A Flor dos Uchiha
by Sabaku no Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke volta para Konoha após 6 anos e Sakura se entrega a ele, porém o Uchiha a traiu e ela viu. Enquanto isso Uchiha Itachi decide ter um herdeiro, mas há apenas uma mulher no mundo digna de carregar tal criança: Haruno Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – Naruto é fofo, mas nem tanto, logo eu não o quero, por tanto ele não me pertence**

**Obs: quando estava lendo Rubi, da Haru no Hana, surgiu inspiração para esta história, então há algumas coisas em comum.**

**Obs 2: como minha criatividade para nomes é algo inexistente, a maioria dos nomes é, ou de algum outro desenho ou coisas bizarras... como mesa traduzido para o japonês, ou gastrite...**

A Flor dos Uchiha

Por Nicole

Capítulo I

Sasuke voltara para Konoha, não porque havia cumprido seu objetivo, mas porque já não agüentava nem o Time Hebi (Karin se atirando em cima dele e reclamando de tudo), nem ter que fugir dos ninjas rastreadores e nem ter que cassar Itachi e não obter sucesso com isso. Além do que ainda planejava restaurar seu clã (quem sabe com um exército de Uchihas poderia matar seu irmão de uma vez por todas?). Ele já sabia quem seria a mãe de seus filhos, sempre soube, pois ela sempre lhe fora totalmente dedicada e estava disposta a fazer tudo por ele: Haruno Sakura.

Desde quando a conheceu, aos cinco ou seis anos, sabia que ela era apaixonada por ele e que seria capaz de tudo para fazê-lo feliz, independente da felicidade própria. Ao deixar Konoha sete anos antes, ouviu da boca da própria que ela faria de tudo para vê-lo feliz, desde pequenos atos diários até auxiliá-lo no assassinato do irmão. Sorriu. Sabia que teria dela tudo o que queria e precisava, sem a menor dificuldade. Pensamentos hentais passaram por sua mente, mas afastou-os porque por hora deveria se preocupar com as conseqüências da sua traição.

Passou pelos portões da Vila e a adentrou pela primeira vez desde sua partida. Caminhava lentamente pelo caminho que fizera ao partir, nada havia mudado. Apenas uma coisa. Na verdade, uma pessoa. Sakura.

Ela se encontrava sentada no mesmo banco no qual fora abandonada. Todas as noites, desde aquela ela o esperava no local onde fora deixada. Agora não era mais aquela menininha de 12 anos, mas uma jounnin da mais alta elite ANBU e diretora do hospital de Konoha.

Seu semblante era triste, porém isso não maculava sua beleza. Sim, havia se tornado a mais bela kunoichi de sua vila, assim como a mais forte, superando sua mestra, Tsunade, a Godaime Hokage. Sua beleza era pura e até infantil, o que a tornava a jovem mais desejada, porém não sabia disso, e era justamente essa inocência que a fazia tão sensual.

Ele se aproximou dela a passos lentos, admirando a bela sob o luar. Sentiu uma luxúria despertar dentro de si e apenas um pensamento veio a sua cabeça "Ela será minha, minha e de mais ninguém".

Ela não sentiu sua presença. Estava viajando em seus pensamentos, sem pensar em nada, apenas chorando. Aquele banco era onde exteriorizava seus sentimentos, que passavam o dia encobertos pela máscara da felicidade. Apenas Naruto sabia o quão quebrada ela estava. Nem Ino, sua melhor amiga e praticamente irmã, tinha alguma noção do que se passava pelo coração da jovem flor.

Sasuke parou do lado dela, mas não foi visto. O olhar da garota estava perdido em um tempo distante, um tempo no qual era feliz e sabia sorrir, mesmo que fosse humilhada e desprezada o tempo todo.

- Sakura. – uma voz fria e profunda e, ao mesmo tempo, sexy, a chamou de volta para o presente.

Ela sentiu o coração dar um pulo. Reconheceu aquela voz. "Deve ser uma ilusão. Passo tanto tempo pensando nele que agora escuto sua voz em mina cabeça."

Sentiu uma mão fria em seu ombro. Isso, definitivamente não era uma ilusão. Ou talvez fosse um genjutsu.

- Kai. – a mão continuava em seu ombro.

Ela se virou para o dono dela.

O olhar subiu pelo braço, chegou ao ombro e atingiu o rosto. Viu a boca fina que mostrava um sorriso sedutor; o nariz fino e encontrou os olhos negros frios.

Começou a chorar como havia chorado no dia de sua partida.

Levantou-se em um pulo e agarrou o pescoço de seu amado.

- Sasuke-kun! Eu sabia que você voltaria! Sempre soube.

Ele não sabia o que fazer. Ela ainda o amava.

Ficaram abraçados por alguns minutos, apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro. Na verdade Sakura apenas o fazia. Sasuke imaginava o que faria com ela durante o resto da noite. Sabia que ela havia se guardado para ele, então iria pegar o que, com tanto empenho, ela protegia para ser dele e de mais ninguém.

- Vem. – ela o puxou pela mão para levá-lo para sua casa. Iria cuidar dele como havia prometido. Ele se deixou levar apenas pensando no que faria.

Chegaram na casa dela após poucos minutos de caminhada. Estranhou achar a casa vazia.

- Meus pais se foram. – explicou com um sorriso triste. O deixou no sofá e foi para a cozinha preparar algo para ele comer.

"Como? Como ela pode me tratar assim depois de tudo o que fiz? E por que eu apenas penso em fazê-la minha? Eu deveria dizer-lhe alguma coisa. Mas o que? Que a amo? Não. Eu a quero. Sempre a quis. É apenas luxúria. Talvez paixão. Mas jamais amor. Eu renunciei a esse sentimento há muito tempo."

- Sasuke-kun? – uma voz doce e feliz o despertou de seus devaneios. A dona dela segurava uma bandeja com o jantar que preparara para o Uchiha.

A comida estava deliciosa, mas ele nada disse. Seu olhar continuava frio, porém a Haruno estava feliz.

- Sasuke-kun. – ela o chamou ao terminar de lavar os pratos – Hora do banho. – o puxou para o andar de cima e o levou até o banheiro. Colocou a hidromassagem para encher, pegou duas toalhas e um roupão, todos com cheiro de cereja, um cheiro igual ao dela. – Pode entrar que eu já volto para lhe fazer uma massagem. – disse um pouco corada e sorrindo docemente. Ele a obedeceu.

Cinco minutos depois ela voltou. Sentou-se na beira da banheira, pegou o shampoo e lavou os cabelos negros e espetados. Em seguida lavou as costas e fez uma massagem aplicando chakra para aliviar as tensões. Depois de dar-lhe o banho, pegou as roupas dele e foi lavá-las.

O vingador não sabia o que fazer. Ele sempre a maltratara, depois a abandonara, ficaram anos sem se ver, em seguida se reencontram e ele a maltrata ainda mais, então some e quando volta, é tratado com todo o carinho. Não fazia sentido, mas iria usufruir disso o máximo possível, ainda naquela noite.

- Sasuke-kun, pode ficar com o meu quarto. Eu não ligo de dormir do quarto de hóspedes. – disse-lhe ao terminar de lavar as roupas dele e entrar em seu quarto, onde ele se encontrava olhando a lua. Ela pegou um pijama no armário e arrumou a cama para ele. Quando ia sair, sentiu o pulso sendo segurado. De forma firme, ele a puxou para si e deu-lhe o primeiro beija da vida dela. Foi delicado, embora ele ansiasse por algo mais selvagem. A soltou, apagou a luz e se deitou sem nem ao menos dizer boa noite.

Sakura saiu de seu estado de choque após uns 15 minutos, nos quais apenas passava os dedos pela boca sem acreditar no que houve. "Será que ele me ama?". Saiu de seu quarto com um sorriso estilo Naruto.

Sasuke acordou depois do nascer do sol pela primeira vez em anos. Nunca havia se sentido tão bem em tanto tempo. Não queria estragar esse sentimento indo à Godaime e sendo preso. Encontrou suas roupas limpas e dobradas em cima da cadeira. Pegou as mesmas toalhas que usara no dia anterior e se dirigiu ao banheiro. Tomou um banho rápido e desceu. Na sala havia um verdadeiro banquete à sua espera e uma Sakura muito feliz ao lado da mesa.

Ele se sentou e ela lhe serviu. Novamente não comentou nada a respeito da comida, mas ela não ligava, o importante que ela estava com ele.

Sakura foi para o hospital e Sasuke passou o dia sozinho, pensando. Decidiu passar alguns dias apenas com a garota e depois de tê-la iria se encontrar com a Hokage, pois se fosse para ser preso, que ao menos se divertisse antes. Um sorriso malicioso se formou em seus lábios.

A médica-nin chegou em casa por volta de oito da noite e não viu Sasuke. Seu coração se apertou. Mas no mesmo instante relaxou ao ouvir o som de chuveiro ligado. Faria o jantar enquanto ele tomasse banho.

Ele terminou o banho, se enrolou em uma toalha e foi para o quarto dela. Ela seria sua agora. Estava decidido.

Ela terminou de fazer a comida e subiu para chamá-lo.

Definitivamente ela não estava preparada para ver o que viu.

Sasuke tinha apenas uma toalha enrolada na cintura, seus cabelos estavam molhados, assim como seu peitoral definido.

Olhava hipnotizada uma gotinha escorrer por aquela barriga perfeita. Como tinha inveja da gotinha.

Sasuke sorriu diante as bochechas rubras da garota. Aproximou-se dela e a beijou. Como queria invadi-la!, fazê-la gritar por ele!, e se tornar seu dono e senhor. Mas tinha que se conter, e sabia disso. Por isso foi delicado e dócil.

Pegou-a no colo e a deitou na cama. Deitou-se por cima ainda lhe beijando a boca.

Ela sabia o que aconteceria em seguida, e nada faria para impedir, porque esperou a vida inteira por este momento. Esperou a vida inteira para se entregar ao seu amor.

Ele passou a beijar o pescoço macio, onde descobriu ser o ponto fraco dela, devido aos gemidos. Suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo puro sob si, até que se detiveram nos seios. Eles eram médios e se duros, do jeito que gostava. Não que tivesse experiência, apenas fizera isso uma vez, mas mesmo assim porque estava bêbado, muito bêbado.

Sakura estremeceu ao toque de seu amante. Sentia-se envergonhada por não saber o que fazer, então pôs as mãos do peitoral forte de dele e começou a fazer os contornos com as pontas dos dedos.

Sasuke sentiu-se no céu quando as pequenas mãos da garota começaram as passear por ele. Não sabia explicar aquela sensação. Não era um prazer luxurioso ou paixão possessiva. Era algo inocente, mesmo que o que quisesse fosse apenas retirar a pureza guardada para ele, de uma maneira pecaminosa. Não tentou entender o que se passava por ele, decidiu somente aproveitar aquele momento cheio de significado. O que ele não sabia era que ninguém além de Sakura poderia transformar a luxúria em algo divino.

Ele retirou-lhe a roupa e desceu os beijos até a barriga. Lambeu-lhe o umbigo enquanto suas mãos apertavam os seios dela. Os mamilos estavam duros e convidativos, parou o que fazia e subiu.

Sakura sentia-se no céu. Sasuke chupava seus seios com vontade. Ela soltou um gemido alto ao senti-lo invadi-la com o dedo indicador. Era uma sensação nova e indescritível.

O vingador sorriu e desceu novamente. Ele, Uchiha Sasuke seria o primeiro homem a levar Sakura ao orgasmo. Agora sentia-se seu senhor; faltava invadi-la e fazê-la gritar. Mas achou melhor experimentar o gosto da pura flor.

Sakura realmente gritou por ele quando este acariciou seu clitóris com a língua.

Sasuke sorriu mais ainda aumentando a velocidade do movimento. Em questão de poucos minutos a flor de cerejeira teve todos os seus músculos contraídos e não sentiu mais nada, apenas um vazio acolhedor e um silêncio aconchegante (ela desmaiou). O Uchiha sorveu da essência da virgem. O gosto era especial e ele jamais esqueceria.

- Sasu-kun... – a voz dela estava fraca.

- Hn?

- Como se faz isso...? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha - ...quero fazer o mesmo com você...

Ele não pode evitar um sorriso hentai. Sua florzinha estava oferecendo a ele sua boca virgem. Rapidamente inverteu as posições e tirou a toalha. Sakura o olhou assustada. _Aquilo_ não caberia. Era muito grande! Sorriu novamente ao ver a surpresa e o medo dela.

Delicadamente guiou a cabeça rosada em direção ao seu membro. Mandou-a abrir a boca e colocou-se, aos poucos, dentro dela, depois, segurando-lhe os cabelos, começou a fazer um movimento na vertical com a cabeça dela. Em segundo ela aprendeu o que fazer e o levava a loucura. Lambia-lhe a cabeça, brincava com o saco, enfiava tudo, fazia movimentos rápidos e lentos, tirando vários gemidos do parceiro. Após uns dez minutos ele não agüentou mais e gozou. Gozou como nunca pensou que poderia gozar. Ela engoliu tudo e lambeu o que ficou no pênis dele. Essa cena jamais sairia de sua cabeça.

Sakura subiu beijando a barriga do vingador. Em seus olhos verdes se via amor, e um desejo inocente. Esmeraldas encontraram ônix. Ônix que já não mais possuíam apenas desejo inescrupuloso, mas tinham um pouco de sentimento. Esse era o poder da jovem flor, levar amor ao mundo das trevas. Essa era a missão daquele anjo, lavar a alma daquele demônio.

- Sasuke-kun, quero ser sua. – sua inocência a tornava irresistível.

Novamente as posições foram invertidas. Sasuke chupava os mamilos e, com a mão direita, massageava o clitóris. Bem devagar, posicionou seu membro na entrada dela e começou a entrar. Sentiu-a se contrair de dor. Parou a se concentrou em continuar com a massagem. Voltou a forçar o hímen. Ele cedeu. Ela deu um gemido de dor. Ele sorriu com isso. Queria fazê-la sofrer (sádico). Por quê? Porque ela era dele. E, não importasse o que ele fizesse, ela sempre seria dele (doce engano, Sasuke-kun).

- Ahhhhh... Saaaasssukeeee-kunnn... Ahhhhh... – ele delirou com o gemido dela. Aumentou a velocidade – Saaassukeee-kunnnnn... Ahhhhh... Ahhhhh...

- Sakuraaaaaaaa... Ahhhhh... Ahhhhh... – aumentou ainda mais a velocidade – E-eu... tô quaseee... Ahhhh...

- Saassukeee-kunnn... Ahhhh... Ahhhhh... Ahhhhh... – os gemidos dela lhe subiam a cabeça, ele parou de lutar contra a correnteza. Gozou dentro dela, junto com ela.

E assim se repetiu por toda a noite, e pelo resto da semana.

Sakura não se continha de felicidade. Sasuke-kun morava com ela e as noites eram maravilhosas!!! Sua vida não poderia estar mais perfeita (na verdade poderia sim...).

Sasuke não se agüentava de tédio. Aquilo era insuportável, tudo bem que as noites compensavam (e muito), mas tinha algo que saia de sua cabeça: desde a primeira noite com Sakura sentia-se diferente. A kunouchi cor-de-rosa lhe causou uma sensação indescritível. Na sua primeira vez, lembrou-se, não houvera isso, fosse lá o que isso fosse. Tinha de descobrir o que era e porque sentiu com Sakura e com Karin não.

A médica-nin estava em seu horário de almoço e se dirigiu para o Ichiraku (mais devido a sua vida corrida do que por influência do Naruto). Almoçou um ramen de porco e se dirigiu para a entrada Vila pretendendo ir à cachoeira onde Naruto treinava com Jiraya.

O vingador decidiu buscar sua resposta na hora do almoço, sua curiosidade o estava matando.

Sakura se aproximou do local onde pretendia passar o resto de sua folga, mas hesitou ao ouvir alguns gemidos. Pegou uma kunai e seguiu com cautela. Ela parou. Seu mundo ruiu. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, e seu coração de ódio. Não de Ino (jamais dela), mas de Sasuke. Como? Como ele pôde fazer isso com ela? Ela saiu correndo sem olhar para trás.

Na cachoeira se encontravam Sasuke e Ino. Aquele gozando na boca desta e esta presa em um genjutsu.

Sakura correu para sua casa. Pegou umas mudas de roupa e uma mochila. Não sabia para onde iria, apenas queria não estar ali. Não poderia olhar novamente para o Uchiha e não matá-lo. Justo agora que ela achava que poderia finalmente ser feliz ele lhe apronta uma dessas. Mas se bem que eles jamais fizeram qualquer jura de amor ou algo do gênero. Ele jamais lhe disse que a amava. Ela havia apenas sido usada.

Ela sentiu ódio de si mesma. Como pôde se entregar tão facilmente a ele? O que fizera foi injustificável. Como pôde imaginar que algum dia ele a amaria? Ele apenas a usou, e ela não quis acreditar que seria assim, ela quis acreditar que ele se comoveria com tanta dedicação e se apaixonaria por ela.

- Sakura, como você é patética. – disse para si mesma ao si olhar no espelho perto da porta de entrada.

_- Nem é. Ele é._

- O que será de nós, Inner? – já havia alguns anos que Sakura passara a conversar com sua Inner. Fora esta que impedira que a flor surtasse após a morte dos pais. – Por que todos nos abandonam?

_- Tsunade-sama, Naruto e Kakashi-sensei continuam com você. E você sabe que pode contar com eles para absolutamente tudo._

- Mas não para isso. E além do mais, eu não agüento mais sofrer por alguém que não merece. – limpou uma lágrima que insistia em escorrer por sua bochecha. – Vou embora para, espero eu, não voltar. Creio que não suportaria olhar naqueles olhos ônix novamente. – dito isso, Sakura saiu de casa e trancou a porta.

- SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!! – Naruto correia pela rua principal de Konoha na direção de sua melhor amiga. Ele parecia empolgado com alguma coisa. Sakura parou no meio da rua e o esperou com um sorriso triste. – Ne, Sakura-chan! Faz tempo que a gente não se vê! Você passa o dia inteiro enfurnada naquele hospital...

- Naruto, você também passa o tempo todo enfurnado em missões... e nem pra se machucar para eu cuidar de você... incompetente... ¬¬³³³³³³³ - ambos deram uma risada gostosa. O coração de Sakura se apertou. – Naruto – sua voz saiu doce e gentil.

- O que foi Sakura-chan? – faz aquela carinha fofa de dúvida que apenas ele sabe fazer.

- Promete que você vai ser o melhor Hokage que Konoha jamais teve ou terá e o melhor Kage que o mundo jamais viu ou verá? – a expressão de Naruto mudou para uma de pura felicidade.

- Mas é claro, Sakura-chan! E você estará comigo como conselheira da Vila me ajudando em tudo, tebayo! – ela sorriu puramente pela última vez em muito tempo.

- Que bom! Mas agora eu preciso ir.

- Por quê? – os semblantes de ambos ficaram tristes.

- Tsunade-sama me deu uma missão super secreta. Ninguém além de nós duas e o contratante sabem os detalhes. Saiba apenas que eu devo ficar fora por tempo indeterminado e que você não deve comentar com ninguém a respeito, entendeu, Naruto?

- Hai, Sakura-chan! – Sakura se pos nas pontas dos pés e beijou a bochecha esquerda do loiro. Ele perdeu toda e qualquer ação e viu sua companheira saindo da Vila iluminada pelo pôr-do-sol.

Assim que Sakura passou pelos portões de Konoha sentiu que não haveria mais volta se desse mais um passo que fosse. Não parou e nem hesitou, apenas continuou o seu caminho.

Parou após andar cerca de um quilometro e colocou a mão esquerda na barriga.

- O que será de nós agora? – sua expressão era triste, mas sua voz era firme.

Ao longe, um par de olhos escarlate observava atentamente todos os movimentos da Haruno.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – Naruto (anime e mangá) não me pertence, se assim o fosse, se chamaria Itachi ou Sakura ou Itachi & Sakura!**

Obrigada pelas reviews, fiquei tão feliz! As respostas delas estão do final do capitulo. XD

A Flor dos Uchiha

Por Nicole

Capítulo II

Já vagava há uma semana totalmente sem rumo. Andava de vila em vila, sem parar, sem saber para onde ir. Apenas queria se afastar Konoha e de Sasuke.

Estava alheia a tudo ao seu redor. Não reparou os olhares maliciosos lançados em sua direção, nem o homem de olhos escarlates que a seguia de longe, e muito menos que se aproximava da zona de prostituição daquela cidadezinha.

Adentrou um beco escuro e sem saída. Andou até trombar em uma parede. Virou-se para voltar, mas três homens a impossibilitavam de fazê-lo.

- Até que você é bem jeitosinha, garota. – sorriu maliciosamente.

- Sim. – concordou outro homem – Venha se divertir um pouco com a gente.

Eles avançaram. O primeiro segurou-lhe o pescoço, o segundo, os braços e o terceiro aproximou a boca da orelha dela.

- Você será minha.

Sakura sorriu. Realmente já estava ficando entediada e precisava descontar a sua frustração em alguma coisa, no caos, três estupradores.

Acumulou chakra no joelho e, no homem que a esmagava contra a parede, deu uma joelhada no amiguinho dele; ao livrar suas mãos, fez alguns ins e ativou as facas de chakra, cortou a garganta do que segurava o seu pescoço e se virou para o que sobrara.

- Você é uma kunoichi. Isso torna as coisas mais interessantes. – e sacou uma kunai. Sakura apenas suspirou e também pegou uma kunai.

Metal bateu contra metal, uma, duas, três vezes. Os dois saltaram para trás e continuaram se encarando.

- Você será minha, kunoichi. – avançou e atirou algumas shurikens, que acertaram um tronco de madeira.

O chão sob seus pés se abriu e ele caiu em uma cratera. Uma fera selvagem se aproximou e arrancou um de seus braços. Outras bestas se aproximaram também arrancavam os seus membros. A dor era insuportável. Ele começou a gritar desesperadamente. E continuaria se sua língua não tivesse sido arrancada.

- Interessante, não? Feras arrancarem os seus membros. – Sakura sussurrou ao pé do ouvido do homem de forma sensual. – Você não pôde nem ao menos me distrair. Hn. Muito fácil te prender em um genjutsu, mesmo que tenha saído meio mal feito. Pelo menos você não deve mais sair por aí violentando mulheres, afinal, nunca se sabe se ela será uma kunoichi ou não.

Ela seguiu até um hotel e pediu um quarto. O homem que a seguia também se hospedou lá, no quarto ao lado do dela. Seu rosto exibia um pequeno sorriso desde que percebera que aquela mulher de aparência frágil não hesitava em matar.

Sakura andava pela vila observando as pessoas realizarem suas atividades diárias. Perguntava-se se algum dia poderia ser feliz como aquelas pessoas que sorriam alegremente umas para outras. Queria saber o que faria de agora em diante. Como sustentaria aquela criança que carregava há doze dias? Não sabia fazer nada além de ser ninja. Uma lágrima rolou por sua bochecha alva. Ela amava ser uma kunoichi de Konoha, sempre tivera muito orgulho de usar o hitayate de sua vila, mas agora não poderia voltar a colocá-lo em sua cabeça, pois era uma fugitiva.

Parou no meio da rua ao perceber que estava sendo seguida. Amaldiçoou-se por não ter prestado mais atenção ao seu redor. Pensando bem, aquele chakra lhe era conhecido, mas não se lembrava da onde; aliás, sentira este chakra algumas vezes perto de si durante a semana.

"Sakura, sua baka! Como não percebeu que estava sendo seguida há pelo menos uma semana? ... Kami-sama! Uma semana! Havia uma semana que deixara Konoha! Será que já mandaram a ANBU atrás de mim? ... Não... não pode ser... ou será alguma outra pessoa? Mas quem se daria ao trabalho de me seguir?"

Com este pensamento seguiu o seu caminho incerto pela cidade. Agora já não mais observava as pessoas, pois estava ocupada demais se xingando.

"_Sakura, calma! Ficar andando sem rumo por um local desconhecido não vai melhorar a sua situação em nada. Na verdade só irá piorar."_

"Inner, eu sou considerada a melhor kunoichi do mundo ninja! E nem tenho a capacidade de me tocar que estava sendo seguida desde minha fuga de Konoha, há uma semana! Não mereço o título que tenho..."

"_Você estava sobrecarregada emocionalmente. Tinha muitos problemas na cabeça..."_

"Não! Não tente justificar o injustificável! Não há desculpas para uma pessoa que baixa a guarda como eu ao primeiro sinal de problemas... argh... Sinto ódio de mim mesma e minha estupidez!"

- Hn? MERDAA!!! Onde eu estou agora??? – perguntou ao ver-se em um local desconhecido e deserto.

"Nota mental: NÃO se distrair ao conversar com a Inner"

O homem que a seguia sorriu. Aquela era a sua chance.

Sakura andava de um lado para o outro em profundo desespero. As duas últimas semanas de sua vida fizeram sua realidade mudar completamente. Não tinha menor idéia do que fazer e distraia-se rapidamente por qualquer bobagenzinha.

- Posso ajudá-la, senhorita? – uma voz masculina, forte e sexy lhe perguntou a suas costas. Ela lhe transmitia confiança, então se virou.

A última coisa que viu foi um par de olhos escarlates.

- AHH!!!! – gritou ao acordar em uma cama meio dura em uma espécie de calabouço. Sua cabeça girava e seu estômago protestava por comida.

- Que bom que já acordou, Sakura-san. – a mesma voz que ouvira antes de desmaiar.

- Onde estou? – sentou-se na cama.

- Deve estar com fome. Trouxe-lhe um pouco de comida, espero que goste. – ignorou completamente a pergunta dela.

- Onde estou? – ele lhe entregou uma bandeja com um pouco de arroz unidos venceremos e sashi e sashimi, e continuou calado. – Onde, diabos, estou? – sua voz começava a se alterar.

- Akatsuki.

- Hn? OO – um arrepio subiu-lhe a espinha. – Q-q-quem é vo-você? – instintivamente levou as mãos à barriga.

O homem se aproximou dela e permitiu-se ser iluminado pela luz que vinha de uma janelinha no alto da parede.

Unhas pintadas, capa negra com nuvens vermelhas, boca convidativa, marcas sob os olhos, olhos escarlates e cabelos negros.

Sakura segurou um grito. Um grito de ódio e surpresa. Ódio porque ele estragara a vida de Sasuke e surpresa porque jamais esperava vê-lo lhe entregando comida e dizendo que esperava que ela gostasse.

- Uchiha Itachi... – sussurrou após o choque inicial. – O que quer de mim? – sua voz não tremeu, mas saiu mais fraca do que queria e, definitivamente, não foi imponente.

- Você.

- OO Co-co-como?

- Você é a única mulher digna de carregar o meu herdeiro. – ele dizia com a sua frieza habitual.

- Você quer que eu... a gente... ? – tentava encontrar sua voz, mas era impossível. – Nunca! – a achou. – Você é um traidor. Não poderia me... a um traidor! – se levantou repentinamente, mas ainda não tinha forças para se manter em pé. Ele a amparou para não cair.

- Haruno Sakura, você é a melhor kunoichi que existe. Suas habilidades médicas são inalcançáveis e seu controle de chakra é perfeito, além de possuir uma força sobre-humana e ser especialista em genjutsu. Se nos unirmos, nossos filhos terão as suas habilidades e o sharingan. Eles serão invencíveis.

Silêncio.

Mais silêncio.

Um pouco mais de silêncio.

- Não. Você é um assassino. Matou a própria família... Como posso saber se não irá me matar?

- Porque eu quero herdeiros para o meu legado. E você é a única pessoa digna de gerá-los. Pois você é a melhor. – ela o olhou nos olhos. Frios e desprovidos de emoção, como sempre.

Sem esperar por uma resposta, o Uchiha, que a segurava pela fina cintura para que não caísse, a puxou gentilmente para si e uniu os lábios.

De inicio, a Haruno tentou resistir, mas acabou se entregando, estava carente e emocionalmente frágil. Itachi sabia disso, além de saber que ela amava seu irmãozinho idiota e que eles (os irmãos) eram parecidos.

Com a mão esquerda segurava a nuca dela para que não fugisse, e com, a direita, passeava pelas costas dela. Já ela apenas apoiava suas pequenas mãos no tórax dele.

Ele percebeu que ela estava rendida. A faria sua naquele mesmo instante.

Desceu a mão direita até a bunda dela e a apertou.

A flor parou o beijo de imediato e se afastou.

- Não. – sua voz era firme.

- Eu quero um herdeiro e você será a mãe dele. – a puxou com força e um pouco de violência, obrigando-a a beijá-lo.

- NÃO!!! – se soltou do aperto e caiu no chão chorando descontroladamente. – Não... por favor, não...

Ela abraçou as pernas e ficou balançando para frente e para trás murmurando para ele não fazer nada contra ela. Grossas lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto e caiam em sua blusa.

O traidor se irritou. Como ela ousava rejeita-lo? Quantas garotas fariam de tudo para estarem no lugar dela? E ela apenas ali chorando lhe implorando para parar!

- Você será minha! – a levantou e começou a beijá-la violentamente enquanto suas mãos percorriam toda a extensão de seu corpo. – Você carregará um Uchiha! – rasgou-lhe a blusa e já estava começando a retirar a calça. Este gesto a acordou.

- Não posso... – sussurrou. Ele a olhou incrédulo. – Pois já o carrego. – perdeu a força nas pernas e rios de lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto.

"O que? Como assim? A gente não fez nada!"

Ele a sentou gentilmente na cama.

- É do Sasuke... – ela disse após alguns segundos.

"Então meu irmãozinho idiota não é tão idiota assim..."

- Por que meu otouto deixaria a mãe do filho dele viajar sozinha e sem rumo pelo mundo? Lembro-me que ele queria reconstruir o clã.

- Porque ele não sabe. – parara um pouco de chorar.

- E por que ele não sabe? – recomeçara a chorar. "Ela só sabe chorar? Será que realmente é a melhor?"

- E-e-e-ele é um cafajeste! – se surpreendeu pela maneira ela como disse isso, afinal sempre fora apaixonada pelo seu irmãozinho...

- Por quê? – Sakura jamais soube explicar o que houve com ela, mas desabafou tudo com Itachi. Tudo o que estava entalado em seu peito desde a partida de Sasuke até o flagra no qual ela o pegara. A cada palavra dela, o ódio dele pelo irmão aumentava.

"Sasuke, você me surpreendeu. Tinha a melhor kunoichi aos seus pés e a trocou pela melhor amiga dela depois de usá-la para satisfazer suas necessidades. E ainda a engravidara. Você é um desgraçado, irmãozinho."

- Calma, minha flor. – disse ao envolvê-la com o braço direito pelas costas, abraçando-a e pousando a mão esquerda delicadamente sobre sua barriga – Eu jamais irei trair você ou o nosso filho. – e lhe sorriu sinceramente.

Ela se surpreendeu pelo ato dele, mas aquele sorriso extremamente sexy a acalmou.

Sorriu de volta e apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele, adormecendo logo em seguida.

No dia seguinte Itachi entrou correndo na sala de reuniões da Akatsuki e anunciou o seu casamento com a shinobi de madeixas rosa para daí a 17 dias. Pediu Pain e Konan para serem os padrinhos e para esta, pediu também que ajudasse Sakura com os preparativos da cerimônia e a se acostumar com a organização.

Foi um casamento simples. Apenas os Akatsuki estavam presentes, sendo que Hidan foi o "padre", Pain e Konan, os padrinhos, Tobi, o pajem e Deidara, a dama de honra (mesmo sendo homem) e o resto (Kakuzu e Zetsu), foram os convidados.

Alguns dias depois, Sakura conheceu Uchiha Madara, que gostara bastante da garota falante e que ficou bem interessado na amizade dela com Tobi (que ela descobriu ser o protegido do Uchiha). Também experimentou a 'comida' de Zetsu (o cozinheiro oficial) e descobriu que o povo da Akatsuki se odiava e nem eram tão perigosos assim, pois, na verdade eram um bando de traumatizados ou possuidores de algum problema mental.

Sete meses depois nasceu uma menininha de cabelos negros e a cara da Sakura, que lhe deu o nome Saki. Itachi simplesmente babava 'sua' filha e Tobi, de tanto encher o saco, acabou sendo escolhido para padrinho. Apenas Sakura, Itachi, Pain e Konan sabiam a verdadeira identidade do genitor.

**Giu**: não to mais te escutando digitar, vai trabalhar, desocupada! Siga o meu exemplo: estou fazendo o trabalho escravo que dad mandou fazer (estou fazendo uma pausa no momento, mas volto já já para a minha tortura). (e pelo menos uma coisa é certa a respeito da minha escravidão: não vou esquecer o que é função e como mexe com ela... TT.TT, mas o lado bom é que não precisarei prestar atenção nas aulas de matemática quando o assunto for esse [não que eu tenha o hábito de prestar, mas deixa quieto).

**Misaki Matsuya**: no começo vai ficar mais focado nos filhos deles, para mostrar o que houve com o povo de Konoha, mas depois volta para Sakura e pro Itachi.

**laura raquel**: que bom que você está gostando XD, é minha primeira fic, estava tão insegura a respeito dela.

**Uchiha Polyana**: o Sasuke realmente merece sofrer (e irá), mas a Ino (não que goste dela) não, porque o Sasuke a prendeu em um genjutsu, na mente dela, ela estava com outra pessoa.

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2**: ele vai ser torturado por longos anos, pode ficar tranqüila.

**Tsunay Nami**: brigada!

**cellinha Uchiha**: sim, ele é um desgraçado. Fica tranqüila, a Sakura não vai sofrer, acho que ela já sofreu de mais a vida inteira, nunca teria coragem de arruína ainda mais a vida dela.

**Hyuuga Mitsashi Umi**: brigada!

**sango7higurashi**: pergunta respondida nesse capítulo. Também idolatro as fics dela! Principalmente "Rubi" e "Quando os Deuses Amam".

**TaMiReS ScAbIaN LeE**: também fiquei com ódio dele.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – Naruto não me pertence, se pertencesse, eu seria o Kishi-sensei, mas pelo menos, se eu fosse ele, o Ita-kun não morreria**

Eu: Obrigada por todas a reviews, fiquei tão feliz! Estou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, nunca imaginei que alguém gostaria do que eu escrevo.

Inner: imaginou sim, a Giu, o Andrade e a Clara te falaram que tavam gostando

Eu: nem o Andrade nem a Clara contam... e por falar neles, Giu, se está lendo isso, VÁ ESCREVER! E PÁRA DE VAGABUNDAGEM!!!!!, Andrade: CADÊ VOCÊ, SEU DESGRAÇADO????, Clara: pode desgrudar do Kibemon, como casei com você antes dele, eu tenho mais direitos sobre você do que ele! Hn!

Obs: os filhos da Sakura ficaram meio assassinos desequilibrados porque, uma vez que foram criados por um bando de psicopatas lunáticos, o natural seria eles serem um tanto quanto desequilibrados e assassinos.

Obs2: no começo fica a maior parte nos filhos da Saku-chan, com o povo de Konoha um pouco diluído, tanto os filhos do povo quanto povo do desenho.

Obs3: os capítulos são meio curtos e os acontecimentos rápidos, porque ano passado eu tive uma amada professora de português que me obrigou a ser resumida depois que eu entreguei um trabalho de 12 páginas digitado (que era para ter duas páginas a mão) para ela. Aí eu acabei acostumando a resumir... TT.TT, mas até que foi bom, já que os professores são pão duros com relação às linhas para respostas.

Obs4: estou tentando escrever mais hentai, mas não tenho talento para tal, porém continuo tentando (duvido que de certo, mas qualquer coisa é só improvisar)

Obs5: Kari Maehara, fiquei tão honrada por você ter entrado só pra ler minha fic, eu idolatro suas fics, sabe? Principalmente "Réquiem de um Sonho". Quando li que tinha semelhanças com "Shogun" eu tive um treco de felicidade, já que ele é o quarto livro da minha vida XD

Obs6: realmente muito obrigada por todo esse apoio, estou tão feliz! XD

A Flor dos Uchiha

Por Nicole

Capítulo III

Nove anos depois

Saki corria pela Vila da Chuva em busca de algum 'tio'. Motivo? Queria mostrar a alguém o novo jutsu que sua mãe lhe ensinara.

Saki era uma criança prodígio. Tinha o sharingan (que herdara do genitor) o controle de chakra perfeito (que herdara da mãe), alguns dos melhores ninjas como mestres (o povo da Akatsuki), o melhor pai do mundo (Itachi vivia copiando jutsus apenas para ensiná-los a ela) e, principalmente, tinha em quem praticar.

- Tio Pain! Tia Konan! – gritou o vê-los no último nível da cidade – Procurei-os por toda a Vila!

- Saki-chan! – o casal estava surpreso de encontrá-la ofegante. – Houve alguma coisa? – quis saber Pain.

- Okaa-sama me ensinou um novo jutsu. E eu queria mostrá-lo para vocês. – outro detalhe importante a respeito de Saki é que ama ser reconhecida e odeia ser subestimada (assim como superestimada), por isso saiu correndo em busca de alguém que pudesse ver seu novo jutsu.

- Pode mostrar. – disse Konan empolgada, pois geralmente a menina apenas aprendia coisa difícil.

- Mas não dá para mostrar. Preciso fazê-lo em alguém, senão não tem graça. – fez bico. Ambos riram.

- Faça em mim, então. – disse Pain se levantando e aproximando-se da pequena.

- Não. – OO (adultos) – Não quero matá-lo. Vamos em busca de alguém que poderia morrer. – eles suspiraram e a seguiram.

Andaram a vila inteira, mas ainda assim, nenhum 'voluntário'. Não que a vila estivesse vazia, muito pelo contrário, mas aos olhos da jovem Uchiha ninguém servia. Por quê? Porque sua mãe lhe falara que não era para sair matando as pessoas a torto e a direito, pois mesmo que tivesse muito poder e crescesse com assassinos, deveria ter um pouco de senso, então deveria matar apenas os maus.

- Saki, você não acha... – começou Pain.

- NÃO! – ela era cabeça-dura.

Saíram da vila e começaram a procurar pela estrada. Alguns passos e o alvo perfeito: um homem batendo em um senhor.

- Hei! Você aí! – Saki gritou – Pára de bater nele! E não o assalte! – o homem a ignorou, afinal, era apenas uma criança. – Eu estou falando com você! Escute-me! – aproximou-se e cutucou o braço dele, que apenas a empurrou violentamente. Neste momento seus olhos adquiriram um brilho assassino. Fez os Ins e partiu para cima do homem.

Ele se desviou facilmente do soco dela, porem fez uma expressão de dor e segurou o braço que ela tentara acertar. Ela sorriu sadicamente e voltou a atacá-lo. Dessa vez socou a perna esquerda. Novamente se desviou. Novamente aquela expressão de dor. Com um sorriso vitorioso, deu-lhe um soco certeiro no coração. Ele apenas caiu morto e um pouco de sangue saiu pela sua boca.

Ela ajudou o senhor a se levantar e lhe devolveu o que o homem tentara lhe roubar.

- Parabéns! – disseram os Akatsuki que observavam tudo calmamente. – Mas o que você fez?

- XD Facas invisíveis de chakra, que cortam por debaixo da pele! É um jutsu médico muito avançado que okaa-sama me ensinou! – os três sorriram. – Pena que eu seja apenas uma chuunin... – os adultos se entreolharam, sabiam o que viria a seguir.

- Porém isso não te impede se receber missões rank A. – ela o olhou. – Saki, o que importa não o seu nível, mas a sua capacidade! Quero dizer, quantas pessoas da sua idade já são chuunin? – ela iria responder, mas Pain não deixou – Da sua geração, nenhuma. Da geração da sua mãe, nenhuma. O mesmo para a do seu pai, embora ele tenha se tornado chuunin aos 10. Apenas a geração anterior a da dele teve um grande gênio, que se tornou genin aos 5 e chuunin aos 6, o Copy Ninja Hatake Kakashi.

- Copy Ninja? – ela já ouvira alguma coisa a respeito, mas não se lembrava.

- Sim. Ele copia o jutsu das pessoas e passa a usá-los. Possui apenas uma técnica própria, Chidori. Mas isso pouco importa, você é muito melhor do que ele. – ela sorriu um sorriso estilo Naruto.

- Isso mesmo, Saki-chan! – Konan lhe sorriu. – Você se formou na academia em apenas 3 meses e se tornou chuunin aos 4 anos! – a menina sorriu docemente e disse que tinha de voltar para casa porque seu pai a esperava para treinarem o sharingan.

- Konan, – começou Pain assim que a menina já não era mais vista – ela tem muito potencial. Mais do que acha que tem. – ele a olhou nos olhos – Konan, ela irá me substituir como líder da Akatsuki.

- E você acha que a Sakura vai deixar? Ela sempre deixou bem claro que não quer os filhos envolvidos na organização. E, para não envolvê-los, se tornou 'A Flor da Akatsuki', a melhor assassina do último século.

- Vou fazer o convite apenas quando ela for maior de idade, porque a Sakura não poderá impedi-la. XD

- Você conhece a Sakura... – disse a mulher com voz de vamos ver.

Três anos depois

PAM (porta sendo espancada) PAF (porta caindo no chão).

- Hokage! – gritou uma menina de cabelos roxos espetados e olhos azuis infantis ao entrar na sala do Hokage. Atrás dela entraram mais cinco jovens, todos, assim como ela, aparentavam ter uns doze anos. O primeiro que entrou atrás dela foi um menino de cabelos loiros lisos e olhos perolados, seguido um outro menino de olhos perolados, porém de cabelos chocolate, depois um menino de cabelos negros azulados e olhos negros frios com uma menina loira oxigenada testuda de olhos negros desprovidos de toda e qualquer emoção e pele desbotada (eu sei, foi sacanagem com ela, mas não tenho culpa se o sai é desbotado e o loiro da Ino é oxigenado) pendurada em seu pescoço e, por último, uma menina de cabelos castanhos claros, com o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo de olhos verde-musgo e preguiçosos.

- Nani? – o Hokage surpreendeu-se com tamanha invasão. Ele tinha cabelos amarelo-ouro e olhos azul-céu, iguais aos da menina que lhe quebrara a porta. – Sas-chan! – sorriu ao ver a menina. – Hizashi! Naru! Yuuki! Izumi-chan! Sora-chan! Por que quebraram a minha porta? – perguntou com aquela carinha fofa de dúvida.

- Como assim Konoha vai sediar o próximo Chuunin Shiken e você não nos avisa!? – ela estava indignada.

- Esqueci-me, hehe – tenta se justificar com a mão coçando o pescoço.

- Isso não se faz! Nós somos o futuro da Vila! Além de sermos os seus shinobis favoritos! E eu sou sua filha! E o Hizashi também! E o Yuuki é seu afilhado, assim como o Naru! Então esquecimento não é uma opção! – esbravejou a la Naruto e se sentou no chão emburrada.

Gota geral, principalmente no Naruto.

- Aff... que problemático... – disse Sora.

- Ne, Sas-chan, isso era assunto confidencial... eu não poderia contar a vocês. – disse Naruto.

- Hunf... – ela não se conformava. – Ainda assim, otou-san... Nós vamos participar... Hn! – o pai sorriu abertamente.

- Mas é claro que sim! Seus senseis já os indicaram e devem procurá-los hoje ou amanhã!

- E quanto a mim, Tio Naruto? – perguntou Sora.

- Continuará usando os dois hitaytes, tebayo!

- Cara, é muito problemático pertencer a duas vilas...

Gota geral.

Sora era a filha mais velha de Nara Shikamaru e Sabaku no Temari. Dos seis gennins era a mais velha e possuía um irmão mais novo, Shikaji, de oito anos.

Hyuuga Naruto nascera cinco meses depois dela, sendo o único filho de Hyuuga Neji e Hyuuga Tenten (ela teve adotar o sobrenome do marido), e recebera esse nome porque Neji admirava muito o Uzumaki.

Poucos dias depois do nascimento do Hyuuga, nasceram os gêmeos Uzumaki Saskura (é Saskura mesmo) e Hyuuga Hizashi. Saskura porque Naruto queria homenagear seus dois melhores amigos (Sakura e Sasuke), então juntou os nomes dos dois; e Hizashi porque Hinata queria homenagear Neji. Como os Hyuuga precisavam de um herdeiro e o Hokage não queria abrir mão do sobrenome de sua mãe, ficou decidido que o primeiro que nascesse receberia o sobrenome do pai e o segundo, da mãe.

Três semanas depois nasceu Yamanaka Izumi, a filha mais velha de Ino e Sai. Para desespero da mãe, Izumi nasceu com uma testa imensa.

E por último nasceu Uchiha Yuuki, o mais velho dos três filhos de Sasuke com Yumi, uma kunoichi um ano mais nova que ele e muito fraca, tanto que beira a inutilidade.

Os gêmeos e o Uchiha eram um time, que tinha como sensei Sarutobi Konohamaru, e os outros três formavam o time tutelado por Aburame Shino.

Inuzuka Kiba casara-se com Hyuuga Hanabi e tinham uma filha de dois anos; Rock Lee permanecera solteiro, pois, como ele mesmo justificou, "mulher é uma das três coisas proibidas ao bom shinobi" (mas todo mundo sabe que mulher alguma casaria com um cara de sobrancelhas grossas e cabelo de cuia); se Shino se casou ou não, ninguém sabe; e Chouji desposou uma prima distante e tinham um filho de seis anos.

Os seis garotos saíram da sala do Hokage, que virou para a janela e encarava sua vila, embora nada visse.

- Sakura-chan, onde você está? – desde que se tornara o Rokudaime, menos de um mês após a partida de Sakura, jamais deixara de procurá-la, e ainda possuía muitas esperanças de reencontrá-la. Lembrou-se do dia em que soubera que a companheira havia, provavelmente, fugido da vila.

Flashback

Naruto andava calmamente pelas ruas de Konoha após almoçar no Ichiraku com Hinata quando Lee veio correndo em sua direção gritando-lhe.

- Sobrancelhudo? Por que o escândalo? Num tá vendo que tá chamando muita atenção, não?

- Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama requer sua presença na sala imediatamente. É sobra a Sakura-san.

O futuro Hokage deixou Lee para trás e apareceu em milésimos de segundos na sala da Godaime, onde encontrou Shizune, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji e Sai.

- O que houve com a Sakura-chan? – lágrimas já caiam de seus olhos – Ela se feriu gravemente na missão? Foi capturada? Mo-mo-morreu? – desabou ao chão chorando muito. Lee aparece nesse momento.

- Nani? Do que está falando, Naruto? – ele parou um pouco de chorar e a encarou. – Que raio de missão é essa?

- A super-secreta que ela disse que você lhe deu, baa-chan. – ele respondeu secando o rosto.

- Eu não dei nenhuma missão a ela.

- Deu sim. Ela me disse que você lhe dera uma missão super-secreta de duração indeterminada e fora da vila. – sua voz saiu com um tom repreensivo.

- Quando ela te disse isso?

- Quando tava saindo pra missão. Eu a encontrei na saída da vila e ela me fez prometer que eu seria o melhor Hokage de Konoha e o melhor Kage do mundo, tebayo.

- E isso foi quando, Uzumaki? – veias já se destacavam na testa da sannin, pois, afinal, era de sua pupila que falavam.

- Há 10 dias. – os olhos de Tsunade e Shizune se encontraram. Havia 10 dias que ninguém via a Haruno.

- Godaime – chamou Shikamaru – o que, exatamente está acontecendo?

- Haruno Sakura desapareceu há dez dias. – sua voz saiu pesarosa, ela tinha a pupila como uma filha, principalmente depois que ela perdera os pais.

- Como assim a feiosa sumiu, Tsunade-sama? – Sai abraçava Ino, que chorava consideravelmente. Fora Neji (que se mantinha inexpressivo) e Naruto (que chorava descontroladamente), todos pereciam chocados e surpresos.

- Sakura-san era muito forte, não poderiam tê-la capturado tão facilmente. – Lee disse.

- Ela saiu do hospital no horário do almoço para comer no Ichiraku, depois saiu da Vila e voltou logo em seguida correndo. E não foi mais vista.

- Mas eu a vi no pôr-do-sol saindo da vila. – protestou Naruto.

- Sim. E você foi o último a vê-la. Não me preocupei em não vê-la nesses dias, quero dizer, ela está sempre ocupada, mas quando fui ao hospital me falaram que ela aparecia lá há alguns dias. Como ela é a chefe, não precisa dar satisfações, então pensei que tirara alguns dias de folga. Fui até a casa dela e nada. – fez uma pequena pausa e seus olhos transbordavam tristeza e preocupação. – Eu os reuni para darem início às buscas.

Os agora junnins enxugaram as lágrimas, desfizeram as caras surpresas e se endireitaram.

- Quero Kiba e Shino rastreando o cheiro dela; Neji e Hinata procurando traços de chakra; Ino, Sai e Chouji espiando por toda parte em busca de qualquer coisa relacionada a ela; Naruto e Lee passando de vila em vila o mais rápido possível perguntando por uma moça de cabelos rosas e olhos verdes; e Shikamaru, quero que junte as peças desse quebra-cabeça e a ache.

- Hai! – concordaram todos.

- Fora o Nara, todos dispensados. Tem meia hora para partirem.

- Hai! – todos saíram, sendo Naruto o último.

Ele saiu correndo do prédio, para se lembrar ao sair que esquecera de perguntar para qual lado ir. Voltou correndo a sala.

- ...ela pode ter traído a vila. – Naruto ouviu a voz de Shikamaru ao colocar a mão na maçaneta.

- Ela jamais trairia Konoha! – esbravejou a sannin.

- Mas sumir assim?

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, e eu descobrirei que coisa! E não ouse dizer que ela é uma traidora, porque eu sei que ela não é! – Naruto sentiu feliz ao ouvir essas palavras e até se esqueceu porque voltara, apenas saiu do prédio com o coração menos pesado e seguiu para seu apartamento para arrumar as coisas.

Na sala da Hokage

- Mas o que você disse a eles não é tudo, é? – perguntou Shikamaru após a pequena explosão da Hokage.

- Não, não é. – ela suspirou pesadamente, como se buscasse coragem para falar – Jiraya está espionando a Akatsuki desde quando voltara com Naruto. Ele junta informações e às vezes segue algum deles. Numa dessas seguidas, descobriu que Uchiha Itachi está interessado na Sakura. Ele descobriu isso ontem de madrugada e sua mensagem chegou há algumas horas.

- Mas por quê? – na mente do Nara não havia motivos para o seqüestro da companheira.

- Não sabemos, mas ela é a melhor médica-nin que existe e todos sabem que não há médicos na Akatsuki e que o Uchiha está ficando cego. Provavelmente ele a pegou para curar sua visão.

- Faz sentido, mas por que a Sakura sairia da vila falando para o Naruto que iria em missão? Isso não faz sentido. A menos que estivesse sob efeito de um genjutsu de Itachi ou não fosse ela. Porém duvido que ele pudesse prendê-la, uma vez que ela superou até Kurenai.

- Ele tem o Sharingan. – ela suspirou longamente – Não comente com ninguém, principalmente com o Naruto. Está dispensado.

Com o Naruto

Ele não sabia que direção seguir, então fez milhares de kage bushins e os mandou em todas as direções. Cada um deles levava consigo uma foto atual de Sakura e perguntavam a todos que viam se eles a haviam visto. Sempre recebia resposta negativas. Mas não desistiria.

Já era o terceiro dia de buscas e nada. Tsunade agora já mandara quase todos os junnins e a maioria dos chuunins atrás de sua discípula, porém ninguém, nem mesmo Kiba com seu olfato superdesenvolvido, havia tido sucesso. Sakura e seu rastro simplesmente desapareceram.

Com um bushin do Naruto

- Senhor – ele chamou um velho na rua de uma vilazinha qualquer em um país qualquer. – Você viu uma mulher de cabelos rosa e olhos verdes por aqui, há alguns dias?

- Sim. – o clone não acreditou. O velho sorriu. – Ela é a garota mais bonita que eu já vi na vida! XD

- Quando foi isso?

- Há cinco dias. A vi saindo daquele hotel. – apontou para um hotel no quarteirão da frente. O bushin agradeceu e entrou no prédio.

- Bom dia, senhor. – cumprimentou o recepcionista. – Gostaria de saber se uma jovem de cabelos rosa e olhos verdes há cinco dias esteve aqui.

- Sim. Ela dormiu uma noite aqui e saiu cedo no dia seguinte. Algumas horas depois o hóspede que estava no quarto ao lado do dela apareceu falando que pagaria a conta dela e pegaria as coisas dela. Ele pagou as duas contas e foi embora. – o clone assustou-se com tal informação.

- E como era esse homem?

- Alto, cabelo comprido preto, olhos pretos e frios e tinhas as unhas pintadas, além de usar um casaco preto com nuvens vermelhas.

Sem esperar mais, o kage bushin desfez o jutsu e essas informações foram imediatamente para Naruto, que voltou para sua vila no mesmo instante.

- Tsunade-baa-chan! – Naruto entrou pela janela, quebrando-a. – FuiaumavilaondeumvelhoviuaSakura-chansaindodeumhotelentreinohoteleumcaradissequeeladormiuláporumanoiteesaiucedonodiaseguinteenãovoltoumaisedepoisumhomemaltodecabelolongoolhosnegrosefrioscomunhaspintadaseusandoumacapadaAkatsukiapareceuepagouacontadosdoisdepoiselepegouascoisasdaSakura-chanefoiembora.

- O que? – a sannin não entendera nada.

- Fui a uma vila onde um velho viu a Sakura-chan saindo de um hotel entrei no hotel e um cara disse que ela dormiu lá por uma noite e saiu cedo no dia seguinte e não voltou mais e depois um homem alto de cabelo longo olhos negros e frios com unhas pintadas e usando uma capa da Akatsuki apareceu e pagou a conta dos dois depois ele pegou as coisas da Sakura-chan e foi embora. – diminuiu a velocidade, mas ainda falava rápido.

- Onde? – perguntou Sasuke que se encontrava no escritório da Godaime. No dia seguinte ao da partida de Sakura ele se apresentara a Godaime e fora perdoado. Agora se encontrava preso em Konoha, por mais que quisesse ir atrás daquela que lhe salvara, não poderia deixar a vila pelos próximos dez anos. Essa era a sua pena.

- Você não irá atrás dela, Uchiha. – Tsunade foi grossa.

- Mas...

- Nada de "mas". – virou-se para Naruto – Chame Nara Shikamaru imediatamente. – o loiro assim o fez.

Ao voltar para o escritório (arrastando Shikamaru), lá se encontravam Sasuke, Sai, Ino, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Kakashi, Gai, Yamato e Jiraya.

- Bem, agora que vocês dois chegaram, vamos aos fatos: ao que tudo indica, Sakura saiu de Konoha por livre e espontânea vontade, sem deixar nenhuma explicação e fazendo Naruto prometer que ele se tornaria Hokage...

- Mas ela disse que a missão era por tempo indeterminado, então ela pode voltar! – Naruto gritou.

- Continuando, – olhou feio para o Uzumaki – de acordo com o que Naruto descobriu, ela vagou por seis dias até sair do País do Fogo, onde não parou em nenhuma vila por muito tempo, ou usava um henge; e por último, – sua voz ficou fraca, então fez uma pausa e olhou em cada rosto, todos se preparavam para o pior. – uma semana após sua partida, parou em uma vila próxima a fronteira com nosso país e passou a noite lá, saindo cedo no dia seguinte e não retornando ao hotel. – os ninjas prenderam a respiração, Sakura era muito querida por todos. – Quem pagou sua conta e recolheu seus pertences foi o hóspede que estava no quarto ao lado.

- Que é? – perguntaram todos ao mesmo tempo.

- Ao que parece, Uchiha Itachi. – o silêncio se abateu sobre o ambiente, sendo quebrado por um soluço de Ino. – Não sabemos se ele a pegou ou não, nem temos certeza se é ele. Agora que há essa possibilidade, redobraremos as buscas. Vocês sabem do que a Akatsuki é capaz.

Fim do Flashback

- Eu sei que você não morreu. Eu sinto. Mas será que aqueles desgraçados te machucaram? Se eles encostaram um dedo em você, eu juro: irei matá-los. – porém essa seria uma promessa difícil de ser cumprida: há 13 anos a organização deixara de perseguir o filho do Yondaime e Jiraya tinha muita dificuldade em obter informações a respeito deles, pois eles não foram mais vistos nem no país do Fogo, nem no País do Vento, embora alguns boatos chegassem até Konoha, mas esses boatos mais pareciam contos de fadas do que verdade.

- Eu também sei, Naruto. – ele virou-se na direção da voz.

- Tsunade-baa-chan. – ela lhe deu um sorriso de cúmplice. Apenas eles ainda acreditavam que poderiam rever Sakura um dia. Sasuke fora o primeiro a perder as esperanças, tanto que final de dezembro casou-se com Yumi (Sakura fugiu em junho), com os meses, que logo viraram anos, todos os outros perderam as esperanças. O nome da "Flor de Konoha" não fora grafado no memorial simplesmente porque Naruto e Tsunade sentiam que se o fizessem, estariam traindo-a.

- Me pergunto se ela está casada, se tem filhos, se é feliz. Ela se tornou uma filha. Queria poder ver meus netinhos crescerem. – uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto.

- Quando o Teme volta, ela vai embora... não era para ficarem juntos... – sua voz era triste, ele realmente queria ver os melhores amigos juntos – Apenas desisti deles quando ele se casou.

- Você não foi ao casamento, não é?

- Não. Ele traiu a Sakura. Ela o esperou por tanto tempo, sofreu tanto por ele. E o que ele faz? Casa-se com outra, que nem deveria ser chamada de kunoichi.

- Também não vou com a cara dela, mas foi a mulher escolhida pelo Uchiha par ajudá-lo a reconstruir o clã, então devemos respeitar.

- Respeitar. Não gostar. – ela riu.

- Sim. Mas você o perdoou e até é padrinho do primogênito.

Naruto sorriu.

- Será que o irmão do Teme num tentou restaurar o clã, também, Tsunade-baa-chan?

- Não consigo ver Uchiha Itachi como pai. Nem marido. Se ele se casou, tenho pena da esposa dele.

- Quem se casaria com um criminoso rank-S? – ambos riram ante a pergunta do mais novo.

Vila da Chuva

- Por que não, okaa-sama? – perguntava uma menina de cinco anos de cabelos rosa curto e olhos que exibiam o Sharingan terceiro nível.

- É mesmo, Sakura, por que não? – um homem de longos cabelos negros e olhos que também exibiam o Sharingan nível três perguntou olhando a mulher que era idêntica a menina, porém seus olhos eram verdes.

A mulher o olhou nos olhos um pouco alterada, suas esmeraldas diziam "Você ainda pergunta?"

- Aya, eu simplesmente não quero nenhum de vocês lá.

- Mas okaa-sama...

- Sakura – a voz do homem saiu baixa e autoritária. Um arrepio percorreu o corpo da flor. Aquela voz era tão sexy... (concordo!!!) – Eles são bons demais para esperarem pelo próximo exame. E Madara já esperou anos apenas para fazê-lo com Aya. Seria injusto pedi-lo para esperar mais. E Saki é chuunin desde os quatro anos; ela já tem doze, e conseguimos uma autorização para ela se tornar jounnin antes da idade (inventei que tem idade limite pra virar jounnin, a idade mínima é 14 anos). – disse com voz de está decidido.

Sakura suspirou vencida.

- Tudo bem, Aya. Vocês poderão participar, mas não usem o Sharingan em hipótese alguma, a menos que matem todas as testemunhas.

- Hai! – a menina sorriu feliz e saiu saltitante do quarto dos pais.

- Do que tem medo, Sakura? – ele lhe perguntou enquanto ela se sentava na cama ao lado dele e ele enlaçava a fina cintura.

- De que ele faça alguma coisa caso descubra que os três são seus filhos, Ita-kun. – ele sorriu. "Sim. MEUS três filhos. Filhos da MINHA Sakura."

- Não se preocupe, nada acontecerá com eles, afinal, eles são "Os Irmãos da Chuva".

Ele beijou a orelha dela e ouviu um gemido. A puxou para si e começou um beijo exigente. As carícias ficaram ousadas, ele tirou a camisa e começou a desabotoar a blusa dela.

- Tio Itachi! Tia Sakura! É verdade? – um menino de sete anos, cabelos vermelhos alaranjados e olhos com o rinnegan entrou correndo no quarto dos Uchiha. – É verdade que poderemos ir a Vila Oculta do País do Fogo para virarmos chuunins?

- Hiro! – ambos assustaram-se e coraram. – Sim. É verdade. – confirmou a flor sorridente.

O menino lhe sorriu de volta. – Vou procurar a Saki-chan e o Madara! – saiu do quarto correndo. Itachi não pôde conter o sorriso.

- Você adora criança, não é? – ela lhe perguntou deitando a cabeça em seu peito musculoso.

- Iie. – respondeu lentamente enquanto brincava com as longas madeixas rosa. – Eu adoro as nossas crianças.

- E quanto ao Hiro?

- Ele está incluído no 'nossas', afinal é o primogênito do Pain e da Konan. – beijaram-se novamente. Itachi se levantou e trancou a porta. Sua esposa lhe sorriu inocentemente e se deitou na cama, enquanto ele caminhava até esta, ele exibia um sorriso malicioso e desativava o Sharingan.

- Madara, você precisa se concentrar mais. – uma menina de doze anos, olhos verdes e cabelos negros longos estava sentada embaixo de uma árvore almoçando e ao seu lado estava sentado um menino de dez anos com os mesmos olhos e cabelos, mas havia um risco abaixo de cada olho, ele também almoçava.

- Hai, nee-san. Mas estou preocupado se okaa-sama nos deixará ou não ir a Konoha. – a menina sorriu.

- Otou-sama a convencerá! Não se preocupe. – fora a cor do cabelo, ela era a cópia de Sakura, principalmente quando sorria.

- Não poderemos usar nossa linhagem sanguínea, não é?

- De maneira alguma. Odiaria ser considerada filha daquele lá. – fechou a cara.

- Por que seríamos?

- Ninguém acha que um assassino rank-S se case e tenha filhos. – sua risada saiu fria e debochada.

- E muito menos que babe pelas filhas... – ele acrescentou um pouco ressentido.

- Eu sou a primogênita, e Aya é okaa-sama em miniatura. – disse rindo como uma criança. – Mas é fofo te ver com ciúmes, irmãozinho tolo. – apertou a bochecha dele com força.

- Hunf... – ele ficou emburrado.

Terminaram a refeição em silêncio e ficaram olhando as árvores ao redor.

- Saki-nee-chan! Madara-nii-chan! – Hiro corria na direção deles com um grande sorriso – Tia Sakura deixou! – os irmãos sorriram. – Aya havia me dito, mas eu duvidei, então perguntei à Tia Sakura e ao Tio Itachi e eles falaram que era verdade!

- E onde está Aya? – perguntou a menina.

- Treinando com o Kisame. Eu tenho medo dele... Parece um tubarão... – os três riram.

Com Kisame e Aya

- Atchin!

- Saúde, tio Kisame.

Com Pain, Tobi e Zetsu

- Os garotos irão a Konoha para os exames Chuunin e Jounnin. Avise Madara-sama quando o encontrar.

- Tobi avisa. Tobi é um bom menino! XD (dentro da máscara)

- Vou vigiá-los para que nada aconteça... – dizendo isso, Zetsu desaparece. Os outros dois trocam olhares (ou fazem algo próximo a isso, já que Tobi usa aquela máscara de pirulito) e também se vão.

Em Konoha

- O Exame Chuunin será em 20 dias e vocês precisam se escrever no dia para participarem. – disse Konohamaru ao entregar as inscrições aos alunos. – Sas-chan, entregue seu papel a sua mãe ou seu irmão, porque você vai acabar perdendo-o. – acrescentou baixo para a menina, que lhe olhou feio. – Bem, vamos ao treino. – eles treinaram o resto do dia.

- Otou-chan! Chegamos! – gritou Saskura ao adentrar sua casa. Dirigiu-se a sala, onde provavelmente encontraria o pai comendo ramen e vendo desenho. – Ojii-chan! – gritou ao ver Hyuuga Hiashi sentado no sofá e pulou em seu pescoço dando-lhe um abraço. – Tem um tempão que o ojii-chan não vem nos visitar. – protestou.

- Sas-chan! – Naruto a cumprimentou. – Sai de cima de Hiashi-jii-chan! – o Hyuuga revirou os olhos, mas já estava acostumado com o tratamento informal que seu genro lhe dava.

- Hai! Oi, okaa-chan! – abraçou a mãe. – O que está acontecendo?

- Okaa-san, otou-san, ojii-sama. – Hizashi entrou na sala.

- Hizashi. – disse o avô lhe indicando uma cadeira.

- Eu estava conversando com os pais de vocês a respeito do Chuunin Shiken. – a menina sorriu. – Decidimos que eu irei praticar com vocês as técnicas do clã.

- Hai!

- Sora-chan – Temari chamou a filha.

- Sim, okaa-san? – sua voz demonstrava sua preguiça.

- Pegue seus leques, vamos treinar.

- Mas...

- Agora!

- Aff... Que problemático! – virou-se para o pai. – Por que você não casou com alguém menos problemática? – Shikamaru sorriu, várias vezes perguntara a mesma coisa ao pai.

- Porque é aquela problemática que eu amo... – respondeu olhando para o teto.

- NARA SORA! – pai e filha suspiraram. – Shikamaru! Você também! – outro suspiro duplo.

- Neji-kun, chega. Naru-chan precisa jantar! – Tenten chamou os dois no jardim.

- Hai, Tenten. Naru, vamos.

- Mas eu quero treinar mais! Eu preciso me tornar um chuunin e ter missões dignas da minha capacidade, e não ficar passeando com cachorros! – gota em Neji.

"Ele passatempo demais com o Naruto..."

- Okaa-san! Treina comigo?

- Agora você vai jantar! òó

- Hai, okaa-san.

- Izu-chan, você deveria estar treinando pro exame? – perguntou Ringo, a outra filha dos Yamanaka.

- Estou cuidando do meu cabelo, Ringo-chan. Depois eu treino.

- Assim você nunca vai passar...

- Vou sim! Eu e o Yuuki-kun passaremos juntos!

- Se insiste, quem sou eu para falar que não? Mas, se você quiser, eu e otou-san vamos treinar durante a noite. – saiu do quarto da irmã.

Sasuke sorriu ao ver a performance do filho mais velho. Ele lhe dava muito orgulho.

- Yuuki, seus katon estão perfeitos. – bagunçou os cabelos dele, que fez uma careta.

- Não sou mais criança, otou-san!

- É o que, então?

- Um Uchiha! O primeiro desde o massacre. Eu represento a reconstrução do clã! – disse cheio de orgulho, fazendo o pai sorrir novamente.

- Sim, o primeiro. E meu filho. Além de ser o melhor novato do ano, e já dominar completamente o Sharingan nível três.

- Sasu-kun! O jantar! – uma voz feminina gritou de dentro da casa desfazendo o sorriso de Sasuke.

- Estamos indo, Yumi! – gritou em resposta.

- Brigaram de novo, otou-san?

- Ela é muito ciumenta. Não me deixa respirar... – "Se tivesse me casado com a Sakura, aposto que seria muito melhor... Ah, Sakura... apenas você me fez sentir compreendido e amado. ... Por que sumiu? Por que me abandonou? Eu te amo! Por que deixou-me depois daquela semana perfeita?"

Sim, Uchiha Sasuke amava Haruno Sakura e queria se casar com ela, porém teve que desposar Yumi.

Ps: Giu, estou te alcançando! XD

Créditos Finais (pra Giu ficar feliz):

Nome de um povo que ainda aparecerá (e não tem importância): Giuliana

Nome de um país que será mencionado: Giuliana

Fim dos créditos

Já ne, minna! E obrigada por lerem! XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – Naruto não me pertence, ainda bem, seria muito problemático fazer um desenho.**

Pessoas, obrigada pelas reviews!!!! Estou tão feliz que vocês estão gostando!!! XD

E desculpem a demora, é que houveram alguns incidentes de percurso, dentre eles, minha breve estadia no hospital para tomar soro (mas já estou bem), dois discursos, o primeiro da minha mãe (que foi mais xingo do que discurso em si), a respeito do tempo excessivo que passo no PC, e o segundo da minha amada vovozinha doida a respeito da importância de se comer frutas frequentemente (apenas porque eu comentei que estava comendo uma maçã, por isso demorei a atender o telefone) e um grito histérico da minha mãe no meio da madrugada, porque ela achou que quem estava dormindo com ela era o dad e que eu estava no PC, então ela me gritou bem no meu ouvido, mas eu supero, afinal, dad é apenas uns 12 cm mais alto, 70 kg mais gordo e 33 anos mais velho do que eu... é claro que eu supero fato da minha mãe (a pessoa que me carregou por 9 meses no ventre e me deu metade si para que eu pudesse existir e me amamentou por mais 8 meses) me confundir com o marido dela... (Inner chega de drama, as pessoas não vem aqui para escutarem suas ladainhas...¬¬ Eu: quando fui fazer esse drama pra mamãe ela riu... TT.TT Então tenho que fazer para outras pessoas, vai que alguém me apóia? XD)

Ok, chega de enrolação, espero que gostem! XD Mas ficou curtinho... sorry...

A Flor dos Uchiha

Por Nicole

Capítulo IV

Cinco dias depois

Vila da Chuva, Portão de Entrada, cinco da manhã

- ...e não é para ficarem comendo besteira, e não se esqueçam de escovar os dentes, nem de tomar banho, nem de serem educados com todos, nem de...

- Okaa-sama, nós sabemos, não precisa se preocupar tanto assim, nós já viajamos várias vezes em missão sem você e o otou-sama e sempre voltamos inteiros. – tentou argumentar Saki, mas apenas recebeu um olhar aborrecido de Sakura.

- Mas dessa vez vocês irão a Konoha. É diferente. E que espécie de mãe eu seria se não me preocupasse com meus filhos? E...

- Minha flor, – Itachi a chamou, ela se calou imediatamente, às vezes ele lhe dava arrepios com aquela voz fria, autoritária e baixa (e muito sexy!!!!) – Saki está certa, eles sabem se cuidar.

- Hai, Ita-kun. – virou-se para sua caçula – Aya-chan, continue pintando o cabelo de preto, ok? E não os deixem saberem que vocês são meus filhos. – sorriu para os meninos.

- Hai! – os garotos concordaram e se despediram de Sakura e Itachi, indo se encontrar com Hiro e Ichirou (o sensei dos mais novos), que se encontravam na curva da estrada.

- Vamos? – perguntou o filho de Pain dando a mão para Aya segurar.

- Acha que chegamos em quanto tempo, Hiro-chan? – perguntou a pequena. Ele olhou incerto para o sensei.

- Se formos com nossa velocidade usual, devemos chagar ao pôr-do-sol. – respondeu Ichirou.

- Ao pôr-do-sol. – disse para a menina.

- Eu escutei o sensei. – ele sorriu sem jeito.

Konoha, quase pôr-do-sol

- Que saco... – reclamava Sora sentada na entrada da vila com os amigos. Eles haviam treinado o dia inteiro e estavam mortos de cansaço.

- Eu quero missões ao invés de treinar com o ojii-chan! Ele é muito sem graça...

- Para você preferir as missões que nos dão, ele deve ser realmente sem graça, Sas. – disse o Uchiha rindo da menina.

- Hiashi-sama não é sem graça, ele apenas não é fútil como Saskura. – Hizashi tinha uma certa irritação na voz.

- Credo, nii-chan! Que humor!

- Hizashi-sama está certo, Saskura-sama. – ela encarou o primo. – É uma grande honra treinar com Hiashi-sama.

- Pode ir no meu lugar, então, Naru! E não é para me chamar de Saskura-sama! Eu odeio isso... – todos riram da expressão emburrada dela.

- Que problemático. – todos olharam para Sora. – Minna, tudo isso é muito problemático...

- Temari-san está obrigando-a a treinar? – perguntou Izumi.

- Sim. – suspiro – E obriga otou-san a me treinar também. Queria apenas dormir tranquilamente, mas não posso... Vocês têm sorte em não terem uma mãe problemática e um irmão mais ainda... Shikaji resolver treinar com a gente e não me deixa em paz... – suspiro.

Todos riem muito.

- Minha irmã também está no meu pé para eu treinar. Mas não há como treinar o dia inteiro e ainda ser linda!

- E testuda...

- Cala a boca, Saskura! Ou eu te mato! òó

- Tenta... – a Yamanaka se levantou e pulou na Uzumaki.

- Licença? – uma voz infantil pediu as duas meninas que se socavam e rolavam pelo chão. Todos olharam para ela. Tinha cabelos negros e olhos verdes, não parecendo ter mais que seis anos.

- O que foi, menininha? – perguntou Saskura se aproximando.

- Que fofa! – exclamou a outra briguenta. Ambas receberam um olhar mortal da criança, que agora tinha uma aura assassina.

- Aya. – soou uma voz fria do portão, para onde os seis gennins olharam. Lá se encontravam uma garota igual a menina, porém maior, um garoto de cabelos negros e olhos verdes como as meninas, um garoto de cabelos vermelhos alaranjados e olhos cinza e um homem moreno de olhos azuis.

- Hai. – a aura se desfez.

- Desculpem a minha irmã. Ela está cansada e não gosta de ser tratada como criança pequena. – disse Saki a eles.

- Mas... – começou Saskura, porém o olhar frio de Saki a calou.

- Gostaríamos de saber onde nos escrevermos para o Chuunin Shiken. – adiantou-se Madara.

- Vocês vão participar? – perguntou a Uzumaki, seus companheiros tinham uma gota na cabeça.

- Se perguntamos onde é a inscrição, é óbvio que participaremos! – explodiu Aya. Todos se viraram para ela.

- "Participaremos"? – a voz de Yuuki era debochada. – Seus irmãos e o laranja participarão. Você não. – sua voz saiu segura.

- Na verdade, vou participar sim! Quem não vai é a Saki-nee-chan! – gritou.

- Qual a sua idade? – perguntou Izumi.

- Cinco. Por quê?

- Não é muito nova para ser shinobi, não?

- Saki-nee-chan virou chuunin mais nova do que eu! Então não sou nova!

- Mas o exame não é lugar para criancinhas. – afirmou o Uchiha emburrado ("Como aquela pirralha já é gennin? E como a irmã dela virou chuunin mais nova do que ela?" pensava).

- Não tenho culpa de ser gênio e você não! – "Não gostei dele."

- Yuuki-kun é um gênio! – defendeu Izumi.

- Pois não parece! Parece mais um qualquer! – isso o irritou. Ele levantou-se num pulo e apontou o dedo para ela.

- Nenhum Uchiha é um qualquer. Todos se tornam um qualquer diante um Uchiha.

- Um Uchiha, eh? Você não é digno de usar esse nome. – ela o encarou e ele ativou o nível três.

- Não ouse. – uma voz fria sussurrou em seu ouvido. Ele assustou-se. Saki segurava um kunai em seu pescoço e se encontrava atrás dele. Ele olhou para o lugar onde estava milésimos de segundos antes. "Eu não percebi o movimento dela. É rápida demais."

Aya caiu na gargalhada. – Saki-nee-chan fará o exame Jounnin. – esclareceu ante a confusão estampada em todas as faces.

Silêncio pesado.

Saki larga o Uchiha e se coloca atrás da irmã.

- Mas há limite de idade. – Sora é a primeira a recuperar a fala. – Você não parece ter 14 anos.

- Tenho 12. Consegui uma autorização especial. – sua voz indicava o final da conversa. – Vamos. – disse para seus companheiros – Creio que eles não nos informarão onde vocês devem se inscrever. – começou a andar e eles a seguiram. Ichirou deu um suspiro, Hiro pegou a mão de Aya e Madara cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça.

- Espera! – Yuuki gritou. Eles se viraram. – Da onde são? E quem são?

Hiro sorriu com orgulho. – Da Chuva. E quanto a quem somos, pode nos chamar de gênios. – deu-lhe as costas e seguiram para o centro da vila.

- Eu vou para casa. – Yuuki anunciou já caminhando para o bairro Uchiha.

- Yuu... – começou Izumi, mas Hizashi a calou segurando-lhe o braço.

- Ele precisa pensar um pouco. Não é fácil para ele admitir que existem crianças melhores do que ele. – virou-se para a irmã – Okaa-san deve estar nos esperando para irmos a casa de Hiashi-sama.

- Hai. Naru, você não vai ao jantar do Ojii-chan? – o Hyuuga fez que sim com a cabeça e os três se despediram das meninas, indo juntos para o bairro do clã.

- Ne, Sora, seria uma boa treinarmos, não? Aquela menininha me deu medo... Aquela aura assassina que ela tinha...

- Esse exame nos trará muitos problemas... Já traz... Vamos treinar juntas, porque aí me livro dos treinos com okaa-san. – concluiu sem emoção.

Mansão Uchiha

Yuuki chegou em casa transtornado. Não entendia como podia haver uma garota de sua idade que já se tornaria jounnin. Ele era considerado o melhor da idade dele de Konoha e acabara de se graduar gennin. Estudara na Academia dos sete aos doze anos e sempre fora o melhor aluno, mas se formara em tempo normal. Possuía o Sharingan e o controlava perfeitamente desde o ano anterior, o que Sasuke considerou um grande feito, além de ser visto como um gênio por toda a vila, mas ainda assim estava longe de poder se tornar um jounnin.

"Aquela garota deve ser realmente boa para poder fazer este teste antes da idade... Eu TENHO que lutar com ela... ou com os irmãos dela... eles devem ser bons também, afinal, aquela nanica vai fazer o exame..."

- Yuuki? – Sasuke chamou pelo filho.

- Estou aqui, otou-san. – respondeu o menino. Ele estava sentado em uma pedra no jardim.

- O que houve? Você está meio triste. – o jovem Uchiha contou ao pai o que se passara nos portões.

- Filho, Kakashi se tornou gennin aos cinco anos e chuunin aos seis.

- Mas ele é o Kakashi-sensei, otou-san! – protestou – Essa menina não! – o mais velho sorriu.

- É a mesma coisa, filho.

- Não é! E outra coisa que me incomoda é a velocidade da mais velha. Eu estava com o nível três e não a vi se deslocando. Eu apenas senti uma kunai em meu pescoço e ouvi sua voz fria.

- Yuuki, eu e Neji também somos considerados gênios, mas gastamos o tempo padrão para terminamos a Academia e não passamos no Chuunin Shiken na primeira vez que o fizemos. – Yuuki se sentiu um pouco melhor, mas ainda não havia sido totalmente convencido. Sasuke bagunçou o cabelo do filho. – Se você tiver alguém por quem lutar, pode ter certeza que ser gênio ou não, não faz a menor diferença.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Eu nunca admiti para ninguém nem para mim mesmo, mas depois que a perdi, percebi que ela era minha única razão de querer derrotá-lo e sobreviver. Percebi que era ela quem me dava forças para me levantar todas as manhãs e suportar meu mestre durante meu período de reclusão.

- Quem era ela?

- Quem **é** ela, você quer dizer. – disse em tom de repreensão – Ela é a única mulher que eu amei: Haruno Sakura. A melhor kunoichi do mundo e a melhor médica-nin que existe. – disse com orgulho. – Mas um dia simplesmente sumiu. Isso foi há 13 anos. – o menino nunca havia visto seu pai triste antes, e aquilo o chocou muito.

- O que houve? – Sasuke cerrou as mãos.

- Ninguém sabe, apenas supõe-se que aquele desgraçado a seqüestrou para que ela curasse seus olhos.

- Quem é ele?

- Uchiha Itachi, o homem que eu jurei matar.

- Uchiha?

- Seu tio. Ele matou todo o clã quando eu tinha oito anos. Deixou-me viver porque, de acordo ele, nem morrer eu merecia. Ele me mandou conseguir o Mangekyou e apenas depois disso, procurá-lo. Mas não o consegui. E não me arrependo de ter perdido a oportunidade que tive.

- O que é o Mangekyou?

- É uma outra forma do Sharingan. Para consegui-la há uma condição especial.

- Que condição?

- Matar seu melhor amigo.

Ele arregalou os olhos em surpresa.

- Mas a cada vez que se usa essa forma, se perde um pouco da visão. – suspiro – Itachi vivia junto a outros criminosos rank-S, sendo que nenhum deles era médico. Por isso e por mais uns fatos, acreditamos que pegou minha flor de cerejeira para curá-lo. E mais uma vez destruiu o meu mundo. – uma lágrima escorreu por sua bochecha. Isso realmente deixou Yuuki totalmente confuso.

- Você a ama de verdade, não é? – ele disse meio decepcionado, afinal seu pai era casado com sua mãe.

- Sim.

- E quanto à okaa-san?

- Ela é a mãe de vocês. Mas não a amo. Ela é apenas a mãe dos meus filhos, nada mais. – levantou-se. – Vamos antes que ela comece a nos encher o saco.

- Já vou, otou-san.

- Não demore. – ele concordou com a cabeça.

Yuuki sabia que seu pai não amava sua mãe, mas ouvi-lo falar isso era estranho. E ouvi-lo falar que amava outra era mais estranho ainda, principalmente se ele chorar por ela.

Olhou para o céu e soltou um suspiro. Seu pai era misterioso, nunca sabem o que ele pensa. Soltou outro suspiro. 'Ela é apenas a mãe dos meus filhos, nada mais.' "Por isso você a trai? Por isso você tem um filho fora do casamento? Por que ama uma mulher que deve estar morta? Deveria ao menos respeitar okaa-san. Eu te odeio, Haruno Sakura e, caso você esteja viva e tenha família, eu a odeio também, e irei matar vocês, se por sua causa, otou-san continuar traindo okaa-san" pensou com ódio enquanto se dirigia a casa para poder jantar.

Dia seguinte

Naruto chamou Sasuke, Kakashi, Jiraya e Tsunade para comparecerem em seu escritório com urgência aquela manhã. Todos já se encontravam lá, inclusive Kakashi, que se atrasara apenas 10 minutos.

- O que foi, Dobe? – perguntou Sasuke de mau humor, sua noite fora péssima, Yumi resolvera que eles deveriam agir como um casal e ficou puta quando ouvi-o gemer um nome que não era o seu.

- REPETE SE TIVER CORAGEM! – esbravejou o Hokage.

- Dobe.

- ARGH! – gota gigante em todos.

- Naruto por que nos tirou cedo da cama, seu baka? – Tsunade já exibia duas veias, pois queria voltar logo para seu sakê.

- Para lhes falar sobre o exame Jounnin. – a Godaime perdeu as veias. – Bem, dessa vez são apenas seis candidatos. Dois daqui, três da Areia e uma da Chuva. Os daqui tem 18 e 20 anos. São competentes e possuem um grande potencial. Os da Areia tem 23, 24 e 24 anos, possuem mais experiência e são um time. Já a da Chuva, bem... ela é especial.

- O que quer dizer? – indagou o sannin dos sapos.

- Ela tem doze anos. – todos se surpreenderam, até Sasuke (achou que o que o filho lhe contara houvesse sido invenção por parte dos garotos da Chuva).

- Nani? – perguntam todos.

- E quanto ao limite de idade? – pergunta Kakashi guardando seu livrinho.

- Ela é chuunin desde os 4 anos de idade. Se formou em três meses na academia. E realizou quase 600 missões, a maioria rank-A ou rank-S.

- Quem é ela? – perguntou Jiraya desconfiado.

- Saki, a mais velha d'"Os Irmãos da Chuva".

Silêncio.

A Vila da Chuva era extremamente fechada. Não deixava sair informações e nem entrar estrangeiros, logo nunca sediava os exames de graduação shinobi, mas esses irmãos eram tão fantásticos, que todos já ouviram falar deles, apenas não sabiam que eles eram crianças.

- A mais velha tem doze anos. E quanto aos outros? – Tsunade.

- Eles participarão do Chuunin. São Madara e Aya, de dez e cinco, respectivamente. O outro integrante do time deles é Hiro, de sete anos. E o sensei é Ichirou, de dezenove. Esse é o primeiro time dele.

- Quanto tempo para se formarem? - Sasuke

- O menino foi o que mais demorou, sete meses. Ele entrou aos seis anos e saiu com a mesma idade. Não prestou o exame antes porque queria esperar sua irmã bebê. Não foi colocado em nenhum time para fazer dupla com a irmã mais velha, que teve o time morto durante o Chuunin que prestou.

- Vila da Névoa. – Jiraya.

- Sim. Apenas Saki se graduou naquele exame. Bem, voltando ao irmão, ele foi colocado no time dos outros dois assim que se formaram, há dois meses. – (eles estão em Junho, os dois se formaram em abril, e os irmãos fazem aniversário em março). – Aya ficou seis meses e Hiro, seis meses. Ele quis entrar com ela, para se formarem juntos. São todos gênios, incluindo o sensei e não sabemos mais nada a respeito.

- Eles fizeram a quantidade mínima de missões para participar do chuunin em dois meses? – Kakashi.

- Não. Em vinte dias. Sendo duas rank-B e uma rank-A. Mas antes de se graduarem já haviam realizado missões até rank-S com a mais velha.

- Os outros participantes não terão a menor chance contra eles. – Sasuke.

- Eu sei. Mas eles têm o direito de participar. – ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, absorvendo as informações. – Bem, era isso. E o Jounnin será no mesmo dia do Chuunin, mas durará apenas um dia. Eu irei assisti-lo, se vocês quiserem, poderão também. Mas apenas vocês, além dos examinadores.

- Nós iremos, pode ter certeza. Precisamos ver esse gênio em ação. – disse Jiraya por todos, que desapareceram com um PUF.

**sango7higurashi**: desculpa ter colocado tanta gente de uma vez, é que não sou fã de apresentações, aí tentei fazer todas de uma fez, é chato descrever pessoas... Mas devo acrescentar só mais uma personagem, e alguns que já existem sumirão por uns tempos.

**suley-selia**: não tem problema dar idéia, mas não é sacanagem com o Madara-sama fazê-lo ter filhos com a Yumi? Quanto ao Sasuke ficar se lamentando, digamos isso será prejudicial ao fígado dele XD

**Tsubame Hitori**: Brigada XD

**laura raquel**: Brigada XD

**Kari Maehara**: hoje eu já bolei como será o reencontro, mas ainda vai demorar um pouquinho para acontecer, mas eles (pelo menos o Sasuke) vão ficar sabendo antes de rever a Sakura e o Itachi, aí ele não vai poder fazer muita coisa, tipo, não é culpa da Saki.

**Sakiy Skuld**: ele não podia sair da vila, aí não pôde ir atrás dela; e quanto a ele ter casado, vou explicar depois.

**andrade**: até que enfim deu-me o ar de vossa graça! Mas não pense que pretendo te devolver seu estojo, seu folgado! E eu vou reler o mangá só pra dar uma de spoiler com vc!

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2**: não estou defendendo-o, mas ele não sabia que a amava, quando aquela anta percebe já é um pouquinho tarde de mais e ele já havia dormido com metade do País do Fogo (exageros a parte) e ferrou a própria vida (pelo menos isso).

**Uchiha Polyana**: não, não, ela não entrou com três meses, foi com 4 anos, mas gastou três meses para se formar, filhos de Sakura e Itachi é outro nível! XD

**HarunoN**: Brigada XD Não sabe, ainda.

**Giu**: vai trabalhar!!!!! ÒÓ Você já melhorou!!! (eu sei q vc está trabalhando [ou pelo menos estava há uma hora mas é só pra não perder o hábito, não leve para o pessoal XD)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – Naruto não pertence, mas não quero, se não teria que disputar macarrão instantâneo com ele.**

Obs: como eu já disse, (inner: escreveu, baka) como eu já escrevi, sou péssima com nomes, então aceito sugestões para o nome na amante do sasuke e do filho dele.

**Quadro de recados:**

**Giu**: pare de ver imagens no deviantart e vai trabalhar! òó Você já se auto-seqüestrou pra longe daquele povo problemático (e pra perto de alguém pior ainda).

**andrade**: já que vc quer dinheiro, arrume um emprego ou ganhe na loteria, mas não abuse de mim! òó

**clara**: largue do seu namorado dê um pouco de atenção às pessoas que te suportam há cinco anos! òó

**matheus**: não corte o cabelo! òó

**Tsubame Hitori**: mais pra frente tudo explico bunitinho! E ele odeia a Sakura sim, depois eu explico o pq.

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2**: hehehehehe, deu dó escrever

**carol**: E como fica o Ita-kun?

**miyuki-sakura**: sádica ¬¬ mas terá seu pedido atendido XD

**suley-selia**: ele é muito orgulhoso pra admitir q tem problemas... não tem problema dar opinião! Bem, eu tenho outros planos pro Madara-sama, e se o Yuuki fosse filho dele, ele teria que ser melhor que os filhos do Itachi. Podemos ser amigas sim! XD

**Nihal elphic**: Tia Nihal!!!! (pode te chamar assim, né? Todo mundo t chama assim lá no orkut, deixa eu t assim também por favoooor??????) O sharingan do filho dele fora do casamento não desenvolveu ainda. Eu amo sua fic Oceanos Revoltos e entrei em depressão durante a sua viagem (inner: exagerada eu: não estou exagerando ¬¬), posta logo, ok?

**Yuki**: brigada! XD

**Natsumi Takashi**: brigada! XD

**sango7higurashi**: brigada! XD

**cellinha uchiha**: o Itachi é fodástico (e gostoso) de mais para se misturar com meros mortais

**Hatake Sakura XD**: brigada! XD

**Kari Maehara**: você ama a minha fic! Olhinhos brilhando e sorriso a la naruto. Toda família tem um estressadinho e achei q seria legal se fosse uma criancinha (Aya: Mangekyou Sharingan! Tsukyomi! Três dias! Me vejo no meu amado colégio tendo aulas de química junto com educação física.) prometo n demorar pra postar, é só eu vencer minha eterna preguiça, pq já estou escrevendo o cap XI!!! XD e posta logo Réquiem de um Sonho, plix!

Ok, vamos ao cap V, mas ele ficou curtinho, o menor até agora, só duas páginas... T.T prometo q posto o seis amanha

A Flor dos Uchiha

Por Nicole

Capítulo V

Dia dos exames, de madrugada, casa onde se encontrava o povo da Chuva

- Acorda, Madara! – Aya pulou em seu irmão gritando.

- Me deixa dormir mais um pouco, Aya! – virou-se cobriu a cabeça.

- Eu não consigo dormir de ansiedade.

- E eu com isso?

- Você vai me fazer companhia.

- Por que eu?

- Saki-nee-chan me dá medo, às vezes. E hoje é uma dessas vezes. Ela nem tentou dormir. Passou a noite inteira sentada meditando, desde ontem de manhã. E o Hiro se cansou muito ontem no treino. Ele precisa descansar.

- E eu não preciso? – fingia estar indignado.

- Okaa-sama mandou você cuidar de mim...

- Aff... tudo bem. Vamos. – levantou-se rapidamente. – Já tomou banho?

- Iie. Queria tomar com você, nii-chan! – sorriu como Sakura. Ele a pegou no colo e foram para as termas no fundo da casa.

Após o banho ambos tomaram um copo de leite frio (hábito herdado de Itachi) e o mais velho fez um café forte enquanto sua irmã arrumava a mesa com a comida. Tomaram o café sem açúcar (hábito herdado de Sakura) e comeram o pequeno almoço deles. Prepararam um lanchinho, uma vez que sabiam como seria a prova, escovaram os dentes e foram para o jardim para se acalmarem.

Hiro acordou com o nascer do sol. Tomou um banho de chuveiro mesmo e foi para a sala, onde encontrou tudo pronto. Também tomou leite frio e café e arrumou um lanche, depois colocou sua roupa ninja, escovou os dentes e juntou-se aos outros dois no jardim.

Dez para as nove Saki entrou na casa e tomou café. Não comeu nem preparou um lanche. Seguiu para o banheiro e tomou banho na banheira. Nove e meia estava pronta. Dirigiu-se ao jardim e chamou os garotos.

- Onde está o sensei? – indagou Aya.

- Passou a noite fora, provavelmente acompanhado. Vocês sabem como ele é um péssimo exemplo. – sua voz saiu distante. – Temos que ir andando. A inscrição de vocês é até às onze horas, na sala 229 da Academia. E eu devo estar às dez horas em ponto no local do meu teste. Vamos. – virou-lhes as costas e começou a andar.

Casa dos Yamanaka, oito e vinte da manhã

- Izumi, acorda. – Ino chama a filha delicadamente. Izumi vira na cama. – Filha, hoje é o exame. – a menina murmura algo que parece uma praga. – IZUMI, LEVANTE AGORA!!! òó

TIPOF (ela cai da cama).

- Okaa-san, me deixa dormir um pouco mais...

- Não. Anda logo, se não se atrasará e você não se tornará chuunin, ao contrário do Yuuki-kun... – Ino achava graça de a sua filha gostar do Uchiha. Essas foram as palavras mágicas para fazer a menina tomar um banho rápido, engolir o café-da-manhã e estar pronta e linda (na visão dela) em meia hora.

- Já estou indo, okaa-san.

- Izumi – chamou Sai. – O exame é só às onze da manhã. Ainda são nove horas. A sua mãe te chamou cedo porque achou que você iria demorar.

Casa dos Nara, dez da manhã

- COMO ASSIM VOCÊ AINDA ESTÁ DEITADA!? – esbraveja Temari ao entrar no quarto da filha.

- Problemática.

- POR QUE VOCÊ TEVE QUE SAIR O SEU PAI? SEU IRMÃO NÃO É PREGUIÇOSO!

- Ele é problemático, que nem você, okaa-san.

- Grrr... tem meia hora para se aprontar ou passará alguns meses com seu tio Kankuru. – Sora levantou-se rapidamente.

Casa dos Hyuuga, nove da manhã

Tenten, Neji e Naru tomavam café tranquilamente.

Casa dos Hyuuga e Uzumaki, nove e meia da manhã

Hinata e Hizashi estavam a mesa, comendo. Naruto devorava seu rámen e Saskura engolia o seu.

Mansão Uchiha, nove da manhã

Sasuke estava sentado em uma das cabeceiras, Yumi se encontrava na outra. Os três garotos estavam à direita do pai, em ordem de idade. Comiam em silêncio e o ambiente era pesado, pois os pais tiveram uma longa discussão logo ao acordarem, despertando assim os filhos.

- Yuuki, que horas você deverá estar lá? – a voz de Sasuke saiu fria.

- Às onze em ponto. – sua voz saiu com uma raiva controlada.

- Quero que chegue às dez e observe seus oponentes. Só espero que Saskura não se atrase e vocês não percam a hora.

- Hai, otou-san.

Com o povo da Chuva

Saki se virou para os gennins e os olhou nos olhos. "Determinação. Frieza. Ousadia. (suspiro interno) Hiro quer provar ser digno. Madara não deverá perder o controle. E Aya provavelmente vai fazer merda..."

- Não usem nada chamativo, ou característico de qualquer um deles. – virou-se para sua irmã – Não chame a atenção para si. O simples fato de você ter cinco anos já chama a atenção. – voltou-se para os três – E, principalmente, não usem nossa linhagem. Não sei quanto tempo durará o meu, por isso não virei buscá-los. Podem jantar onde quiserem, desde que não falem demais. – virou-se e foi embora, já eram 9:45.

- Nem para desejar boa sorte... – reclamou Hiro.

- Nós não precisamos. – afirmou Aya segura entrando na Academia de cabeça erguida.

'Vai sobrar para mim, como sempre' pensa o garoto mais velho a seguindo.

Às dez horas, fora Sora, todos os novatos já se encontravam na Academia, enfrente à porta 229, assim como os da Chuva.

Yuuki olhou feio para eles.

- Kono-sensei! – gritou a Uzumaki ao ver o sensei chegando com o Aburame. Os demais cumprimentaram os jounnins com um aceno de cabeça.

- Cadê a Nara? Não me digam que ela ficou com preguiça de fazer! – exclama o neto do Sandaime.

- Se ela ficou com preguiça, vou arrastá-la de lá até aqui pelo rabo-de-cavalo!

- Menos, Sas-chan! – mas o sensei estava segurando o riso.

- Ela tem razão, Konohamaru. Pelas regras, Sora deve vir. – disse calmamente Shino.

- Ela até treinou comigo. Vai vir sim. Deve ter perdido a hora.

- Assim esperamos, é errado desrespeitar as regras. – gota geral.

Meia hora depois

Aya estava sentada no chão limpando suas kunais (que já estavam impecáveis), seu irmão estava encostado na parede com os olhos fechados, parecia dormir, Hiro observava sua 'prima', Saskura gritava com o sensei, os dois Hyuuga estavam meditando, Izumi se pendurara em Yuuki, que encarava Aya, e Shino já havia ido embora.

- Cheguei. – disse a Nara com um fiapo de voz. Ela se apoiava nos joelhos e respirava com dificuldade devido a corrida que fizera de sua casa até a Academia.

- O que houve? – gritaram.

- Perdi a hora. Aquela problemática me ameaçou e eu tive que vir...

- O que Temari-san fez? – perguntou Hizashi curioso, afinal, nenhuma ameaça surtia efeito naquela preguiçosa.

- Disse que eu passaria alguns meses com o tio Kankuru. Nada contra ele, é que... bem... ele usa marionetes e FALA com elas. – risadas.

Momento constrangedor.

Madara abre os olhos. – Vamos. – seu time o segue. Ele abre a porta revelando uma imensa sala de aula ocupada apenas por ninjas vestidos de cinza.

Os gennins de Konoha também entram e todos esperam os demais candidatos.

Onze em ponto as portas se fecham e a sala já estava lotada. Um homem surge em frente ao quadro-negro em uma nuvem de fumaça. Morino Ibiki.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer – Naruto não me pertence, ele é infantil demais**

**Quadro de recados;**

**Giu**: pára de ler e vai escrever! òó

**clara**: é sério: dê um pouco de atenção àqueles que te conhecem a mais tempo.

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2**: também tenho medo dele.

**Nihal elphic**: sou sua fã sim! E posta logo!

**suley-selia**: (te abraço) pode me dar apelido sim! Adoro apelidos! O único problema é q o vizinho pos o meu apelido como nome do cachorro dele... é triste... To bem sim, e vc? Bem, já que você mencionou que posso te pedir ajuda, quer escolher o nome da amante do sasuke e do filho bastardo dele? Escolhe algo bunitinho, eu gosto deles Bjsss

**- KaoriH**: brigada! XD

**Rodrigo DeMolay**: brigada! XD e nesse cap tem a primeira luta, espero que goste, não sei descrever lutas direito.

**Kari Maehara**: Prometo tentar aumentar os próximos (a partir do 11, pq antes del já ta tudo pronto). E por favor, nada de senhora, eu tenho apenas 16 anos (inner: e já é casada há quase um ano! Eu: aquilo não conta, foi só uma brincadeira entre melhores amigos, pergunta pra ele que ele te responde a mesma coisa)

**miyuki-sakura**: também adoro torturar o sasuke [sorriso sádico e o Yuuki, bem, ele não vai tomar jeito, e vai (como vc disse) se fuder, eu n gosto dele [sorriso mais sádico ainda. Quais foram as duas traições do Sasuke? Teve a com a ino e a outra...?

**Yuki Gaara**: tadinhu do gaara, n precisava tampar a boca dele... hj são 7 pgs do word! (inner: uau! eu: magoou)

A Flor dos Uchiha

Por Nicole

Capítulo VI

- Silêncio. – todos se calaram, mesmo o ninja não tendo dito alto. – São onze horas. Ninguém mais entra, ninguém mais sai, a menos que queira desistir. Se um do time desiste, TODO o time deve ir embora. – percorreu os olhos pela sala, deteve-se nos novatos de sua vila por alguns segundos 'Será interessante.' – Vocês devem ter feito as inscrições assim que entraram no prédio, e recebido um número. Sentem-se na mesa que corresponde ao seu número, com ordem. – os gennins obedeceram imediatamente e, em menos de um minuto já se encontravam todos sentados. – Vou explicar agora como funciona a primeira fase. – uma mão se ergueu. - Sim?

- São quantas fases? – perguntou um carinha qualquer.

- Três. Mas você deveria se preocupar apenas com essa, por hora.

- Que problemático... – ouviram uma voz ao fundo da sala.

- Vocês farão um teste escrito individual, mas apenas os dois de cada time que tirarem as notas mais altas poderão passar para a próxima fase.

- O QUÊ? – uma menina gritou se pondo de pé na cadeira. – NÃO FAREI TESTE ALGUM SE TIVER QUE ABANDONAR MEU TIME! – todos se viraram para a menina de cinco anos que agora estava na mesa.

- Aya, cala a boca e escuta. – disse Madara algumas cadeiras à direita dela.

- NÃO! – olhou-o com fúria. – Qual o propósito de nos colocarem em times de três quando nos tornamos gennins? – pausa para a pergunta pesar. – Para nos tornamos um só e concluirmos as missões com perfeição. Porém, mais importante que a conclusão dessas missões, é o próprio time, pois mesmo que o descumprimento das missões nos torne lixo, ainda é preferível faze-lo a abandonar os companheiros, porque isso te torna um lixo muito pior. – o examinador sorriu por dentro.

- Da onde é? – perguntou-lhe

- Da Chuva.

- Quem faz parte do seu time? – Madara e Hiro levantaram as mãos. – Sempre achei que "Os Irmãos da Chuva" fossem mais velhos, que houvessem duas meninas e um menino, não o contrário. – todos prendem a respiração. 'Como? Irmãos da Chuva? Aqui?' pensam todos.

- Mas somos duas e um. – sua voz sai infantil – Saki-nee-chan está prestando o Jounnin. – sorri.

- Vocês são 'Os Irmãos da Chuva'? – perguntou um carinha com escárnio – Não parecem grandes coisas. Aliás, vocês são um bando criancinhas que daqui a pouco estarão chorando pela mamãe.

- AYA. – gritou Madara, pois sabia que sua irmã não tinha paciência, ela olhou-o sem emoção. – Não se rebaixe.

- Vamos embora. – desceu da mesa e começou a andar em direção a porta. – Não irão nos separar.

- Volte para seu assento, peça desculpas e escute Morino-san. – voz autoritária e fria.

- Nii-chan! – protestou.

- Agora. – sua voz tinha um tom de ameaça.

- Vou falar ao otou-sama que você me bateu. – sentou-se emburrada. Todos ririam se não fosse o olhar mortal do irmão. – Gomem, Morino-san.

- Como dizia, apenas os dois com a maior pontuação do time poderão ir para a próxima fase. Os que não quiserem fazer o teste podem sair por aquela porta. – apontou para uma porta na mesma parede que estava a pela qual entraram, mas esta estava na outra extremidade. – Mas se um do time desiste, todos devem acompanhá-lo. – olhou nos olhos de cada um. Aya não escondia suas intenções assassinas. 'Ela fez como o Uzumaki fez há tantos anos.' – Podem sair, os que quiserem.

Aya levantou-se rapidamente e se dirigiu a porta resmungando, porém todos a ouviram – Prefiro ser gennin eternamente a me tornar lixo. – Madara e Hiro suspiraram e a seguiram.

- Eu também. – disse Saskura levantando-se assim que os dois meninos fecharam a porta. Ela olhou para os amigos interrogativamente. Eles acenaram com a cabeça.

Aos poucos a sala foi se esvaziando, mas ficaram alguns times.

- Aos que ficaram, gostaria apenas de dizer que não merecem se tornar chuunins, pois como a menina disse, é preferível ser gennin para sempre a trair os companheiros. – saiu da sala pela mesma porta dos que desistiram.

A porta dava a um corredor, que terminava em uma sala, onde os gennin que desistiram estavam presos.

- Por que nos manter presos nesse genjutsu horrível? – perguntou Aya ao Morino assim que ele entrou. O comentário o fez sorrir internamente. "Você pôde perceber o genjutsu de Kurenai"

- Aya, segura a língua... Se ele nos pos um genjutsu é porque há um motivo. – dessa vez foi Hiro. – Caso você não tenha notado, apenas eu, você e Madara percebemos o genjutsu. Ou seja, ele não é horrível.

- Hn! – emburrou.

- O motivo é não deixa-los ir embora. – respondeu.

- Por quê? – olhar assassino.

- Porque vocês passaram no primeiro teste, Irmã da Chuva. – ela sorriu como uma criança, sendo acompanhada por Hiro. – Kurenai, pode desfazer. – ela desfez. Os candidatos o olharam surpresos. – Parabéns a todos vocês. Passaram no primeiro teste. – a sala explodiu em felicidade, principalmente por parte de uma menina de cabelos roxos e olhos azuis. Ibiki os deixou comemorar e, afinal, pelo o que conhecia da próxima examinadora, eles mereciam alguns minutos de felicidade.

- Comemorem enquanto podem! – gritou uma voz feminina. Todos se calaram e olharam para ela.

Era Anko.

- Sou Anko, a responsável pela segunda parte do exame. Encontrem-me amanhã às seis e meia na Quadragésima Quarta Área de Treinamento de Batalha, ou simplesmente, Floresta da Morte. Estejam preparados para tudo. Até amanhã. – sumiu em um PUF.

----

- Floresta da Morte. Nome sugestivo. – sorriu sadicamente. Gota nas cabeças de Madara e Hiro.

Os três haviam saído da Academia assim que Anko saíra, e agora estavam procurando um lugar para almoçar, já que a primeira fase não durou nem uma hora direito.

- Ne, nii-chan, vamos comer onde? Não vejo nenhum restaurante.

- Okaa-sama me disse para irmos ao Ichiraku. Lá se vende ramen, e é conhecido internacionalmente, de tão bom que é. Mas também tem uma casa que vendo um dango delicioso.

- RAMEN! – gritou a pequena, mais gotas nos companheiros.

- Tudo bem... ramen. – concordou o mais velho enquanto pegava um guia turístico da cidade que tinha um mapa.

----

Uma da tarde, Escritório do Hokage

- Parabéns, Saki. – disse Tsunade à garota. – Suas habilidades são incríveis. – a menina acenou com a cabeça em agradecimento. Ela não parecia feliz, na verdade não esboçava nenhum sentimento, apenas mantinha seus olhos verdes sérios.

- Você arrasou, tebayo! – gritou Naruto fazendo pose nice guy.

- Hn. Não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando indicou esse Dobe para Hokage, Tsunade-sama. – disse o Uchiha socando o amigo.

- Godaime-sama, quando será a cerimônia? – perguntou Saki ignorando Naruto e Sasuke.

- Em alguns dias. Por quê?

- Como deve saber, o time de meus irmãos está participando do Chuunin Shiken, e caso a terceira etapa seja realizada daqui há um mês, eu irei treiná-los, caso não seja, nós pretendemos voltar o quanto antes para casa.

- Por que a pressa, tebayo? – ela o olhou friamente, tanto que ele suou frio.

- Assuntos de família. Mas se insiste, meu primo vai nascer daqui há uns 50 dias, e eu deveria auxiliar no parto, a pedido de minha tia, que me escolheu para madrinha.

- Sogoi! Adoro nascimentos! Vai ter festa? Chama-me se tiver? E providencie ramen, tebayo! – Tsunade deu-lhe um murro.

- Desculpe-o. – pediu a Sannin.

- Tudo bem. Há mais alguma coisa, Godaime-sama?

- Não. Pode ir. – ela curvou a cabeça três vezes (uma vez pra cada um) e se retirou.

- Que olhos frios! – exclamou o Uchiha.

- Você tinha os mesmos olhos, Teme. Então não diga nada.

- Me assustou a maneira como ela lidou com o exame. – os mais novos se viraram para ela. – Quero dizer, ela tem 12 anos. E fazer o que fez... mesmo sendo ninja...

Eles se lembraram do ocorrido.

Flashback

- Vocês lutarão entre si até que estejam exaustos ou mortos. Não há restrições, apenas não usem kinjutsus e vocês têm até o nascer do sol para lutarem, então não tenham tanta pressa. Vamos analisar suas habilidades em genjutsu, taijutsu, ninjutsu, capacidade de esconder a presença e suas técnicas para matar, já que um jounnin recebe muitas missões de assassinato. – disse a Godaime do alto da sala.

Eles se encontravam em uma sala imensa que possuía uma imitação de floresta, uma de deserto, uma espécie de desfiladeiro e um grande lago. Espalhadas pelo ambiente havia várias câmeras de vídeo, para facilitar a observação dos examinadores.

- Podem começar. – os chuunin da Areia sorriram, pois por serem um time teriam alguma vantagem.

Saki sumiu em um vendaval de sakuras, os da Folha foram se esconder na floresta, assim como os da Areia.

Alto da sala

- Bem, os chuunin da Areia tem a vantagem de serem um time. – comentou um representante de Suna. – E eles também são os mais velhos.

- Mas os dois da Folha são primos que foram criados como irmãos. O sincronismo deles é perfeito. – contrapôs alguém.

- Apenas a menina está ferrada. – cara de Suna.

- E por quê? – perguntou Kiba (era um dos examinadores, juntamente com Shikamaru, Sai, Lee e Tenten).

- Ela está sozinha e é a mais nova. – respondeu como se ensinasse a uma criança que um mais um é dois.

- Ela é que passou mais tempo como chuunin, além de ter realizado mais missões e muitas de rank-S. – Tsunade entrou na conversa.

- Além do que, ela é a mais velha dos "Irmãos da Chuva". – encerrou Jiraya. Todos voltaram sua atenção para as telas de plasma.

A dupla estava próxima ao trio, mas não foram notados, e nem notaram. Todos os cinco estavam na área de floresta, com apenas uma grande árvore os separando. Já a garota não era vista em nenhum monitor.

- Hahahaha – ecoou uma risada sarcástica pela sala. – Vocês estão lado a lado e não percebem a presença um do outro.

- Quem é? – perguntou um dos da Areia.

Ela não respondeu, afinal era óbvio quem era.

O trio e a dupla se encontraram em uma clareira há alguns metros da árvore.

Olham-se com ódio e partem para o ataque.

Uma kunai acerta em cheio um da Areia, que cai morto no chão. Todos olham assustados, não haviam percebido a kunai.

Eles formavam uma rodinha, sendo o corpo o centro.

- Será que foi a menina? – perguntam os primos ao mesmo tempo.

- Ela pagará caro por isso. – respondem os outros dois.

- Irei? – eles olham para cima e a vêem sentada em um galho, com os olhos fechados e girando uma agulha entre os dedos.

Eles se colocam em posição de luta.

Sem abrir os olhos, ela pula do galho e lança várias agulhas em pontos estratégicos de um chuunin de cada vila. Ainda metros antes de atingir o chão se desfaz em outro vendaval de sakuras.

- Não deveria baixar a guarda. – sussurrou no ouvido do último integrante do trio e lhe cortou a garganta. Olhou para seu último alvo. – Vamos brincar um pouco. Isso foi muito fácil.

Ele atirou algumas shurikens e fez alguns Ins. Saki suspirou. "Isso não será divertido"

- Kuchiyose no jutsu! – e apareceu um grande lobo branco com longas presas.

Saki sorriu. Já lutara contra aquele lobo, sabia todos os seus pontos fortes e fracos.

O shinobi monta o animal e eles partem para o ataque. Saki tira uma katana do bolso (sempre que aparece algo do nada em um filme ou livro eu falo que saiu o bolso...) e a desembaia calmamente.

A dupla se aproxima e ela, com um único movimento, decapita seu oponente e a invocação se desfaz imediatamente.

Alto da sala

- Por que eles não fazem nada, só ficam parados? Já estão assim há uns cinco minutos, tebayo.

- Genjutsu. – todos olham para Sasuke. – E um muito poderoso para ser mantido por tanto tempo em cinco pessoas.

- Ela realmente é boa. – comenta Tsunade. – Me pergunto quem a treinou.

- Não constava na ficha dela. – informa o Hokage.

Floresta

Os cinco caem exaustos no chão. Eles haviam caído no genjutsu antes de ouvirem a risada da menina. Ambas as equipes circularam a árvore e se encontraram na mesma clareira da ilusão.

- Vimos a mesma coisa? – perguntou um da Areia.

- Sim. – respondeu um da Folha. – Devemos nos unir para derrotá-la. – o trio concordou com um movimento de cabeça.

- Mas isso não fará a menor diferença. – ecoou uma voz gélida, causando arrepios em todos, inclusive nos examinadores.

Ela apareceu na frente deles em mais vendaval de sakuras.

Mantinha os olhos fechados, e não emitia qualquer intenção que fosse.

Eles sacaram suas kunais e se colocaram em posição de luta.

- Eu não quero matá-los. Vocês não merecem morrer. Mas já que insistem em me matar, não tenho outra escolha. – não se moveu, mas os cinco fizeram um círculo ao redor dela.

- Como podemos saber que não quer nos matar?

- Eu os prendi em um genjutsu por mais de cinco minutos. Poderia tê-los matado nesse tempo. Queria apenas fazê-los desistir da luta.

- Jamais. – e os cinco a atacaram ao mesmo tempo, porém quando a acertaram, ela se desfez em sakuras. Eles se entreolharam – Kai.

- Essa é a realidade. – ela estava encima de um galho. – E não vamos alongar isso por muito mais tempo. Quero almoçar. – pulou no chão e aterrisou com a graciosidade de um gato.

Novamente avançaram ao mesmo tempo. Ela desviou-se do primeiro e lhe cravou uma kunai no coração. Deu um chute a la Itachi no segundo, que bateu no tronco da árvore e quebrou o pescoço. O terceiro tentou dar-lhe um ataque inspirado no chidori, mas ela segurou-lhe o braço e o jogou no quarto atacante, matando-o instantaneamente, para, em seguida, dar uma seqüência de socos rápidos nos pontos vitais do terceiro oponente e matá-lo.

Ela se virou para o último e este olhava para seus olhos, ainda fechados.

"Ele vai morrer, e a câmera não pega este ângulo. Não terá problema."

Abriu os olhos e ele caiu morto.

Fim do Flashback

Saki se encontrava sentada em uma árvore no centro da vila, na mesma a qual Kakashi prendeu Sasuke após o incidente no telhado do hospital há tantos anos.

- Pensando? – perguntou uma voz masculina.

- Lembrando. – ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos.

- Eles passaram.

- Eu sei.

- Como foi lá?

- Entediante. Eles não representavam nenhum desafio. – suspiro – Otou-sama tem razão. O poder nos afasta das pessoas e nos torna arrogantes.

- Assim que a segunda fase terminar, eu voltarei. Pain-sama me deu uma missão. – outro suspiro dela.

- Eu os treinarei para a terceira fase, que ocorrerá daqui há 36 dias. – Ichirou a olhou. – Não. Não me confirmaram se será isso o que ocorrerá, mas Okaa-sama me contou como foi o exame dela, então presumo que o mesmo ocorrerá.

O sensei dos mais novos se levantou para ir embora.

- Ichirou-san, – ele se virou para a menina que tinha os olhos fechados e a cabeça voltada para cima, mas encostada no tronco da árvore. – quando chegar, mande-me uma carta a respeito do estado da tia Konan. Seja discreto ao perguntar a okaa-sama como está a gravidez.

- Hai. – e desapareceu em um PUF.

----

- Quero mais, ojii-chan! – sorriu Aya que já estava no sétimo prato de ramen, enquanto seus colegas ainda nem haviam terminado o primeiro.

- Aya, assim você nos leva a falência. – Madara estava começando a ficar irritado.

- A culpa não é minha se é tão bom! – fez bico.

- Que seja... Só não passe mal depois... – Hiro apenas ria da cara de felicidade da menina.

- Se eu passar o Hiro-kun cuida de mim, né? – fez cara de cachorro sem dono, de modo que ele não pôde resistir.

- Claro, Aya-chan! – e sorriu, fazendo Madara revirar os olhos.

Eles permaneceram em silêncio até os meninos terminarem o único prato deles e Aya, o décimo. Os dois simplesmente não entendiam como uma menininha comia tanto.

- Ne, nii-chan, cadê a Saki-nee-chan? – perguntou ao deixarem o Ichiraku.

- Não sei. Deve estar ainda no exame, ou sentado numa árvore pensando. O que eu quero saber é onde está o nosso sensei. Aposto que aquele incompetente deve estar bêbado em algum bordel.

- Era isso o que queria, mas tenho que cuidar de vocês. Ou a okaa-sama de vocês me mata sem a menor hesitação e a forma mais cruel possível...

- Ichirou-sensei! – gritou a menina pulando em seu colo. – Foi muito fácil. E amanhã iremos a uma tal de Floresta da Morte! Adorei o nome! XD

¬¬³³³³³³³

- Que foi, minna? – percebeu as caras deles.

- Nada. Vamos. – disse o sensei se levantando.

- Hai.

----

O povo de Konoha foi para a casa do Naruto comemorar e ficaram lá até de noite, quando o Hokage apareceu e levou todos para comerem ramen lá no Ichiraku.

- Naruto! – o dono do restaurante o cumprimenta ao vê-lo entrar.

- Ojii-chan! Viemos comemorar! Os garotos passaram na primeira fase do Chuunin Shiken! – ele sorria de orelha a orelha.

- Parabéns! – ele estava realmente feliz pelos gennins. – Bem, vocês não foram os únicos a virem comemorar aqui!

- Quem mais veio? – perguntou Saskura.

- Uma menininha gulosa com o irmão mais velho e um garoto de cabelo laranja. Ela me lembrou você, Naruto: comeu dez ramen especial.

- UAU! – gritou Saskura – Nem o otou-chan consegue comer tudo isso! Quem era?

- Parecia ter uns cinco anos e era da Vila da Chuva. – os gennins se entreolharam.

- Bem, – Naruto tentou quebrar o clima – é por minha conta hoje!

- EBAAAAAAAA!!!!!! – e Saskura faz um pedido enorme.

- Problemática...

----

Seis e meia Saki chega a casa onde estava hospedada com os mais novos. Sua expressão estava fria como sempre, mas em seus olhos havia preocupação. Sentia que alguma coisa daria errado. "Talvez tivesse sido melhor não termos vindo. Deveríamos ter esperado mais meio ano, como okaa-sama queria."

Abre a porta e somente sente dois bracinhos em sua cintura.

- Nee-chan! Nós passamos! – a expressão da mais velha suaviza e ela pega a caçula no colo.

- Eu sei. Mas ainda faltam duas etapas.

- Não importa o que enfrentaremos, sei que venceremos! – gritou orgulhosa. Saki riu. – Não é para rir!

- É que você fez uma rima tosca.

- Hunf! – as risadas se tornaram gargalhadas ao ver o bico de Aya.

- Vou tomar banho e depois a gente arruma alguma coisa para comer, pode ser? – disse após se recuperar do ataque de risos.

- Ne, posso tomar banho com você, nee-chan? – ela hesitou para fazer o pedido e sua voz saiu tímida. A mais velha bagunçou o cabelo da mais nova e sorriu.

- Claro.

Depois do banho muito demorado, na sala de jantar, enquanto Aya devorava seu ramen com afinco

- Vamos deitar cedo hoje. – disse Saki e virou-se para o sensei – Inclusive você.

- Hai, Saki-sama. – respondeu o adulto zoando e recebeu um olhar de reprovação da garota.

- E quanto a vocês – voltou-se para o trio. – bem, seria interessante levarem mochilas com comida e sacos de dormir, já que nada a respeito da prova foi especificado.

- Mas por que, Saki-nee-chan? – finge que ela disse embolado, já que estava com toneladas de ramen na boca.

- Não fale de boca cheia, Aya. E isso seria apenas por precaução.

- O que você sabe que a gente não sabe, Saki? – perguntou Madara suspeitando da irmã, pois, sem a menor sombra de dúvida, ela sempre foi a menos precavida. Ela deu-lhe um sorriso Uchiha.

- Tenho apenas suspeitas de que vocês irão se divertir. Boa noite. – saiu da sala e foi para o jardim, dormir em uma árvore observando a lua.

Os outros quatro deram de ombros e também foram dormir.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer – Naruto não é meu, mas se isso é bom ou ruim, depende do ponto de vista**

Yo, minna! Desculpem a demora, é que eu resolvi desfragmentar o pc, ai descobri que, em apenas um mês e meio de uso, eu ocupei 57,1 gb, então fui tentar descobrir com o que ocupei tudo isso e descobri: com desenho, como não tinha mais o que fazer (inner: mentirosa, seu quarto tá uma zona! eu: bagunça me inspira u.u) fui vê-los e só parei depois de ver todos os que ainda n tinha visto, fora RomeoXJuliet, que n tenho coragem de ver até o final. espero que gostem do cap VII

A Flor dos Uchiha

Por Nicole

Capítulo VII

- Hey, vocês estão atrasados. – disse Saki com voz de tédio. – Eu disse para dormirem cedo ontem.

- A gente... aaaaa (isso foi um bocejo)... foi dormir cedo e dormimos, mas... aaaaa... droga... a gente ainda está com sono. – justificou-se Madara.

- Mas já estamos prontos. – disse Hiro escovando os dentes.

- E quanto a caçula?

- EU!!! – disse um borrão colorido correndo na frente deles com um pedaço de pão na boca, os cabelos totalmente despenteados, tentando colocar a roupa e com uma escova de dente na mão. Gota geral. Mais cinco minutos e ela está pronta.

- Seis e dez. – todos olham para o sensei. – Vocês saindo e eu chegando...

- Pervertido! – sussurra a mais velha – ESPERA AÍ! – todos olham para ela – Você NÃO tem vinte anos!

- Hehehehe... Kisame-senpai me deu uma carteira de identidade falsa quando entrei para a organização...

- Típico... – suspirou a menina. – Vamos. Vocês não estão adiantados. – olhou para Ichirou e este apenas assentiu.

Quinze minutos depois, em frente à Floresta da Morte

Anko olha para o relógio. "Ainda faltam cinco minutos, e só faltam aqueles pirralhos... Não creio que tenham desistido, não faz o perfil deles. Mas se bem que eu falei seis e meia, então não estão atrasados..."

- NEE-CHAN!!!!!! – um grito histérico foi ouvido por todo o país. – NÃO É JUSTO!!!!!! EU POSSO MUITO BEM CUIDAR DE MIM MESMA!!!!!!

Breve silêncio.

- NÃOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Os gennins que já se encontravam no local (todos) e os examinadores viraram a cabeça na direção do grito e viram um grupo de quatro crianças se aproximar, primeiramente avistaram Hiro, seguido de Saki com a irmã de cavalinho e por último Madara, que estava de olhos fechados e tinha uma mochila nas costas.

- Ok. Desce. Chegamos.

- NÃO! – fez bico.

- Aya, você acabou de falar que sabe cuidar de si mesma, então sabe andar. – sua voz soou fria.

- Você não é uma boa irmã mais velha. Vou contar para o Otou-sama que você me abandonou às traças!

- E eu lhe digo que você chorou. – Saki sorriu sadicamente e Aya engoliu seco, pulando imediatamente das costas da outra. Os outros dois apenas reviraram os olhos.

- Estão atrasados. – disse Yuuki com um ar superior.

- Estamos na hora. – rebateu Saki. – Não façam nada estúpido, ou eu conto à Okaa-sama e vocês passam o resto da eternidade de castigo, principalmente, você, Aya. E tentem não brigar por coisas inúteis. – "Mesmo que eu duvide que consigam..." – Então até. – virou-se para ir embora.

- Espere, garota. – disse Anko. Ela virou-se. – Você é a única que virou Jounnin dessa vez, não é? – ela confirmou com a cabeça – Saki, a mais velha dos "Irmãos da Chuva". E única sobrevivente do exame Jounnin. – todos estavam de boca aberta e olhando com um misto de medo, admiração e inveja para ela.

- Hn. Grandes coisas... Já havia feito coisas mais desafiantes antes. – expressão indiferente.

- Claro! Saki-nee-chan é a melhor! – gritava Aya com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Saki sorriu e bagunçou o cabelo da mais nova. "Como ela fica mais linda ainda sorrindo" pensam a maioria dos garotos.

- Com licença, não quero atrasar mais ainda a prova de vocês.

- Não vai desejar boa sorte para os seus irmãozinhos, não? – perguntou algum infeliz.

Ela olhou-o nos olhos e ele tremeu. – Eles não precisam de sorte. Já você, nem com ela se daria bem. – caminhou até o irmão e disse em voz baixa, mas o silêncio era tal que todos puderam ouvir. – Cuide deles. Caso sofram o menor arranhão, eu te mato. – todos sentiram a enorme aura assassina ao redor dela.

- Pode deixar, nee-chan! Eu cuido bem deles! Né, meninos? – Saki sorriu e sumiu em um vendaval de sakuras.

Anko bateu palmas e todos voltaram a atenção para ela.

- Essa é uma prova de sobrevivência. Vocês passarão cinco dias na Floresta da Morte. O objetivo é chegar vivo a torre que se encontra no centro, com todos os integrantes do time e os dois pergaminhos. – mostrou um pergaminho do céu e outro da terra, assim como um mapa do local, explicou os detalhes e distribuiu o documento no qual ela se livrava da responsabilidade das possíveis mortes.

Aya sequer leu o que estava escrito. Simplesmente assinou assim que o recebeu e prontamente o estendeu para a examinadora, que teve um ataque de risos.

Depois de todos terem entregue o documento e pego os pergaminhos, as instruções finais foram dadas, até uma pequena mão se erguer.

- Pode matar? – perguntou uma voz inocente e cheia de esperança. Anko olhou para a pequena e deu um sorriso bizarro.

- Claro! – a Uchiha mais nova virou-se para o irmão com as mãozinhas estendidas, ele apenas retirou uma kunai e três shurikens do bolso e deu a caçula.

Anko mandou cada grupo escolher um portão e oito em ponto todos os aspirantes a chuunin entraram na Floresta da Morte.

Com o time da Uzumaki

- Minna, será que a gente não vai morrer, não? Quero dizer, são cinco dias sem ramen... – os meninos reviram os olhos.

- Saskura, nós podemos viver cinco dias sem comer aquela porcaria! – respondeu um irritado Uchiha. Ele estava de mau humor desde o comentário de Anko a respeito do exame Jounnin. Yuuki não entendia o fato daquela menina da idade dele ser tão fodástica e ainda falar que o exame não havia sido desafiador.

- Yuuki-san, o que houve? – ao contrário da irmã, Hizashi era muito formal e educado.

- Yu-kun tá com inveja da menina da chuva porque ela consegue ser mais fria do que ele e tem um olhar muito mais assustador do que o dele. Além de ser melhor. Sabe, acho que isso ainda termina em casamento! – comentou sorridente. Ela recebeu um olhar de aviso do irmão, mas não percebeu o aviso (tapada ¬¬) – Seriam lindos os filhinhos de vocês. Olhos verdes ameaçadores, cabelos negros e um jeito antipático e arrogante... coitadinhos... Mas teria a tia Saskura para poder curá-los da carranquisse dos pais!!!!!! E...

- Cala a boca, Uzumaki. – a voz dele era baixa, mas carregada de ódio, e o sharingan estava ativado. Ele possuía uma aura assassina em torno de si. Os irmãos se arrepiaram.

- Yuuki-san, ela não disse por mal.

- Jamais contaminarei o sangue do meu clã misturando-o com o daquela...

- Chega. Yuuki-san, devemos nos concentrar em achar o pergaminho que falta.

Ele se aclamou e os três seguiram por uma trilha qualquer.

Com o time do outro Hyuuga

- Que problemático... Vamos ter cassar gente e fugir de gente. E nem ao menos sabemos quem cassar... Aff... Deveria ter ficado em casa dormindo que eu ganhava mais... – reclamava Sora para si.

- Espero que meu Yu-kun esteja bem! – comentava para ninguém em especifico a Yamanaka (olhos em forma de coração e coisas do gênero). Gota em Naru "Uma só quer dormir e acha tudo problemático, a outra só pensa no Uchiha e a única coisa que sabe fazer é pentear o cabelo... pelo menos a Sora é inteligente e quando faz algo, faz direito. O problema é fazê-la fazer..." mais gotas.

Com o povo da Chuva

- Há um grupo de gennins da Pedra aqui perto. Estão há uns trezentos metros a leste de nós. – disse Hiro, ele tinha uma sensibilidade imensa para perceber chakras. Aya sorriu.

- Posso? – perguntou seriamente para o companheiro, que olhou para Madara, como este nada disse, fez positivo para a menina. Ela abriu um grande sorriso e foi para o leste com uma velocidade digna de ninjas da mais alta elite ANBU.

Ela encontrou o grupo de gennins e os observou alguns segundos em cima de uma grande árvore. Depois pulou e pousou graciosamente há uns quatro metros deles, que olharam surpresos para ela, pois não haviam sentido o chakra dela.

- Bom-dia. Meu nome é Aya e eu quero o pergaminho de vocês. – sua voz saiu fria e sem emoção, fazendo um arrepio subir pela coluna de cada um do time da Pedra. – Mas eu gostaria que nós lutássemos, pois quero ver a capacidade de vocês.

Eram três homens, todos eles muito mais velhos que ela, além de terem corpos musculosos (e feios!), porém isso jamais intimidaria a filha mais nova de Uchiha Itachi.

- Não tem medo de nos enfrentar, criança? – ela teve que se esforçar ao máximo para não ativar seu Sharingan, pois odiava com todas as suas forças ser chamada de criança. Olhou nos olhos dos três o mais friamente possível e fez alguns ins, mas como aparentemente nada aconteceu, seus oponentes puseram-se a rir. Ela sorriu de canto e avançou para cima deles.

O primeiro tentou socá-la, mas ela pulou e deu um chute aéreo na garganta dele, que caiu morto no chão; o segundo jogou uma kunai enquanto ela ainda estava no ar, mas ela desviou (sabe-se lá como, mas pensando bem, ela é ninja, então deve ter como) e pulou no peitoral dele, encostando a mão no meio do peito dele, onde fica o coração, ele também caiu morto no chão. Ela olhou para o terceiro e foi até ele fazendo estrela no chão, quando chegou embaixo dele, deu-lhe uma rasteira e encostou um dedo em um ponto vital qualquer.

Revistou os cadáveres e encontrou o pergaminho da Terra. Em seguida voltou para onde havia deixado os meninos.

- Pronto. – disse Madara guardando os pergaminhos no bolso. – Agora devemos ir o mais rapidamente para a tal torre no centro.

- E o que fazemos com os caras que se aproximam de nós? – perguntou o filho de Pain.

- Posso brincar com eles? – perguntou Aya fazendo a mesma cara que Sakura fazia quando pedia algo a Itachi. O irmão a olhou. "Ela herdou o desejo de matar do Otou-sama... só espero que ela..." a irmã interrompeu seus pensamentos – Posso ou não? – "A mesma impaciência da Okaa-sama... ¬¬"

- Pode. Apenas não os faça sofrer muito.

- Eu nunca faço. Sempre os mato com um só golpe e meu jutsu favorito! – disse orgulhosa. (o jutsu favorito dela é aquele médico das facas de chakra, só que ela pode fazê-las em qualquer parte do corpo e de qualquer extensão, além de serem invisíveis).

Eles se sentaram embaixo de uma árvore e esperaram o outro time chegar, que se surpreendeu com a presença deles, pois não haviam sentido nenhum chakra naquele local.

- Oi! – cumprimentou a pequena Uchiha – Não queremos o pergaminho de vocês, uma vez que peguei o que precisávamos. – Oõ o outro time a olhava sem entender. – Mas como nós viemos até essa vila para lutarmos, eu quero lutar com vocês! Mesmo que vocês não queiram, embora se vocês não quiserem, a luta perde a diversão. Então espero que vocês queiram! Se não, eu vou ficar chateada, e se eu ficar chateada, o meu irmão vai ficar bravo, porque okaa-sama e otou-sama o mandaram cuidar de mim, logo ele vai punir quem não me deixar feliz! XD

O outro time apenas a olhava tentando processar suas palavras.

- Você é doida, garota? – perguntou um dos três do time. – Por que nós lutaríamos com uma criança? – o sorriso dela se desfez e surgiu uma sombra assassina em seu olhar.

- Vocês não deveriam ter falado isso. – comentou Madara despreocupado. – Agora irá fazê-los agonizar e implorar pela morte. – suspiro – Não demore. – partiu seguido de Hiro.

Eles olharam para a menina na frente deles, esta apenas sorriu sombriamente de olhos fechados. Quando concluiu que tinha todas as atenções sobre seus olhos, os abriu.

- Mangekyou Sharingan. Tsukyomi. 48 horas. – prendeu os três em seu mundo particular.

Os gritou puderam ser ouvidos por toda a floresta, assuntando muito gennins.

Alguns minutos depois Aya alcançou seu irmão e seu 'primo'.

- Tsukyomi. – murmurou o Uchiha assim que sua irmã se colocou ao seu lado. – Quanto tempo?

- Dois dias. Mas acho que exagerei. – suspiro – De qualquer forma, os matei com apenas um golpe, que foi no coração. Não deixei nenhuma marca. E como só nós três, otou-sama e Madara-sama podemos usar esse ataque, duvido que os médicos possam desconfiar de algo, além de que o jutsu que eu uso é muito avançado para gennins e é médico. )

Eles gastaram uma hora e meia ao total para concluir a prova e 12 pessoas mortas pelas mãos da filha de Itachi, que possuía um sorriso inocente no rosto.

Com o povo de Konoha

Os dois times acabaram por se encontrar após algumas horas perdidos no mato, e como eram amigos, decidiram se ajudar. Pois, como Saskura disse, "Juntos somos mais fortes do que separados!". Porém não foi fácil conseguir os pergaminhos que precisavam. Apenas o fizeram no quarto dia, e estavam com dificuldades para chegar à torre.

Na torre

Os dias passavam lentamente para os garotos da Chuva. Eles brigavam, brincava, treinavam, dormiam, liam, comiam, discutiam, brigavam um pouco mais e tentaram se matar algumas vezes, mas sempre acabavam rindo no final e curando as feridas uns dos outros.

----

No quinto dia havia, na torre, oito times completos. Nunca tantos times haviam conseguido completar aquela fase, apenas uma vez, que foram sete.

Naruto explicou a situação aos gennins e disse que haveria uma preliminar. Aya animou-se com isso, mas não muito, pois, na sua cabeça, fora seu time, todos deveriam estar exaustos. (eles estavam no mesmo lugar onde houve a prelinar do povo no desenho)

Todos subiram para verem o primeiro sorteio.

Aya X Teeburu Goro

Goro era um homem grande, gordo e feio, que, se Aya fosse uma meninha qualquer, sairia gritando de medo, mas ela não era uma mininha qualquer, ela era a filha de Uchiha Itachi!

- Eu vou matar essa menininha? – perguntou Goro para si mesmo em voz alta. – Não vai dar nem para tira-gosto.

"Ele não deveria ter dito 'menininha'. Ele não sabe como ela fica puta quando a chamam assim... Desde que não sobre para mim, está tudo bem..." pensou Madara.

Porém a pequena nada escutou, ou sequer se tocara que ela iria lutar, pois estava muito ocupada brincando com suas kunais. Cada uma delas era de uma cor diferente, sendo que algumas tinham cabelo colado nelas. Ela segurava as kunais como uma menina segura uma boneca com a qual está brincando, pois na mente dela, ela estava brincando de boneca.

- Aya-chan – chamou Hiro sentando de cócoras na frente dela. Ela o olhava inocentemente. – Sua luta será a primeira. – ela piscou.

- Demo... eu quero brincar de boneca. – disse com cara de cachorrinho abandonado.

- Se você não lutar agora não se tornará chuunin, Aya-chan.

- Eu quero ser chuunin.

- Então deve lutar agora e depois você brinca.

- Mas eu não quero parar de brincar.

- Então acabe rapidamente com a luta.

- Hai! – ela sorriu como se não fosse uma assassina inescrupulosa.

Ela se levantou e desceu, parando na frente de seu oponente.

- Te matar será fácil. Caralho. Eu queria um desafio. – ela o olhou.

- Você não deveria falar palavrão. Okaa-sama disse que isso não é educado. Quando algum dos meus tios fala um palavrão, ela bate neles, mas mesmo assim eles não aprendem, pois sempre falam de novo e apanham mais ainda. Sabe, às vezes eu acho que eles são burros: Okaa-sama é muito forte, e seu soco dói muito. – gota em todos.

- Un! (som de quando a gente arranha a garganta pra chamar a atenção) – era o juiz que chamava a atenção deles – Podem começar a luta.

Goro sorriu sadicamente e começou a correr na direção da menina. Ela pulou na direção dele e lhe deu um soco a la Sakura, fazendo-o voar (literalmente) de encontro a uma parede, na qual fez um buraco e ficou meio preso. Ela se virou para ir embora, achando que já havia terminado, porém ele se levantou e foi novamente correndo em sua direção. Aya continuou andando calmamente em direção a escada e quando seu oponente estava a dois metros de distância, virou-se e pulou no pescoço dele.

No momento seguinte a única coisa visível era sangue. Muito sangue.

Ela levantou-se e limpou sua kunai (igual àquela que o Kabuto tem) nas roupas do defunto e subiu a escada saltitando, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Pegou suas kunais coloridas e voltou a brincar sob os olhares perplexos de todos.

"Aff... Não consegue não chamar a atenção para si. Realmente acho que okaa-sama tinha razão, NÃO deveríamos ter vindo prestar os exames. Pelo menos Saki é discreta."

No momento em que Aya pulara no pescoço do homem, ela sacara uma kunai e cortara a veia jugular interna, matando-o por hemorragia. (não se é essa veia, mas quando se decapita uma pessoa, corta-se essa veia, então suponho que fique no pescoço! XD).

Nenhuma das lutas que se seguiu foi tão curta ou tão... emocionante, por assim dizer na falta de palavra melhor.

Dos garotos de Konoha, Sora lutou contra um cara, nas palavras dela "Problemático demais, por isso ele perdeu para mim." Saskura provou para todos que pode-se vencer apenas deixando o inimigo desconcertado com seus gritos e seu excesso de energia. Naru apenas acertou os tenketsus de seu oponente, assim como Hizashi. Yuuki quase matou o cara com quem lutou de tanta raiva que sentia devido a primeira luta (é que ele queria chamar toda atenção para si, se tornar uma espécie de ninjastar[eu sei, isso foi tosco, mas sua prima [que ele não sabe que é prima estragou tudo, então ele sentia muita raiva e ódio por isso). E Izumi lutou contra Hiro, perdendo instantaneamente a luta.

Hiro (como já foi escrito) lutou contra Izumi, e ficou muito decepcionado com sua luta, afinal, apenas se colocara atrás dela e apertara um ponto no pescoço dela, fazendo-a desmaiar. Madara tivera um luta mais ou menos (lê-se entediante) com uma mulher da vila da Grama.

Depois da preliminar sobrara doze aspirantes, ficando assim após o sorteio:

1: Hiro X Hyuuga Naruto

2: Uzumaki Saskura X Hyuuga Hizashi

3: Nara Sora X Toosuto Arata

4: Madara X Ien Taiki

5: Uchiha Yuuki X Garasu Kenta

6: Aya X Himo no Hideki

Os oponentes se encaram (fora Aya, que se sentara no chão para voltar a brincar). Naruto disse mais algumas coisas e os dispensou (essa foi a única parte que Aya ouviu [q coisa, hein?). Assim que ela ouviu a palavra mágica "Dispensados" ela guardou seus 'brinquedos' e pulou nas costas de seu irmão.

- Nii-chan, eu quero ramen! E quero contar para o Ichirou-sensei que eu venci a aposta que fiz com você! E quero que a Saki-nee-chan me ensine a me desfazer em sakuras! E quero a minha caminha e os meus bichinhos! E o meu neko!

- O sensei deve estar bêbado em algum bordel, Aya-chan. Mas eu concordo com o ramen! Estou quase morrendo de fome.

- Yoshi! XD Nii-chan, vamos para o Ichiraku, já que Hiro-kun concorda comigo!

- Me pergunto o que fiz a kami-sama na minha passada para merecer vocês... ¬¬ – "Devo ter sido pior que todos os nuke-nins juntos e ainda cuspido na bíblia, no alcorão, na tora, na imagem de Buda, pisado em algum santo, colado chicletes na cruz, feito um pacto com o diabo que não cumpri, me aliado a Hitler e ao Bush e mais uma infinidade de coisas." T.T

Aya deu uns cascudinhos de leve na cabeça do irmão para chamar sua atenção. – EU QUERO RAMEN!!

"O que eu fiz, Kami-sama? O que eu fiz?" – Já estou indo. Aliás, Aya, sabia que paciência é uma virtude? – ela mexeu a cabeça negativamente – E que você não a possui? – outro não – Então agora começaremos a desenvolvê-la.

- Não podemos esperar o ramen, não?

- Não. Vai ser agora.

- Demo...

- òó

Pessoas presentes: OO

**---**

**Quadro de recados:**

**giu**: tá escrevendo?

**myiuki-sakura**: ninguém viu e foi o Mangekyou.

**Rodrigo DeMolay**: que bom q gostou da luta os Uchiha irão se encontrar por acaso do destino (ou por culpa minha)

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2**: claro, são filhos do Itachi! XD

**Deh Fernades**: brigada! XD

**suley-selia**: oi! (te abraço) vc n esta abusando, eu é que estou... Adorei os nomes! Brigada! XD e adorei o apelido também! E o cachorro do vizinho é legal, ele não late de noite como a maioria dos cachorros que tem por aqui, e ele é bem preguiçoso e desligado, que nem eu (deve ser influencia do nome XD) bjss pra vc e pra buu!

**Hyuuga Florine**: o sasuke é o genitor dela, mas o Ita-kun que é o pai. De certo modo, ela aparece e isso trará consideráveis repercussões

**Brunni**: ele vai sofrer mais um pouco (sorriso sádico) e a filha da Ino também era chamada de testuda, n q eu ache a Sakura testuda, eu acho a Hanabi testuda.

**Kari Maehara**: XD tão emocionada q vc gosta deles, também os adoro XD

**lucia almeida martins**: brigada! XD

**Yuki Gaara**: boa sorte com os dois

**Uchiha Mizuki**: brigada! Bem ele vai ser ferrar bunitinhu!!! (sorriso sádico) mas querer ser a Aya-chan quando crescer, na verdade você faria o contraio de crescer, pq ela tem cinco anos... uma bela idade, por sinal... eu era feliz aos cinco anos... pena q não sabia... TT.TT pensado bem, também quero ser ela e ter um cara tão perfeito como pai ¬

**cellinha Uchiha**: brigada! XD

**Uchiha Polyana**: eles voltam no próximo capítulo, também achei lindo o que ela falou XD

**blueberry-chan**: desculpa a demora


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer – Por mais que eu peça ao meu pai, ele não vai me dar o Naruto, porque ele acha que é um desenho que não condiz com a minha capacidade intelecto mental (concordo, eu sou idiota de mais para ter um desenho dessa magnitude)**

Muito bem, agora as minhas razões para não ter postado antes: primeiro de tudo tive pesadelos com a volta as aulas, e isso me desestabilizou completamente, perdi até o ânimo de respirar; depois veio uma pequena crise de criatividade, seguida por uma chuva cheia de trovões e relâmpagos e uma ordem da mamãe para desligar os computadores; então a Giu me liga e chama para ir ao shopping, mas eu declino alegando estar morrendo de preguiça e ainda estar usando pijama às 5 ou 4 da tarde (um tempo depois ela me liga falando que brincou com dois notebooks super legais e ajuda ainda mais a animar o meu ânimo); aí dad chega em casa com a fatídica notícia que eu iria com ele ao aniversário do meu avô, começo então a me preparar psicologicamente para encontrar meus adorados priminhos dos quais eu teria que bancar a babá não remunerada, após um dia inteiro na agradável companhia de uma linda menininha que tem necessidade de ser o centro do mundo de todo mundo e de seu adorável irmãozinho de dois anos que até hoje não sabe falar, apenas gritar, chego em casa quase surda e lá vem esporro de mami e dad e, para completar com chave de ouro minhas peripécias, tento, a todo custo, escrever um hentai de Sakura e Itachi, mas nada sai prestando, então simplesmente decido ir dormir. O problema é que se abate uma insônia sobre mim, porque me lembro que dia 7 volto a freqüentar o meu idolatrado colégio e, de quebra, acordo super cedo e me amaldiçoou por ter adquirido o hábito de levantar cedo sem precisão (estudo a tarde, aparentemente aquele colégio não possui vaga para bolsistas de manhã) em época de aulas, que por sinal ainda não começou. Como não tinha mais o que fazer (e por hábito também) ligo os PCs e vou ver se atualizaram alguma fic, leio o que atualizaram, arrumo a cama e decido escrever mais um pouco da minha própria, lembro que não tomei café da manhã, volto e me deparo com os livros que peguei emprestado, não resisto e começo a ler Malleus Maleficarum e me perco nele. O que aconteceu depois disso não é relevante.

Espero que, depois dessa minha enrolação do caramba, ainda estejam dispostos a ler o capítulo VIII que eu escrevi com muito carinho e amor (embora seja um filler e não tenha muita coisa importante, já que é uma lembrança (a única forma que eu encontrei de fazer um momento SakuXIta na atual situação), mas há algo importante, então leiam, por favor! XD).

A Flor dos Uchiha

Por Nicole

Capítulo VIII

Os garotos da Chuva almoçaram ramen e foram para casa, onde encontraram a mais velha escrevendo uma carta para os pais. Ela contava com detalhes tudo o que ocorrera desde a chegada deles, deixando para seu irmão escrever como fora o Chuunin.

- Saki-chan, onde está o sensei? – perguntou Hiro após o jantar, enquanto todos estavam esparrachados na sala de estar.

- Pain-sama lhe deu uma missão, então ele voltou no dia em que começou a segunda fase.

- Quem irá nos treinar, nee-chan? – Aya tinha uma expressão de quem iria chorar logo logo. A mais velha a pegou no colo. – Otou-sama e okaa-sama me ensinaram vários jutsus antes de partirmos, para que eu os treinasse.

- Como eles sabiam...? – Marada deixou transparecer sua grande surpresa.

- Okaa-sama prestou um chuunin aqui, há uns vinte anos. E como o exame reveza de vila, achamos que o de vocês e o dela seriam parecidos.

- E como eles estão? – perguntou Aya.

- Bem. Na medida do possível. Quero dizer, o povo da Akatsuki é meio... transtornado. – os mais dois mais novo não entenderam. – Bom, é que, an... Pain-sama faz absolutamente tudo o que Konan-sama o manda fazer, ele é o pau-mandado dela; Hidan possuiu uma religião muito estranha, e ele já tentou converter todos... isso foi muito engraçado. Depois eu conto. Kakuzu passa a maior parte do tempo tentando arrumar dinheiro, já que a organização é falida financeiramente. Ninguém sabe se o Zetsu é uma planta ou gente ou uma mistura dos dois. Deidara tem sérios problemas existenciais. Tobi... an... Tobi é um bom menino... Ichirou é um pervertido... E tem o Kisame, que é um bêbado pervertido e sem educação.

- Tio Kisame é legal! – gritou Aya, os demais reviraram os olhos.

- E qual a sua análise da okaa-sama e do otou-sama? – perguntou o outro Uchiha.

- Ah! Eles formam **o** casal! . – gota no povo – É que eles são tão sincronizados! Vocês nunca verão uma dupla mais perfeita nas lutas. Todas as habilidades deles se completam, o taijutsu é sincronizado, o kenjutsu é perfeito, e os genjutsus deles são os mais fortes do mundo! Além de eles se amarem!!! XD

- Mas o tio Itachi não tem o hábito de demonstrar isso...

- Eles se completam. O que otou-sama tem de calado, okaa-sama tem de tagarela. Enquanto o mundo o vê como um frio assassino, o mundo a vê como uma carinhosa assassina. ) – gotas.

- Carinhosa assassina?

- É. Ela é simpática com as vítimas dela. E ajuda aqueles que não deve matar. Hn! Em minha opinião eles são os melhores! Hn!

- Conta uma história? – pediram os dois mais novos em uníssono.

- Conto. Qual vocês querem?

- Uma de quando a gente ainda não tinha nascido.

- A primeira missão da okaa-sama como "A Flor da Akatsuki", pode ser? – eles balançaram as cabeças afirmativamente.

Flashback

Saki havia nascido há cinco meses, e já possuía o sharingan nível um, o que deixava Itachi extremamente orgulhoso (mesmo que ela não soubesse controlar ou sequer soubesse que o tinha). Depois de muitas reuniões, um Uchiha extremamente irritado, inúmeros gritos, um choro estridente, vários ossos quebrados, uma quase morte, noites calientes, mais ossos quebrados, várias risadas e algumas discussões, Itachi deixou Sakura partir em missão com ele e um convalescente Kisame.

Fim do flashback

- Como assim o Tio Kisame estava convalescendo? – perguntou Aya.

- Quando okaa-sama estava grávida de seis meses de mim, Kisame sugeriu colocar um bijuu em mim. – eles olharam para ela com uma cara de "e daí?" – Nesse momento os akatsuki estavam fazendo picnic no jardim (o que foi uma tentativa da Konan de fazer todos interagirem entre si), okaa-sama estava na cozinha fazendo sanduíches e Kisame procurava sake nos armários. Então ele virou para ela e fez essa sugestão, ela ficou irritada e lhe deu um soco. Porém, os socos da okaa-sama são um tanto quanto fortes demais, então ele foi arremessado contra a parede, fez um buraco nela e bateu em uma árvore no jardim. Quebrou alguns ossos. O povo foi socorrê-lo e otou-sama foi ver com okaa-sama o porquê de ter batido no peixe ambulante, quando ela contou o que houve, bem, digamos que o mundo inteiro pôde sentir sua aura assassina.

- E o Kisame? – perguntou Madara.

- Otou-sama o espancou, e depois ele levou um esporro do Tobi. Okaa-sama disse foi muito engraçado ver o Tobi xingando o Kisame de piaba ambulante e de mau menino. XD Ele demorou a voltar a andar. XD

Flashback

Sakura despediu-se de todos com um lindo sorriso e mandou (sim, mandou) Konan não desgrudar de Saki, e muito menos deixar qualquer membro da organização ficar muito tempo com ela, porque via todos como uma péssima influência para sua filha. Itachi manteve a sua postura fria, o único gesto diferente do normal foi dar um sorriso de canto ao olhar **sua** filha dormindo. E Kisame rezava para nunca mais irritar o casal Uchiha.

O trio seguiu em silêncio pelo país da Chuva a uma velocidade baixa. Sakura ria interiormente da atitude de Itachi, pois sabia que se estavam devagar, definitivamente não era para poupar Kisame.

No final do dia já se encontravam no País do Pássaro, e pediram dois quartos em uma estalagem arrumadinha.

- Ita-kun... – chamou Sakura com preguiça. Ela estava esparrachada na cama e seu marido se encontrava sentado no chão meditando. – Por que a gente está indo tão devagar? Desde aquela sugestão do peixe você sempre faz o máximo possível para fazê-lo sentir dor. – ele sorriu de canto, adorava a maneira como sua flor se referia à Kisame. Ela esperou a resposta, mas ela não veio. Ficou de bruços e passou a encará-lo. Ficou assim vários minutos, mas como ele não falava nada, irritou-se e se levantou da cama.

- Onde pensa que vai? – perguntou frio, ela arrepiou-se.

- Tomar banho. Estou toda empoeirada. n.n – se virou começou a andar em direção ao banheiro, parando na porta dele e se voltando para Itachi. – Mas bem que você podia me acompanhar, né? – sorriu docemente. Ele deu um sorriso de canto e a seguiu.

Depois do banho a dois, foram para a cama, Itachi usava só um calção preto e Sakura, um pijama minúsculo de ursinhos rosa. Ela estava deitada no peitoral perfeito dele e ele, brincando com os longos cabelos rosa dela.

- Ita-kun, você ainda não me respondeu. – ele fica em silêncio por algum tempo.

- A nossa filha acabou de nascer. – ela levantou uma sobrancelha – E não seria bom você se esforçar muito, sabe? Quero di... – uma gostosa gargalhada de Sakura o interrompeu e ele a olhou confuso.

- Gomen ne. É que... bem... ter um filho não é doença. Não precisa se preocupar. Eu estou bem. – "Que fofo! Ele se preocupa! XD"

- Como assim não me preocupar?! – ele estava irritado – É claro que eu me preocupo! Você é a minha esposa! – ela deu alguns risos, irritando-o ainda mais. – E qual é a graça agora?

- É que eu me contentaria com um 'Eu te amo'.

- Hn? – ele a olhou com curiosidade.

- Você nunca disse 'Eu te amo'. – ela disse baixinho, meio triste.

"Então é por isso que ela não está tão feliz como de costume..."

- Mas não tem problema. – tentou forjar um sorriso – Esse é o seu jeito. E eu já me sinto muito feliz pelo fato de estar ao seu lado e também porque você me ajudou muito no momento mais difícil da minha vida. – completou abraçando-o. Ele, meio sem jeito, abraçou-a também, ainda passando a mão nos cabelos dela.

- Sakura. – ela olhou nos olhos, que já não se encontravam tão frio como de costume – Minha Sakura. O anjo que banhou minha escuridão de luz. – ambos sorriram ternamente.

Uchiha Itachi era o segundo demônio Uchiha que tinha a alma lavada pela dama rósea.

Dia seguinte, no meio do mato, pulando rapidamente de galho em galho

Itachi e Sakura iam lado a lado, sendo que ele a lançava vários olhares preocupados a cada minuto, o que provocava várias risadas nela, mas ela as segurava. Já Kisame vinha bem atrás quase morrendo de dor. Eles atravessaram o País do Pássaro e continuaram seguindo para o Oeste, até o País do Cactos, onde dormiram em um hotel confortável. No dia posterior continuaram rapidamente até o País do Hamburger, seu destino (o país recebeu esse porque quando estava conversando com a Giu sobre possíveis nomes, o microondas apitou avisando que meu hamburger estava pronto XD [eu sei, isso foi idiota, mas que culpa tenho se não tenho criatividade para nomes?, aí ficou esse nome XD).

A missão era bem simples: pegar um pergaminho e levá-lo para Pain. Sakura a achava simples até de mais, mas fora a única missão que Itachi a deixara participar, já que era exatamente o que Sakura achava: simples até de mais.

Eles se aproximaram do Templo onde se encontrava o pergaminho. Kisame exibia uma careta de dor, Itachi permanecia frio e Sakura sorria de orelha a orelha, pois era a primeira vez que entrava em ação desde quando batera naqueles estupradores há um ano e dois meses, já que o Uchiha não a deixava fazer quase nada durante a gravidez, o período de convalescença e os meses seguintes.

- Oi! – gritou a flor para os monges assim que cruzaram o portal vermelho no topo de uma escadaria imensa (tipo aquela do templo do avô da Rei de Sailor Moon). Eles a cumprimentarem com uma reverência, que ela correspondeu. – Eu sou Sakura, a Flor da Akatsuki – disse apontando para si – Este é Uchiha Itachi – "o ceguinho da Akatsuki" completou em pensamento – E o peixe de dois pés é o Kisame. ) Nós fazemos parte da Akatsuki, e o nosso líder nos mandou buscar um pergaminho para ele. Um pergaminho que se encontra neste Templo. – fez uma pausa – Vocês nos entregá-lo ou teremos de pegá-lo?

Os monges presentes se colocaram em posição de luta e muitos outros foram surgindo do nada e cercaram uma das casinhas do Templo, casinha na qual estava o tal pergaminho.

- Sakura, – ela se virou para Itachi – mate-os.

- Hn!? – "Matá-los? Droga, eu não quero." _Foi você pediu para entrar._ "Mas foi uma boa causa!" _E daí? Você entrou, agora agüente as conseqüências!_ "Kuso!" – Hai, Uchiha-sempai. – ele levantou uma sobrancelha e ela sacou uma kunai, indo de encontro aos monges.

Sakura realmente teve que matar todos, ou não voltariam para casa (nossa, eu adoro matar gente. Mas pelo menos lá não haverá problema de superpopulação).

- Prontinho, Uchiha-sempai! – entregou-lhe um pergaminho velho, porém conservado. Ele guardou o objeto e começou a descer as escadas calmamente, sendo seguido pelos outros dois.

"Missão cumprida. O problema é que foi fácil de mais... ¬¬" _Pelo menos você fez alguma coisa_. "Claro, matei um tanto de monge. Preferia não ter feito nada" _Agora que você faz parte da Akatsuki, é uma assassina. E antes de você começar a reclamar, foi você que quis entrar._ "Eu sei. Mas eu sou ninja médica, então não deveria sair matando o povo... Aff... Bem, desde que minha filha não vire isso, assim como meus futuros filhos, por mim está tudo bem XD" _Futuros filhos?_ "Ita-kun me seqüestrou para que eu tivesse os filhos dele, então suponho que terei outros filhos XD" a Inner apenas revirou os olhos.

O resto da volta foi tranqüilo e rápido (Kisame sofreu, e muito). Chegando à base, Sakura foi ver como estava Saki e Konan xingou até a décima geração da kunoichi de Konoha porque a menina não gostava de dormir a noite, gostava de irritar todo mundo e depois rir das caras das pessoas, além puxar cabelos e brincar com os piercings de Pain e de seus outros corpos. Já Itachi apenas entregou o pergaminho a Pain e foi para casa descansar.

- Saki-chan, otou-sama também chegou. Você não quer vê-lo, não? – a rosada tentava, em vão, fazer sua filha parar de chorar. A pequena chorava desde a saída da base, onde brincava de puxar o cabelo de Deidara. – Saki-chan... assim você me deixa desesperada... – "Será que eu fazia isso com a minha mãe?" – Não quer ver otou-sama não? Se não quiser eu posso te deixar mais um pouco com o Deidara e aproveitá-lo sozinha. – "Vai sonhando, Sakura... Mas, quem sabe?" Olhou novamente para as esmeraldas de sua filha. "Pelo menos parou de chorar..." – Agora quer ver o otou-sama, né? ¬¬ – ela sorriu e bateu palminhas em resposta.

Sakura entrou o mais silenciosamente possível no quarto ao sentir Itachi lá dentro. Ele estava dormindo na cama e ela achou melhor não acorda-lo, então começou a sair delicadamente, mas a criança em seu colo queria o pai, logo fez um barulho.

- O que foi? – perguntou o moreno já se sentando na cama enquanto Sakura olhava feio para a filha, que soltava uma gostosa gargalhada.

- Nada. – disse sem jeito – Apenas que Saki-chan sentiu sua falta. – ele fez com as mãos que era para se aproximarem. A flor se sentou na beirada e Itachi pegou o bebê no colo, aninhando-o nos braços musculosos (que inveja). Pouco depois ela dormiu e Sakura exibia um grande sorriso de ver aquele frio assassino ninando sua filha (que kawaiiiiiiii).

Ele se aproximou de sua esposa e tomou-lhe os lábios em um beijo carinhoso. – Eu te amo. – ela surpreendeu-se, mas nada pôde dizer, pois ele já a deitava em seu braço enquanto ajeitava a filha sobre o peito e se deitava em seguida, dormindo os três Uchiha juntos.

Fim do Flashback

- Okaa-sama acha que o povo da Akatsuki não é uma boa influência? Eles são sempre tão legais comigo. – gota em todos menos Aya.

- O ponto não é este, Aya. O ponto é que okaa-sama havia acabado de deixar a vila dela. Mesmo que já tivesse matado muitas pessoas, era diferente. Quero dizer, era a Akatsuki.

- Como assim, nee-chan?

- Naquela época a organização ainda era muito ativa nessa parte do mundo. Era uma outra situação, um outro contexto, um outro tempo. E naquela época, okaa-sama era Haruno Sakura, "A Flor de Konoha". Ela era inimiga do otou-sama e dos outros. Ela até chegou a matar Sasori, que fazia dupla com Deidara. Realmente era tudo diferente.

- Mas eles não comentam muito. O que Saki e eu sabemos foi conseguido com muito custo e através do Tobi e do Deidara, que são os únicos lesados a ponto de falar sem pensar.

- Não fale assim do Tobi, irmãozinho tolo. Ele é um bom menino. – os quatro explodiram em risadas logo em seguida.

----

Mansão Hyuuga

- Sakura-chan, hoje terminou a segunda fase do chuunin. – disse Naruto para uma foto de Sakura. Nela ela tinha dezessete anos e fora tirada em um festival. – Lembra quando nós fizemos o exame quando tínhamos doze anos? Você lutou tão bem. Mesmo tendo perdido, você saiu vencedora. Kakashi-sensei ficou orgulhoso, e eu também. – sorriu tristemente e derrubou uma lágrima no porta-retrato. – Me pergunto como você está. Se casou-se e tem filhos, se ama seu marido, se ele te ama... – suspiro – Ter um filho é a melhor coisa do mundo. Principalmente quando eles são bons. – fitou as estrelas. – Espero te reencontrar e conhecer seus filhos. Quando o fizer, lhes direi para me chamarem de tio Naruto, assim como direi aos meus para te chamarem de tia Sakura. – fitou a foto por mais algum tempo. – Sakura-chan, espero que esteja bem e feliz aonde quer que esteja. – sorriu e colocou o porta-retrato em cima da escrivaninha.

Essa cena se repetia todos os dias dos últimos 13 anos, embora ninguém soubesse, ou sequer suspeitasse, afinal, todos os dias Naruto sorria e gritava como se nada o perturbasse.

Nesse aspecto era parecido com Sakura. Da mesma forma que, após sua volta do treinamento com Jyraia, apenas ele ouviu as lamurias de sua companheira, apenas ela ouvia as dele. Da mesma forma que ela sorriu falsamente para o mundo, ele também o fazia, embora tivesse uma família para melhorar-lhe o ânimo. E, da mesma forma que ela esteve quebrada por dentro, ele também estava. Porém Sakura encontrou apoio, e ele não, pois apenas sua melhor amiga poderia salvá-lo agora.

----

**Quadro de recados:**

**Giu**: agora que você acabou o trabalho escravo, vai digitar! òó

**sangohigurashi**: n foram os dois para ele poder mostrar às pessoas sua mediocridade por mais um tempinho. Eles escreveram apenas os nomes, nada de sobrenomes.

**suley-selia**: (pulo em cima de você te abraçando e a gnt cai no chão (vivo fazendo com meus amigos, mas geralmente tem um grito ensurdecedor (tanto do abraçado quanto do abraçador), mas isso é crueldade da nossa parte...) e sai rolando (isso é divertido lol)). Dad me mandou fazer mais trab escravo, mas foi poquinho, tanto q nem apareceu na minha pequena explicação das minhas tragédias pessoais (sim, eu adoro um melodrama méxico, sabe? Nas sétima e oitava series me serviram como desculpa para nao fazer aula de educação física. XD) bjsss

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2**: que bom q vc gostou da aya, do povo que criei ela é a minha favorita! XD

**Deh Fernandes**: meio demorado, mas continuei.

**Emanuelle**: desculpa a demora

**Hatake Sakura XD**: tão feliz q tem gnt gostando dela! XD

**lucia almeida martins**: primeira pergunta: boa pergunta, como já tinha criado gnt de mais, n dei nome a eles, só ao mais velho, pq desde o inicio apenas ele ia ter uma participação significativa. Segunda pergunta: ainda estou ponderando isso. Terceira pergunta: estou tentando escrever mais um hentai, mas sou péssima nisso. Concodo, hentai em bom, por isso estou tentando a todo custo escrever um decente (na medida do possível, se é q me entende... ok, essa tentativa de piada foi péssima, por favor, ignore)

**Nihal elphic**: eu vivo falando esse treco da paciência pro povo, geralmente isso acaba com a paciência de todo mundo e eu apanho TT.TT, mas é merecido, eu só sei encher o saco... TT.TT sério q ela lembra o chuck? Tadinho, ele n é tão desequilibrado assim... (inner: esquece isso, ela n ta bem, pensar q as férias já estão acabando não faz bem pra ela eu: abraça a árvore e grita arvore, eu t amo!)

**Uchiha Mizuki**: tem esse aspecto negativo, mas pelo ter cinco anos é uma vantagem. Mas n compensa o fato de n poder agarrar o Ita-kun... mas o veria todos os dias... mas vê-lo e n agarra-lo é tortura... a solução é ser a Sakura! XD

**Uchiha Midori**: pode deixar, eu estou escrevendo!

**Haruno.Sakura.Akt**: brigada!!!XD

**Uchiha Poyana**: bem teve um SakuXIta, meio fraquinho, mas mais pra frente eles aparecerão com mais freqüência, é só voltarem para casa.

**Naty-nee-chan**: brigada!!! XD e o madara?, coitado, foi excuido?

**miyuki-sakura**: vai sim, mas ainda falta um tempo (alguns meses, na fic). Ainda estou criando coragem para ver, é que choro muito fácil com desenho, e quando a giu tava vendo, eu só pescava as partes mais tristes... TT.TT e me desculpe pela demora, mas até q as minhas desculpas esfarrapadas foram boa, e n foram invenção, talvez um pouquinho de exagero, mas nada muito exagerado.

**Uchiha Evangeline**: concordo, mas acho q será necessário ela descobrir, n sei quanto a ele.

**Kari Maehara**: desculpa t decepcionar, mas já me justifiquei (inner: bem mal, por sinal eu: pelo menos não faço rimas toscas...). também n gosto dele (inner: claro q n, quando vc o criou vc queria alguém em quem vc pudesse descontar toda a sua frustração, já q era muita pro sasuke agüentar sozinho eu: sorriso amarelo).

**andrade**: vc sumiu... T.T sinto falta de vc me enchendo o saco... T.T e me cutucando... T.T e me provocando... T.T e me enfernizando... T.T e me tirando do sério... T.T e de eu pulando em cima de vc e de eu e a giu fazendo cabo de guerra de vc... T.T e de vc me mandando escrever... T.T e de vc roubando minha lapiseira e minha borracha... T.T (inner: agora chega, antes q vc inunde o mundo eu: como vc tem tato ¬¬)

**Ja ne!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer – nanananananana (cantando "Those who inherit the will of fire") Naruto não é meu!!! ****(dancinha da vitória)**

Relatório: bem terminei de escrever o hentai que prometi, mas é só no cap 13. Para tal eu li um monte de maga hentai, grande part do kama sutra e vi um monte de desenho hentai e acabei me contaminando profundamente minha inocente mente (inner: super inocente eu: inocente sim! esse ano teve um comentário de duplo sentido que eu não consegui ver o segundo sentido de jeito nenhum! inner: um em quantos? eu: ok, ok, ok, talvez não seja tão inocente assim...) An... fiz o esboço de uma personagem da nova fic da Giu (até que ficou bom, considerando-se que tem séculos que não desenho nada). Gostei da sugestão da Kari Maehara de fazer um flashback da primeira vez da Sakura e do Itachi, então estou trabalhando nisso, mas não em que capitulo vai aparecer. Acho que é isso, dessa vez não aconteceu nenhuma tragédia para eu exagerá-la e desabafá-la, fora essa chuva infernal que não pára e acaba com o meu quase inexistente ânimo.

Divirtão-se! XD

A Flor dos Uchiha

Por Nicole

Capítulo IX

- Saki,... eles não... não mandaram... a gente... ...isso! – Madara arfava a cada abdominal que dava pendurado em uma árvore.

A mais velha nada disse, apenas mantinha um sorriso provocativo no rosto.

- Madara, pare de reclamar! – gritou Hiro, que tentava sustentar o próprio corpo uma mão, mas tinha dificuldades devido aos pesos. – Saki-sensei selou meu chakra! E eu não estou reclamando!

Aya estava entretida batendo em um boneco com uma lança que tinha o dobro do seu tamanho.

Saki olhou para o céu. "Uma da tarde. Já estão treinando há oito horas e meia. Devem estar com fome." Olhou para os garotos. Madara ainda grunhia, Hiro já estava quase totalmente acostumado com o peso, e Aya mais brincava do que treinava. "Estão muito entretidos... Acho que vou almoçar e volto daqui a pouco." – Kage Bushin no Jutsu.

- Aonde vai? – perguntou alegremente a mais nova.

"Às vezes tenho medo dela..." – Dar uma volta e almoçar. É entediante ficar olhando vocês. Nem pensem em explodir o bushin. Ja ne. – sumiu em um vendaval de sakuras.

----

"Acho que vou comer ramen." Pensava enquanto caminhava pela vila. Parou em frente ao Ichiraku e levantou os olhos para os Hokages de pedra. Todos tão sérios e austeros, menos o último. Saki deu um sorriso de canto. "Você é interessante, portador da Kyuubi."

- Oe! – uma mão passou na frente de seu rosto. Era o Hokage.

- Boa tarde, Hokage-sama. – cumprimentou-o formalmente, porém fria.

- Boa tarde, Saki-chan! XD Está vindo almoçar? – perguntou com as mãos na nuca.

- Sim. – disse ainda fria.

- Você parece o Teme. – resmungou.

- O que? – "Teme é alguém?"

- Quando eu era gennin, eu tinha um time. – "Jura?" pensou a garota. – Era um time de três. – "Uau!" – Eu, o incrível Naruto! XD O baka do Teme e a garota mais bonita da vila. – "Mais bonita?" – Eu sempre fui fantástico. – "De te olhar eu acho que até o Tobi ganharia de você sem muita dificuldade." – O Teme sempre foi um idiota frio e arrogante com mania de vingança. – "Conte-me algo que eu ainda não sei." – E você é fria como ele. Porém eu prefiro você a ele, é claro! – ela permitiu-se sorrir de canto "Prefere a filha mais velha do assassino Uchiha ao vingador Uchiha, seu melhor amigo. Fico lisonjeada (isso foi irônico)".

- E quanto à garota mais linda?

- Era apaixonada pelo Teme. – respondeu meio cabisbaixo "O que?!" – Por mais que eu declarasse o meu amor a ela, ela jamais me amaria. E aquele baka desgraçado não a esperou, depois de tudo o que ela fez por ele...

- Hokage-sama, você tem o resto do dia livre? Eu gostaria de ouvir a história do seu time. – ele a olhou com os olhos brilhando de felicidade: ninguém jamais o pediu para contar a história de seu time.

- Claro, tebayo! XD – "Okaa-sama apaixonada por Uchiha Sasuke. Isso só pode ser um engano. Mas se eu for analisar, meus pais não possuem o hábito de falar da vida deles antes do seqüestro." – Mas você não está treinando seus irmãos?

- Sim. Mas eu deixei um bushin com eles, além de que ainda faltam duas semanas. Não os farei falta.

- Está bem então, tebayo.

Naruto e Saki conversaram a tarde inteira e parte da noite. Ela ouvia atentamente a narração e vez ou outra fazia alguma pergunta esclarecendo parte de suas dúvidas e descobrindo mais a respeito da mãe. Havia vários acontecimentos com os quais já estava familiarizada, porém não naquela riqueza de detalhes, e muito menos com a presença tão constante de Sasuke.

A hora já ia tarde, mas ainda haviam muitas peripécias a serem contadas, então marcaram de almoçarem juntos no dia seguinte.

"Pelo o que vejo, okaa-sama, consegui mais peças do quebra-cabeça que é você. Apenas jamais te imaginei amando o irmãozinho tolo de otou-sama, pois você sempre fala dele com tanto desprezo. Pergunto-me o que ele fez. Além de seguir Orochimaru."

----

Mansão Hyuuga

- Sakura-chan, hoje eu conversei com a Saki-chan a tarde inteira. Contei a ela as aventuras do time 7. As nossas aventuras. Parece-me que ela gostou de você. Ela fez várias perguntas a seu respeito. Seria legal se vocês se conhecessem. – fitou as estrelas – Eu achava que ela era como o Teme, fria, arrogante e fodástica. Mas me lembra você. É doce e gentil. E gosta do ramen do Ichiraku, então ela não é má pessoa. – deu um sorriso triste – Gostaria que você estivesse aqui. Para me ajudar. Os pesadelos estão cada vez mais constantes. Tenho medo de ferir alguém, caso fuja ao meu controle. Eu sei que não consigo sozinho. Eu preciso de você, Sakura-chan. – uma lágrima solitária rolou por sua bochecha. Ele guardou a foto e desceu para jantar com a família.

----

Mansão Uchiha

- Sakura. – Sasuke abraçava uma cópia da foto com a qual Naruto sempre conversava. – Até que estou orgulhoso dos meus 'filhos'. Apenas me lamento que eles não sejam seus e meus. Queria tanto ter te encontrado. Queria tanto te pedir em casamento. Maldita Yumi. Não bastou ter se casado comigo. Tinha que transformar minha vida em um inferno. – enterrou as unhas na mão direita, fazendo-a sangrar. – Naquele dia eu não entendi o que senti com você. Depois que o desgraçado do Itachi te pegou foi que eu entendi. Eu deveria ter feito tudo diferente. Deveria não ter ido com Orochimaru, deveria não ter passado tanto tempo longe de você, deveria ter te protegido do meu irmão, deveria ter dito "Eu te amo", deveríamos ter nos casados e sido felizes. – deixou uma lágrima cair – Depois da morte do clã eu chorei apenas por você: quando encerraram as buscas, quando você faz aniversário, quando sinto tanta falta sua que não me agüento. Houveram tempos nos quais não me imaginei capaz de chorar, era humano demais para mim. Mas você apareceu e me devolveu minha humanidade. Era só isso que era para acontecido entre a gente? Só espero que você esteja viva e que aquele ordinário do Itachi nada lhe tenha feito. – suspiro – Quando nos reencontramos, sim, eu acredito exatamente como o Dobe, nós poderemos ser um do outro eternamente.

- SASU-KUN – gritou Yumi extremamente irritada.

- Merda... Sakura, eu juro, me livro daquela mulher, mato meu irmão, te resgato e vivemos felizes para sempre. – disse com determinação.

Sasuke conversava com a foto de Sakura de tempos em tempos. Geralmente desabafava, chorava, gritava, fazia juras de amor e sempre dizia a última frase, como um mantra que deve ser repetido para ajudar a pessoa a seguir em frente.

----

Dia seguinte, uma hora da tarde, em uma clareira

- Vai nos abandonar novamente, nee-chan? – perguntou Aya, que hoje lutava contra Hiro.

- Hai. Digamos que há uma pessoa que sabe muito e não sabe que sabe, por isso conta a todos o que sabe. – sorriu. "Que irônico. O Tolo que adapta o mundo a si e possui interessantes informações, não tem conhecimento do próprio potencial." – Os vejo a noite. – desapareceu em seu costumeiro vendaval de sakuras.

----

Realmente Naruto contou a menina tudo o que sabia a respeito de si, Sakura e Sasuke. Contara-lhe praticamente sua vida inteira, fora alguns segredos.

Saki se encantou com a vivacidade da narrativa, sendo que alguns momentos o Hokage chegou a interpretar as personagens, arrancando algumas risadas dela.

"Que risada gostosa! Me lembra a de alguém..." pensou ao escutá-la.

- Naruto-sama, Sakura-sama chegou a superar Tsunade-sama, correto?

- Sim! A Sakura-chan era a melhor! XD Ela desenvolveu um jutsu de cura a distância e um outro que restaurava parte do chakra de outra pessoa. Ainda tinha a super-força dela e o controle de chakra perfeito. Além de ela ser muito habilidosa com a katana! É um gênio da medicina, principalmente o que diz respeito a venenos. Ela salvou o Kankuro do veneno do Sasori, quando a Akatsuki seqüestrou o Gaara.

- Akatsuki?

- Sim. Aqueles desgraçados! Seqüestraram o Gaara e o mataram ao retirarem o bijuu dele. Queriam fazer a mesma coisa comigo, mas não conseguiram. – "O clima ficou pesado. Raiva não combina com ele, melhor mudar de assunto e voltar ao meu foco. Nota mental: descobrir mais sobre a ocasião do seqüestro do Kazekage."

- O que houve com a Sakura-sama? – "Tudo bem que eu sei, mas ele pode me acrescentar alguma coisa, além de que é legal ouvi-lo narrando."

Ele não respondeu de imediato. Antes deu um grande suspiro e pensou um pouco, depois olhou para as orbes esmeraldas e sorriu, tentando tranqüilizar-se.

- A Sakura-chan era como uma irmã para mim. Durante nossa adolescência éramos inseparáveis. Nada era capaz de nos fazer desgrudar, nem as missões ridículas da Tsunade-baa-chan. Mas um dia ela simplesmente foi embora. Me disse para ser o melhor e se foi. – suas safiras perderam o brilho característica, ficaram opacas e marejadas. – No dia seguinte o Teme voltou. – "Estranho. Okaa-sama aparentemente ainda o amava, ela parte em um dia e ele volta no seguinte. Há algo que me foi omitido nesse meio." – E alguns dias depois soubemos que ela foi pega por Uchiha Itachi e levada para a Akatsuki. Com o tempo as buscas pararam, mas nem eu nem Tsunade-baa-chan desistimos.

- Por que a levariam?

- O Mangekyou diminuiu a visão do usuário. – "De fato. Se não fosse okaa-sama creio que já seríamos completamente cegos." – Achamos que ele queria que a Sakura-chan o curasse. – "Coisa que realmente fez." – Fora isso não achamos outros motivos.

- Ter filhos, talvez. – Naruto não conteve uma risada. – O que foi?

- Ele exterminou o clã inteiro, salvo o Teme. Não creio que quisesse filhos. – "Eu tinha razão, ninguém acredita." Ele ficou sério. – Mas se ele ousou tocar na Sakura-chan, quando nos encontrarmos novamente, eu o mato. – "Novamente?"

- Você não me contou que já se encontrou com o irmão do Teme. – ele sorriu sem jeito.

- Verdade. – contou as ocasiões em que se encontrou com o Uchiha mais velho, e aproveitou para descrever os métodos para se lutar contra um portador do Sharinghan. Como empolgou-se, contou também sobre o resgate de Gaara e a memória de peixe do Gai (ele não conseguia se lembrar do Kisame).

Foi outro dia agradável para a Uchiha mais velha.

Despediram-se já tarde da noite e combinaram de almoçar novamente juntos, já que ela queria mais detalhes da fuga de sua mãe.

----

Mansão Uchiha

Sasuke treinava duramente com seu filho durante o dia e passava a maior parte das noite abraçado a foto de Sakura, e no que sobrava da madrugada, dormia na sala ou em um saco de dormir no jardim. Realmente não estava mais conseguindo suportar sua esposa. E o pior era que seu primogênito apoiava a mãe em tudo. Chegou a rir do pensamento. Era verdade que gostava dos filhos, mas não os amava. Nenhum deles havia sido fruto de seu amor. O primeiro ele sequer havia feito, o segundo foi quando ele estava dopado, assim como o terceiro, já o quarto, que morreu no parto, foi feito enquanto ele estava bêbado. Quando o bebê nasceu, houveram complicações, e o útero teve de ser retirado, o que o deixou aliviado, pois nunca quis filhos com aquela mulher. Sempre quis com Sakura, e mais ninguém. Porém, por ironia do destino (ou por culpa de um cara estúpido chamado Uchiha Sasuke), ele jamais teve, tem ou terá tal criança.

No atual momento, o Uchiha se encontrava sentado em uma pedra com uma garrafa cheia de sake na mão e varias outras vazias ao seu redor, além da foto da dama rósea na outra mão.

- Sakura. – sua voz estava embolada – Você e só você me faz sentir bem. Eu te amo, Sakura. – ficou em pé na pedra – SAKURA!!!! POR QUÊ??? O que eu fiz? (comentário da Giu: Pergunte-se o que não fez, porque aí a lista fica menor) SAKURA!!!! EU TE AMO, DROGA!!!! – ele escorregou e caiu de bunda na grama bem aparada. Ficou deitado e começou a chorar abraçado a foto, ainda murmurando o nome dela.

Com a gritaria, todos da mansão foram acordados e saíram para ver o que era.

Yumi mandou os mais novos irem dormir, mas abraçou o mais velho.

Ela não era bela, mas também não era um canhão. Era do tipo mediano, passava completamente despercebida na multidão.

- É tudo culpa daquela mulher. – sussurrou no ouvido do filho. Ele estava de costas para ela, que ainda o abraçava. – Haruno Sakura. Ela faz da nossa vida um inferno. Por culpa dela eu perdi o bebê, por culpa dela, seu pai não me ama, por culpa dela, ele bebe e nos trai. Por culpa dela nós somos infelizes e Sasu-kun está patético. Lembre-se disso, meu filho, e nos vingue quando a encontrar. – deu-lhe um beijo de boa-noite e voltou para o quarto.

- Eu nos vingarei, okaa-san. Mas antes de destruí-la, destruirei a família dela. – virou as costas para o pai, que continuava chorando na posição fetal, e também voltou para o quarto.

----

Sasuke acordou com os primeiros raios de sol batendo em seu rosto. Sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir, tamanha era a enxaqueca.

Entrou na cozinha para fazer um café bem forte e procurar remédios para dor, mesmo sabendo que de nada adiantariam. O café ficou pronto e ele deu o primeiro gole acompanhado de uma careta. "O dia não pode ficar pior."

- Sasu-kun! – "Pode sim." Yumi acabara de chagar na cozinha.

- Vou passar o dia fora. – virou a xícara de café de uma vez e fez outra careta. – Talvez Naruto me arrume uma missão. – os olhos dela se estreitaram. – Com licença. – andou até a porta.

- Ela está morta. E eu sou sua esposa.

- Não porque eu quis. Apenas porque você estava grávida. E pode ter certeza que quando eu encontrá-la, peço divórcio e me caso com ela. E então eu serei feliz e terei alguém que me ame. – (Sasuke, você é mesmo muito burro...) ele foi para o banheiro e tomou uma ducha fria, saindo em seguida para conversar com Naruto.

----

Saki e Naruto se encontraram nos mesmos local e hora, mas dessa vez Sasuke vinha a tira-colo. Tinha uma expressão de poucos amigos e ainda estava com dor de cabeça, além de profundas olheiras.

- Saki-chan! – ela o cumprimentou com uma breve reverência. – Esse é o Sasuke-teme. – os Uchiha trocaram olhares frios. – Tem problema ele almoçar com a gente?

Ela o estudou com os olhos. "Provavelmente bebeu grande parte da noite e não dormiu o suficiente. Ainda está com dor de cabeça e as olheiras parecem já estar nele há um bom tempo. O otouto do otou-sama é patético. Me pergunto o porquê da bebida, afinal ele reconstruiu o clã. Un... Talvez porque não matou otou-sama."

- Nenhum. – "Ele é bem calado, mas pode ser que acabe falando algo útil." Eles se sentaram, pediram ramen e recomeçaram a conversa.

Foi o primeiro dia agradável de Sasuke em anos. Em treze anos.

----

Saki chegou tarde na casa onde estavam hospedados, encontrando os três já dormindo. Achou melhor assim, desse jeito teria tempo para pensar e organizar as peças.

"Uchiha Sasuke, por que sua expressão era triste quando o assunto foi okaa-sama? Pelo o que Naruto contou você sempre a desprezou, mas quando ela sumiu você quis procurá-la, porém sua sentença era de confinamento na vila por 10 anos. Mas quando você a descreveu, vi amor em seus olhos. O mesmo amor dos olhos de otou-sama."

Ela sentou-se no parapeito da janela e passou a encarar as estrelas (só os faço olhar para estrelas ou chorar, nos momentos de reflexão... que coisa, hein? Mas isso é melhor que olhar para a árvore torta do vizinho, acredite).

"Agora, juntando o que o Naruto disse sobre okaa-sama com a saudade implícita no olhar de Sasuke quando o assunto foi a fuga da okaa-sama e o desprezo que ela sente pelo 'vingador', só posso concluir que eles se encontraram um pouco antes dela ir embora. Ou pelo menos eles se viram." Deu um longo suspiro. "Nem sei o motivo de investigar isso. Se não nos contaram é porque há uma boa razão. Mas eu quero saber mais sobre o passado deles..." ficou olhando as estrelas por mais um tempo e decidiu ir dormir.

Teve um sonho estranho, no qual Sakura e Itachi vieram para Konoha e Sasuke tentou matar o irmão, mas a flor o impediu. Depois ele gritava que a amava e que ela o traíra, pois estava com Itachi, então tudo se dissolveu e apareceu o Uchiha mais velho falando com uma Saki pequena, mas apenas duas palavras eram discerníveis: 'traição' e 'otouto'.

----

O resto do mês se passou normalmente (na medida do possível, pois Sasuke continuava enchendo a cara, Naruto continuava largando o trabalho para ir conversar com Saki, que apenas mostrava os golpes uma vez paras os irmãos e os mandava ensinar a Hiro e a se virarem para aperfeiçoar, e Yuuki sentia cada vez mais ódio do pai).

Quando faltavam cinco dias para o torneio, Saki liberou os 'pupilos' e os mandou fazerem o que quisessem, desde que não chamassem muita atenção. Os três optaram por simplesmente dormir e comer ramen (esse último Aya outorgou).

----

Dia do exame, casa onde estavam os garotos da chuva, meio da madrugada

Cada um se encontrava adormecido em sua própria cama. Cada um em seu mundo particular, com seus próprios sonhos e desejos. Todos. Menos a caçula.

Aya não conseguia mais dormir tamanha era sua empolgação para com a prova. Em seu rosto exibia um sorriso a lá Naruto e seus olhos brilhavam, faltavam apenas os pulinhos de alegria, coisa que não poderia fazer, uma vez que é filha de Uchiha Itachi.

Tomou um banho demorado, limpou suas armas, tomou café da manhã e ficou brincando com suas kunais até Hiro acordar com nascer do sol para tomar água. Quando ela o viu, passou a segui-lo, como uma sombra.

Como o exame começava às nove, sete e meia os mais novos chamaram os dorminhocos.

Oito horas todos estavam prontos (povo ninja, meia hora eu gasto só para abrir a geladeira e pegar o leite). Então saíram da casa e se dirigiram para o estádio onde ocorreriam as lutas principais.

Aya ia na frente saltitando com um sorriso de superioridade, Hiro ia logo atrás, impassível, Madara e Saki iam lado a lado, ambos com tédio no rosto.

(vou pular para eles se separando)

Os quatro entraram na arena (pelo mesmo lugar que o Naruto entrou no desenho), onde já se encontravam todos os demais participantes e Lee como juiz (pensamento dele: "Gai-sensei! Eu sou o juiz! Gai-sensei deve estar orgulhoso de mim!" rios de lágrimas).

Todos os olhares se voltaram para as quatro crianças.

Saki adiantou-se e parou no meio da arena, de frente para os mais novos.

- Não tenho nada a dizer. Mas vocês querem ouvir algo. Então... – suspense – Não façam nada estúpido, como perder a cabeça ou – olhou-os nos olhos para que percebessem o que queria dizer – sei lá o que. – deu um longo suspiro. – Quando Aya terminar a luta vamos passar no Ichiraku para comemorar a promoção de vocês. – se desfez no famoso vendaval de sakuras e reapareceu na arquibancada reservada para os senseis e as famílias dos participantes.

Sentou-se na frente de Hinata, que estava com Neji e Tenten, uma vez que Naruto deveria ficar em outro lugar (o mesmo onde o sandaime ficou no desenho). Na sua frente estavam os Yamanaka e os Nara. E três cadeiras à esquerda, os Uchiha, sendo que Sasuke parecia ter chupado todo o estoque mundial de limão, porém o dia dele estava apenas começando.

De volta a arena

Os gennins encaravam os recém-chegados, e todos se estudavam. Yuuki não escondia um sorriso de superioridade, Hizashi e Naru estavam inexpressivos (como a maior parte do tempo em público), Sora tentava cochilar escorada em Hizashi, Saskura pulava de um lado para o outro dando tchau para todos (só podia ser filha do Naruto ¬¬), e os quatro caras que eu inventei (e não lembro os nomes), estavam neutros. Lee estava super orgulhoso de si e sorria constantemente para Gai-sensei. E os filhotes da Akatsuki, bem, Aya mantinha a expressão de superioridade, Madara estava mais entediado do que nunca e Hiro exibia um pequeno sorriso, já que seria o primeiro a lutar.

Com Naruto e Gaara

- Já chegaram todos, Gaara. Vamos começar! – disse se levantando.

- Ainda não são nove horas, Naruto. – disse Gaara sem emoção (que sexy!!!!)

- Mas todo mundo já chegou, tebayo! Aposto que ninguém liga da diversão começar antes! – o Kazekage apenas revirou os olhos. O loiro se adiantou e começou a falar.

- Ohayo! – tirou um papel do bolso – Minna-sama, arigatou gozaimasu por comparecerem a este Exame Chuunin. Gennins, boa-sorte! E que comecem as lutas, tebayo! XD – sentou-se com um grande sorriso no rosto.

----

**Quadro de recados:**

**Giu**: se está lendo isso, vá escrever ou desenhar (de preferência escrever)

**Hatake Sakura XD**: brigada! XD

**Uchiha Evangeline**: vou por mais.

**Naty-nee-chan**: exageros à parte, tento tornar a minha vida uma comédia (não sou muito fã de tragédias gregas) e adoro rir da minha própria desgraça (ou falta dela), não tem o menor problema em rir (essa é a idéia básica).

**Nihal Elphic**: como disse, antes fevereiro! (inner: algumas poucas horas antes eu: mas ainda assim antes)

**Kari Maehara**: bem, o único problema agora é que as férias estão no fim TT.TT Já estou escrevendo o reencontro deles XD

**lucia almeida martins**: vocês são problemáticas... e eu estou com medo da sua inner... mas hentai é muito bom!!!!! XD

**miyuki-sakura**: entendi perfeitamente bem sorriso malicioso(inner: tá vendo? Você não é tão inocente assim! eu:...)

**suley-selia**: (te abraço no meio da chuva, como se estivesse fazendo sol (é q não para de chover por aqui e é abraço na chuva é bom! Principalmente se é lesado o suficiente a ponto de escorregar e fazer tudo mundo cair em uma poça (já fiz isso, quase me mataram... mas foi divertido))). Ta tudo bem, e com vc? Como assim geografia pratica? E melodrama, bem, apenas exagere e encene os fatos de uma forma um tanto quanto expansiva, além de abusar de expressões faciais exageradas e usar muitas palavras para falar pouca coisa.

**Meygan Kaname**: brigada! XD

**cellinha Uchiha**: bem, exageros à parte... hehe

**Uchiha Haru**: brigada! XD

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2**: eba!!!! Levo jeito para comédia! (pose nice guy)

**Hanna no Haruno**: brigada! XD

**taliane**: no próximo capítulo.

**Haru no Hana**: inner: ela teve um treco e desmaiou, emoção de mais por você ter comentado. Bem, ela está muito feliz q vc tenha postado Rubi. Pergunta o que é PM. Bem, tudo ama a sakura pq ela é legal! XD isso, mesmo, detone com o garoto e depois diga que ele é um bom menino... Não entendemos esse "assunto de novela". Cara, seus eus são complicados... A respeito do treco do time do Kakashi, não tínhamos pensado a respeito... ela ta acordando, peraí. eu: vc está gostando da minha fic e comentou!!!!! XD fico tão honrada, tipo, sua fic foi minha fonte d inspiração!!! XD e, por favor, atualiza "Quando os Deuses Amam"!

**hana-chan**: O.õ

Tão emocionada, foram tantas reviews! XD

Bjsss e prometo não demorar muito pra por próximo.

Ja ne


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer – gosto de mais de ficar fazendo nada para poder ter um ser tão hiperativo quanto aquele loiro.**

Bem, vamos às explicações de 'porque não postei antes se não faço da vida': sábado acabou a energia no meu quarto e no escritório (só neles dois!), é bem nesses cômodos onde ficam os PCs, mas o problema não foi esse, porque o laptop estava com bateria carregada e a fic fica nele, o problema foi que os trequinhos da internet fica no meu quarto, que estava sem energia, logo, na de internet. Quando voltou a energia, fiquei sabendo que o Matheus realmente cortou os cachinhos e entrei em depressão, depois fui planejar uma tortura para ele por ter feito isso sem a minha permissão (e acabei fazendo um ria tosca). Nos outros dias fiquei lendo slash escrevendo (influência de "Os Produtores". Não entendo como um filme idiota que nem aquele teve tanta influência e repercussão na minha vida) e, quando resolvi atualizar, ele (laptop) simplesmente se recusou a fazê-lo, e não liguei o grandão porque ele é barulhento de mais. Aí meu pai resolveu catar meu monitor e tirou os fios, mas concluiu que o dele não caberia no lugar do meu, apenas o contrário, então deixou pra lá e NÃO recolocou os cabos, e eu fiquei com preguiça de fazê-lo. Aiai. Para completar o word decidiu dar pau toda vez que digitasse 'caíram' na "A Flor dos Uchiha", então fui ler, mas quase ninguém atualizou TT.TT, aí decido ler umas em inglês, e eis que surge uma idéia (adorei o fato do povo fazer altas reviravoltas nas histórias e fazer de todos os vilões e os heróis), então lá vou eu escrever a idéia antes que a esqueça. Entro no msn (e todos gritam: "Milagre!") e vou ver como anda a fic da Giu, que muito gentilmente me ajuda a escolher as idéias, então escrevo um resumo e mando para ela e nisso já são uma e alguma coisa da manhã e mami e dad me mandam dormir. Acordo hoje umas oito da manha e volto a dormir, levantando umas dez. Por falar nisso, eu tinha a intenção de ver o episódio 45 do Shippuuden quando acordei, e acabei esquecendo... ok, depois atualizo, assim que acabar de ver o 45. Prometo!

Bjsss

PS:. Escrevi uma one-shot da Sakura com alguém! Mas não vou falar com quem! Espero que aceitem-na como pedido de desculpas pela minha preguiça. E postá-la-ei amanhã.

PPS:. E todas as lutas estão nesse cap.

A Flor dos Uchiha

Por Nicole

Capítulo X

- A primeira luta será entre Hiro e Hyuuga Naruto. – anunciou Lee tendo um orgasmo de felicidade. Na arquibancada Gai-sensei também tinha um de tanto orgulho de seu pupilo. – Os demais se retirem em ordem para a sala de espera, por favor.

Aya correu até Hiro e lhe um beijo na bochecha, fazendo-o corar. – Não demore! ) – correu até o irmão e pegou sua mão, subindo juntos em seguida.

Os oponentes se encararam por alguns segundos, até Lee gritar para lutarem.

"Os Hyuuga são de luta corporal. E eu prefiro luta a longa distância. ... Isso vai demorar, e eu não estou afim de lutar."

"Não faço a menor idéia de como ele luta."

Hiro começou a correr ao redor de Naru e jogou várias shurikens. O filho de Neji ativou o Byakugan e desviou de todas.

- Você é capaz de fazer melhor, afinal, você não é um gênio? – Hiro sorriu de canto.

- Odeio tomar a iniciativa. Se provocasse com algo estúpido, talvez você viesse até mim.

- Entendo. – o Hyuuga correu ao encontro do filho de Pain, para usar os "Punhos Nobres" (é isso que chama o estilo dos Hyuuga, né?).

Naru fica tentando acertar os tenketsus, sem muito sucesso, até que Hiro se afasta e faz o jutsu de invocação, aparecendo dois garotos, ambos com piercings e usando um sobretudo todo preto.

Os ninjas ficaram impressionados, pois não apenas era uma técnica difícil, mas como também ele havia invocado dois de uma vez.

Os três cercaram Naru e o atacaram ao mesmo tempo. Naru fez o kaiten, mas uma das invocações tomou a dianteira e passou a sugar o chakra liberado, desfazendo a defesa. O garoto, pego de surpresa, hesitou por alguns segundos, tempo suficiente para a outra invocação imobiliza-lo com um genjutsu.

Hiro apertou um ponto no pescoço do adversário, desmaiando-o, liberou as invocações e deu um pulo, aterrizando ao lado de Aya, que o abraçou.

- Você demorou. – disse fazendo bico.

- Mas eu cheguei. – respondeu bagunçando o cabelo dela.

Lá em baixo

- Hiro é o vencedor da primeira luta. – gritou Lee emocionado. – Agora, os gêmeos Uzumaki Saskura e Hyuuga Hizashi, por favor.

A menina sorriu para o irmão e ambos pularam para a arena.

Com Naruto e Gaara

- Gaara, para quem eu torço? – o Kazekage olhou-o de lado. – Eu quero que os dois vençam!

- Torça por um empate. – respondeu indiferente.

- Boa!!!!! Você é um gênio!!!! – gota nos presentes.

Na arena

- Podem começar.

Saskura partiu para um ataque direto, Hizashi se defendeu com os "Punhos Nobres", mas sentiu uma kunai nas costas.

"Kage Bushin. Quando ela fez?" Ele pulou e caiu há alguns metros da irmã e do bushin. Se estudaram por alguns segundos e foram ao encontro um do outro ativando a linhagem sanguínea. Lutaram com o estilo da família por algum tempo, mas estavam empatados, então novamente se afastaram.

"Nossos movimentos são todos iguais... Droga. Nii-chan, você é muito bom!"

Ela fez um bushin. Seu irmão sorriu e fez o mesmo. Os clones auxiliaram os irmãos a fazerem o Rasengan e sumiram logo em seguida.

Eles correram de encontro um do outro. No momento que os ataques se chocaram houve uma grande explosão e eles foram atirados em lados opostos da arena. Ambos desmaiaram.

Naruto ficou feliz com o empate, e Hinata teve um treco ao vez os filhos desacordados.

- Terceira luta, Nara Sora e Toosuto Arata. – a garota suspirou e se levantou com preguiça.

- Vai ser menos problemático lutar do que enfrentar okaa-san por não lutar... Que problemático... – os adversários pularam na arena

- Comecem! – ela tentou usar o kagemane, mas não o alcançava. "Isso será problemático."

"Médio alcance. O meu é longo. Estou com a vantagem."

Sora olhou em volta. Poderia usar alguma sombra para esticar a própria. Próximo a Arata haviam algumas árvores. Tinha apenas uma opção, que seria bem problemática: modificar a paisagem.

Tirou dois leques da bolsa de armas que levava amarrada a perna. Abriu-os e fez mira.

Uma forte rajada de vento passou pelo oponente dela, sem atingi-lo. Ele já ia provocá-la, mas seu corpo parou de responder a seus comandos.

- Te prendi no Kagemane no Jutsu. Aff... Não estava mirando em você, mas nas árvores próximas a você. As inclinei um pouco para aumentar o alcance da sobra e te prender. – virou-se para Lee. – Esta luta terminou, eu estou fora, participar de uma luta já foi problemático o suficiente.

- Onde está o seu fogo da juventude, Sora-chan? – gota hiper mega gigante.

- É problemático tê-lo. – "Principalmente se para tal é preciso usar uma roupa ridícula."

- An... Ok então... Quarta luta: Madara e Ien Taiki. – os dois pularam para a arena.

Taiki encarava Madara, que olhava distraidamente uma pedra no chão.

Lee deu início a luta e Taiki lançou várias kunais na direção de Madara, este tirou uma agulha da bolsa e parou as armas, procurando em seguida pelo inimigo.

"Uma distração. Deve estar montando uma armadilha, não me moverei daqui."

E se passaram longos minutos, até que o Uchiha do meio percebeu várias armas indo em seu direção, e não havia como desviar.

- Kuchiyose no jutsu! – apareceu um menino, diferente dos que Hiro invocara, mas também usava um sobretudo preto e tinha piercings. O invocado criou vários kage bushin que interceptaram todas as armas com os corpos.

A cada clone desfeito, a fumaça aumentava, Madara aproveitou para esconder a própria presença e achar o inimigo.

Encontrou-o escondido entre as árvores. Poderia acabar com a luta ali mesmo, mas não teria graça. Resolveu prendê-lo em um genjutsu que a pessoa que lança controla os movimentos da vítima.

Levou-o ao meio da arena e também seguiu para lá; pararam há cerca de dez metros um do outro, porém não se viam devido a cortina de fumaça ainda presente. Quando esta baixou, ele desfez o genjutsu e os dois se encararam.

Taiki pegou um pergaminho e liberou uma katana.

Madara sorriu.

Saki não conseguiu segurar um riso, que saiu pelo nariz.

O Uchiha fez uma seqüência de selos desconhecida a todos e luvas de chakra apareceram em suas mãos.

Saki deu um sorriso de canto irônico. – Você é tão previsível, irmãozinho tolo. – Sasuke a ouviu e teve um mau presságio, pois Itachi o chamou inúmeras vezes de irmãozinho tolo.

Na arena o filho de Itachi fez outra seqüência desconhecida – Katon! Katana no jutsu! – fez um círculo com os dedos indicador e polegar, levou a boca e cuspiu fogo, que tomou a forma de uma katana.

Todos olhavam estarrecidos para o garoto.

- Vamos ver quem é melhor no kenjutsu, Taiki-san.

- Tinha que usar esse jutsu, não é? – Saki ria divertida.

- Como assim? – perguntou o senhor que estava sentado ao seu lado.

- Ele inventou esse jutsu há quatro anos. Demorou oito meses para ficar pronto e a idéia veio de um jutsu de Uchiha Sasuke. – Sasuke se interessou pela conversa, assim como os outros que se encontravam perto. – O copy ninja Hatake Kakashi o ensinou o chidori, que ele adaptou de várias formas. Em uma delas o poder de alcance da katana era aumentado com o chidori. Meu irmão achou legal e tentou fazer o mesmo com o katon, já que seu chakra era de fogo, mas deu errado. Após um tempo concluiu que se fizesse uma katana toda de fogo pudesse dar certo. Teve queimaduras horríveis. Um dia ouviu que quando a kyuubi tomava conta de Naruto-sama, o chakra dela o envolvia formando uma espécie de capa protetora, e daí tirou a idéias das luvas de chakra para não se queimar. Deu certo e ele concluiu o jutsu.

De volta a arena

Eles se encararam durante toda a narração da Uchiha mais velha. Por fim a paciência de Taika se esgotou e ele atacou. Madara defendeu-se com a própria katana. Se ambas fossem de metal, se chocariam, mas uma era de fogo, então não tinha forma constante, logo ela atravessou a outra e atingiu o garoto, queimando-lhe a camisa e o peito.

Ele urrou de dor e o Uchiha recuou. Tentou se manter de pé, mas era impossível. Suas pernas cederam e ele caiu desacordado.

Madara liberou os jutsus e olhou a lâmina da katana do oponente. "Ficaram em contato apenas alguns segundos e parte do metal foi derretido." Virou-se para Lee. – Acabou, Lee-san. – se desfez em um vendaval de penas negras e reapareceu ao lado da Aya.

- Uchiha Yuuki e Garasu Kenta, por favor. – as pessoas foram a loucura, afinal era o filho de Sasuke. O Uchiha deu um sorriso presunçoso para Aya e Madara e pulou na arena, agora todos veriam o quão bom ele era.

Aya sentou-se no chão e foi brincar com Hiro e Madara foi tirar um cochilo.

Na arquibancada

Yumi espumava de raiva, porque, aparentemente, a performance do garoto da Chuva abafaria a de seu filho. Ao seu lado, Sasuke tinha sua atenção presa em uma mulher de cabelos castanho escuro e olhos mel que carregava um bebê no colo.

- Yumi, tenho que ir a um lugar. Não demoro. – disse se levantando.

- Sasu-kun, é a luta de seu filho! – sussurrou alterada. Ele apenas se dirigiu para o corredor dos banheiros, onde encontrou a mulher de olhos mel.

- O que faz aqui?

- Oi, Sasuke. É bom revê-lo também. – ele deu um suspiro.

- Oi. Como estão? E o que fazem aqui?

- Seu filho sentiu sua falta. – ele olhou para o bebê adormecido. Tinha cabelos revoltos negros com reflexos castanhos e seu rosto parecia um pouco com o de Sasuke. – Por que não tem ido nos visitar?

- Estava treinando Yuuki para o Chuunin. – disse com um pouco de raiva. – Não deveriam ter vindo.

- Tem medo que sua esposa saiba de nós? – o provocou.

- Ela já sabe. Assim como meus filhos. – ela demonstrou surpresa. – Foi durante a gravidez. Tivemos uma discussão e eu acabei gritando que tinha uma amante que esperava um Uchiha.

- Um Uchiha. É assim que você vê os seus filhos, não é? Nenhum deles é filho seu, todos são Uchiha. – disse debochadamente.

- Eu não fiz nenhum dos três, não posso chamá-los de filhos, mesmo que tente. Apenas tento diminuir a influência da Yumi neles. Mas ela só gosta do Yuuki, já que ele nos 'uniu'. – respondeu sarcástico.

- E por que você acha que eu não deveria estar aqui?

- O Yuuki e a Yumi são muito unidos. – passou a mão pelo cabelo, bagunçando-os ainda mais. – Já senti, várias vezes, intenções assassinas vindas dele.

- Uchiha Sasuke está preocupado com o meu filho? – ela mantinha o sorriso debochado.

- Nosso filho. – ela se surpreendeu. – Eu ajudei a fazê-lo, então também é meu.

- Você é estranho, Sasuke. Gosta, mas não gosta dos filhos; evita a família; odeia a esposa; tem uma amante; ama uma mulher desaparecida; passa uma imagem fria, mas apenas possui o coração quebrado e o mundo destruído. – ele sorriu de canto.

- Boa análise. Nos dez anos que fiquei preso na vila, fiz todo o tipo de trabalho comunitário que podia fazer, depois desse tempo, pegava todas as missões podia pegar, de preferência as que fossem longe e longas. Quando o Sharingan de Yuuki apareceu, passei a treiná-lo e tentei me aproximar deles três, mas não consigo, vejo-a neles, o tempo todo. Então te conheci e nos tornamos amantes. E agora temos um filho de sete meses. Essa é a minha vida. Se é posso chamar isso de vida.

- Mas não há amor. Há apenas sexo.

- De ambas as partes. – sorriram debochadamente.

Ouviram vários aplausos e gritos da platéia, então concluíram que a luta acabara.

- E você não viu a luta dele. – ele deu de ombros.

- Mas a dessa menina eu quero ver. Ela é a irmã caçula dos "Irmãos da Chuva". Isso será interessante.

- Quando nos visitará?

- Pedirei uma missão para o Dobe ainda hoje. Então poderemos ir juntos. – ela concordou. – Eu quero ser presente na vida dele. Quero ser pai de pelo menos um filho.

Deram um breve selinho e se dirigiram para a arquibancada.

Sasuke sentou-se ao lado da esposa, que fez menção de abrir a boca para xingá-lo, mas ele a calou com um olhar frio.

"Uchiha Sasuke ama a esposa... E foi dar uma volta bem durante a luta do filho. Ele é estranho. Acho que se algo de ruim acontecesse à família dele, ele não ligaria a mínima." (isso é a Saki pensando enquanto os entulhos da última luta eram retirados) "Não creio que Yuuki vá a se tornar chuunin. Ele fez estragos de mais e estava se mostrando. Foi cruel a maneira como ele tratou o oponente. Não era necessário humilhá-lo." Olhou para a irmã. "Só espero que você não perca o controle."

Limparam os entulhos e Lee chamou por Aya e Himo no Hideki. A menina brincava com Hiro e fez cara choro quando este a mandou lutar. Os dois desceram, ele tinha o rosto livre de toda e qualquer emoção e ela estava emburrada.

- Que a última luta da primeira rodada comece!

"Espero que ela se controle." Pensou Madara olhando-a girar uma agulha entre os dedos.

"Ela não tem paciência, pelo o que vi na primeira fase. Nas lutas preliminares, matou oponente sem hesitar, depois de lhe dar um soco superpotente. Mas ela cortou a veia jugular interna dele com muita precisão para ser um golpe de sorte, então possui conhecimentos médicos. Ouvi dizer que alguns participantes morreram na floresta, todos eles tiveram algum corte feito por facas de chakra, como essa menina é um gênio que sabe algo de medicina e mata, acho que foi ela quem os matou. ... Já sei como vencê-la."

Eles se analisaram por um longo tempo.

- Hideki-san, eu adoraria terminar logo essa luta e ir brincar. – ele sorriu internamente, iria gastar a paciência dela com armadilhas e jogos psicológicos, pois ela era bem direta.

- Venha me pegar, então. – correu para se esconder na floresta.

- Odeio brincar enquanto luto. – os olhos dela se estreitaram e foi atrás dele.

Hideki montou uma armadilha com tarjas explosivas (aquela que faz um quadrado com elas e, quando a pessoa entra no perímetro, todos explodem), mas a velocidade da menina era tão grande que a explosão ocorreu depois que ela já havia saído do quadrado.

Ele surpreendeu-se com a velocidade dela, então decidiu prendê-la em um genjutsu.

Ela continuou correndo atrás dele e sentiu o chakra dele entrar em seu organismo. "Meio estúpido tentar prender a filha de dois mestres do genjutsu em um." Expulsou o chakra dele liberando uma pequena quantidade do próprio. Fechou os olhos e se concentrou para achá-lo. O encontrou há cem metros na diagonal. Correu para lá.

"Genjutsu não funciona e a velocidade dela é incrível. Vou tentar taijutsu."

Passaram para uma luta corporal, que ele tinha vantagem por ser maior. Ela deu alguns pulos para trás e fez um henge. Se transformou na irmã.

- O que pretende?

- Eu sou pequena, então me transformei em alguém maior. XD – recomeçaram e ele perdeu a vantagem.

"Ela deve ser acostumada a lutar com esse corpo, droga. Bem, ainda tem ninjustu." Ele recuou e desapareceu no mato.

Ela, já muito irritada, desfez o henge, acumulou chakra na mão direita e deu um soco que fez a vila inteira tremer. Uma cratera foi aberta e o mato destruído.

- Não agüento mais te perseguir.

Ele riu debochadamente. – Você caiu que nem um patinho no meu plano.

Ela fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente. – Você está me irritando. E você não quer me ver irritada.

- E por que não? O que pode fazer-me? É apenas uma criança.

Essa foi a gota d'água. Ela perdeu o resto de auto-controle que ainda lhe restava. Abriu os olhos.

- SHARINGAN!!!

Pensamentos das pessoas no momento que vêem o Sharingan:

Amante do Sasuke: "Bem, você não é o único bastardo Uchiha, meu filho."

Sasuke: "Eu fiz mais filho? OO"

Yumi: "Ele me traiu mais de uma vez... òó"

Yuuki: "Se ela tem o Sharingan e é irmã daqueles dois, então eles também são meus irmãos, logo eu não sou o primeiro Uchiha desde o massacre! Isso não vai ficar assim! òó"

Jiraiya: "Bem que o Uchiha disse que queria reconstruir o clã. Espalhou sua sementinha aos quatro ventos. Acho que meu próximo protagonista será inspirado nele. )"

Naruto: "Não sabia que o Teme tinha uma filha. XD"

Gaara: "..."

Madara: "Ferrou para o meu lado. óò"

Hiro: "Tia Sakura vai nos matar. T.T"

Saki: "Merda."

Tsunade: "Ou Sasuke traiu a esposa ou a menina é do Itachi. Annn, o Sasuke pulou a cerca. n.n"

Na arena

Hideki estava paralisado pela surpresa.

- MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!!!

Saki, Madara e Hiro: "Fudeu!!!!"

Tsunade: "Pensando bem, deve ser do Itachi... u.u O QUÊ???" cuspiu o sake que bebia.

Madara se desfez em seu vendaval de penas e aparece na frente da irmã. Ativa seu Sharingan, mas ela, já prevendo o que aconteceria, soca-o e ele é arremessado longe.

Saki: "Droga!!!!!!" ela se desfaz no vendaval de sakuras e reaparece próxima a irmã.

- Kage bushin no jutsu. Henge no jutsu.

A platéia, que já estava com os olhos esbugalhados, prendendo a respiração, tendo um enfarte e coisas do gênero, teve um treco ao ver as pessoas nas quais Saki e seu bushin se transformaram.

**----**

**Quadro de recados:**

**Giu**: Vai escrever! ÒÓ

**TaMiReS sCaBiAn LeE**: Continua lendo que você irá vê-lo ir atrás de vingança (que por sinal não faz muito sentido, mas deixa quieto) XD E concordo com sua inner u.u

**Tina Granger1**: Por quê? Ela é uma gracinha (inner: quando não está matando ninguém. eu: ok, esquece, a pergunta, acho que entendi o porquê)

**Hatake Sakura XD**: Deixe-o sonhar: é de graça.

**Naty-nee-chan**: hehehehehehehehe. Nunca acharam que eu usava droga, mas concluíram que devo ser mais sóbria enquanto bêbada do que enquanto sóbria, porque não tem como ser mais bêbada do que já sou. Também me taxam louca, mas não podem falar muita coisa porque eles também são. XD E espero que tenha gostado das lutinhas.

**lucia almeida martins**: Aqui continua chovendo... espero que não chova no primeiro dia de aula, a lista de turmas sempre fica em uma das quadras descobertas... seria problemático chegar ensopada na sala. A luta deles é mais para frente. Para a innter: sim, você é problemática; tentarei fazê-lo bem picante; e te sugiro freqüentar psicólogos, psiquiatras, psicanalistas e terapeutas, você é muito problemática.

**Uchiha Mizuki**: Tudo, e você? Concordo plenamente, você foi perva. A graça do Naruto é ele ser um completo babaca! E o que é 'dar a faca e o queijo pra pirraia'?

**taliane**: Desculpa ter te torturado.

**miyuki-sakura**: Acho meio difícil o Yuuki conseguir fazer alguma coisa que realmente surta efeito, ele não é grandes (desculpe o termo) merdas, assim como a mãe dele.

**Meygan Kaname**: O 13 tem, e provavelmente o 15 também. Espero atender a todas as expectativas, não tenho muita experiência no que diz respeito à literatura hentai, comecei a tentar escrevê-la no finalzinho de novembro, quase dezembro.

**lucia almeida martins**: Sei lá, deu a idéia e escrevi. E o Ita-kun tinha 13 quando matou todo mundo, mas o Ita-kun é o Ita-kun, e o resto é o resto (mas deixa quieto). Tenho sim: (não estava com paciência de procurar algo normal que estivesse disponível).

**Kari Maehara**: Postei antes das férias acabarem! lol E posto mais até o trágico dia 7 (incluindo este, mas se for neste, será depois da aula, porque aí aproveito e conto como foi), dia em que pagarei todos os meus pecados (inner: que drama, é só escola eu: esse é o problema). Nhá, parar na melhor parte cria suspense. E suspense é legal (a menos que seu pai espirre e você tenha um ataque cardíaco).

**Nihal elphic**: Brigada! XD

**Sabaku no Mayuri**: Bem vinda! Pode ser sim, desde que me mande hamburgers de graça todos os dias! XD (com muita mostarda e nada de ketchup (é assim que escreve?), além de ter muito queijo e ser muito grande e vir acompanhado de milkshake de chocolate tamanho gigante).

**Hyuuga Florine**: Concordo!

**Yuki Blackwell**: Ela é legal! É que meio que descontei todas as minhas frustrações nele (inner: você tem é frustração, heim? Eu: hehe, nem tantas, lembre-se que sempre exagero).

**Uchiha Polyana:** Sem problemas. Discerníveis distinguíveis.

**suely-selia**: Oi! (continua chovendo, então, abraço debaixo da chuva! lol) Está tudo ok, e vocês? Que horror! E eu reclamando dos laboratórios (fora o de física, este é legal, o prof dava as respostas pra gente e até nos deixava ver Naruto no iPod XD (ele também gosta XD)) e das torturas de educação física, isso é muito pior! Atenderei seu pedido. E o que fiz para a buu me ameaçar? Bjss, nee-chans.

**Haru no hana**: Você matou as aulas de matemática, ou é impressão minha? O.õ E atualize logo "Quando os Deuses Amam" (O Ita-kun fica tão perfeito de deus! #babando#) e "Rubi" (quero ver a I-chan picar o tio Orochi-purpurina em pedacinhos com a katana super legal do Ita-kun. lol)

Bjsss, pessoas.

E até! XD

E antes que me esqueça, o nome da one-shot é "A Flor da Inocencia" (quem escolheu foi a Giu), por favor, comentem nela, eu fiz com muito carinho e amor! E não há fics desses dois em português (que emoção, sou a primeira!)


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer – Hoje vou simplesmente falar (inner: escrever). Hoje vou simplesmente escrever que Naruto não me pertence, porque não estou com tempo de pensar em algo criativo para falar. (inner: escrever) Para escrever.**

E as minhas belíssimas peripécias desses últimos dias não poderei compartilhar com vocês, porque estou atrasada para escola (novidade), então vou apenas avisa-los nos meus novos horários de PC: segunda a quinta a manhã inteira (estudo a tarde), sexta depois da aula de francês e latim, sábado depois do inglês e domingo o dia inteiro. Bem, estou indo almoçar e a Giu deve postar para mim à tarde, porque ela revisa os erros para mim.

Bjsss

A Flor dos Uchiha

Por Nicole

Capítulo XI

Na arena estavam: Lee (completamente sem ação), Hideki (outro sem ação), Madara (com um corte na cabeça), Aya (com o Mangekyou) e Saki e seu bushin em dois henge.

O bushin era uma mulher jovem com um sobretudo preto de nuvens vermelhas, olhos verdes iguais aos dos três irmãos e cabelos longos rosas. E Saki estava hengada (isso ficou estranho) no homem mais lindo do mundo!!!!! ¬ (inner: desconsiderem isso eu: mas é verdade!!!! XD) em um homem de cabelos negros e olhos com o Mangekyou e que usava um sobretudo igual ao da mulher.

- Aya-chan, acalme-se! – disse a mulher se aproximando.

- Kaa-sama? – perguntou incerta e desativando a linhagem.

- Hai! E otou-sama está aqui também:) – ela olhou para o 'pai'.

- Tou-sama! – correu até 'ele' e o abraçou. Saki se pos na altura dela e a desmaiou, entregou a irmã ao seu bushin (que já voltou ao normal), desfez o henge, e foi até o irmão. Sabia que o que faria não era o mais correto, mas estava com raiva e precisava descontar em alguém, além de que Madara não conseguiu controlar a situação, então merecia um castigo.

- Mangekyou Sharingan! Tsukyomi. Uma semana. – e se desfez no seu vendaval de sakuras.

Madara tentou se levantar, mas não tinha forças para tal. Hiro pulou da sala de espera para levá-lo ao hospital.

Em um lugar longínquo, alguns minutos no passado

Sakura, Itachi, Deidara e Tobi se encontravam em pé num galho de árvore. O Uchiha explicava aos demais a missão deles.

"Onde o Pain estava com a cabeça quando mandou Tobi e Deidara para uma missão de espionagem? Compreensível mandar eu e o Ita-kun, mas aqueles dois?"

"Respire. E não mate ninguém. Se bem que ninguém sentiria falta do Deidara... mas se eu o matasse, provavelmente o filho do Pain puxaria o meu cabelo. ¬¬ Kuso. Mas a minha flor podia ao menos me ajudar, mas não, fica divagando. Pain, eu entendo que você esteja estressado com a gravidez da Konan, mas isso não é justificativa para mandar um barulhento e um cara que adora explodir coisas para um missão de espionagem."

- Sakura, você me escutou? – ela virou-se para Itachi, ele estava irritado.

- Eu... – ela não terminou a frase porque sentiu a vista escurecer e perdeu a força nas pernas. Tobi, sabe-se lá como, conseguiu segurá-la milésimos de segundos depois d'ela cair do galho.

"Desde quando o Pirulito é tão rápido?" se perguntou Deidara.

Eles desceram e a apoiaram em uma árvore.

Itachi se sentou ao lado dela e pegou sua mão. Estava preocupado, muito preocupado.

- Será que a Sakura-chan vai ter outro bebê? – o loiro e o moreno se viraram para Tobi. – Tobi se lembra que Sakura-chan descobriu que ia ter Aya-chan depois de um desmaio. – "Mas a gente não tentou ter mais filhos depois da Aya."

- Aya-chan... – Sakura murmurou.

- Sakura... – Itachi a chamou. – Minha flor... – ela abriu lentamente os olhos, eles estavam marejados. Ela o abraçou fortemente. – Estou aqui, minha flor, não se preocupe. – disse passando a mão na cabeça dela.

- Ita-kun, aconteceu alguma coisa com as crianças. Houve algo com a Aya-chan.

Ele a olhou sem acreditar. – Foi um pesadelo.

- Não. Foi de verdade. Aconteceu alguma coisa. – ela o olhou nos olhos. – Eu quero ir para Konoha.

- Não.

- Mas...

- Nada de 'mas'. Não deixaria você ir sozinha. E se eu encontrasse o idiota do Sasuke, não me controlaria.

- São os seus filhos, Itachi. E aconteceu alguma coisa com eles!

- Como sabe?

- Eu sou a mãe deles!

- E eu sou o pai.

- É diferente.

- Não é.

- Mãe tem uma espécie de sexto sentido. – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Essa história de novo não." – Eu sei que você não acredita, mas sexto sentido de mãe existe.

- A gente não vai. – ela começou a chorar, e ele se levantou. – Vamos, temos uma missão para terminar.

"Ok, eu não vou, mas alguém vai ver como eles estão. E já até sei como. Desculpe-me Pain, mas você foi o escolhido."

Hospital de Konoha

Hiro chegou ao hospital com Madara semi-consciente nos braços.

- O que houve? – perguntou uma enfermeira ao vê-los. O garoto hesitou.

- Ele precisa de soro na veia.

- O que houve? – "Kuso, terei de contar."

- Exame Chuunin. Ele recebeu o Tsukyomi. E ficou lá por uma semana. Precisa apenas tomar soro e descansar. – a enfermeira não entendeu, mas mandou Hiro colocar o Uchiha em uma maca e o levou para um quarto para atendê-lo.

Estádio

A maioria das pessoas ainda estava estática. Como a maioria era civil, eles não entendiam a gravidade da situação, mas não tinham reação porque todos sabiam que Uchiha Sasuke tinha três filhos, sendo todos os três meninos, então como aquelas outras três crianças poderiam ter a linhagem sanguínea dos Uchiha? E o que diabos era esse Mangekyou?

Já na arquibancada onde estava Sasuke, todos os olhares lhe eram dirigidos. A maioria era reprovadora.

- Sasuke, eles são seus filhos? – perguntou Ino.

- Não.

- Como eles têm o Sharingan? – insistiu a loira.

- E pior ainda, o Mangekyou? – Neji saiu frio e mortal.

- Eu nunca tinha visto aqueles moleques antes. – defendeu-se.

- A menina que estava na minha frente se transformou na Sakura e no Itachi. – todos se voltaram para Hinata. – E ela tinha o Sharingan. E o Mangekyou.

- Hina-chan você acha que...? – Tenten não conseguiu concluir a frase.

- A testuda nunca faria uma coisa dessas! – Ino gritou.

- Mas isso explica muita coisa, Ino-chan. – retomou Hinata.

- TEME!!!! – todos se viraram para Naruto que acabara de chegar. – Por que nunca me apresentou sua filha?

- Porque ela não é minha filha.

- Mas a menina tinha o Sharingan! – "Não estou entendendo mais nada."

- Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, na sala do Naruto. Agora! – gritou Tsunade (que surgiu do nada) – E você também, Jiraiya.

- E quanto à gente, Tsunade-sama? Nós também somos amigos da Feiosa.

- E o que isso tem haver, Sai? – grunhiu a Hokage.

- A menina tem uma ligação com a Feiosa. E nós não desistimos dela, porque amigos não desistem uns dos outros. Eu li isso em um livro, quando a Feiosa e o Dobe se tornaram meus primeiros amigos. – gota geral.

- Entendo, – veias e mais veias – mas por hora eu quero conversar apenas com esses quatro.

- Hai. – os quatro seguiram Tsunade.

Na sala

Tsunade estava sentada na cadeira do Hokage, com os cotovelos sobre a mesa, as mãos juntas e o queixo apoiado nelas. Seu semblante era sério e seu olhar, preocupado. Naruto deixava seu desentendimento transparecer no seu rosto, Sasuke estava aturdido, Jiraiya estava sério e Kakashi não lia seu livrinho e seu olhar não era de peixe-morto.

- Creio que vocês perceberam que nossa situação é delicada.

- Não entendi, Tsunade-baa-chan! – ela deu um longo suspiro.

- Naruto, a garotinha tinha o Mangekyou, o irmão dela tinha o Sharingan, e a irmã dela não apenas tinha o Mangekyou, mas como também se transformou em Haruno Sakura e Uchiha Itachi. E, caso não tenham escutado, a menininha os chamou de 'kaa-sama' e 'tou-sama'.

- Tsunade-baa-chan, você acha que o Itachi teve um filho com a Sakura-chan?

- Não. – ele suspirou aliviado. – Estou afirmando que foram pelo menos três. – o sangue de Sasuke ferveu.

- Se ele violentou a Sakura, eu o mato!

- Do que está falando, Uchiha? – Tsunade o fuzilava com o olhar. – Você foi o primeiro a abandoná-la!

- Tsunade-sama, – começou Kakashi antes que Sasuke pudesse falar qualquer coisa – a menina se transformou em uma Sakura que usava o sobretudo da Akatsuki.

- A Sakura-chan jamais se juntaria a eles! – gritou Naruto.

- Mas ela se juntou. – respondeu uma voz fria. Todos se viraram para o canto donde veio a voz. Eles se depararam com Saki.

- O que faz aqui? E como entrou? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Supus que tivessem perguntas e quisessem respostas. – ela o encarou. – Como vocês sabiamente deduziram, Uchiha Itachi é nosso otou-sama. E, a antiga Haruno Sakura, atual Uchiha Sakura, nossa okaa-sama. E eu entrei usando ninjutsu.

- Por quê? – a voz de Naruto saiu fraca. Lágrimas rolavam por suas bochechas.

- Eu não sei ao certo. Okaa-sama fugiu de Konoha naquele dia por livre e espontânea vontade. E foi o mesmo dia no qual otou-sama chegou à vila para seqüestrá-la. Uma semana depois ele a pegou e voltou para a base. Eles se casaram alguns dias depois.

- Como assim? – perguntou Kakashi. – Ele não a queria para curar a visão dele? Então por que casar?

- Ele não a queria pela cegueira. Isso foi brinde.

- Pelo o que ele a queria? – Tsunade exercia de todo o seu auto-controle.

- Para ser a mãe dos filhos dele. – todos: OO.

- Itachi matou todo o clã! Ele poupou apenas a mim!

- Eu sei. Mas ele queria herdeiros para o legado dele.

- Por que justamente a Sakura-chan?

- Porque ela é a melhor.

- Por que ela aceitou? Ela sempre dizia que me amava! – Saki olhou para Sasuke.

- Por quê? Uchiha, você a abandonou para se juntar ao Orochimaru. Não esperava que ela te esperasse a vida intera, você esperava? Aliás, você não a esperou.

- Saki, por favor, explique direito. O que houve com a minha pupila?

- Okaa-sama se casou com otou-sama e eu nasci. Eles não se amavam, mas aprenderam com o tempo. Tornaram-se uma dupla na Akatsuki e depois meu irmão nasceu. O pessoal me treinava e depois passaram a treinar o Madara também. Comecei a fazer missões com eles, depois o Madara se juntou à gente. A Aya nasceu quando eu tinha sete anos. Somos uma família.

- A Sakura-chan é feliz? – ela estranhou a pergunta.

- Sim.

- E eles não a obrigaram a nada disso? – perguntou Sasuke meio decepcionado.

- Não. Mesmo se quisessem, seria difícil, ela é muito forte. – deu ênfase às duas últimas palavras.

- O que houve com a Akatsuki?

- Okaa-sama entrou para a organização porque ela não queria que os filhos se tornassem criminosos rank-S. Ela disse para Pain-sama que não era para ficarmos sabemos a respeito do que eles faziam e muito menos era para tentar no recrutar. Não sei responder direito a essa pergunta, Jyraia-sama.

- O Itachi a respeita e ama? – "Eles se preocupam com o bem-estar dela."

- Sim. Okaa-sama e otou-sama se amam e são muito unidos. – ela se virou para Sasuke – Ele nunca a abandonou ou traiu. Ao contrário de você, ele jamais a largaria para realizar uma vingança estúpida.

- Acha que eu saí em vingança porque quis? Acha que eu larguei todos os que me amavam porque eu quis? Acha que eu não sofri com o idiota do Orochimaru? Acha que fiz tudo isso porque estava afim? Não. Seu amado otou-sama me obrigou a fazer tudo isso. Ele não apenas matou todo o meu clã, mas como também me roubou a única mulher que eu amei!

- Ele não te obrigou, você seguiu o conselho dele de ficar mais forte e se vingar porque quis. E se você amasse okaa-sama, você, e não Uchiha Itachi, seria o meu pai. Se você a amasse, não a teria abandonado naquele banco de concreto. Se a amasse, não teria formado o time Hebi. Se a amasse, não teria voltado para sua vila um dia depois de ela ir embora. E o principal, se você a amasse, não teria preferido passar três anos na companhia do Orochimaru à passar três anos na companhia dela, que jurou que faria de tudo para te ver feliz!

- Sim. Ela jurou me fazer feliz, e o que ela faz? Casa-se com o meu irmão!

- Ela apenas percebeu que você não a queria. Que você não queria que ela te fizesse feliz. Que você apenas queria matar otou-sama. – a calma da menina estava realmente irritando o Uchiha. – E nem pense em ativar o Sharingan para mim, porque eu tenho Mangekyou.

Sasuke grunhiu algo e se sentou em um sofá. Parecia tentar se acalmar.

- Itachi te obrigou a matar seu melhor amigo? – ela piscou várias vezes e virou para Jyraia, processou a perguntou e soltou uma gargalhada. "Uma gargalhada igual a de Sakura.", pensam todos.

- Não. Foi um acidente. Eu tinha quatro anos e estava fazendo o Chuunin. Uma das provas era em uma sala totalmente escura. Todos os participantes foram colocados lá e nos mandaram lutar por três dias e três noites. Quem sobrevivesse, se graduava. Acabei matando meu melhor amigo, mas não sabia que era ele.

- Apenas você sobreviveu a essa prova. Eu me lembro. Foi aí que surgiu a lenda dos "Irmãos da Chuva".

- Sim. Então otou-sama começou a treinar meu Mangekyou e okaa-sama me ensinou a recuperar a visão perdida.

- Sua irmã também o possui. E seu irmão?

- Nós três. Madara o ativou com sete anos, também por acaso. Ele e alguns amigos estavam passeando e foram atacados por nuke-nins. Eles todos morreriam, então o melhor amigo dele, que sabia do Mangekyou, mandou meu irmão matá-lo. Madara hesitou, mas era isso ou todos morreriam. Ele sabia toda a parte teórica desse Sharingan, logo foi fácil acabar com os renegados.

- E como a pequena conseguiu?

- Ela e uma amiga tiveram uma discussão idiota e a menina partiu para cima dela. Aya a matou quando foi se defender.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

- E como está a Sakura? Digo,... – começou Tsunade, mas Saki a cortou.

- Ela é uma assassina, mas não gosta de matar. Por isso sempre ajuda as pessoas desconhecidas que estejam feridas. Ela acha que isso diminuiu um pouco os pecados dela. Ela também é gentil com as vítimas, e as mata procurando não causar muita dor. E é a chefe do hospital da vila e professora na escola de medicina.

Ficaram em silêncio por mais um tempo.

- Você e seus irmãos são filhos do Sakura-chan. – disse Naruto enxugando as lágrimas.

- E do Itachi. – acrescentou Sasuke com ódio.

- Isso não importa, Teme. O que importa é que são filhos da Sakura-chan! E não importa se ela traiu ou não Konoha. O que importa é que ela é feliz! – "Realmente você é a pessoa que okaa-sama descreveu." Naruto virou-se para Saki – E como a Sakura-chan era como uma irmã para mim, você e seus irmãos vão passar a me chamar de Tio Naruto! Agora vem aqui dar um abraço no Tio Naruto porque ele foi privado disso durante 12 anos! – pessoas: OO³³³³³³³.

Pensamentos:

Tsunade: "Ele não cresce. ¬¬ Acho melhor assim."

Jyraia: "E o pervertido depois sou eu!"

Kakashi: "..."

Sasuke: "Ela é filha do Itachi! òó"

Saki: "Ele não se importa com a origem, nem com o passado da pessoa. Ele apenas quer amigos. Agora entendo as lágrimas de okaa-sama quando falava dele."

Naruto: "Então a Sakura-chan tem um família e é feliz! Estou feliz com isso! XD Mas ela bem podia ter mandado notícias."

Saki o abraçou e Naruto chamou os demais para darem um abraço grupal. Depois de alguns minutos assim, Saki se desvencilhou dos adultos (fora Sasuke, que continuou no sofá emburrado)

- Ne, Saki-chan, avisas os seus irmãos e o outro menino que é par eles me chamarem de Tio Naruto. Por falar neles, onde estão? E por que o seu irmão caiu?

- Aya está dormindo e o Hiro deve ter levado o irmãozinho tolo para o hospital.

- Por quê? O soco que a Aya-chan deu nele foi tão forte assim?

- Tsukyomi. O deixei lá por uma semana. – todos: OO.

- Ele é seu irmão! – ela olhou para Jiraiya.

- E Itachi é nosso pai, mas isso jamais o impediu de nos prender lá. – não souberam o que falar. – Ele deve ficar bom em dois ou três dias.

- E Hiro também é filho de alguém da Akatsuki?

- Pain-sama e Konan-sama.

- Esse não é o líder da Akatsuki?

- Sim. Você é bem informado, Jiraiya-sama.

- E por que você fez henge dos seus pais?

- Aya possui uma inner, como okaa-sama, mas a de Aya pode tomar o controle dela quando ela fica muito nervosa. E quando isso acontece, apenas a figura de nossos pais podem controlá-la. Porém uma pessoa qualquer que fizesse o henge deles não conseguiria, pois usamos o Mangekyou pra desmaiá-la.

Ficaram em silêncio por mais algum tempo.

- Tsunade-sama, quando sairá o resultado da prova de hoje?

- Em poucos dias. Você quer voltar, não é?

- Bem, para falar a verdade, não. O Kisame vive me enchendo, o Deidara adora explodir tudo, o Tobi é meu padrinho então ele vive me perseguindo e o Hidan vive de tentar me converter. Resumindo, todos eles são irritantes.

- E os outros?

- Kakuzu passa a maior parte do tempo tentando levantar fundos, sem muito sucesso. O sensei dos garotos vive num bordel. Pain é o capacho da Konan, que é um porre quando grávida e tem otou-sama, que passa o dia treinando e okaa-sama, que geralmente grita com todos e espanca a maioria, principalmente o peixe. Ah! E tem o Zetsu, que eu fico enchendo. :P

- Por quê?

- Ele é dois. E esses dois são antagônicos, cada um me responde de um jeito. u.u Mas temos que voltar porque eu vou ganhar um afilhado.

- Que também é filhote da Akatsuki.

- Irmão do Hiro. An, o papo está agradável, mas eu tenho que ir. A Aya vai acordar com fome e não estou com ânimo para escutá-la implorando por ramen. Ja ne. – sumiu no usual vendaval de sakuras.

- Ja ne. – responderam depois que ela se foi, ainda abalados.

- Eu estou indo. – anunciou o Uchiha. Saber Sakura se casara e era feliz com Itachi foi pior do que se fosse empalado.

- Vou com você, Teme. – ele concordou e foi com o melhor amigo para um bar.

Os três remanescentes ficaram um tempo em silêncio, até o sannin se pronunciar.

- Sabe, eu estava torcendo para que aqueles três fossem bastardos do Sasuke. Achei que ele tivesse espalhado a sementinha dele pelo mundo. Mas de qualquer forma, já tenho um novo personagem principal para o próximo volume da minha obra. – apareceu uma veia na testa da Hokage.

- Espero que não demore a escrever, Jiraiya-sama. – duas veias.

- Não se preocupe, meu caro Kakashi, muito em breve você poderá se deleitar com as aventuras sexuais de um vingador. – três veias.

Kakashi: XD

- Nós temos mais com o que nos preocupar do que um livro hentai!!!! Seus pervos!!!!

- Nos preocupar com o que, Tsunade?

- Mesmo com o que ela disse, não podemos baixar a guarda. Isso pode ser uma encenação. – os dois a olharam sérios, eles sabiam que aquilo poderia ser verdade.

- Como vamos comprovar? Eles são apenas crianças.

- Exatamente. Faremos perguntas soltas, de aparência inocente. Não perguntaremos a Saki porque ela já nos deu a cota de respostas dela; o irmão provavelmente desconfiará de algo, ele é muito calado para ficarem lhe fazendo perguntas; o outro garoto não é filho de ninguém da vila, então ficaria estranho lhe fazer perguntas.

- Sobra então a menininha.

- Exato. Ela, mesmo matando sem hesitar, tem apenas cinco anos, e aparenta gostar de falar. Sem contar que não deve ter maldade suficiente para perceber nossas intenções.

- E vamos simplesmente chamá-los para dar uma volta?

- Não. Vamos sugerir ao Naruto que faça um almoço na casa dele para que possam conhecer os possíveis filhos da Sakura.

- Tsunade-sama, as duas meninas são a cara dela, só que de cabelo preto, e o menino tem os olhos dela. Só não vimos a semelhança antes porque somos uns idiotas.

- Sim... Bem, não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu vou pro bar, aconteceu coisa de mais hoje.

**Quadro de recados:**

Nossa, nunca tive tanta reveiw assim! Brigada! Bem, hoje não vou respondê-las porque meu tempo está curtíssimo, mas respondo todas no próximo. XD

Bjsss


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer – Ainda estou devendo verba para o dad, então estou impossibilitada de comprar Naruto e cia.**

Relatório: oi gente! Hoje vou contar minhas peripécias dos últimos dias. Bem, na quarta feira dia 6, eu não fiz nada e nem pude chegar perto de qualquer PC que fosse e de noite me informaram meus horários de PC e combinamos (eu e dad) que se for bem nas primeiras provas, meu tempo aumenta!!! XD Quinta. Maldita quinta. Primeiro dia de aula. Cheguei atrasada. Por quê? Porque os retardados da BHTrans viraram a rua! E aquilo está um caos! O primeiro horário foi biologia. O professor é super legal, o problema é a matéria, mas ele garantiu que não dissecaremos ninguém. Depois tocou o sinal (que ninguém escutou) e veio o segundo horário, que eu não lembro do que foi, acho que foi matemática 2 com o cara que não lembro o nome e deu matéria. Novamente ninguém ouviu o sinal e veio a aula de inglês com o James, ele torce pro Giants, que venceu todos os jogos da temporada e o português ele é engraçado e ele nos mandou escrever um texto sobre a gente mas podia ser em português. E então veio o sinal! E todos escutaram! XD Finalmente!!!!! Mas foi decepcionante. Sabe aquele barulho de aeroporto que vem antes do "Senhores passageiros blábláblá"? Pois bem, esse é o sinal. Que ninguém escuta. No recreio lá vamos para a biblioteca! XD aí ninguém escuta o sinal para o quarto horário (que foi livre! XD Maravilha! Primeiro dia e já perdemos uma aula! XD). O quinto foi... química, acho. Chegou um cara de meio metro "Oi, meu nome é Marco, mas todos me chamam de Marquinhos e eu não sei porque.". Depois veio o fessor foda de filosofia. Todo mundo achou que ele fosse de Portugal, porque o sotaque dele parece, mas não é. Nu! Ele é foda! Tem faculdade de filosofia, psicologia, teologia e música, e uns dois doutorados! Além de umas idéias super-legais a respeito da vida. Aquele cara é foda. Cheguei em casa, dad me mandou fazer trabalho escravo, Giu ligou, ficamos uma hora no telefone contando nossas peripécias. Sexta não cheguei atrasada. Não lembro direito a ordem das aulas, mas teve matemática 1 com a Beth, que lembra de mim! XD (também, né, deu aula para mim na 5ª e na 7ª), teve biologia (o professor (que não lembro o nome) abriu a wikipédia e nos deu aula através dela! Adorei esse cara, doidão). Teve geografia, e vamos a guerra fria (sem graça, a segunda guerra é muito mais interessante, tipo foi um cara contra o mundo por SEIS anos!) o quarto horário foi livre (de novo!). Educação Física no terceiro (meu último ano! lol dancinha da vitória). E sexto horário de Física. Adorei a voz do Lúcio (acho que é isso que ele chama) e ele gosta de brincar com a lata de lixo. Depois fomos para o Diamond! A última vez que tinha ido lá foi em dezembro, acho que no último dia de aula. O Diamond é o único shopping nessa cidade que eu sei chegar (apenas porque fica a dois quarteirões do colégio) e lá não tem NADA para se fazer. No máximo, cinema, e McDonalds ou brincar no elevador. Vimos Sweeney Todd. Nunca ri tanto na minha vida! A Paulinha sentou do meu lado esquerdo e estava morrendo de medo, eu estava tendo um ataque de risos (tanto pelo filme (peloamordedeus! É do Tim Burton!), quanto pela Paulinha), a Giu sentou na minha direita e estava sofrendo com os meus risos e com a Clara e o Kibe se agarrando do outro lado dela, mas foi um belíssimo filme, salvo pelos meus ataques de risos histéricos e as lágrimas e a minha barriga que ficou dura. Aí fui para casa da Giu e cá estou eu, na cama dela, digitando minhas incríveis aventuras enquanto ela está lendo alguma fic no orkut. Aiai. Já deve ter enchido o saco, né?

Bjsss e espero que gostem do capítulo.

A Flor dos Uchiha

Por Nicole

Capítulo XII

Três dias depois, Mansão Hyuuga

- Nee, Hina-chan, acho que vamos acabar com o estoque de ramen da vila amanhã.

- Por que diz isso, Naruto-kun? É apenas um almoço.

- Eu e Sas-chan comemos muito, o Chouji nem se fala, e Ay-chan come mais ainda. Sabe, é legal saber que a filha da Sakura-chan gosta de ramen, que nem eu! XD Adorei os filhos da Sakura-chan! Eles são tão legais!

- Você nem os conhece direito, Naruto-kun. E como você mesmo me contou, Sakura-san se juntou a Akatsuki, eles podem ser espiões.

- Eles não são maus! Os filhos da Sakura-chan jamais seriam maus.

- Eles também são filhos do Itachi. – Naruto pensou um pouco.

- Eles gostam do Ichiraku no ramen, por tanto são bons! – disse com voz de vencedor. Hinata achou melhor não contestá-lo, fazia tempo que não o via sorrir tão puramente, talvez, por hora, fosse melhor deixar assim.

Bem, vamos aos acontecimentos dos três últimos dias. No dia do incidente, Sasuke e Naruto foram para um bar, e o Uchiha contou tudo o que aconteceu para o melhor amigo. A princípio, o loiro ficou sem fala, mas depois levantou-se e deu um soco extremamente bem dado na cara do moreno, depois simplesmente deu-lhe as costas e foi para casa. Naruto não conseguia acreditar que Sasuke havia feito aquilo com a Sakura-chan, mas ainda não entendera o porquê de sua melhor amiga ter ido embora, quer dizer, ela estava com o amor da vida dela, não estava (mesmo que ele a tivesse traído)? Então por quê? Ele não entendia.

Já Sasuke dormira no banco aonde abandonara Sakura. Quando chegou em casa, teve que explicar tudo para Yumi, que jogara todos os pratos, panelas, talheres, vasos, almofadas, abajures e até uma cadeira nele. Também teve que enfrentar o Yuuki, que, embora aliviado em saber que não era irmão dos garotos da Chuva, odiou saber que não foi o primeiro Uchiha desde o massacre. Os outros dois filhos não ligaram muito, na verdade até gostaram de saber que tinha primos tão fantásticos. E, por fim, Sasuke concluiu que a partir daquele dia, dividiria o teto com dois inimigos mortais: Yumi e Yuuki. Sinceramente, ele não ligou a mínima, odiava Yumi e tinha um certo sentimento de rejeição para com o mais velho, apenas deveria impedir que os outros dois também se tornassem seu inimigo, duvidou, era mais fácil eles passarem a odiar a mãe.

Madara, assim que conseguiu recuperar parte do chakra, o usou para se curar e saiu do hospital no dia seguinte. Tsunade ficou impressionada com a capacidade do menino e concluiu que Sakura teria sua parcela de culpa nisso.

Aya acordou quando Saki chegou em casa com quinze pratos de ramen (um para a mais velha e um para Hiro, que deixou o Uchiha no hospital e foi ver como a pequena estava, e o resto para Aya). Pouco depois que Madara voltou, Naruto apareceu chamando-os para almoçar na casa dele dali há três dias, eles queriam recusar, mas o loiro disse que haveria muito ramen, e a mais nova aceitou o convite imediatamente.

Kakashi continuou relendo seus livrinhos, Jiraiya foi escrever a nova saga, Tsunade ficou enchendo a cara e Naruto pôs todos os amigos a par da situação, aproveitando para chamar todo mundo (todo mundo mesmo) para o almoço, pois queria apresentar os filhos da Sakura-chan a todos.

Basicamente foi isso.

----

Saskura entrou na cozinha, onde Naruto lia um papel e Hinata preparava o jantar (ramen instantâneo), seguida de seu irmão. Eles se sentaram a mesa, ele de frente para o pai, e ela ao lado dele, tentando descobrir o que o pai lia, pois não era comum vê-lo lendo algo a menos que fosse obrigado.

- Tou-chan, o que está lendo?

- A lista de pessoas que eu chamei para almoçar aqui amanhã. Estou conferindo para ver se esqueci de alguém.

- Posso ajudar?

- Claro! XD. – passou-lhe a lista, ela caiu da cadeira.

CONVIDADOS

Teme, esposa, 3 filhos

Neji, Tenten, 1 filho

Sobrancelhudo

Ino, Sai, 2 filhas

Shikamaru, Temari, 2 filhos

Chouji, esposa, 1 filho

Eu, Hina-chan, Sas-chan e Hizashi

Shino

Kiba, Hanabi, 1 filha

Konohamaru e Moegi

Kakashi-sensei

Tsunade-baa-chan

Ero-sennin

Shizune-nee-chan

Sensei do sobrancelhudo

Kurenai-sensei, 1 filho

Yamato-taishou

Ramen no jii-chan e filha

Saki-chan, Ay-chan, Madara e Hiro

- Tou-chan, já são 44 pessoas. Isso é um banquete. Acho que você não esqueceu ninguém.

- Mas eu quero que todos conheçam os filhos da Sakura-chan!

- Tou-chan você perguntou a eles se querem conhecer todos? Vai que eles ficam irritados e matam todos? Eles são muito poderosos...

- Demo...

- Naruto-kun, 44 pessoas já é gente de mais, mesmo se nem todos vierem.

- Se eles não vierem, vão ficar fazendo missão rank-E!

- Otou-san, não existe esse tipo de missão.

- Eu vou criar, Hizashi. É abaixo de rank-D:)

¬¬³

----

Dia seguinte

- Teme.

- Dobe.

Sasuke e sua família foram os primeiros a chegar. Por ele, não iria, mas já que o loiro o chamou depois do acontecimento do bar, achou melhor ir; além de que Yumi e Yuuki realmente queriam ir, o que achou suspeito.

O que todos puderam reparar, foi o clima estranho entre os melhores amigos, ambos não sabiam como agir, e outra coisa também notada foi o hematoma no rosto do moreno.

Depois de um tempo os demais convidados chegaram, menos os garotas da Chuva, já que Naruto teve a brilhante idéia de chamar as pessoas de Konoha às nove da manhã para explicar-lhes (muito mal explicado, por sinal) a situação. E onze em ponto as quatro crianças chegaram.

- Naruto-sama. – cumprimentaram Saki e Madara com uma reverência.

- Já disse que é Tio Naruto. – ele emburrou a cara, mas por pouco tempo, já que Aya pulou no colo dele gritando que agora tinha mais um tio. Ele olhou para a menina em seu colo e tomou um susto, ela era a Sakura.

- Você **é** a Testuda! – gritou Ino apontando dramaticamente para a criança.

- Seu cabelo não era preto, Ay-chan?

- Nein, nein. Meu cabelo é rosa, porém okaa-sama não queria que vocês soubessem que ela era minha okaa-sama, então me mandou pintar o cabelo de preto. Mas agora que vocês já sabem da verdade porque eu fui uma fraca inútil e perdi o controle de mim mesma, acho que não tem problema deixar o meu cabelo natural.

Naruto apresentou os garotos a todos e se sentaram no jardim para comerem. Como era muita gente, acabarem se espalhando em grupos. Saki, Madara e Hiro se excluíram de todos nos galhos de uma cerejeira imensa; as crianças se sentaram mais afastadas; Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Ino, Sai, Tenten, Neji, Kakashi, Temari, Shikamaru, Lee e Aya se sentaram próximos à mesa onde estava o ramen; os demais se espalharam pelo resto do jardim (menos Kiba e Hanabi, que deixaram a filha com os primos e sumiram em seguida).

- Ay-chan, a Testuda já falou de uma loira linda de olhos azuis para vocês?

- Não, Ino-san. Mas ela falou que teve uma amiga loira que era uma porquinha. – risadas.

- O que a Sakura-san já falou a respeito de Konoha?

- Okaa-sama não fala muito a respeito da época que ela vivia aqui. Contou algumas histórias, comentou algumas coisas, disse que gostava muito das pessoas daqui.

- O que a Sakura-chan disse de mim, Ay-chan? Aposto que foi – imitou a voz dela – "O Naruto-kun é incrível! Ele é o melhor ninja do mundo!"

- Não. Ela sempre dizia que você era o pior ninja. Pior até que o Tobi-chan, porque o Tobi-chan ao menos é um bom menino. – Naruto ficou deprimido – Mas você sempre foi um grande amigo e companheiro. Um irmão. Antes de sairmos da vila, ela nos disse que você provavelmente seria o Hokage, porque você cumpre as suas promessas, já que esse é o seu jeito ninja de ser. Ela falou que gostaria que esse também fosse o nosso jeito ninja.

- A respeito dos outros, ela disse que havia um desbotado que só sabia sorrir falsamente, mas era um grande amigo, mesmo que não soubesse o significado disso; um preguiçoso muito inteligente; uma porca; uma temperamental que amava o preguiçoso; um cara que FALAVA com marionetes; um que controlava a areia e era muito gostoso; um que tinha um cabelão e também era muito lindo; um que andava com um cachorro gigante e era fofo; um que adorava insetos; uma que era uma grande mestra de armas; um que tinha duas sobrancelhas super grossas, mas que para mim são duas taturanas; um que comia muito churrasco; uma que era muito tímida e gostava de uma anta; e acho que é só. )

- E eu? – Sasuke se sentiu excluído. Ela o olhou por um tempo.

- Você é o otouto tolo do otou-sama, que ele não matou primeiro porque você não merecia a honra de morrer pelas mãos dele, segundo porque ele acreditava que você conseguiria o Mangekyou e terceiro porque Madara-sama achou que seus olhos superariam o do otou-sama, mas parece que ele se enganou.

- Ele contou o massacre do clã para vocês?!

- Sim. Ele matou todos porque queria testar a capacidade dele e também para cortar os vínculos dele e ficar mais forte. Mas okaa-sama disse que cortar vínculos não torna a pessoa mais forte, porque sem ter quem defender, ela não tem motivos para ter mais poder e lutar e viver. Eu concordo com okaa-sama. Eu luto pela minha família, para vê-los bem. – a voz dela saiu sem emoção, como se estivesse falando de algo tedioso, o que irritou Sasuke profundamente.

- Sakura não disse mais nada?

- Que o Copy Ninja Hatake Kakashi e a grande Sannin Tsunade-hime foram senseis dela.

- Aya-chan, você sabe o porquê da Akatsuki querer os bijuus? – perguntou Sai com um sorriso falso.

- Por causa do "Plano de Três Passos Para se Dominar o Mundo". Primeiro: possuir todos os bijuus; segundo: ter muita verba; terceiro: fazer a arma secreta. Só que nunca conseguiram pegar a kyuubi e a organização não tem dinheiro. – como Tsunade previra, Aya contaria tudo o que sabia a respeito da Akatsuki.

- Como a Akatsuki não tem dinheiro? Eles são criminosos! – Neji recebeu um olhar feio da menina.

- Vocês são pobres, Aya-chan?

- Não, Tio Naruto. É que todos tiram dinheiro do cofre, mas ninguém coloca. É assim: tio Hidan fez voto de miséria, então vive na base; Dei-chan explodiu a própria casa em uma amostra de arte e gasta todo dinheiro com argila, então também vive na base; tio Kakuzu vive viajando tentando arrumar dinheiro; tia Konan e tio Pain vivem em uma mansão super-legal que pertenceu ao cara que deu o título de sannin para Tsunade-sama e Jiraiya-sama; tio Kisame e o sensei gastam tudo em mulher e sake; tio Zetsu ninguém sabe; Tobi-chan gasta tudo com doce; tou-sama mandou construir uma mansão que parece um castelo a pedido meu; e Madara-sama mora em um castelo super hiper mega legal!!!

- A gente vive bem, sabe? Fazemos missões para a vila, okaa-sama é dona do hospital e da escola de medicina, todo mundo vive fazendo missões para a Akatsuki (menos eu, meus irmãos e Hiro, kaa-sama não deixa, mas tem vez que tou-sama nos leva escondido XD), as pessoas da vila gostam da gente, visitamos Madara-sama com freqüência, brinco com meus tios sempre, tio Kisame treina comigo nas folgas dele, Tobi me dá doce escondido e já cuidei deles muitas vezes quando se machucaram em missões. Somos uma boa família. XD

Ficaram em silêncio após a narração da criança. Foi muita informação de uma vez só. E eles não esperavam que a organização mais perigosa do mundo fosse **isso**. Da mesma forma que ninguém esperava que o Hokage fosse um idiota de bom coração.

Depois veio a sobremesa e Aya começou a narrar algumas missões das quais participou e algumas histórias que vivera com Tobi e Deidara, acabou por empolgar-se e contou, nos mínimos detalhes, seu último aniversário, que fora surpresa, e no qual ganhou seu neko preto.

Por volta de umas três horas ela simplesmente dormiu sentada e tombou para o lado de Sasuke, caindo em seu colo (ela estava entre Naruto e Sasuke).

O moreno a olhava dormindo em seu colo. Não sabia o que fazer e não tinha certeza do que pensar. Decidiu por odiá-la, já que era filha de seu irmão, mas aquela menina parecia tanto com a Sakura, que era simplesmente impossível não amá-la. Divagou mais um pouco e quando deu por si, já a tinha aninhada em seus braços. A observou mais um pouco. A mãozinha dela agarrou firmemente a blusa dele. Ele não pôde deixar de sorrir com tal ato, nem de imaginar como seria bom se aquela menina fosse filha dele e da flor de cerejeira.

- Tio Sasuke... – escutou-a murmurar. Decidiu que odiaria apenas o irmão. Aquelas crianças eram filhos do único ser que o compreendera, então mereciam um desconto.

- Sasuke-teme, você quer um guardanapo? – ele olhou sem entender para o amigo – Para baba. – várias veias apareceram na testa do Uchiha.

- Só não te mato agora porque se não a acordaria.

- Queria saber porque ela caiu no seu colo e não no meu. Ela até te chamou de tolo... e eu sou muito mais legal... T.T – Sasuke rolou os olhos e voltou a observar o rosto sereno da criança.

- Sakura... – suspirou baixinho, de modo que ninguém ouviu.

Os três auto-excluídos abriram os olhos, revelando as linhagens deles, e trocaram olhares significativos. As desativaram e pularam da árvore indo de encontro ao anfitrião.

Saki observou demoradamente o Uchiha com a irmã no colo. "Talvez você não seja tão ruim assim... Apenas talvez.", depois virou-se para Naruto.

- Naruto-sama, obrigada pelo convite. Foi uma tarde agradável, mas agora precisamos ir. Pretendemos voltar para nossa vila amanhã após a promoção dos gennins.

- Mas já? – ele parecia um pouco decepcionado, tanto que nem reparou que fora chamado de 'Naruto-sama'.

- Sim. Faltam apenas uns 10 ou 9 dias para o meu irmão nascer. E alguém ainda não escolheu o nome dele. – olhou para Saki, que se fingiu de desentendida.

- Sabe, foi eu quem deu o nome do Naruto a ele. – disse Jiraiya orgulhoso. – Naruto era o personagem de um livro meu.

- O QUÊ?? Eu tenho nome de um personagem de livro pornô?????

- Não. Seu nome é do personagem no meu único livro que não é pornô, e também o meu único livro que não publiquei.

- Mas Jiraiya-sama, conte uma história sua que tenha nomes legais para a Saki escolher o nome do meu irmão. Ou então simplesmente fale nomes de menino. – Saki grunhiu, ela se achava na capacidade de escolher nomes por ela mesma. O sannin começou a falar uma infinidade de nomes. Muito a contragosto, a menina o escutou e acabou por gostar de um: Nagato. O perguntou da onde tirou aquele nome e o velho disse que tivera um discípulo com aquele nome.

Ela novamente agradeceu o almoço e foi embora com a irmã adormecida em suas costas e sendo seguida pelo irmão, que uma expressão entediada, e por Hiro, que sorria.

Eles não seguiram para a casa onde estavam. Em vez disso foram para um local mais afastado da vila, que era pouco habitado e meio abandonado.

Saki sentiu um deslocamento de ar e virou-se para Hiro, que atirou uma agulha na direção que suponha estar a causa do deslocamento. Ouviram um palavrão em seguida.

Os meninos pegaram uma kunai cada e esperaram por ordens da mais velha.

- Vocês realmente são bons. – disse um homem se materializando na frente deles.

- Mas não bons o suficiente para sentir seu chakra. – rebateu a Uchiha. – Pain-sama.

- O que faz aqui, tou-sama? – Pain deu um suspiro.

- Sua mãe.

- Deu vontade de comer o que? – ele mostrou as sacolas (que não eram poucas) que segurava, nelas estava escrito Ichiraku no Ramen. – Como foi isso? – ouviram o líder da Akatsuki dar outro suspiro.

Flashback idiota

Pain estava na base da organização e exibia um grande sorriso no rosto (OO). Tinha conseguido se livrar de todos os incompetentes que eram seus subordinados. Mandara Tobi e Deidara com o casal Uchiha para uma missão de espionagem; Kakuzu e Hidan ainda cumpriam a missão deles de levantar fundos; Kisame e seu aprendiz estavam em uma missão em um país longínquo; e Zetsu, bem, ninguém nunca sabe onde aquela planta se mete quando some.

"Enfim um pouco de paz."

De fato ele teve paz. Mas não por muito tempo.

Dois dias depois de ter mandado o grupo de quatro para a missão de espionagem, eles voltaram. Itachi e Sakura foram para casa para ficarem sozinhos, e Deidara e Tobi resolveram acampar na casa de Pain, fazendo este querer matá-los, mas ele não fez isso única e exclusivamente porque os dois eram bons para entreter crianças, principalmente Deidara com aquele cabelo cumprido e chamativo.

Mesmo tendo que aturar aqueles dois incompetentes em casa, a tragédia ainda não se abatera por completo sobre ele. Ela viria a se abater dois dias depois: Konan teria desejo de comer ramen, mas não podia ser qualquer ramen, tinha que o do Ichiraku.

Pain, muito furioso, se dirigiu para a base, onde achou os Uchiha se agarrando em um cantinho escuro, Tobi xingando Deidara de mau menino e Zetsu dormindo (bem, ele estava fechado, então Pain supôs que dormia).

- Sakura! – a rosada tomou um susto e rapidamente se arrumou, indo em direção ao líder, que recebia um olhar mortal de Itachi por tê-lo interrompido.

- O que Konan-chan quer agora e você não sabe onde achar?

- Eu sei onde achar. Mas não quero ir, então estou te mandando. – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Por que eu?

- Pensei que quisesse ver seus filhos. – ela prendeu a respiração, seu plano de ficar falando sobre ramen para Konan deu certo. – Konan quer ramen do Ichiraku.

- Minha flor não vai. – disse Itachi ríspido.

- E por que, Itachi? Ela sabe se cuidar. – Pain recebeu um olhar mortal do Mangekyou Sharingan.

- Você sabe perfeitamente bem o porquê. – Sakura deu um sorriso de canto imperceptível, ela simplesmente amava quando ele bancava o possessivo. – E além do mais, é obrigação **do marido**, atender aos desejos da esposa.

- Você só fala isso porque a Sakura não teve um único desejo em três gravidezes. – o casal sorriu maliciosamente.

- Digamos que os desejos dela eram mais íntimos.

- Tobi não entendeu!

- Não é para entender, Tobi. – disse Sakura sorrindo. – Bem, Pain, já que você vai comprar ramen no Ichiraku para a Konan, você podia aproveitar e comprar para mim também. Eu quero o especial. – nessa hora entraram os demais membros da súcia.

- O que a Sakura-sama quer, que é especial?

- Oi Ichirou! Oi Hidan! Oi Kakuzu! – cumprimentou todos sorrindo e ignorou Kisame. – Pain vai à Konoha comprar ramen, eu estava apenas escolhendo qual eu quero.

- OBA!!! RAMEN!!! Pena que a rosinha não está aqui. – comentou o peixe. – Eu quero o meu de plânctons!

- E você ainda reclama quando eu te chamo de peixe... ¬¬ - murmurou Sakura.

- Tobi quer de sorvete! Tobi adora sorvete!

- Não existe de sorvete, yeah! Eu quero de peixe, yeah! – para irritar Kisame.

- Soja. – todos olharam para Hidan – Jashin-sama não gosta de carnívoros. – gotas.

- Com a maior quantidade possível de carne. – mais gotas.

- O mais barato. – mais gotas ainda.

- O mesmo da minha flor.

- Estou com cara de entregador, agora? – não obteve respostas.

- Pain, aproveita e vê como estão as crianças. – sorriu e se virou para a saída – Ita-kun, acho que agora estamos à toa por um bom tempo! XD – ele lhe sorriu maliciosamente de volta e se foram.

- Façam o que quiserem. Mas NÃO explodam nada, nem façam bagunça ou rituais sangrentos. E nem se matem ou briguem.

- Tobi cuida de tudo, Pain-sempai! Tobi é um bom menino!

Fim do Flashback idiota

Ele ouviu as risadas debochadas das três crianças e tentou se acalmar, o que estava extremamente difícil, porque as risadas dos Uchiha pareciam muito com as da mãe quando ela ria da desgraça alheia dos akatsuki.

- Desculpe Pain-sama, é que você é o líder da mais perigosa organização criminosa e está levando ramen para os criminosos mais procurados do mundo... É inevitável não rir. Mas deixando de lado as futilidades, por favor, avise okaa-sama que devemos chegar amanhã ou depois, e que Aya quer acampar no jardim quando chegarmos.

- Entregador e pombo-correio. Meu moral está baixo. – Saki sorriu de canto, debochando-o.

- Até, Pain-sama. – virou-se para ir embora. Madara deu um aceno de mão e exibia um sorriso igual ao da irmã.

- Ja ne, tou-sama!

- Aposto que isso foi armação da Desbotada para descobrir se eles estavam bem. – suspirou e se transportou para base para entregar os pedidos.

----

Dia seguinte, oito da manhã

Todos os participantes do Exame Chuunin, juntamente com seus pais, irmãos ou sensei se encontravam no telhado do prédio do Hokage. Eles estavam de frente para os examinadores e os Kages de Suna e Konoha.

Naruto fez um breve discurso e deu parabéns a todos por terem chegado até a terceira fase e começou a explicar os critérios utilizados para decidir quem virava chuunin ou não. E, por último, falou que chamaria em ordem alfabética pelos que se tornariam Chuunins.

- Ien Taiki. – o garoto se adiantou e vestiu o colete muito feliz. Agradeceu e foi em direção aos pais, que estavam muito orgulhosos dele.

- Himo no Hideki. – não conseguia esconder o grande sorriso de satisfação, também vestiu o colete e foi até os pais.

- Hiro. – seu rosto possuía nenhuma expressão, ele pegou o colete e agradeceu, indo em seguida para perto de Saki, que estava com uma expressão friíssima.

- Hyuuga Hizashi! XD – Naruto deu-lhe um grande abraço e gritou que tinha muito orgulho do filho, este apenas deu um sorriso igual ao pai e foi em direção a mãe, que chorava de emoção.

- Hyuuga Naruto. – o Hokage também o abraçou e gritou que tinha orgulho de ser tio dele, depois Naru abraçou a mãe e o pai e foi abraçado por Lee e Gai que choravam de emoção e falavam algo sobre o fogo da juventude que o jovem Hyuuga achou melhor ignorar.

- Nara Sora.

- Que problemático. Agora terei mais missões... Isso é muito problemático. – mas pegou o colete e o vestiu, em seguida saiu sem sequer olhar para a mãe e o irmão para dar a notícia ao pai, que olhava as nuvens em seu local preferido.

- Uchiha – Naruto fez um suspense desnecessário e Yuuki já dera o primeiro passo – Aya! XD – o garoto soltou um palavrão baixinho e levou um pedala de Saskura. A pequena adiantou-se saltitante, ela exibia um maravilhoso sorriso e seus olhos brilhavam inocentemente. Sasuke, Naruto e Kakashi se pegaram pensando na antiga colega de time.

- Tio Naruto. – ela o chamou. – O que foi? – as esmeraldas dela demonstravam sua curiosidade, pois o Rokudaime parecia perdido em outro mundo.

- Nada, Sakura-chan! – sorriu com as mãos na nuca.

- Eu sou a Aya! – respondeu fazendo um bico infantil. Naruto riu e lhe ajudou a por o colete, que ficou imenso nela. Ela correu até a irmã e desta recebeu um afago na cabeça, depois abraçou Hiro (que ficou super vermelho) e sorriu para o irmão, que retribuiu.

- Uchiha – Yuuki começou a andar, pois tinha certeza que era ele. – Madara. – parou atônito no meio do caminho e sentiu seu primo passar por ele e lhe dar um sorriso de deboche. Madara pegou o colete e foi para junto dos irmãos.

- Uzumaki Saskura! XD Estou tão orgulhoso de você!!!! XD – gotas. Ela correu até o pai e pulou em seu colo. Os dois Uzumaki começaram a gritar e a pular de felicidade, dando muitas gotas aos presentes.

Yuuki (literalmente) espumava de raiva e ódio. Ele e sua mãe estavam furiosos com o fato de ele não ter sido promovido, pois na opinião deles (e só deles mesmo), o garoto era o melhor. Sasuke ficou meio decepcionado, pois os dois descendentes de Itachi conseguiram e o dele não.

A maioria já havia ido embora, restando todos os Uchiha, Hiro, os dois sannin, os Uzumaki/Hyuuga e Kakashi-sensei.

Os meninos da chuva avançaram até onde se encontrava 'Tio Naruto', passando pelos outros Uchiha. Aya olhou para a cara de furioso com espuma na boca de seu primo e virou-se inocentemente para Hiro, com quem andava de mãos dadas.

- Hiro-kun, o Yuuki-san está com raiva, olha a boca dele, está cheia de baba. – ninguém (fora o zuado e sua mãe) resistiu àquele comentário desprovido de maldade da pequena Uchiha. Até Saki, Madara e Sasuke deram o sorriso de canto Uchiha.

- Naruto-sama, Tsunade-sama. – cumprimentou Saki quando ficou de frente a eles. – Nós estamos partindo agora para casa. Gostaríamos de nos despedimos de vocês. – Naruto abraçou um por um e mandou que voltassem o quanto antes para uma visita. Tsunade pediu para manterem contato, já que considerava Sakura sua própria filha e acabara por se afeiçoar às crianças. Kakashi sorriu por debaixo da máscara, estava feliz por sua pupila estar bem. Jiraiya pediu a Saki para procurá-lo quando se tornasse maior de idade e recebeu um soco duplo repleto de chakra (Tsunade e Saki), indo parar na fronteira do país (exagero). Os filhos mais velhos de Sakura apenas fizeram um breve movimento com a cabeça como despedida para Sasuke, e Hiro nada fez, já Aya...

- Ja ne, tio Sasuke! – pulou no colo dele e o abraçou fortemente. O Uchiha afagou os longos cabelos róseos e inalou o cheiro de sakuras, até o cheiro da menina era igual ao da mãe.

- Ja ne, Sakura. Minha Sakura. – disse meio hipnotizado pela flagrância ao colocá-la no chão cuidadosamente. Ela estreitou os olhos "É o segundo que me confunde com a kaa-sama."

- É Aya. – respondeu seca, mas sorriu em seguida. – Você é tão patético quanto otou-sama disse que o otouto dele seria! – deu um sorriso infantil e correu para o lado de Hiro, que já a esperava com os irmãos no topo da escada. Sasuke ficou sem reação. "Itachi disse a filha dele que eu era patético?!O.õ"

----

**Quadro de recados:**

**Uchiha Midori**: vai acontecer algo MUITO legal com o Sasuke muahahahhaha!

**Hyuuga Florine**: e se fuderá mais um pouco.

**Yuki Blackwell**: a Aya é minha! E ninguém cata! Ela é a única pirralhinha legal que eu conheço!

**sangohigurashi**: saberão em breve.

**FullMetal-senpai**: brigada!XD

**suley-selia**: oi! (te abraço apertado) boas provas, mesmo um pouco atrasado. Segunda tenho prova de não lembro o que, mas, felizmente, é só diagnóstica, ou seja, não vale ponto! E por falar em prova, agora as minhas serão segundas feiras de sete da noite às nove da noite! T.T não gostei da idéia de ter prova depois do horário... bjssss

**Hatake Sakura XD**: sasukemo&sake forever e Saku-chan&Ita-kun forever! lol

**miyuki-sakura**: brigada! XD

**Misaokura-chan**: concordo plenamente! O Ita-kun é muito mais gostoso que o sasuke, além de ser um assassino psicopata desalmado! (baba) hentai no próximo capítulo.

**Srta Hatake**: ele não desconfia. E será em breve. Agora que as aulas voltaram, e tenho muitas aulas chatas, devo ter mais tempo para escrever.

**Meygan Kaname**: brigada! tenho aula de francês e latim porque vou fazer direito, aí fica mais fácil quando entrar na faculdade (em 2010, mas deixa queto). E sim, o capítulo 13 é próximo.

**gabijonko**: XD

**dantes**: brigada! XD

**Lemuria-hime**: brigada! XD

**Sabaku no Mayuri**: brigada! XD

**taliane**: brigada! XD bem, como o ano acabou de começar, ainda tenho bastante tempo, e não demorarei muito, mas a partir de março, creio eu, vou passar a demorar mais um pouco.

**lucia almeida martins**: pus o meu e-mail no perfil, e é aquele treco bizarro mesmo, não se assuste. Bem, como não é uma fic hentai, e não quero mudar a classificação para M, será o menos pesado possível e não muito grande.

**Kari Maehara**: sua fic favorita (tendo um ataque de emoção). Tentei fazer algo tenso, mas não deu muito futuro, aí resolvi colocar um pouco de comédia. Quando você atualizar "Réquiem de um Sonho"? Já tem um mês desde o último capítulo. T.T

**Uchiha Polyana**: brigada! XD

Bjsss e espero que tenham gostado!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer – Hoje não chuvendo, nem fazendo Sol e Naruto não está me pertencendo.**

Oi! Desculpem a demora, mas dessa não foi minha culpa (ok, em parte). Primeiro de tudo, resolvi estudar esse ano (ao contrário do ano passado) porque caiu a ficha de que ano que vem vou prestar vestibular, então deveria começar a fazer alguma coisa útil, ou então porque se eu ir bem na primeira e na segunda etapa, posso vagabundar na terceira. Segundo, fiquei praticamente um dia e meio de cama, já que não tenho nem dormido, nem comido o suficiente e passo tempo demais no PC. Terceiro, não sei o que escrever nessa parte da história, embora saiba o escrever no próximo capítulo e no final do 14, mas não no meio dele (acho que vou pular o meio), e quarto, o Andrade não ajuda em nada me cutucando a aula inteira, então não tenho escrito muita coisa. Bem, o hentai que prometi está nesse capítulo, e não ficou grande, nem muito pesado, porque não estou a fim de mudar a classificação, mas já iniciei um novo projeto, que será hentai, do triângulo ItaSakuSasu, mas ainda estou no segundo capítulo e não tem previsão, já que o Andrade não me deixa me concentrar e seria muita cara de pau da minha parte sentar na primeira cadeira e não prestar atenção na aula. E tem também a primeira ItaSaku que tentei escrever e está temporariamente abandonada desde o comecinho de Dezembro, mas estou dando uma olhada nela para ver se ainda tem futuro; fora isso, achei a primeira fic que comecei a escrever, é uma SakuSasu e estava nas últimas folhas no meu caderno de mat do ano passado, e não vejo futuro para ela. De qualquer forma, vou tentar apenas me concentrar na "A Flor dos Uchiha", vou tentar não perder o foco, porque se perder, eu não funciono.

Divirtão-se!

A Flor dos Uchiha

Por Nicole

Capítulo XIII

Dia anterior, base da Akatsuki

Pain havia saído já havia algumas poucas horas e todos os membros (fora a Konan) da prestigiada organização se encontravam na sala (que tinha uma cozinha integrada, mais mesa de jantar, sofás, algumas obras de arte roubadas (coisa da Sakura, que quis embelezar a base), TV de plasma (a tecnologia chegou lá! lol), algumas plantas e o resto da decoração fica por conta da imaginação de vocês). Hidan fazia um ritual em honra a Jashim-sama em um canto mais afastado; Deidara brincava de fazer minúsculas explosões e Tobi tentava pegar as bombinhas dele, em vão; as duas personalidades de Zetsu discutiam; o peixe, digo, Kisame, fazia um discurso para Ichirou a respeito de como os peixes são legais; Kakuzu contava dinheiro; e Itachi estava sentado no chão, apoiando as costas em uma parede, com o braço passando atrás das costas de Sakura, que dormia com a cabeça encostada no ombro do marido.

E então chega o líder com a pior cara do mundo. Ele põe as sacolas em cima da bancada da cozinha, pega o próprio pedido e se senta na cabeceira da mesa. Imediatamente todos (inclusive o fanático religioso) param o que estavam fazendo e vão correndo pegar o que pediram. Itachi acorda Sakura sussurrando no ouvido dela e ela dá um gemido, achando que era outra coisa, fazendo aparecer um sorriso malicioso no rosto do Uchiha.

Sentam-se a mesa e começa uma discussão entre Kisame e Deidara, pois este pedira ramen de peixe.

- Deidara, os peixes são amigos, não devemos comê-los. – Sakura segurando (com sucesso) o riso.

- Então comemos o que, yeah!

- Façam como eu: comam plânctons. – Sakura engasga com o ramen.

- Mas não são os peixes que comem plânctons, yeah! – Sakura solta uma sonora gargalhada atraindo muitos olhares.

- Está vendo! – ela grita apontando o dedo dramaticamente para ele – Você é um peixe que sofreu mutações, como venho dizendo há anos. – estava super contente, em seguida fez uma expressão pensativa – Talvez você até seja uma das experiências mal sucedidas do Tio Orochi-porpurina... Quero dizer, do Orochimaru. – eles acabaram rindo e ela recebeu um olhar mortal da experiência mal sucedida, que recebeu um mais mortal ainda de Itachi.

Após o banquete, Pain chamou Itachi para uma conversa reservada.

- Espero voltar e te encontrar me esperando na cama, e de preferência, sem ou com o mínimo de roupas. – ele sussurrou para Sakura, que lhe sorriu maliciosamente.

- E se eu não estiver...? – ele deu um sorriso mais malicioso ainda.

- Será castigada. – lambeu o lóbulo da orelha dela, provocando-lhe um arrepio e seguiu Pain.

- Ne, o que Sakura-chan e Itachi-sempai estavam cochichando, Sakura-chan? – a rosada deu um sorriso alegre para Tobi.

- Nada que bons garotos devam saber!

- E maus garotos como eu, yeah! – ela deu um sorriso falso e virou-se para ele.

- Também não. Bem, vou ver como está Konan. – "E aproveitar para planejar o que fazer com um certo ninfomaníaco..."

----

O Uchiha chegou em casa por volta de nove horas da noite, e precisava aliviar-se de alguma forma. A primeira idéia era torturar e matar alguém, mas o único alguém que vinha em sua cabeça era seu amado líder e se o matasse, teria que aturar Konan falando em seu ouvido, e de tagarela já bastava Sakura, que, ao contrario da esposa do líder, tinha uma belíssima voz. Então optou pela segunda opção: sexo. De preferência que durasse a noite inteira e o dia inteiro.

Entrou em seu quarto e não encontrou sua esposa do jeito que a mandara esperar. Sentiu um sorriso malicioso surgir em seus lábios, era bom ela ter uma boa justificativa ou seria severamente punida. Sentou-se no chão próximo ao armário, mas encostado na parede da porta por onde entrou, fechou os olhos e começou a pensar no melhor castigo que poderia lhe aplicar.

- Slept (que horror de onomatopéia...) – ouviu uma chicotada e dirigiu seu olhar para a porta do closet de Sakura. A encontrou escorada no portal, com um chicote na mão direita, uma expressão maliciosa e vestindo um corpete preto, porém de um tecido fino, de modo que fosse meio transparente, cinta liga e uma calcinha que abotoava dos lados, ambas também pretas e meio transparentes.

Um sorriso mais malicioso ainda se fez presente naquele rosto perfeito. "Sim, essa é uma boa justificativa."

- Tire a roupa, agora. – disse calma e friamente. Ele se levantou e começou a tirar o casaco em uma velocidade mínima. Ouviu novamente o barulho do chicote e decidiu apreçar-se, sabia que ela o usava sem dó nem piedade.

Quando ele estava apenas de cueca, ela aproximou-se e o empurrou, fazendo-o se sentar em uma cadeira ao lado da cama. Pos uma música provocante e começou uma dança sensual na frente dele. "Isso mesmo, Sakura, acabe com meu auto-controle...".

Aproximou-se a passos lentos e algemou-o à cadeira com chakra. Sentou-se em seu colo com uma perna de cada lado e passou a esfregar-se nele, provocando-o ainda mais, mas ele não podia fazer muita coisa.

Deu-lhe um beijo demorado e luxurioso, transmitindo-lhe seu desejo. Passou, em seguida a beijar-lhe o pescoço, o peitoral, barriga e parou na borda da cueca preta. Mordeu-a e a retirou com os dentes. Admirou por alguns segundos o membro dele. "Perfeito." Sorriu para Itachi e começou a beijar a base do pênis, em seguida distribuiu beijos por toda a extensão e o colocou na boca, mas sem o tocar.

- Sakura... – ela sorriu, ele estava pedindo.

- Slept. – deu-lhe uma chicotada. – Quieto. – disse fria – Farei apenas o que eu quiser. – sentou-se em cima dele e desceu as alças, seus seios ficaram livres e ela levou o direito à boca dele. Ele chupou com vontade e ela gemia cada vez mais alto. Parou-o e sentou-se no chão, entre as pernas deles. Começou a chupá-lo. Ele perdeu a postura e gemia muito alto, chamando por ela. Próximo ao clímax, ela parou e o olhou divertida, ele tinha um olhar pidão. Retirou a calcinha e sentou de uma vez nele.

Começou a cavalgar (que termo vulgar... mas não achei nada melhor) com desejo.

Para cima e para baixo, ia rápido e depois diminuía a velocidade. Estendia o movimento ao máximo, mas sem deixar que ele saísse, para terem mais prazer.

- Sakura... eu... quase... AAAAHHHHHH!!!

- ITACHI!!!! Aaaahhhh!

Atingiram o primeiro clímax da noite. E as algemas se romperam.

Ele deu um belíssimo sorriso e a pegou no colo, colocando-a na cama (ela ainda estava meio grogue). Retirou a cinta-liga e o corpete enquanto beijava toda a extensão do corpo dela, arrancando várias gemidos baixos. Chegou até seu rosto e beijou-lhe a boca com volúpia. Sorriram como que prometendo que a noite seria longa e prazerosa.

----

- Bom dia, minha flor. – Itachi acordou Sakura por volta de seis da tarde. A noite se estendera por grande parte da manhã, até caírem exaustos na cama e dormirem. Ele a entregou uma bandeja com o café da manhã e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Bom dia. – disse sorrindo e começando a comer. – Posso saber o porquê da gentileza? Lembro-me de ter te maltratado ontem.

- E eu, de ter me dado um prazer incomensurável.

- Sinto-me lisonjeada. – terminou de comer em silêncio com ele a observando.

- As crianças chegam hoje, minha flor. – ela deu-se um tapa na testa e levantou-se de um pulo, fazendo o virol de algodão egípcio de 2000 fios (créditos: Giu) cair por seu corpo e revelar nudez.

- O acampamento! Esqueci-me completamente! Onde estão as barracas e os sacos de dormir? – Itachi acabou por rir do desespero dela (um riso contido, mais ainda assim um riso). – O que foi, Itachi? – ele se levantou e a puxou para si.

- Você fica tão linda desesperada e au naturale. – sussurrou em seu ouvido. Ela lhe sorriu de volta.

- Ah, é? – levantou a perna direita envolveu a cintura do Uchiha, ele, por sua vez, segurou a coxa dela.

- É sim... – disse lentamente beijando o pescoço dela e colocando a outra perna também envolta de si enquanto caminha em direção a cama.

- AYA-CHAN!!!

- TOBI-CHAN!!!

Ouviram gritos vindo do lado de fora da mansão. O moreno (mais perfeito do mundo) deu um longo suspiro e colocou a esposa no chão.

- Parece que a diversão acabou. – ela sorriu divertida ao procurar um roupão para vestir.

- Agora que eles são chuunins, não vai parecer estranho receberem missões mais longas, então a diversão continua... – deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha e foi em direção ao banheiro. – Avise-os que já estou descendo, e põe uma blusa, não quero que as empregadas vejam o que é meu. – ele sorriu malicioso.

- Seu?

- Meu. – fechou a porta e foi tomar um banho rápido. Ele colocou uma blusa.

----

- TIO KISAME!!! – Aya pulou no colo do dito cujo.

- Rosinha. – ele ergueu a cabeça para os outros que três que chegavam à base. – Sake. (Kisame a chama assim para encher o saco)

- Kisamê. – Saki e Kisame se encararam por vários segundos.

- Oi, crianças! Jashim-sama adora sangue de criança, que tal me ajudarem com... – o olhar gélido de Saki o calou. – Você é pior que a Sakura, porque de quebra tem esse olhar do Itachi...

- Tobi pegou o sorvete! – gritou Tobi chegando a sala com potes e mais potes de sorvete.

- EBA!!! Só falta o ramen! – disse Aya pulando do colo de seu padrinho e correndo atrás de Tobi.

Saki e Kisame continuaram se encarando.

- Kisame, onde estão os outros? – Madara foi ignorado.

- Vou procurar tou-sama e kaa-sama. Até amanhã, Madara. – Hiro foi para casa e Madara decidiu procurar os demais sozinho.

- Vamos ficar nos encarando ou vamos fazer algo mais interessante, jounnin da chuva? – ela deu um sorriso cruel.

- Eu vou te matar, Akatsuki. – Kisame deu o mesmo sorriso e eles foram para o jardim, lutarem.

----

Jardim da Mansão Uchiha (que parece um castelo)

- ...aí a gente ficou comendo ramen e dormindo até o dia da terceira fase.

- Aya. – Itachi vinha andando calmamente pelo jardim dos fundos (que faz divisa com o jardim da base e com o jardim da mansão de Pain) quando escutou a voz de sua caçula. A pequena o viu e deixou potes de sorvete que carregava caírem.

- Tou-sama! – ela correu em direção a ele e pulou em seu colo. Itachi sorriu e a abraçou. – Seu otouto é tão patético o quanto você disse que seria. Ou talvez até um pouquinho mais. E o Hokage é engraçado, ele mandou a gente o chamar de Tio Naruto ao invés de algo formal. E a filha dele tem cabelo roxo! E ela ainda achou estranho o meu ser rosa! – ele riu com a indignação dela (um riso de nariz, tipo quando a gente não consegue segurar muito bem o riso). – Também teve uma porca de quem a kaa-sama era amiga, ela chama okaa-sama de testuda, mas a filha dela é quem tem uma testa extremamente grande. E eu não lutei com ninguém legal, apenas fracotes... :( E onde está kaa-sama?

- Ela já vem. Está terminando de tomar banho.

- O que vocês fizeram na nossa ausência?

- Algumas missões. E coisas de adultos.

- Tipo, bebês? – ela perguntou inocentemente e esperando que seu pai dissesse sim, pois ela queria um irmãozinho, já Hiro iria ganhar um. Itachi tossiu.

- Por que essa pergunta?

- Tio Kisame disse que adultos fazem bebês. – "Nota mental: matar o peixe. Mas é melhor deixar isso para minha flor, ela é mais cruel." – Mas vocês fizeram ou não? Eu quero um irmãozinho, então se vocês não fizeram você podiam fazer, né?

- A gente não fez e não pretendemos fazer mais. – "Querer, queremos, mas..."

- Tou-sama. – Madara cumprimentou o pai, que fez um movimento rápido com a cabeça. – Vamos montar acampamento aqui?

- Sim.

- Só a gente ou mais alguém?

- Só o Tobi.

- E o Tutankamen! – Madara a olhou confuso. – Meu neko. – ele concordou com a cabeça.

- Onde está minha filha?

- Espancando o Kisame. Vou pegar as minhas coisas e já volto. Com licença.

----

Sakura procurava o material de acampamento quando viu o filho subindo a escada. Esqueceu completamente o que estava fazendo e foi correndo abraçá-lo.

- Madara! Que saudades! Vocês não se machucaram, não é? – começou a procurar por qualquer arranhão nele, que tinha uma gota.

- Kaa-sama, você nos ensinou jutsus médicos, não há necessidade disso. – ele exibia uma gota na cabeça, ela sorriu docemente.

- Não aconteceu nada, não é?

- Algumas coisas no dia da terceira fase. Mas a gente vai contar tudo no acampamento. – ele deu um sorriso igual ao dela.

"Droga. Sabia que tinha acontecido alguma coisa, mas o Ita-kun não acreditou... aff..." – Te vejo lá embaixo, então. – deu um beijo na têmpora dele e foi pegar o material de acampamento.

----

- Tou-sama. – Saki tinha alguns arranhões, mas nada sério.

- Saki. – eles eram frios ao se cumprimentarem, mas isso era normal.

- Vou pegar as minhas coisas e as de Aya. – disse já andando em direção à casa.

- Espera. – se virou para ele, que olhava a caçula brincando com Tobi. – O que houve? No dia da terceira fase? – ela deu um sorriso irônico.

- Sexto sentido da okaa-sama, eh? – seu tom de voz era divertido, porém debochado. Itachi fez pressão com a mandíbula.

- Meu querido otouto poderia estar assistindo a luta, quero saber se o humilharam. – ela soltou uma gargalhada irônica.

- Não vou contar a ela que você acredita no suposto sexto sentido de mãe dela, não se preocupe. – se desfez em sakuras.

----

Os cinco Uchiha, o neko de Aya e Tobi estavam sentados ao redor de uma fogueira, na frente de uma grande barraca de acampar e um saco de dormir. Sakura estava com a cabeça recostada no ombro de Itachi, que tinha Aya em seu colo, e esta estava brincando de fazer cócegas no neko. Tobi estava ao lado de Saki (cutucando-a), ambos de frente para os outros quatro (o neko conta também), mas do outro lado da fogueira e Madara estava do outro lado da irmã mais velha.

A fogueira crepitava alegremente e alguns marshmallows eram assados lentamente. A noite estava estrelada e o tempo estava agradável, nem quente, nem frio. O clima era confortável e familiar, mesmo sendo assassinos, e passarem a maior parte do tempo sendo frios uns com os outros, eles se amavam (não que falassem isso com muita freqüência, mas era o jeito deles, era nos pequenos gestos e nas ironias que demonstravam carinho (fora Sakura)).

- Tobi, pare de cutucar a Sa-chan. E filha, pode começar a contar TUDO nos mínimos detalhes.

- Por que a Saki-nee-chan, kaa-sama? – Sakura virou-se para Aya.

- Depois dela, você contar sua versão, ok? – a menina sorriu alegre.

A mais velha narrou os fatos sem emoção na voz, parecia mais um relatório do que uma narrativa. Depois Aya contou animadamente a primeira fase, em seguida foi Madara narrando a segunda prova fazendo algumas observações acerca das lutas e personalidades de cada um dos garotos da Folha. Depois contaram o treinamento (Madara com ressentimento na voz e Aya super empolgada) e Saki apenas comentou que estava tendo agradáveis conversas com o Hokage e que conversara com Sasuke um dia, mas não disse sobre o que.

Chegaram então no tópico mais esperado: a terceira fase. Cada um contou o seu ponto de vista a respeito de cada luta.

- E quanto a luta de Aya-chan? – perguntou a flor. Os irmãos se entreolharam, como se perguntassem quem contaria. Saki deu um longo suspiro e contou tudo. Sakura prendeu a respiração e Itachi manteve a postura.

- E então eu fui embora. No geral até que gostei deles. Ao meu ver, o copy-ninja e a Godaime-sama te vêem como uma espécie de filha e o 'tio' Naruto te considera uma irmã. Já o Sasuke é um retardado, não fui com a cara dele, quero dizer, depois de tudo o que ele te fez ainda grita que te ama!?

- Depois de tudo o que me fez?

- 'Tio' Naruto contou a história do time 7, posteriormente time Kakashi. Ele tem bastantes informações, a maioria interessante.

"Naruto-baka, sai contando para todo mundo o que sabe... ¬¬ Típico."

- Mas agora isso pouco importa. – todos se viraram para o Uchiha pai, que se mantivera calado até agora. – A Akatsuki está temporariamente impossibilitada de pegar a kyuubi e nada mais em Konoha nos interessa, logo não voltaremos a pisar lá. – seus olhos demonstravam que ele pegaria mais pesado ainda no treinamento por terem dado um grande deslize.

"Droga. Eu tenho que voltar à vila para fazer uma coisa. Mas ainda há tempo. Ainda tenho tempo para convencê-lo." Pensou Sakura.

Aya deu um longo bocejo e arrumou uma posição mais confortável no colo do pai e adormeceu quase que imediatamente. Sakura admirou Itachi olhando a filha nos braços e teve certeza que não se deixaria abalar pela declaração tardia de seu primeiro amor, pois ela era feliz e seu marido nunca a fez sofrer. Na verdade, esses anos com ele foram os melhores da sua vida, pois ele lhe dera um recomeço.

- Hora de dormir. – disse baixo o moreno enquanto se levantava e entrava na barraca com a pequena no colo. Deitou-a delicadamente no meio de um colchão gigante e deitou-se ao seu lado. Sakura sorria serenamente e se deitou ao outro lado da filha.

Os mais velhos deram boa noite para Tobi e também entraram na barraca, a fechando em seguida. E Tobi foi excluído (tadinho), indo dormir no saco de dormir que a flor, muito gentilmente pegara para ele.

----

Na semana seguinte nasceu Nagato, o irmão de Hiro. Konan e Pain perguntaram o porquê daquele nome, a Uchiha respondeu apenas que foi o único nome sugerido por Jiraiya-sama que ela gostou. O casal deu sorrisos sarcásticos e Konan comentou qualquer coisa a respeito de como a vida era irônica.

O menino era a cara do pai, mas o cabelo era azul e não tinha piercings. Hiro ficou muito feliz e Aya ficou o resto dia com ele olhando o bebê dormir. E Pain ficou aliviado, porque Konan era daquelas grávidas estressadas.

Os dias transcorriam calmamente. Eles treinavam, faziam missões, acampavam no jardim, brigavam, brincavam, enchiam o saco um do outro, perseguiam algum Akatsuki, brigavam, amarravam uma linha em uma nota de dinheiro e a colocavam na frente de Kakuzu e a puxavam, fazendo-o correr atrás do dinheiro, assistiram Sakura espancar Kisame porque ele tentou levar Madara para um bordel, viam os rituais bizarros de Hidan e fugiam dele toda vez que ele tentava convertê-los, brigavam, ficavam horas olhando para Zetsu tentando descobrir o que ele era, visitavam o pequeno Nagato, cometiam alguns assassinatos, aprendiam novos jutsus, comiam muito ramen, brigavam e faziam bagunça quando os pais iam em missão.

E assim se passaram seis meses. Agora eles estavam em janeiro, sentados no jardim olhando as fotos do natal e ano-novo (tecnologia! lol).

Um véu branco (nossa, que clichê!) cobria tudo ao redor e tomava conta da paisagem. Todos eles estavam muito bem embrulhados e as crianças (Saki, Madara, Hiro, Aya, Tobi, Deidara e Hidan) brincavam de atirar neve uns nos outros, os demais estavam sentados em silêncio enquanto os álbuns eram passados de mão em mão.

Depois Sakura decidiu participar da guerra de neve e arrastou os demais (Nagato ficou aos cuidados de um dos corpos de Pain) consigo. O que no começo era uma simples brincadeira acabou se transformando numa verdadeira guerra, com direito até ao Mangekyou. Mas foi um dia agradável.

Foram dormir já era tarde da noite. Sakura tinha um sono inquieto, mas nada que preocupasse Itachi, pois ele achou que ela estava assim devido ao esforço feito durante o dia (não pensem besteira).

Sonho da Sakura

Naruto estava em casa jantando com a família quando começou a passar mal. Ele apertou o peito, na altura do coração e começou a tossir. Hinata foi correndo na direção socorrê-lo enquanto Hiashi mandava Neji chamar Tsunade imediatamente. Saskura gritava por seu pai e seu irmão e seu primo tentavam tirá-la da sala, mas como ela se debatia muito, Naru deu-lhe um golpe na nuca.

Hinata e Tenten levaram Naruto, que havia desmaiado, para um quarto e tentavam baixar a febre dele enquanto a Hokage não chegava.

Tsunade chegou e começou a examiná-lo, tentou baixar a febre dele, mas não teve sucesso. Concluiu que apenas uma coisa poderia ser a causa disso. Mas a única pessoa capaz de tirar o ninja número um hiperativo e cabeça oca daquele estado, não era vista há quase catorze anos.

- Sakura-chan... – ele murmurou debilmente.

Fim do sonho

- NARUTO!!!!

----

**Quadro de Recados:**

**taliane**: desculpa a demora!!!!!!!!

**Hyuuga Florine**: aceito sugestões, mas não queria SakuSasu.

**Srta Hatake**: contou, mas o ninguém que a Sakura viu, e o Naruto não pensou que talvez a Sakura pudesse ter visto. EBA mais fics de ItaSaku! XD

**miyuki-sakura**: entendo, e espero que tenha gostado.

**dantes**: é uma opção, gostei da idéia. Fique tranqüila, é ItaSaku 4ever!

**suley-selia**: oi! (abraço apertado de baixo do sol (parou de chover, mas o sol está infernal)). Ok, não falo de provas... e ele vai descobrir no próximo capítulo assim que eu souber o que escrever nas linhas anteriores ao reencontro deles (que é a Sakura conversando com o resto do povo, mas não faço a menor do que fazer o povo conversar) bjss para você e para a bu.

**Misaokura-chan**: o final será, é lógico, ItaSaku! Como pôde ousar pensar que seria diferente!? Òó Foi sacanagem minha fazer aquilo com o Pain, mas poxa, ele tem síndrome napoleônica, seria legal colocá-lo numa situação dessas. Hehe. E também foi legal porque descobri que sei escrever comédia. XD

**Uchiha Mizuki**: não planejo matá-lo, mas alguens morrerão, provavelmente pelas mãos do Madara.

**TaMiReS ScAbIaN LeE**: brigada! XD

**Yuki Blackwell**: nha, hierarquia é coisa do passado... atualmente ninguém liga mais para isso... mas foi um pouco meio sem noção ter colocado aquilo... não resisti, tinha tentar colocar comédia.

**Hatake Sakura XD**: brigada! XD e ele ainda vai se fuder mais um pouco. XD

**FullMetal-senpai**: tia!? Sacanagem... tenho apenas 16 anos e nenhum irmão, então jamais poderei ser tia (o que é uma coisa para o meu bolso na época de Natal e dia das crianças). E desculpe a demora.

**Meygan Kaname**: disculpa ter comentado sobre o filme... Bem, só vou fazer direito porque não sinto que tenho vocação para nada, nenhum sonho fazer algum curso específico ou algo do gênero, aí me falaram que não sabe o que quer, faz direito ou administração, e como gosto mais da palavra direito, escolhi esse curso (eu sei, isso foi idiota da minha parte e extremamente sem noção, mas não tenho muito a perder).

**gabijonko**: apoiado.

**lucia almeida martins**: (cara de medo) interne sua inner num manicômio. É sério... espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. E tem mais no XV e depois não deve ter mais. Mas não fiquem tristes, antes do final do semestre eu posto o meu projeto hentai (que espero que saia prestando...) ah! A Giu (minha nee-chan, com quem divido o perfil) me deu um hentai de presente, é SakuGaa, e chama "Dirty Little Bet".

**S2IsadoraS2**: brigada! XD

**Uchiha Evangeline**: brigada XD

**Uchiha Polyana**: eu falaria para a minha filha, é a mais pura e simples verdade. Mas o Yuuki também não é nenhum santinho... prefiro o Sasuke a ele.

**Uchiha Midori**: sério? Brigada! XD próximo cap o Sasuke se ferra bunito.

**Sabaku no Mayuri e Harima Kah**: para aguçar a curiosidade dos leitores. E brigada por add! XD

**Narume Inahi**: brigada! XD mas não conseguir dormir de curiosidade, é forma de falar, né? Nossa, fico tão feliz que tem gente gostando do que escrevo, nunca imaginei que escreveria algo que prestasse (é que a minha mãe nunca gostou das coisas que eu escrevo, aí auto-estima foi pro buraco)

bjss, pessoas, e mais uma vez, obrigada por lerem! XD


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer – Je n'ai pas de Naruto, Kishimoto a Naruto.**

Oi! Eu sei que vocês não querem ler meus causus, mas preciso compartilhar esse com o maior numero possível de pessoas.

Aula de biologia, professor problemático faz uma tabela no quadro e escreve o nome dos tipos de invertebrados que existem e diz que brincaremos de 'Adedanha Biológica', onde a única regra é: fale o nome de um bicho e enfio-o em uma das colunas. Já no final, quando quase todos já haviam 'brincado', uma pessoa irrelevante diz que não sabe o que falar. Prof. problemático: "Oh, se quiser eu falo um bicho pra você, mas vai ser um fudido". Pessoa concorda. Prof. problemático: "Borboleta, onde eu enfio a borboleta?" Nossa digníssima Máila pula, fica em pé, grita, levanta a mão (chama a atenção de maneira geral): "AVES!" Silêncio mortal. Todos se viram para ela. KKKKKKKKKKK

Prof. problemático: olhar decepcionado e respirando profundamente. "Aqui só tem invertebrado, sabe?" Máila percebe o tamanho da merda que falou. Prof. problemático continua: "Borboleta possui o exoesqueleto quitinoso, o creck da barata, um par de antenas e três pares de patas, logo é um inseto." Silêncio um tanto quanto desconfortável. Máila: "Eu sabia, fessor, tava era brincando." Olhar das pessoas: "Sei. Você finge que diz a verdade e eu finjo que acredito." Prof. problemático: "Claro, Máila. Com certeza."

E bem, vamos à história, mas antes, só para avisar que taquei coisa de mais nesse cap, então não se assustem. E no próximo serão algumas lembranças da Sakura e não sei quando ele sairá, porque recebi meu horário de provas e terei que estudar se quiser que meu plano dê certo.

A Flor dos Uchiha

Por Nicole

Capítulo XIV

Itachi acordou com o grito de Sakura e se sentou apressadamente já segurando uma kunai. Ele olhou para a esposa. Ela estava suada e desnorteada, além respirar em grandes arfadas.

- O que foi, minha flor? – ela se virou lentamente para ele, que pôde ver que sua flor chorava.

- Naruto. Aconteceu uma coisa com ele.

- Foi apenas um sonho.

- Não. Isso é diferente. – olhou-o determinada. – Vamos para Konoha. – disse e se levantou para pegar roupas de inverno.

- O QUE? Como assim? Sakura, você não vai.

- **Nós** vamos. – ela já estava vestida.

- E posso saber o porquê? – ela deu um longo suspiro antes de responder.

- Você terá que confiar em mim. – disse baixinho olhando nos orbes ônix. Ele grunhiu e se levantou.

- Mas se não tiver acontecido nada com ele...

- Eu faço o que você quiser. – ela o cortou.

"Nunca a vi tão séria."

Saíram de casa após tomarem uma xícara de café. Devido à pressa dela, não levavam bagagem, a roupa do corpo era a única que tinham, tampouco levaram dinheiro ou comida.

A velocidade da flor surpreendeu Itachi. "Algo realmente sério deve ter acontecido para ela estar assim. A minha pergunta é o que é esse algo. E por que o jinchuuriki está envolvido? Kuso. A Sakura só pode sonhar comigo e com mais ninguém." (ataque de ciúmes (baba)).

- Mais rápido Itachi! O tempo está acabando! – ela gritou por trás do ombro já que estava à frente dele. Ele grunhiu.

Konoha

Perto ao portão de entrada da Vila da Folha se encontravam alguns (muitos) ninjas. Todos eles souberam que Naruto passara mal e estavam preocupados com ele.

O grupo era formado por Hinata (que chorava e era consolada pelas amigas), Tenten, Ino e Temari (que a consolavam), Shikamaru (que não estava com expressão de sono), Sai (que estava demonstrando preocupação no rosto), Neji, Lee, Kakashi (sem o livrinho), Jiraiya e Tsunade (que explicava, por alto, a situação).

- Calma, Hina-chan. Ele vai ficar bem. Tsunade-sama irá curá-lo. – dizia Temari enquanto os três mais velhos trocavam olhares. A loira se virou para Tsunade. – Não é verdade? – sem saída, acabou por assentir. – Está vendo? – e sorriu para a amiga.

Jiraiya puxou a ex-colega de time para um canto e Kakashi os acompanhou.

- O que houve? De verdade.

- O tempo está acabando.

- Então...?

- Sim. Apenas Sakura pode fazer alguma coisa agora.

- Mas ela traiu a Vila ao se juntar à Akatsuki. Não voltará, ou será presa. E mesmo se estivesse disposta a fazer isso, não há como avisá-la do estado dele.

- Tsunade-sama, acho que deveríamos mandar alguns ANBU vigiarem a casa dele. – Kakashi se pronunciou.

- Kuso. Preciso de sake. E que hora para ele ficar assim...

- Mas não seria por agora? – perguntou o sannin.

- Hai. Quinze anos. Há quinze anos nos imaginávamos em uma situação bem diferente. Kuso, Sakura! A vida dele está em suas mãos, mas você está longe, e é traidora. – a loira tinha muito pesar na voz. Os três ficaram um tempo em silêncio, cada um imaginando o que a rosada estaria fazendo àquela hora.

Floresta qualquer no País do Fogo

- Minha flor, talvez devêssemos fazer uma pausa. – Itachi estava realmente preocupado com sua flor. Ela impunha um ritmo muito forte e nada comera, apenas bebera uma xícara de café e apressadamente.

- Não. Não até chegarmos. Não até ver o Naruto. – aumentou ainda mais a velocidade.

"Por que ele é tão importante? Ele não é o Kage dela, e não se vêem há anos. Por que se preocupar tanto? Era para ela se preocupar apenas comigo." "E com os nossos filhos." Acrescentou em seguida.

Konoha, por volta de dez da manhã

Os ninjas ainda se encontravam próximos ao portão e continuavam consolando Hinata, mas agora o grupo aumentara, Konohamaru, Kurenai, Kiba e Hanabi se juntaram a eles, os dois últimos falando que os gêmeos estavam sob os cuidados do avô e que Saskura ainda dormia profundamente. Hinata agradeceu a todos e avisou que estava voltando para perto do loiro. Eles então começaram a se despedir, mas foram interrompidos por um grito dos guardas do portão.

Quase que imediatamente começaram a surgir ANBU de tudo quanto é lugar. Curiosos, eles olharam para o portão e viram quem menos esperavam ver, pelo menos após tantos anos sem vê-los ou ter notícias.

Parados do lado de fora da vila, estavam dois Akatsuki, ambos com a capa e aquele chapéu horroroso, impedindo sua identificação.

Alguns ANBU formavam um semicírculo na entrada da vila, como que impedindo a entrada deles, enquanto os outros se espalharam até um raio de duzentos metros ao redor deles.

Tsunade adiantou-se e um espaço no semicírculo foi aberto para que ela passasse. "Não creio que a Sakura faria uma coisa dessas. Ela não contaria o segredo do Naruto a eles. Porém podem tê-la feito contar. Então as crianças (se é que eram crianças) teriam sido mandadas para espionagem, e quando ele estivesse fraco de mais, eles viriam e o pegariam. Mas virem apenas dois? A menos que seja uma distração."

A sannin os encarou. Eles a encaram de volta. Não que seus olhos pudessem ser vistos, mas ela sabia que era encarada.

- O que querem aqui, Akatsuki?

- Não viemos atrás de briga, se é o que pergunta, Tsunade-hime. – disse a figura mais alta friamente (e eu babo até alagar o mundo, mas ignorem). A loira estreitou os olhos.

A essa hora os ninjas que estavam consolando Hinata (e a própria) já se encontravam ao lado da Hokage, enfrente aos ANBU.

- Tirem o chapéu (que é um treco horroroso!). – a figura mais baixa levou a mão ao chapéu, com a intenção de retirá-lo, porém o outro permaneceu imóvel.

- Ita-kun... – ela pediu mentalmente (eles conversam por telepatia) a ele, quase implorando. Ele soltou um suspiro mentalmente e concordou. Retiraram aquela coisa horrível da cabeça e escutaram claramente todos prenderem a respiração.

A flor de cerejeira não conseguia encarar nenhum de seus antigos amigos nos olhos, pois sabia que veria apenas decepção. Itachi, por sua vez os analisava friamente, sem se importar nem um pouco com o clima pesado que surgiu.

- TESTUDA!? Sua desgraçada! – Sakura olhou para Ino. A loira parecia querer matá-la, a rosada deu um meio sorriso.

- Oi, porca.

- ARGH! Repete! – provocou apontando um dedo.

- Por-ca! – a tensão diminuiu um pouquinho. Ela se virou para Tsunade e abaixou a cabeça. – Tsunade-shishou, eu... – inspirou profundamente – Como ele está? – a olhou nos olhos. Suas esmeraldas estavam marejadas e cheias de esperança, culpa e saudade. Mas apenas recebeu um olhar frio de volta.

- Por que isso te interessa? Agora você faz parte da Akatsuki, é uma traidora.

- Eu tive os meus motivos para ir embora sem dar satisfação. Se quiser eu te conto tudo, mas eu preciso ver o Naruto primeiro. O tempo está acabando, e você sabe disso, Tsunade-sama. – Sakura estava implorando para ver o amigo e foi estudada por um longo tempo pela ex-mestra.

- E o que ele faz aqui? – direcionou olhar para Uchiha Itachi.

- Ele não me deixaria vir aqui sozinha. – respondeu baixinho. – Mas a questão não é essa, a questão é o Naruto! Olha, eu sei que traí a vila ao me juntar à Akatsuki, e que me tornei uma criminosa rank-S ao começar a fazer as missões para o Pain, mas mesmo assim aqui estou. Sei que querem me prender e me interrogar, eu sinceramente não ligo. Estou pronta para pagar pelas minhas escolhas. Mas antes, eu preciso ver o Naruto! – havia determinação no olhar dela.

A Hokage deu um longo suspiro, não podia admitir, mas estava feliz por rever sua pupila e aliviada que ela tinha se arriscado tanto pelo loiro. Ela fingiu ponderar por um tempo e assentiu.

- Você pode ir vê-lo, mas – Itachi estreitou os olhos e a hime percebeu que ele sairia de perto da esposa – Mas a ANBU irá junto, além daqueles dali. – apontou displicentemente para Ino e cia. – E, é claro, podem ir se desarmando.

Sakura tirou uma pequena bolsa de kunais e shurikens da perna, dois pergaminhos de um bolso da capa e o moreno, apenas um pergaminho. Entregaram os objetos a Tsunade.

- Venham. – o casal a seguiu silenciosamente enquanto vários ninjas se puseram ao redor deles, prontos para matá-los a qualquer movimento suspeito.

Em pouco tempo chegaram à casa de Naruto, que era ao lado do bairro Hyuuga. Era uma belíssima mansão de dois andares construída no estilo tradicional e com um grande jardim. Hinata foi à frente e levou todos para a sala de estar e pediu para prepararem chá e trazer alguma coisa comestível para tanta gente. A morena também explicou à Sakura como chegar à suíte principal, onde o loiro era mantido.

A rosada foi na direção indicada com Tsunade colada a ela e Itachi fez questão de segui-la, mas ela o parou com um olhar. As duas médicas foram para o quarto e cada uma se sentou de um lado do futon onde o Hokage estava dormindo não muito tranquilamente.

Sakura passou a mão no rosto dele, afastando o cabelo suado do rosto dele. Quase que imediatamente ao sentir o toque dela, ele parou de se debater e sua expressão passou a ser tranqüila, seus lábios se abriram parcialmente e ele disse o nome da amiga aliviado e alegre, embora não passasse um sussurro.

- Naruto. – ela deu um pequeno sorriso ao vê-lo sorrir quando ele ouviu seu nome sendo pronunciado por ela. Tsunade apenas os observava impressionada, ela não sabia que os laços daqueles dois eram tão fortes assim. A flor rapidamente examinou o amigo e olhou para a antiga sensei. – Realmente durou 15 anos. Exatamente 15 anos. Bem, ele está se sentindo mal porque o chakra da Kyuubi está mais forte, pois é lua nova, época em que o chakra dela se torna mais forte. Devemos esperar até a minguante para refazer o selo. E nesse período seria bom se Yamato-taishou ficasse por perto, o selo que eu pus nele está cada vez mais fraco, a raposa pode tomar conta dele a qualquer instante. – a mais velha assentiu.

Sakura ficou olhando para o amigo por mais um tempo. Ela estava feliz por revê-lo, mesmo que fosse nessa situação. Tsunade a observava atentamente. Ela passou a língua nos lábios para umedecê-los e criar coragem.

- Sakura, o que houve? – ela dirigiu olhar para a loira.

- Muitas coisas. Boas. – completou – Tenho tido uma vida agradável. – sorriu – Eles podem criminosos rank-S, mas são legais, e eles gostam das crianças.

- Não é disso que falo. – a cortou.

- Eu sei. Falei desse assunto apenas uma vez: quando acordei após Ita-kun ter me seqüestrado. Eu o contei tudo o que houve após ter começado a chorar enquanto ele tentava me forçar a engravidar dele.

- O.O – a garota riu.

- Ele me pegou para ter filhos dele. Mas quando ele tentou, eu comecei a chorar e contei tudo para ele. Ele fez exatamente o que eu não esperava que ele fizesse: abraçou-me e foi gentil e compreensível. Pouco depois nós casamos. Mas antes disso ele contou tudo ao Pain e à Konan. Apenas eles sabem o que houve, além _dele_... – Tsunade estreitou os olhos.

- Ele quem? Sei que não fala do Uchiha. – a jovem deu um sorriso mona lisa.

- Sim. Eu falo do Uchiha. – "Mas não do que você acha que falo." Tsunade decidiu não insistir, ela falaria quando estivesse pronta.

- Por que não entrou em contanto? – ela pôde ver decepção no rosto da hime – Não sabe como nos deixou preocupados! – o tom de voz se elevando a cada sílaba.

- Itachi não deixaria. – respondeu baixo olhando para o chão. – E eu não queria decepcioná-los. – acrescentou extremamente baixo e segurando as lágrimas.

- Sakura... – a sannin abraçou fortemente sua ex-pupila, a filha que não teve. A menina apenas correspondeu o ato. Ficaram assim por bastante tempo. – Ele te trata bem? – ela fez que sim com a cabeça – É um bom pai? – perguntou desconfiada, causando uma risada verdadeira na garota – Acho que isso é um sim. – deu um longo suspiro – Nunca o imaginei pai.

- Ninguém o imagina. Senti saudades, shishou.

- Eu também.

Naruto remexeu-se no futon – Ramen... – murmurou com um grande sorriso. As duas caíram na risada.

- Sakura, você vai embora? – ela olhou a ex-mestra confusa – Quero dizer, você disse que só irá refazer o selo na lua minguante. E como descobriu que ele não estava bem?

- Eu gostaria que de ficar na vila até lá. Aparentemente apenas a minha presença já o acalmou. – Tsunade aquiesceu – Eu tive um sonho, hoje de madrugada, e viemos correndo para cá.

- O que?

- Saímos de casa umas quatro da manhã.

- E chegaram aqui por volta das dez!? – "Ela deve ter evoluído muito para conseguir fazer uma coisa dessas."

- Sim. Saímos da Chuva e chegamos aqui em umas seis horas. Eu estava preocupada demais para não vir rápido.

- E como foi o sonho? – a rosada o narrou. – Foi exatamente isso o que houve. Sakura, qual a sua ligação com o Naruto? Exatamente. – esmeraldas e mel se encontraram.

- Nossas almas estão conectadas. Se eu ou ele estiverem em grande perigo, o outro saberá. Não apenas do perigo, mas também a localização. Fizemos isso porque quando o selo enfraquecesse, poderíamos não estar próximos.

- Compreendo. Bem, já que ficará aqui por algumas semanas, será minha hóspede. Infelizmente minha e do Jiraiya.

- O.O Vocês...?

- NÃO! Que horror, Sakura! A gente apenas divide a casa que herdei do Shodaime, já que é imensa. Mas você... e seu marido... serão meus hóspedes.

- É uma honra, shishou. – sorriu – Mas nós temos um probleminha, na pressa não trouxemos roupas. Tem problema pedir para Konan mandar? – perguntou hesitante.

- Vou ter que revistar as malas.

- Sem problema. :) – Sakura fechou os olhos e se concentrou, fazendo contato mental com a outra explicando rapidamente o que houve. Konan concorda e avisa que mandará por um dos corpos de Pain. – Deve chegar amanhã por um dos corpos do Pain. Pedi para mandá-lo diretamente a você. – a loira concordou.

- Acho que não devemos privar seus amigos da sua presença por mais tempo, não é?

- Não sei ainda tenho a honra de chamá-los amigos. Eu fugi, não disse nada, deixei todos preocupados e traí a vila.

- E, mesmo sabendo que poderia morrer, voltou para salvar o Naruto. – elas sorriram – Os laços dos 12 de Konoha estão além do entendimento.

- Vamos então. – voltaram para sala. Assim que a rosada pos os pés nela, suas antigas amigas vieram correndo abraçá-la.

----Corte na narrativa---- (porque nada saiu prestando)

Basicamente, Sakura e o povo conversaram rapidamente sobre o que houve nos últimos anos, comentaram sobre o exame chuunin, garantiram que não importasse as escolhas dela, eles sempre seriam amigos e perguntaram o porquê d'ela ter ido embora, mas ela apenas disse que não queria tocar naquele assunto no momento. Enquanto isso, Itachi ficou sentado no sofá ignorando tudo e todos, mas de olho na sua flor e sua simples presença já tornava o ambiente bem desconfortável.

----Fim do corte----

Tsunade olhou para o relógio e viu que já era no final da tarde e supôs que sua antiga pupila estivesse cansada, então falou que já estariam indo para a casa dela. Sakura concordou muito agradecida e Itachi apenas bancava a sombra da esposa, assim como os ANBU bancavam as sombras deles. E os amigos dela resolveram segui-la porque eram um bando inúteis à toa que não tinham mais o que fazer.

Em lugar de Konoha (provavelmente um beco sujo)

Sasuke passara os últimos seis meses enchendo a cara mais do que o usual, e agora se encontrava quase sóbrio (também, né, dormiu na rua após beber até cair) e tentava se equilibrar sobre os pés e voltar para o bairro Uchiha.

Enquanto andava por uma rua um pouco mais movimentada, acabou por entreouvir uma conversa entre duas senhoras, que não possuíam as melhores expressões do mundo.

- ... ela se juntou a Akatsuki e agora voltou a Konoha após 14 anos, para fazer sabe-se lá o que.

- Ainda bem que Haruno-san já morreram. Teria sido muito duro para eles verem a única filha como traidora da vila.

- Mas o que ela veio fazer aqui, eu me pergunto.

"Haruno-san? Sakura!" Sasuke correu em disparada para a rua principal da vila.

Rua principal

Sakura e Itachi estavam no meio de uma rodinha formada pelos amigos dela e liderada pela Hokage, além, é claro, dos nossos amiguinhos ANBU que os vigiavam. Era um grupo silencioso que seguia para a residência da Godaime e detinha a atenção de todos.

- SAKURA!!! – Sasuke apareceu na frente de todos e chamou pela rosada a plenos pulmões. O grupo parou de andar e Itachi estreitou um pouco os olhos, além de uma aura assassina se formar ao redor dele, Sakura, que estava ao seu lado, e o conhecia muito bem, foi a única a sentir isso e deu um pequeno e discreto aperto na mão dele, como que mostrando que era com ele com quem ela estava.

A Hokage parou e o encarou. Mesmo estado há uns bons 10 metros de distância, ela podia sentir o cheiro do álcool emanado dele.

- Vasa, Uchiha. – ele a ignorou.

- Por quê? – ele a encarava nos olhos, os dele, cheio de lágrimas, os dela, nada, fora nojo. – Eu não signifiquei nada para você?

"Mais do que deveria."

- Todas as suas juras de amor, foram vazias?

"Jamais. Você que não as valorizou."

- Eu não valho nada para você?

"Não mais."

- Fala alguma coisa, droga! – ela deu alguns passos na direção dele. Olhos sempre frios.

- Não tenho o que conversar com você. – ele estreitou os olhos.

- Eu sempre achei que você me amasse. Você me esperou por tanto tempo, mas quando finalmente me consegue, corre para os braços dele! – apontou dramaticamente para Itachi. – Eu fui o que? Um objeto para você? Um brinquedo que depois de usado você jogou fora? – ela nada falava apenas o observava com nojo e uma raiva crescente dentro do peito.

Praticamente toda a vila se encontrava na rua principal observando a briga entre os ex-colegas.

Esmeraldas versus ônix.

Ela não exibia sentimentos, ele se sentia traído por ela.

- Você me traiu, Sakura. A única pessoa em quem eu confie me traiu.

- Eu te traí?! – ela deu uma risada sarcástica e fria, que causou arrepios nos presentes. – Você não deveria estar falando assim sobre traição, afinal, foi embora com o Orochimaru apenas para conseguir poder para matar Ita-kun. – o sangue dele ferveu com a maneira carinhosa com a qual ela se referiu ao Uchiha mais velho e Itachi sorriu internamente. – Você é o último que tem o direito de falar de traição, Sasuke-_kun_.

- Do que você está falando, Sakura? Você se também traiu a vila e fez pior que eu, porque se juntou à Akatsuki!

- Tive os meus motivos!

- Que seriam? Você tinha acabado de me conseguir! E não era isso o que você queria? Então por quê?

- Não era isso o que eu queria! Eu queria que você me amasse! Que você me deixasse cuidar de você e te fazer feliz! Mão você não deixou!

- Eu não deixei?! Nós ficamos uma semana juntos! Fiz tudo o que você quis por uma semana! Como ousa dizer uma coisa dessas!

- E nessa uma semana, a única coisa que você fez foi tirar minha virgindade e se aproveitar de mim!

- Não é verdade!

- Claro que é! Você só se apresentou para a Hokage um dia depois que fui embora! – ela gritou já com lágrimas nos olhos e a voz um pouco estridente. No momento em que ela disse isso, Itachi sentiu, por frações de segundo, um chakra conhecido que não deveria estar lá.

- Não sabia que você tinha ido embora!

- Como não! Por **sua** culpa fui embora!

- Minha culpa?!

- Não se faça de santo, Sasuke!

- A única coisa que eu fiz foi ter passado aquela semana maravilhosa com você! E nada além disso!

Ela fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente. – Apenas isso? Nada mais? – sua voz era perigosamente baixa e decepcionada.

Ele deu um suspiro cansado. – Eu achei que aquilo tivesse sido tão especial para você o quanto foi para mim. Mas parece que me enganei, não é? Quer saber, vocês se merecem, eu confiei nos dois e os dois me traíram. – e virou as costas para ir embora.

- Não ouse falar do que você não sabe, Uchiha. – a voz da flor saiu trêmula de ódio. – Você não faz a menor idéia de como aquilo foi especial para mim, mas parece que foi para **você** que não teve significado algum.

- Não ouse **você** falar do que não sabe!

- Do que não sei? Eu sei o que vi! E vi você com outra! – lágrimas começavam a cair das esmeraldas. – E foi justamente no dia que eu ia te contar que o seu maldito clã estava começando a ser reconstruído! – agora muitas lágrimas rolavam pelas bochechas rosadas dela.

Todos fizeram um silêncio mortal enquanto tentavam engolir as palavras dela, assim como processar o seu significado.

E o silêncio reinou por alguns minutos, até o mais novo dos irmãos recuperar a fala.

- Você... teve um filho meu? – perguntou num fiapo de voz cheio de esperança.

- Não. – Itachi se aproximou silenciosamente da esposa e se pôs ao lado esquerdo dela, passando o braço direito pelas costas dela e segurou a fina cintura – Quem nasceu foi a **minha** filha. – deu um 'sorriso' (lembrem-se: é o Ita-kun, ele não sorri em público) vitorioso e começou a andar ainda abraçado à flor dele.

A Godaime percebeu e tomou a dianteira, dando um sorriso debochado à Sasuke e lançando-lhe um olhar que prometia muita dor por ter traído Sakura.

Os demais apenas lhe lançaram olhares reprovadores e seguiam seus caminhos.

Após todos terem ido embora, o moreno se sentou no meio-fio e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. Chorou como uma criancinha.

"Ela carregou o meu filho... Sakura teve o meu filho..." ele se lembrou das palavras de Itachi 'Não. Quem nasceu foi a **minha** filha.' O pânico cresceu dentro dele. "Você matou o meu filho? ... Sakura jamais permitiria. Mas se bem que ela deve ter se tornado uma assassina, e os olhos dela estavam tão frios e demonstravam apenas nojo." Deu um longo suspiro. "Apesar de ser meu filho, também era dela... ele não seria morto. A menos que ele matou-o com chakra e fez parecer aborto espontâneo. Mas ela é médica, então saberia... Ou então ela realmente perdeu o meu filho..." Ele ficou realmente triste, se levantou e foi para um bar tentar aliviar a dor. Bem hipócrita da parte dele, mas é o Sasuke, então ignoremos.

Casa da Hokage

Era uma belíssima mansão tradicional de dois andares (já deu para perceber que adoro mansões tradicionais de dois andares). Como moravam apenas os dois sannins e Shizune, ela fora reformada de modo que se tornasse praticamente uma imensa biblioteca médica, mas havia uma pequena cozinha, sala de estar e jantar, os quartos dos três habitantes e uns quatro quartos de hóspedes.

Tsunade guiou o casal Uchiha em silencio até um dos quartos vagos e disse que encontrariam toalhas no armário no banheiro e que ela provavelmente passaria a noite trabalhando, juntamente com Shizune e Jiraiya deveria passar a noite fazendo 'pesquisas', mas os ANBU estariam de olho neles. E se quisessem jantar, teriam que improvisar. Sakura agradeceu e a loira se retirou.

Tomaram um banho demorado e rumaram para a cozinha, onde Sakura cozinhou um ramen e eles comeram em silêncio. A rosada não planejava gritar para Konoha inteira o motivo de ter ido embora, e muito menos que esteve grávida de Sasuke. Mas ficou feliz pelo o que Itachi falou, embora tenha achado bem fora do normal dele e estava grata por ninguém ter falado nada com ela, pois não sabia se teria forças para conversar com alguém a respeito da cena que se passou no **meio** da** rua principal**.

- Minha flor, – ela levantou os olhos do prato e encarou os ônix de Itachi – ele não vale a pena.

- Eu sei. Mas é difícil. Kuso. Por que ele tinha que aparecer assim? Não queria que ninguém soubesse. Não deveria ter me descontrolado e gritado... – o moreno colocou a mão sobre a mão dela, como que apoiando-a. – Desculpe-me, Itachi.

- Hn. – tradução: tanto faz. – O que há com o Jinchuuriki?

- Não posso falar. Mas teremos que ficar aqui até a próxima lua minguante. Pedi para Konan mandar umas roupas. Deve chegar amanhã.

- Hn. – tradução: não foi uma boa idéia.

- Eu sei... mas é pelo Naruto. Ele é como meu irmão.

- E nosso alvo. – Sakura o encarou determinada.

- Não. A Akatsuki não encostar-se-á a um fio de cabelo dele. Eu não permitirei.

- Você é uma nuke-nin, minha flor. Por que se importa?

- Porque ele é parte da família.

Terminaram o ramen em silêncio e foram para a sala. Sentaram-se abraçados no sofá, apenas sentindo um ao outro, até Itachi tomar a iniciativa de falar.

- Sakura, durante o encontro com meu otouto, você sentiu um chakra familiar, que não deveria estar aqui? Como o da Saki? – ela o olhou confusa.

- Não. Mas agora que você comentou, tenho a sensação de que Saki não está em casa.

- Hn – tradução: não começa com isso.

- Sei que não acredita, mas mãe tem sexto sentido.

- E o que ele te fala?

- Que ela nos seguiu.

- Hn? – tradução: não está brava?

- Só espero que quando voltemos, esteja tudo como deixamos, ou teremos tubarão mutante no jantar. – deu um sorriso radiante – Sabe, o problema não é a Saki ter vindo, o problema é ela ter abandonado os irmãos com aqueles incompetentes. Mas por que perguntou se senti o chakra dela?

- Quando você gritou que ele apresentou um dia depois de você ter ido embora, senti o chakra dela por frações de segundos. – Sakura arregalou os olhos.

- Itachi! O Naruto-baka contou a história do Time 7 para ela!

- Hn? – tradução: e daí?

- Ela não é idiota! Kuso! Ela sabe! – a flor mordeu um canto da boca e segurou o choro. O Uchiha a abraçou mais fortemente.

- Isso não importa. Ela jamais o consideraria.

E novamente se fez silêncio. E as horas passaram e ela dormiu enquanto ele vigiava os sonhos dela.

Por volta das duas da manhã, porém, eles foram interrompidos por um gritou estridente (adoro colocar gritos estridentes, ou é impressão?) e se levantaram de um pulo quando uma enfermeira entrou na sala gritando pela Hokage.

- Sakura-sama! Onde está Tsunade-sama? – pela expressão confusa da rosada, pressupôs que ela não soubesse – Tanto faz, você também serve.

- O que? – a mulher a pegou pela mão e começou a puxá-la para o hospital – Espera! O que houve?

- Uchiha Sasuke. – os olhos dela se estreitaram, assim como os de Itachi. – Ele foi encontrado no meio da rua e está em coma alcoólico. Aparentemente o fígado parou de funcionar e os batimentos estão cada vez mais fracos. Ninguém consegue fazer nada. – imediatamente a Sakura médica tomou conta dela e ela seguiu a enfermeira rapidamente.

Ela entrou na sala de cirurgia e mandou Itachi esperá-la do lado de fora. Foi uma longa cirurgia, já que o fígado de Sasuke foi totalmente destruído e ele tinha mais álcool do que sangue nas veias (exageros à parte). Mas Sakura o curou completamente (por mais que a Inner a mandasse matá-lo) e o mandou para um quarto ficar alguns dias em observação, deixando claro que deveriam chamá-la assim que ele acordasse.

Depois foi tomar uma boa xícara de café forte e, em seguida, chamaram-na para atender uma infinidade de outros pacientes ao longo do resto da noite, o que deixou o Uchiha bem puto e ela, extremamente feliz, pois sentia muita falta da correria do hospital de Konoha.

Já próximo do amanhecer, chamaram Sakura avisando que Sasuke acordara e ela se dirigiu ao quarto dele, novamente deixando Itachi para trás.

- Sasuke, bom-dia. – ele estava sentado na cama olhando para a janela. – Você quase morreu. Tive muito trabalho com você.

- Por quê?

- Porque sou médica antes de tudo. – ela deu uma olhada nos aparelhos para ver se estava tudo bem com ele olhou novamente o relatório a respeito do estado dele – Seu fígado foi totalmente destruído e você tinha mais álcool do que sangue nas veias. – pôs a mão no rosto dele e o forçou a encará-la – Sasuke, você quase morreu. É sério.

- Hn.

- Por que fez isso?

- ...

- Sasuke, responde.

- Você está com meu irmão. Tem três filhos dele. Perdeu o meu. – os olhos dela se estreitaram um pouco – Tinha que esquecer. Não estava agüentando.

- Mas pelo estrago no seu fígado, você já bebe há alguns anos.

- Claro. Minha vida é um inferno!

- Você reconstruiu o clã. Não era o que queria? – perguntou fria.

- Não. Eu queria reconstruir o clã com você e mais ninguém.

- Por que se casou com sua esposa, então? – ele deu um longo suspiro.

- A gente dormiu junto e eu senti alguma coisa que não sabia explicar. No começo eu realmente só queria o seu corpo, mas algo aconteceu e não sabia o que era, então dormi com o maior número possível de mulheres para descobrir o que era. Mas você foi embora.

- Porque te vi com a Ino. – a voz dela era fria e dura.

- Me apresentei a Hokage e ela me condenou a ficar aqui preso por 10 anos. E você tinha sumido, mas não me preocupei, porque você era ANBU e poderiam ter te mandado em alguma missão e não deu para me avisar. Porém depois descobriu-se que você realmente havia sumido. Eu precisava de você. E não sabia o que sentia, então continuei dormindo com praticamente todas as mulheres da vila. Até que um dia, Yume me viu. Ela bolou um plano para pegar uma camisinha usada e engravidar de mim, forçando-me a casar com ela.

- Inseminação artificial.

- Deve ser. Mas isso pouco importa, porque um dia estava passeando por Konoha e vi Naruto e Sai no Ichiraku. Eles conversavam sobre o fato do Dobe ter finalmente conseguido a aprovação do pai de Hinata. Sentei-me com eles e almoçamos os três. Dobe foi embora se encontrar com ela e Sai tirou um livro da mochila. Perguntei sobre o que era e ele respondeu que era sobre os sentimentos humanos. Contou-me que ele não tinha sentimentos e queria entendê-los. Descrevi o que senti quando estava com você, e foi aí que fiquei sabendo que era amor o que sentia. O que sinto.

Sakura deu uma gargalhada sarcástica. – Foi através do Sai e de um livro que você descobriu que me amava?! Patético. Bem típico de você.

- A partir desse dia, nunca mais dormi com ninguém. Algumas semanas depois aquela desgraçada apareceu falando que estava grávida de mim e exigindo casamento. Levei-a a um médico e ela realmente estava. Casei-me com ela pensando que o filho não era meu. Mas era.

- Se achou que não era seu, por que casou?

- Para me separar dela e humilhá-la. ... Sempre foi um inferno entre a gente.

- Mas tiveram mais dois.

- Ela me dopou nos dois e me embebedou para ter o quarto.

- Quarto?

- Morreu no parto. – respondeu com um tom um pouco irritado, como se não ligasse para a perda dele, o que fez a rosada sentir nojo dele.

- Por que fala como se isso não o afetasse?

- Porque não afeta. Fiquei até feliz com isso.

SLAP

Ele levou a mão ao rosto, onde ela tinha dado um tapa e a olhou atordoado.

- Você não presta, Uchiha. Não sei como pude te amar. – algumas lágrimas já marejavam as belas esmeraldas. – Sabe, você pode falar que o seu irmão é um filho da puta ou o que seja, mas quando pedi nosso terceiro filho, ele ficou triste. Assim como das vezes seguintes, que tive abortos espontâneos. E depois, quando Aya nasceu, ele até sorriu. Tenho apenas nojo de você, Uchiha.

Virou-se para ir embora.

- Perdoe-me, por favor.

- Não é a mim que você deve pedir perdão, porque já te perdoei há muito tempo, quando te superei. – saiu do quarto, deixando-o pensativo.

Obs: antes que me perguntem, já respondo (é que teve gente que já me perguntou) "Por que colocar que a Sakura teve aborto? E por que colocar que o Sasuke perdeu um filho e tem uma amante e um filho com ela?" Os abortos porque queria uma ligação entre Sakura e Sasuke e Sasuke e Itachi que não fosse apenas sangue, sobrenome, passado e amor. Queria que eles tivessem uma experiência supostamente dolorosa (no caso do Sasuke e doloroso no caso dos outros dois) em comum. E quanto a amante e o filho, sinceramente, não sei. Mas tenho algumas idéias para eles, provavelmente eles serão um dos pressupostos para um treco (que ainda não está completamente definido).

**Quadro de recados:**

**Arih Black**: brigada! XD

**Hatake Sakura XD**: bem, o sofrimento dele vai diminuir agora porque ele vai aparecer um pouco menos, ele ainda tem algumas dívidas a pagar e descobertas a fazer.

**Nihal elphic**: ainda demora bastante tempo, mas se realiza. O Tobi é uma criança grande demais, tanta inocência é natural...

**Hyuuga Florine**: e o que faria com o Ita-kun? Seria paia a Sakura abandoná-lo depois de tudo o que ele fez e eu conseguiria matá-lo, ele é perfeito de mais para morrer, ou ser morto.

**taliane**: brigada! XD

**Uchiha Midori**: uau! Levo jeito para comédia (olhinhos brilhando). Adorei a comparação!

**miyuki-sakura**: brigada! XD

**suley-selia**: oi (abraço apertado) tá tudo bem, e com você? Bjsss

**Meygan Kaname**: sexto sentido da Sakura é foda! XD Que bom que gostou do hentai, deu bastante trabalho escrever e de quebra causei danos irreversíveis à minha mente, poluindo-a inteiramente e me tornando uma perva por completo. De fato ainda tenho bastante tempo para mudar de idéia, nunca se sabe, vai que descubro um talento inato que nem sonhava possuir? Seria divertido!

**Maríllya**: ele vai sofrer mais um pouquinho e depois irá se redimir e virar gente, prometo, mas não prometo um "e viveu feliz para sempre" para ele. A Saki descobriu antes do Sasuke, e nem sei se ele vai ficar sabendo. E como está no cap, o sonho foi uma visão.

**lucia almeida martins**: sim, innter, finalmente teve hentai, mas não precisava ter babado em cima de mim... T.T

**lucia almeida martins**: que bom que gostou! (pulando de felicidade) adorei a "hemorragia nasal discreta" e "mega hemorragia nasal" rachei de rir! E o sonho está explicado.

**Uchiha Polyana**: que bom que gostou! XD desculpa ter te deixado angustiada, mas isso foi necessário (eu acho).

**Kari Maehara**: não sou má, apenas sei onde parar para aguçar a curiosidade. Mas olha, nesse cap aconteceu muita coisa (mais do que pretendia colocar inicialmente, por sinal, muito mais, na verdade, originalmente ia só até o Sasuke gritando pela Sakura no meio da rua, aí resolvi aumentar até o Itachi indo embora com ela, mas empolguei e escrevi o resto). Tão feliz que gostou do hentai! Tipo, foi o terceiro que escrevi na vida (o primeiro está interminado e temporariamente abandonado, o segundo, no primeiro capítulo, o terceiro foi esse e o quarto no novo projeto e já terminei de escrever (o hentai, não projeto).

**lucia almeida martins**: que inveja! Sua aula começou bem depois da minha! Compartilho da sua mesma desgraça: segunda também tenho física e química, mas pelo menos é nos laboratórios (então podemos explodir coisas que ninguém xinga e chegar atrasados XD). Nesse aspecto, sua sorte é maior: estou no quarto, e não é escada: é uma rampa maldita. Desculpe-me, mas ri junto com sua innter. Foi bom o professor ter faltado, você para casa mais cedo! lol. Mas foi má sorte começar a chover depois d'o bebedouro ter tentado te cegar. Se permite-me perguntar, para o que comprou o cachecol rosa? Aí está frio? Ou comprou por comprar? Ou por que era bonito?

**Neko Sombria**: brigada! XD O cabelo dela é roxo sim, porque o da avó paterna dele era vermelho e o mãe dele é meio azul, e azul com vermelho dá roxo! Eu amo sua fic "Gomenasai"! Por que parou? Ela é muito boa!

**Yuki Blackwell**: O.O nossa, brigada! XD

**Misaokura-chan**: tudo bem que conviver com o Ita-kun ajuda, mas ela já tinha um toque de perva... Concordo plenamente! O Itachi é muito melhor que o Sasuke! Ele NÃO pode perder pro irmãozinho tolo dele! Ele é muito mais foda! T.T Mas morrerá... TT.TT E se isso acontecer, o Kishi-sensei está morto! Nem que eu tenha que ir daqui ao Japão a pé e a nado, eu o mato! ÒÓ

**Rah**: brigada! XD que bom que tenho uma fã desesperada e viciada! XD

**Uchiha Sak-chan**: aconteceu do jeito que você queria! XD

**Narume Inahi**: empresto, mas você não pode ficar muito tempo com ela, ela é meu xodozinho (da onde desenterrei essa palavra?) Brigada! Super feliz em saber que te inspirei! XD E é sempre um prazer ler reviews!

**Uchiha Pandora-sama**: brigada! XD Que honra, você se cadastrou só para me deixar review! Super emocionada!

**S2IsadoraS2**: brigada! XD

**Bruxa Bu**: bem-vinda! XD e brigada por ler! XD


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer – Infelizmente, aquele maldito (sim, maldito. Qualquer um que faz o que ele fez é um maldito) do Kishimoto ainda (sim, ainda. Porque pretendo oferecê-lo a Jashin-sama e ficar com Naruto para mim, aí o Ita-kun volta do reino dos mortos e fica com a Saku-chan! XD) possui Naruto. Ainda.**

Perdoem a demora, por favor; eu tenho uma boa justificativa. Primeiro de tudo, com a morte do Ita-kun, nada do que escrevia estava bom; então, em uma tentativa de melhorar meu estado de espírito, passei a ver outros animes. Em segundo lugar, descobri que, fora Matemática, Inglês, História e Física, sou (de acordo com minha mãe) o ser mais medíocre que já teve a capacidade de existir em qualquer plano existencial. Em terceiro lugar, os lunáticos dos meus professores deram alguns trabalhos um tanto quanto singulares; por exemplo, para o trabalho de biologia acabei por descobrir que uma foca de 100kg do sexo _masculino_, tentou, em vão, coagir (sexualmente) um pingüim de 15kg e sexo _indefinido_ no sul do continente africano acredita -se que o dito pingüim tenha saído sem maiores traumas do infeliz incidente, (não que isso tenha alguma utilidade, mas foi a coisa mais legal que aprendi esse ano (fora Maquiavel, naturalmente)). Em quarto lugar, minha mãe comprou um dicionário novo e acabei empolgando de mais e passei a dedicar todo o meu tempo livre a ele. E, por último, tive de fazer duas viagens completamente imprevistas (uma para um buraco há 150km da civilização e outra para um lugar relativamente legal, o problema é só tinha internet no restaurante T.T).

E uma última coisa. A minha história foi plagiada e algumas pessoas acharam que eu iria abandoná-la ou algo do gênero. Bem, não tive, em momento algum, a intenção de largá-la ou deletá-la (isso nem se passou pela minha cabeça). A única coisa que aconteceu foi que fiquei consideravelmente chateada com a atitude dessa pessoa. Porém o que mais me incomodou desse incidente todo, foi o fato de ela ter trocado o casal principal. Não sei porque, mas foi isso que me deixou muita puta (até eu me lembrar que raiva vai para o fígado, e já o maltrato muito, então decidir simplesmente esquecer isso, porque uma pessoa que faz algo assim não tem um pingo de caráter, então não merece um milésimo de segundo que for do meu tempo escasso).

Boa leitura!

A Flor dos Uchiha

Por Nicole

Capítulo XV

O casal Uchiha voltou para a casa da Hokage, e quando chegou lá, encontrou Ino, Temari, Hinata e Tenten esperando por eles, o que muito os surpreendeu. Itachi foi para o quarto e as cinco foram conversar na cozinha enquanto preparavam um lanche.

- Ficamos sabendo do Sasuke. – começou Hinata cuidadosamente.

- Por que não o matou, Testuda? – gritou Ino, sendo apoiada por Temari.

- Eu sou médica antes de tudo. Não podia deixá-lo morrer e muito menos matá-lo.

- Você é boazinha demais, Sakura. – Ino realmente estava indignada. – Como te aceitaram na Akatsuki? Tipo, eles são um bando de assassinos desalmados!

- Não é verdade. Tudo bem que eles matam sem hesitar e tal, mas eles são humanos. Com bons e maus momentos. Eles também riem e tem fraquezas, embora não as mostrem com a mesma facilidade que as outras pessoas.

- Acreditamos... – Sakura deu de ombros. – Sabe, parece que Tsunade-sama ficou realmente puta com ele. Ele estará mais morto do que vivo quando receber alta. E eu estou realmente feliz com isso. Ninguém trai a minha melhor amiga! – a rosada deu um sorriso para Ino e as meninas vibraram, pois realmente sentiam falta do sorriso dela.

- Sakura-chan, os meninos também te apóiam nas decisões que você fez. E ficaram felizes de conhecer seus filhos e saber que estava tudo bem. – embora tentasse colocar animação na voz, Hinata não estava muito bem.

- Eles também ficaram felizes em conhecer vocês.

- Não pareceu, Testuda. E aquela sua caçula é muito tirada! – Sakura deu uma gargalhada.

- Aya fala, ela não pensa. Não sabe o impacto das palavras dela, Porquinha. E eles não demonstram o que pensam ou sentem. Mas gostaram de vocês. Principalmente do Naruto.

- Não tem como não gostar dele. Mas já que você o mencionou, o que, exatamente, ele tem? – perguntou Tenten. Sakura baixou os olhos.

- Não posso contar. Eu, Tsunade-shishou, Jiraiya-sama, Kakashi-sensei e Naruto juramos jamais contar para ninguém. Desculpe, meninas.

- Então Tsunade-sama sabia o tempo todo? – a Hyuuga estava indignada. Sakura aquiesceu.

- Mas não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer. Na verdade, só poderemos fazer alguma coisa na lua minguante. E, por favor, não façam mais perguntas, não posso respondê-las. – as meninas ficaram meios tristes, mas entendiam o que a rosada queria dizer, então mudaram de assunto.

- Testuda, ontem você não nos contou **detalhadamente** como é viver com um monte de assassinos sanguinários. Você não tem medo d'eles te matarem? – Sakura deu uma gargalhada estridente.

- Diria que **eles** têm medo que **eu** os mate. Como já quase aconteceu várias vezes.

O.O

- Você deve ter ficado realmente forte, então. – Temari.

- Suponho que sim. :) Mas a primeira vez que detonei com o peixe foi durante a gravidez da Saki, e nessa época ainda não tinha feito nenhum treinamento com eles.

- Por que o detonou, Sakura-chan? – Hinata estava impressionada.

- Ele sugeriu transformar Saki em uma Jinchuuriki. – respondeu como se isso fosse uma banalidade. – Ninguém gostou da idéia. E Ita-kun ficou muito puto quando soube da sugestão.

- O que mais houve? Tem fotos? Lembro-me que você não saía em missão sem seu álbum de fotos. – Sakura sorriu por Tenten lembrar-se de seu velho hábito.

- Tenho. Mas Tsunade-shishou pegou meus pergaminhos.

- Espera, Testuda! O que você colocou naqueles pergaminhos? Não foram kinjutsus!? – a Uchiha riu.

- Não, Porquinha. Em um está um álbum de fotos e no outro, a katana que Madara-sama deu-me de presente no meu primeiro aniversário na Akatsuki.

- E a gente achando que eram técnicas super fodásticas... – comentou Tenten decepcionada, fazendo todas rirem.

- Desculpe decepcioná-las. – e riram mais ainda.

- Vamos lá pegar, então? – quando Sakura ia respondeu que era melhor não, Itachi desceu as escadas usando apenas calças pretas, fazendo as cinco se virarem para ele e babarem (até a Hinata). Mas aparecer assim em público o fez receber um olhar mortal da esposa, porém ele sorriu internamente, geralmente olhares mortais significavam S&M, coisa que ele adorava.

- Minha flor, suas malas chegaram. – Ino deu um gritinho de felicidade e virou-se para as outras.

- Depois nós vamos lá. Agora eu quero ver as roupas da Testuda!

"Por que essa oxigenada fica chamando a minha flor de testuda? Será que ela nunca se olhou no espelho?!" Itachi subiu um tanto quanto indignado.

As três concordaram e Sakura foi obrigada a fazer o mesmo. "Só espero que a Konan não tenha colocado nada indiscreto, mesmo que isso signifique menos diversão."

Subiram para o quarto e Ino avançou na mala gigante que estava ao lado da cama, dando gotas às demais. E, sem nem ao menos pedir permissão, abriu e começou a fuçar.

- Ino, – começou Hinata timidamente – isso não foi muito educado da sua parte. E se tivesse algo que a Sakura-chan não quisesse que nós víssemos? – Ino deu um sorriso malicioso enquanto puxava alguma roupa.

- Tipo isso? – mostrou um corpete vermelho, fazendo Sakura ficar mais vermelha que o corpete.

- Uau, Sakura! – Temari começou em um tom decepcionado – Jamais imaginei você como uma pervertida. – deu uma pausa dramática – Mas se bem que aquele seu marido é _**O**_ pedaço de mau caminho. – as outras três concordaram prontamente.

"É por isso que eu odeio quando ele sai por aí sem blusa!ÒÓ Espera! Até tu, Hinata?! Jashin-sama! O mundo está perdido! Um momento. Eu disse 'Jashin-sama'?! Maldito Hidan!"

- Esperem que tem mais! – gritou a Yamanaka empolgada enquanto tirava um chicote. – Ao parece, nossa Testudinha é S&M! Nunca fiz isso. – acrescentou decepcionada.

- Nem eu. O Shika é um deus do sexo, mas não gosta muito de acrescentar brinquedinhos.

- Eu já. – todos se viraram para Tenten, buscando uma explicação. – Neji-kun é ninfomaníaco. XD

- Neji-nii-san?! – a Hyuuga estava surpresa.

- E quanto ao nosso Hokage? Hein, Hina-chan? – perguntaram Ino e Temari juntas com enormes sorrisos maliciosos, fazendo Hinata corar muito mais que o corpete de Sakura.

- Hun... é... – começou a bater as pontas dos indicadores freneticamente um contra o outro. – Bem... – as demais riram do constrangimento dela.

- Ele é tão sem palavras assim, Hina-chan? – Temari não se segurou de tanto rir do embaraço da amiga.

- Mas isso é porque ele muito bom ou porque não é grandes coisas? Em todos os sentidos. – Ino olhou para Sakura com uma expressão de 'Boa!'

- Não! Ele é grande! – ficou indignada ante o comentário da rosada e até deixou a timidez de lado, mas, ao perceber o que acabara de falar, levou rapidamente as mãos à boca, ficou mais vermelha do que anteriormente e pareceu se encolher em um canto.

- Grande quanto? – perguntaram as quatro em uníssono, porém a Hyuuga recusou-se a falar mais a respeito, então resolveram mudar de assunto (lê-se: falar sobre outro homem), e Sai foi o escolhido.

Conversaram sobre essas besteiras e sobre algumas coisas que aconteceram enquanto revistavam as roupas de Sakura e os assessórios (ponham maldade). Após tudo revistado e algumas roupas experimentadas, seguiram (lê-se: Ino puxou todas) para a torre do Hokage.

Em algum lugar na floresta ao redor de Konoha

Itachi sentou-se em um galho de árvore e encostou suas costas no tronco e fechou os olhos, parecendo relaxado (na medida do possível). Saki sentou-se ao lado dele também encostando as costas no tronco.

- Obrigada.

- Hn. – tradução: Por quê?

- Você poderia ter me matado, ou tratado diferente dos meus irmãos. Não precisava ter me criado e todo o resto que vem junto. Não era sua obrigação...

- Como não? – ela olhou surpresa para ele. – Você é minha filha. Como não precisava te criar? Jamais te mataria ou te trataria diferente dos seus irmãos. Esqueça o que escutou ontem, não tem a menor importância, porque no momento em que ele fez aquilo com a sua mãe, ele perdeu todos os direitos, e no momento que eu a peguei, você se tornou minha filha. – Saki deu um sorriso tímido, como que agradecendo. – Além do mais, fui eu quem...

Torre da Hokage

- O QUÊ? – gritou Tsunade – Como você selou um álbum de fotos e não um jutsu super poderoso em um pergaminho?!

- Por que todo mundo acha que eu saio por aí com jutsus super poderosos selados?!

- Porque você faz parte da Akatsuki! – gritou a loira novamente, fazendo Sakura emburrar.

- Que seja. Mas posso ou não posso?

- Pode. – Tsunade estendeu os dois pergaminhos para a rosada, mas pegou apenas um. Ela abriu-o e fez alguns selos, ouviram um PUF e viram o famoso álbum nas mãos dela. Imediatamente as quatro amigas dela a jogaram no sofá e se sentaram duas de cada lado.

- Na minha sala? Vocês vão ver isso na minha sala? – as quatro assentiram freneticamente e Tsunade deu um suspiro.

Sakura abriu e folheou as primeiras páginas, onde estavam fotos da vida dela em Konoha, o que surpreendeu suas amigas. Mostrou as fotos do casamento e contou rapidamente como fora, comentou algo sobre a lua de mel e virou a página.

- Uou! – Ino apontava para uma foto de Sakura e Itachi dormindo abraçados na cama (fiz uma fanart dessa cena, tem o link no meu perfil). – O. Que. Ser. Isso? – a Uchiha corou sem graça ao se lembrar do que era aquilo.

Flashback

Sakura se encontrava no quarto que dividia com Itachi, estava deitada lendo um livro qualquer e extremamente entediada e irritada. Esporadicamente passava a mão sobre o ventre e conversava com sua filhinha. Seu marido estava fora em missão e voltaria naquela noite. Noite na qual ela esperava ter um pouco de diversão.

Passados alguns minutos, a porta se abriu e Itachi entrou. Não olhou para ela ou deu qualquer sinal de que sabia que estavam no mesmo ambiente. Tirou a capa e deitou-se ao seu lado, ainda sem cumprimentá-la.

Tudo isso a irritou ainda mais, fazendo-a lançar olhares raivosos na direção dele a cada poucos segundos ao invés de se concentrar na leitura.

- Algum problema, minha flor? – perguntou o moreno com um sorriso de canto divertido com o mau humor dela.

- Não. – respondeu entre os dentes.

- Ótimo. Vou tomar banho. – começou a levantar-se lentamente. A flor bufou.

- Você é um insensível! – ela gritou largando o livro e puxando o lençol até cobrir a cabeça. O Uchiha olhou para ela confuso, mas nada disse, seguindo para o banheiro.

Sakura tirou o lençol de cima de si ao ouvir Itachi abrir a torneira para encher a banheira. Um sorriso malicioso se formou em suas belas feições. "Agora você não me escapa, Uchiha Itachi."

Sorrateiramente entrou no banheiro, onde o moreno estava muito distraído relaxando e tirou a roupa que usava. Sorrindo por vê-lo com a guarda baixa e alheio ao mundo, entrou na jacuzzi, despertando-o.

- Sakura...? – ele estava muito confuso.

Ela inclinou-se sobre ele, aproximando-os e deu-lhe um sorriso pervo, em seguida levou a cabeça até a junção do pescoço dele com o ombro, dando um beijo molhado e sensual ali, para, em seguida, traçar um caminho de beijos até o lóbulo da orelha, o qual prendeu entre os dentes e deu uma rápida lambida. Depois afastou-se um pouco dele para ver qual seria a reação do nuke-nin.

Itachi possuía um olhar surpreso e segurava a respiração, além estar estático e sem reação. Após alguns segundos, que para Sakura foram tão longos quantos séculos, ele assimilou o que sua esposa acabara de fazer e devolveu-lhe o sorriso pervo puxando-a para si em um abraço possessivo e luxurioso, uma vez que a rosada despertara o desejo nele.

Eles se olharam buscando ver a alma um do outro e o desejo que tinham um pelo outro. Ficaram assim por tempo indeterminado, até se satisfazerem pela visão que tiveram das profundezas de seus eus.

Sakura fez o primeiro movimento: levantou um pouco a cabeça para beijá-lo com voracidade, surpreendendo o moreno, que após se separarem tinham um olhar interrogativo.

- As mulheres ficam mais excitadas quando grávidas. – disse enquanto distribuías beijos ao longo do queixo dele – E você me deixou na mão por tempo de mais. – parou a ação e encarou novamente os orbes negros. Itachi deu um sorriso de canto, como que dissesse "Deixei, eh?".

Ele passou os dedos pela bochecha dela lentamente, ao passo que a outra mão se encontrava na fina cintura dela e começava a subir na mesma velocidade. Esses singelos movimentos causaram a suspensão da respiração da flor.

Sakura fechou os olhos para melhor aproveitar a sensação de tê-lo tão perto de si. Era a mesma sensação que tivera com Sasuke, porém diferente. Dessa vez havia algo que não houvera da outra (ou não havia algo que houvera na outra?), mesmo não sabendo exatamente o que seria esse algo.

- Itachi... – deixou escapar quando ele acariciou seu seio esquerdo levemente. Ele sorriu e levou a mão esquerda as costas dela para aproximá-los um pouco mais. Feito isso, passou a acariciar ambos os seios. A respiração passou a ficar falha e mais alta, faltando pouco para começar a arfar.

Os bicos rosados endureceram sob os cuidados do Uchiha, que levou um deles a boca quando ficaram da maneira que ele gostava.

- Itachi! – ela começou a gemer e a arfar. Sentiu-o sorrir ainda com a boca em seu seio, assim como sentiu uma das mãos dele irem em direção a sua bunda e a outra continuar a acariciar-lhe o outro seio. Todo aquela atenção e carinho requeria todo o auto-controle da flor para não gritar e nem gozar ali mesmo. – Itachi!! – ela gritou ao sentir uma leve mordida no bico do seio, fazendo o sorriso do moreno aumentar ainda mais.

Itachi desviou sua atenção para o outro seio e repetiu o processo nele. A cada lambida, a cada carícia, a cada atrito, os gemidos da kunoichi se tornavam mais e mais altos. Ele a levava a beira da sanidade e da realidade, fazendo-a desejar conhecer esse novo mundo inexplorado ao qual ele lhe abria as portas.

Sentindo que sua flor se encontrava próxima de seu limite, ele a colocou gentilmente na borda da banheira, para que ficasse fora d'água. Lenta e relutantemente largou o seio para melhor observá-la. Suas esmeraldas estavam fechadas para o mundo, seus seios subiam e desciam, sua respiração era entrecortada; ela apoiava as costas debilmente na parede e suas pernas estavam flexionas e abertas, deixando sua parte mais intima a mostra. Essa visão simplesmente o deliciou e fez seu membro chegar a latejar de desejo.

Ela abriu os olhos quando percebeu que ele havia parado. Suas esmeraldas emanavam desejo e o olharam quase que implorando que ele continuasse a proporcionar-lhe prazer. Itachi sorriu e deixou as mãos passearem pelo corpo de deusa da sua flor até sua feminilidade.

Observou-a contorcer-se de prazer ao passar um dedo levemente por seu clitóris, a caminho de sua entrada. Colocou um dedo e começou colocá-lo para dentro e para fora a um passo lento. Sakura fechou os olhos para melhor senti-lo em si e deu gemidos tímidos. Itachi pulsou novamente em desejo e baixou a cabeça até ela estar do nível do monte de Vênus. Observou-a atentamente sem parar de movimentar o dedo.

- ITACHI!! – ela sentiu seu marido beijar seu clitóris e acariciá-lo com a língua. Ele acrescentou outro dedo e aumentou a velocidade, tanto da língua quanto dos dedos. Os gemidos de Sakura aumentavam, ambos volume e freqüência. Ela gritava o nome dele e tentava falar, mas apenas saíam meias palavras incoerentes.

O moreno sentiu as paredes se contraírem. Sabia que ela estava vindo, então adicionou um terceiro dedo e agora metia sem piedade. Sua língua fazia movimentos circulares e quando teve certeza que ela viria, mordeu levemente o clitóris.

A rosada sentiu como se o mundo fosse acabar. Jamais sentira tanto prazer. Era tanto que até chegava a doer. Ela não agüentou e desmaiou.

O Uchiha viu que sua flor havia desmaiado e a colocou novamente dentro da banheira, abraçando-a possessivamente enquanto esperava-a despertar.

Ela recuperou a consciência lentamente e sentiu braços fortes envolvendo-a. Virou a cabeça par trás e viu seu marido olhando-a fascinado.

- Minha flor. Só minha. – a Uchiha sorriu. Aquilo era como um "Eu te amo".

- Meu Ita-kun. – era a primeira vez que ela o chamava assim e ele não pôde impedir um largo sorriso.

Ela virou-se no colo dele de modo a ficarem frente a frente e sentiu-o roçar levemente sua entrada. Um sorriso malicioso se espalhou por suas belas feições enquanto se levantava e o forçava a sentar-se onde ele havia colocado-a anteriormente.

Deixou suas brilhantes esmeraldas vagarem pelo corpo divino dele. Não havia marcas na pele, que era macia e aveludada. Estudou todos os músculos bem desenvolvidos pelo treinamento ninja e buscou memoriza-los. Até que seus olhos alcançaram seu membro.

- Simplesmente perfeito. – murmurou para si, mas ele escutou e sorriu de canto, pois sabia o que ela pretendia e o que ela faria agradava-lhe intensamente.

Porém não foi isso o que ela fez.

Sakura colocou-se entre as pernas dele, que estavam flexionadas e abertas, e dirigiu-se ao peitoral de deus grego que ele possuía. Distribuiu pequenos e rápidos beijos pelo pectoralis major e se deteve no mamilo, onde deu um beijo molhado.

Ouviu Itachi expirar.

Sorriu.

Abriu a boca e envolveu-o. Começou a brincar com sua língua ao redor dele. Fez alguns movimentos circulares e ouviu-o expirar novamente. Aumentou a velocidade e ouviu um suspiro. Parou e afastou a cabeça para olhá-lo.

Ele mantinha os olhos fechados e os lábios levemente abertos, como que a convidando. E ela, é claro, aceitou o convite. Beijou-o suavemente enquanto suas pequenas mãos acariciavam os mamilos dele.

Voltou sua atenção para o outro mamilo e repetiu o processo acrescentando uma leve mordida. Traçou um caminho de beijos até o umbigo, parando nesta para dar um beijo molhado e inserir a língua nele, fazendo-o soltar algo próximo a um gemido.

Afastou-se mais uma vez dele para olhar suas reações, depois dirigiu suas esmeraldas para o membro a sua frente.

"Realmente é melhor que o irmão em tudo. " Pensou sorrindo.

Timidamente envolveu o membro a sua frente com sua pequena mão, ao passo que a outra mão encontrava-se na coxa dele. Aproximou a cabeça do topo dele e apenas encostou seus lábios nele.

A coxa sob sua mão contraiu-se quase que imperceptivelmente, mas ainda assim, contraiu-se.

Abriu os lábios e deixou sua língua tocar-lhe.

Ouviu um projeto de gemido, o que lhe deu confiança.

Optou por fazer movimento circulares.

Dessa vez ouviu um gemido.

Intercalou beijos e lambidas por toda a extensão dele. Depois chupou o saco lentamente.

Ouviu alguns outros gemidos.

Voltou sua atenção para o pênis. Abriu a boca e colocou-o cuidadosamente dentro de si. Ficou parada por meros segundos e começou a movimentar-se para cima e para baixo, sua mão acompanhando-a.

Ouviu um gemido particularmente longo e alto.

Deu um sorriso e enterrou-o na boca enquanto sugava-o e fazia rápidos movimentos com a língua.

Os punhos se fecharam e suas unhas bem cuidadas enterraram na palma de sua mão. Ela era simplesmente boa de mais. Não entendia como seu otouto poderia ter aberto mão de tamanha deusa do sexo.

Ela aumentou a velocidade das investidas.

Ele sentiu que viria.

Ela sorriu ao sentir que ele viria logo.

Ele tentou tirar o pênis da boca dela, para não gozar nela.

Ela passou a língua de leve na ponta quando sentiu que ele queria sair.

"Kami-sama!"

Ela fez uma leve pressão com os lábios na cabeça do pênis.

Ele gozou.

Ela engoliu tudo.

Sakura ergueu-se do meio das penas dele e estudou-o atentamente. Sua respiração estava falha, seus olhos fechados, suas mãos formando punhos, d'onde sangue escorria, sua expressão era de puro prazer e satisfação. A jovem sorriu internamente, jamais pensara que veria um dos mais perigosos ninjas em estado de puro êxtase.

- Minha flor... – ele começou com muita dificuldade, após vários minutos. Levantou-se e pegou-a no colo, rumando para o quarto deles. Deitou-a na cama e pegou várias almofadas colocando-as sobre o tapete que ficava em frente à cama. Depois a pegou novamente no colo e sentou os dois nas almofadas (ele estava sentado sobre as pernas).

Inclinou-se em direção a ela e deu-lhe um doce beijo enquanto afagava-lhe um seio e puxava-a para entre suas pernas. Ainda sem se separarem, levantou as pernas dela até a altura de seus ombros, fazendo-a colocar uma mão atrás de si para não cair (não achei o nome dessa posição T.T).

Separaram-se e se olharam. Agora havia ternura nos olhares. Ele aproximou-a um pouco mais, fazendo-a sentir o falo, agora novamente ereto, em sua entrada. Ela fez um breve movimento com a cabeça e ele penetrou-a.

Suas mãos acariciavam os seios rosados, seus olhos não desviavam das esmeraldas dela, sentia uma pequena mão acariciar-lhe o rosto e os cabelos.

Sorriu-lhe docemente.

Os lábios se encontraram em um beijo apaixonado.

A velocidade das estocadas aumentou. Ambos os quadris iam ao encontro do outro. Os gemidos e beijos se intercalavam, os olhos jamais fechando ou se desviando.

Gemidos e nomes foram gritados, assim como palavras incompreensíveis. Eles estavam vindo, e sabiam disso. Mais velocidade, mais carícias. E então vieram, juntamente com juras de amor nunca supostas a serem ouvidas ou ditas.

Ele a deitou sobre as almofadas e abraçou-a por trás.

- Você...? – ela virou a cabeça para trás e não o deixou terminar, pois deu-lhe um selinho.

- Você? – ele respondeu-lhe com outro selinho.

O que começara como pura saciação (existe?) de necessidades, terminara com declarações. Esse era o poder da outrora Flor de Konoha.

Após se recuperaram, ele novamente a carregou até a cama, deitando-a e deitando logo em seguida. Estavam de frente um para o outro, trocaram mais alguns beijos e dormiram abraçados.

Fim do Flashback

- Eu dei uma câmera digital (tecnologia! lol) para o Tobi em uma tentativa desesperada de fazê-lo parar de me perseguir o tempo todo.

- E deu certo? – perguntou Tsunade, fazendo todas levantarem uma sobrancelha.

- Sim.

- Mas você ainda não explicou essa foto, Testuda.

- Tobi foi me chamar para irmos a um parque tirar fotos, mas quando entrou no quarto encontrou Ita-kun e eu dormindo abraçados, ele achou isso fofo e tirou uma foto.

- E por que essa provável falta de roupas?

- Porquinha, recuso-me a responder isso. – a loira bufou e continuaram a virar as páginas, até pararem em uma foto na qual estavam Sakura e Itachi abraçados e ela tinha um pequeno embrulho nos braços.

- Quem é esse embrulho?

- Saki. Tiramos essa foto pouco após o parto.

- E onde está o resto da organização? – a rosada suspirou e deu um sorriso de felicidade.

- Na outra base. Como nós dois estávamos cansados de todos gritando, explodindo, rezando, comendo, etc., fomos para outra base.

Com Itachi e Saki

- ... te trouxe ao mundo.

Saki sorriu. Ela conhecia aquela história, e adorava-a.

Flashback

Sakura (praticamente dando a luz) e Itachi estavam sentados sob a sombra de uma cerejeira no jardim de uma base da organização. Haviam chegado a poucas horas na tentativa de terem um pouco de paz no aniversário da flor, que seria no dia seguinte.

- Argh. – a rosada levou a mão à barriga.

- Sakura? – havia preocupação em sua voz.

Ela mordeu o canto da boca e virou-se para encará-lo.

- A bolsa arrebentou.

- Que bolsa? – uma veia apareceu na testa da rosada.

- Nossa filha está nascendo. – respondeu calmamente – E você terá que fazer o parto.

- Eu?

- É. Você. Estamos sozinhos aqui. – ele engoliu em seco e ela começou a dar ordens, que ele obedecia sem pestanejar.

Foi um parto rápido, de cócoras (para a gravidade ajudar) e, embora natural, Sakura não sentiu dores por ser capaz de 'desligar' o sistema nervoso. Tanto ela quanto Itachi (O.õ) se emocionaram com o nascimento da pequena Saki.

Sakura aconchegou a filha nos braços e Itachi permaneceu observando suas duas flores. O bebê tinha os olhos de Sakura e o tufo de cabelo era preto, porém sem reflexos, e suas feições lembravam muito as da mãe.

"Irmãozinho tolo, você não tem idéia do que perdeu. Se não fosse tão estúpido, você, e não eu, estaria reconstruindo o clã, porque quem ajudou a trazer a Saki ao mundo, fui eu, e não você, logo ela é **minha** filha."

- Só eu farei os seus próximos partos. – o Uchiha disse autoritário, fazendo Sakura o olhar surpresa – Os filhos são meus, então eu faço os partos. – a garota sorriu.

- Não quer segurá-la? É nos primeiros momentos que os laços mais são fortalecidos. Pelo menos dizem. – ele se aproximou, fez um bushin, estendeu uma máquina digital (lol) a este e se sentou ao lado de sua esposa abraçando suas duas flores.

Fim do Flashback

Sala da Hokage

Todas ostentavam uma expressão de incredulidade, afinal, estavam falando de Uchiha Itachi, o homem que com apenas 13 anos matou o clã mais poderoso de Konoha sozinho e sem hesitar. Como o mesmo homem poderia ter feito os partos dos filhos?

- Testuda, você está zoando, não é?

- Não. Ele **fez** os três partos. – ela assegurou séria.

"O assassino se provando melhor que o vingador." A Hokage olhou para sua ex-dicípula, que tinha um sorriso no rosto enquanto Ino apontava para uma foto e dava um grito histérico. "Sakura, você está me fazendo repensar sobre os irmãos Uchiha e provavelmente o meu conceito deles mudará."

- Que coisa mais fofa! – esse foi o grito histérico da Ino. Sakura sorriu e as outras apenas babavam nos pequenos Saki e Madara, que tinham três anos e um mês e um ano e um mês e vestiam yukatas azul escuro com detalhes em vermelho sangue e ostentava o símbolo dos Uchiha nas costas e nas mangas. Havia várias fotos dos dois sozinhos e algumas deles com os pais e outras deles com os membros da Akatsuki, porém a que mais chamou a atenção foi uma na qual Saki estava no colo de Tobi (que vestia uma yukata laranja) e a menina tinha o Sharingan nível três ativado e tinha um projeto de sorriso Uchiha e ao lado deles estava Deidara (yukata preta) com Madara no colo. O pequeno Uchiha tinha um adorável sorriso e parecia estar realmente se divertindo, ao contrário de seu padrinho, que tinha uma expressão de dor e desespero. O motivo estava nas mãozinhas do menino: em uma delas havia um chumaço de cabelo loiro e a outra estava puxando a franja do akatsuki.

Sakura tinha um sorriso terno no rosto ao lembrar-se daquele dia.

Flashback

Era final de Abril, dia do festival de primavera, estação essa que tornava Sakura ainda mais bela e havia se tornado a estação preferida de Uchiha Itachi, pois nela nasceram suas duas flores e seu filho.

Os quatro Uchiha se encontravam em casa terminando de se aprontarem (lê-se: Sakura tentando enfiar a roupa em Madara, que não parava quieto) para irem à base buscar os demais. Após mais alguns minutos o pequeno estava pronto e os quatro rumaram para a base.

Chegando lá, Madara começou a chorar no colo da mãe e não parava. Enquanto isso Itachi estava com Saki no colo e os dois pareciam ligeiramente incomodados com o choro do menino. Eis que surge Tobi e acaba piorando ainda mais o humor dos dois Uchiha. O pirulito pega a afilhada no colo e começa a falar sobre infantilidades, que a pequena apenas ignora.

Deidara entra na sala e Madara o vê, parando de chorar instantaneamente. Sakura chama pelo loiro e seu filho estende os bracinhos na direção dele e a rosada o manda cuidar de seu filho enquanto ia procurar Konan. O akatsuki fica com o afilhado no colo e este tenta pegar o cabelo dourado que tanto lhe chamara a atenção. Após algumas tentativa já havia uma mecha em sua boca e outra em suas mãozinhas, tudo sem o terrorista perceber, até que o pequeno Uchiha dá uma puxada e arranca um chumaço de cabelo e começa a rir (eu quero!).

Deidara puxa seu cabelo da outra mão e da boca do menino, que começa a chorar. Nesse exato momento Sakura entra na sala e lança um olhar mortal ao loiro, que recoloca uma mecha de seu precioso cabelo na mãozinha de Madara, que pára de chorar e recomeçar a rir, fazendo a mãe sorrir e voltar sua atenção para a conversa que tinha com Konan.

Tobi ainda tentava brincar com Saki e como a menina permanecia calada e havia ativado sua linhagem, resolveu ir brincar com o irmão dela. O pirulito ambulante se aproximou do loiro e começou a também puxar o cabelo dele, Saki acabou rindo e Konan achou bonitinho os quatro juntos, tirando uma foto.

Fim do Flashback

- Sakura, uau! – exclamou Temari – É cada coisa que você conta. Como assim aquele cara que parece mulher e adora explodir tudo deixa um bebê puxar o cabelo dele?!

- Ele parece com a Ino-chan. – comentou Tenten.

- Mas o cabelo dele é mais legal. – completou a Sabaku.

- NÃO É!! ÒÓ

- É SIM!! – gritaram todas (inclusive Tsunade).

Árvore onde estavam Saki e Itachi (ela encostada nele)

- Conta-me aquela viagem que a gente fez para o leste, e acabamos por dar a volta ao mundo. Eu me lembro que Madara ativou o Sharingan nessa ocasião.

- Sim. Você tinha seis anos e ele, quatro. E minha flor já estava grávida de Aya.

"Pain havia nos dado uma missão de espionagem e como a única informação que tínhamos era que devíamos ir para o leste, achei melhor levar você e seu irmão, porque pareceria que éramos apenas uma família viajando."

"Fomos para o leste indefinidamente durante alguns meses e não achávamos nenhuma pista, apenas rumores de que 'vinha do leste', então prosseguimos."

"Viajamos até o País da Liberdade, que faz divisa com o extremo oeste do País do Vento. Esse país era pequeno e desconhecido, além não possuir qualquer tipo de guerreiros ou soldados. Porém o fato dele ser o primeiro país no qual não ouvimos rumores a respeito do leste fez-nos decidir passar um tempo lá."

Flashback

Sakura já estava em seu quinto mês de gravidez e se encontrava debaixo de uma cerejeira observando os filhos brincar (lê-se: tentando queimar um ao outro com o katon). Itachi não se encontrava com eles por estar buscando pistas.

Os três Uchiha, ao pôr-do-sol já se encontravam prontos para voltarem para casa que haviam alugado quando um grupo de mais ou menos 50 soldados se fez presente no local. Eles se encararam e um dos soldados fez sinal para os demais atacarem a família.

Sakura prendeu a respiração; Saki olhou a mãe pelo canto olho e ativou seu Sharingan; e Madara se pôs em posição de luta.

A rosada lembrou-se de sua terceira gravidez, seu primeiro aborto e ficou estática. Perdeu todas as ações de seu corpo e apenas olhava os homens se aproximarem dela e de seus filhos sem esboçar reação alguma.

Sua primogênita sabia o que se passava pela cabeça de sua mãe e concluiu que ela teria que lutar e vencer todos sozinha, então ativou o Mangekyou. Sabia que embora tivesse muito chakra para uma criança, não teria o suficiente para lutar contra todos, então decidiu usar o Amaterasu, mesmo que ainda não o dominasse com perfeição, pois sabia que não seria capaz de levar todos ao mundo de Tsukuomi.

"Bah! Seria muito prático se eu pudesse trazer meu mundo até aqui do que levá-los até lá..." ela pensou enquanto avançava e fazia os selos.

Como o esperado, Saki não derrotou todos, mas conseguiu queimar pelo menos metade com as chamas negras. E, também como o esperado, gastou a maior parte de seu chakra.

A garota olhou ao redor e viu seu irmãozinho atrás de sua mãe (que ainda estava em estado de choque), nisso não reparou os inimigos que se aproximavam dele.

- Saki-nee! – Madara saiu de detrás da mãe e foi em direção a irmã, que agora acabara de levar um soco em cheio no rosto. O pequeno viu se aproximarem de sua mãe com a intenção de matá-la e viu vários batendo em sua irmã. Ele sentiu um ódio crescendo dentro de si; ele desejou mais poder; ele decidiu lutar. E então tudo pareceu acontecer em câmera lenta. Madara viu claramente todos os movimentos das pessoas a sua volta.

Ele concentrou o chakra nas pernas, como sua mãe o havia ensinado, para aumentar a velocidade e atacou aqueles que queriam matar sua mãe.

Assim que Sakura sentiu o sangue de seu filho espirrar em seu rosto, ela foi desperta de seu transe e juntou-se a luta. Ela matou seus inimigos sem hesitar, assim como Saki, mas Madara apenas os deixava bem machucados ou desmaiados. Em poucos minutos os três haviam dado conta da outra metade e se deixavam cair no chão.

Sakura sorriu para o filho e abraçou-o. – Ita-kun ficará orgulhoso, Mada-chan. Você ativou o Sharingan para proteger sua família. :)

- Por que eles nos atacaram, kaa-sama? – Sakura desviou sua atenção para sua primogênita.

- Não sei. Mas isso só faz nossas suspeitas ficarem mais fortes... – essa última parte ela murmurou para si, porém Saki escutou-a perfeitamente e decidiu guardar aquela fala em uma parte segura de sua memória. – Bem, vamos pegar uns cinco deles para interrogarmos. – disse levantando-se com o filho em seu colo.

- E quanto ao resto? – Sakura apenas olhou-a por alguns segundos, pegou cinco homens quaisquer e foi embora. Saki esperou a mãe partir com os prisioneiros e o irmão para pegar uma adaga qualquer no solo e dar cabo dos que sobraram.

Fim do Flashback

Sala da Hokage

- Ativar o Sharingan aos quatros anos... Uau! Só podia ser filho de gênios. – a Hokage estava admirada.

- Na verdade Mada-chan foi quem ativou a linhagem com mais idade. A Saki foi com alguns meses de vida e a Aya no aniversário de um ano porque os outros dois viviam ativando e desativando o Sharingan para distraí-la, então ela simplesmente decidiu imitá-los, eu acho.

Base da Akatsuki

- Atchim! – espirraram os irmãos Uchiha. Madara tinha Aya em seu colo e tentava fazê-la dormir após passarem a noite inteira olhando as estrelas e parte da manhã brincando (lê-se: usando jutsus rank-B para cima um no outro e quase se matando no processo), mas a pequena insistia em não dormir, fazendo-o recorrer à sua última carta: contar alguma história.

- Era uma vez – os olhos da menina começaram a brilhar de felicidade: ela adorava as histórias do irmão – uma linda princesinha que morava em um lindo castelo com seus pais e seus irmãos mais velhos. Sua mãe era a mais bela princesa do mundo, e seu pai, o mais valente cavaleiro. Sua irmã mais velha também era uma princesa muito bonita e gostava de proteger o reino juntamente com o pai e os lords; já o irmão mais velho preferia brincar com a princesinha e protegê-la. Perto do castelo deles havia mais dois: um no qual moravam todos os lords e outro no qual morava o Imperador com sua esposa e seu filho. O filho do Imperador e a princesinha eram muito amigos e gostavam muito um do outro, por isso seus pais combinaram que os dois, quando crescessem, iriam se casar.

"Em outro castelo, porém mais afastado, morava o Rei desse belo reino. Ele havia nomeado o Imperador para que este pudesse administrar seu reino enquanto estivesse de férias e pudesse melhor aproveitar sua família, que é a família da princesinha.

"O Rei era muito sábio e já havia visto o mundo inteiro, então decidiu expandir seu reino para que todos pudessem viver em paz sob sua soberania. Para tal ele convocou todos os seus lords, o Imperador e sua esposa e os pais da princesinha. A reunião foi longa e cansativa, mas todos já sabiam o que deveriam fazer.

"Fora o lord Cartilaginoso, que deveria cuidar da princesinha, seus irmãos e seu noivo, todos rumaram para diferentes partes do mundo buscar informações e aliados.

"Os cinco ficaram no castelo dos príncipes esperando os demais retornarem. Mas nesse meio tempo surgiu um homem muito mal que não queria paz no mundo. Ninguém sabia como ele era, ou quem ele era, sabiam apenas que ele trazia o sofrimento e a destruição.

"Aquele ser ardiloso conseguiu achar uma maneira de infiltrar seus pérfidos seguidores no reino do sábio Rei e mandou-os matar todos os que estivessem no castelo dos príncipes.

"No jardim, a princesinha, seu noivo e seu irmão brincavam alegremente sem perceber o perigo que os rondava. Enquanto isso o lord Cartilaginoso e a princesa mais velha duelavam com katanas, até ambos sentirem uma presença desconhecida e irem averiguar.

"Assim que eles chegaram ao portão frente se viram cercados pelo inimigo e ouviram o grito da princesinha, mas não havia como eles irem lá salvá-la, antes teriam que derrotar todos aqueles que os cercavam. O lord e a princesa lutaram bravamente e derrotaram a todos e então eles voltaram correndo para onde estavam os outros três e vêem que eles também haviam derrotado o inimigo.

"O irmão mais velho se aproxima da princesinha e abraça-a e fala que estava muito orgulhoso dela por ter lutado bravamente e ajudado a derrotar os intrusos. O noivo dela conta à irmã mais velha o que havia acontecido e ela também se sente muito orgulhosa da irmãzinha.

"Depois, já a noite, quando todos já dormiam, os dois irmãos mais velhos se encontram na varanda que dava para o jardim e começam a conversar sobre o que houvera naquele dia e concluem que a irmãzinha deles era valente, corajosa e, em breve, seria a mais forte deles."

Madara olhou para a irmã em seu colo e percebeu que já dormia. Um sorriso sereno brotou em seu rosto.

- Muito em breve...

Sala da Hokage

- Agora que vocês já passaram a maior parte da manhã gritando na minha cabeça, FORA! – Tsunade gritou para as kunoichis assim que terminaram o álbum. As cinco se assustaram e levantaram imediatamente para orem embora. – A Sakura fica. – as cinco pararam e fizeram menção de voltar. – Eu disse SA-KU-RA. – as cinco engoliram em seco e apenas a rosada permaneceu na sala.

As duas se encararam por algum tempo até a loira dar um suspiro, se levantar e pegar dois copos e uma garrafa de sake. Ela também serviu as duas e virou três doses de uma vez. Depois voltou a encarar a ex-discípula.

- O Sasuke é o genitor, não é? – Sakura gelou e assentiu após alguns segundos. Tsunade deu outro suspiro, se a descendente do Teme era tão boa, preferia não imaginar como seriam os irmãos dela quando tivessem a idade dela. – Sabe, Sakura, você deveria tê-lo matado durante a cirurgia. – ela olhou surpresa para a antiga mestra – Doeria menos. – os olhos de mel brilharam malignamente e Sakura gargalhou.

- As meninas concordam com você, Tsunade-sama. Ino e Temari até me perguntaram que tipo de acidente eu gostaria que acontecesse com ele.

- Eu já pensei em muitos, nenhum deles agradável. – as duas sorriram – Mas a Saki sabe? – dessa vez a outra mulher suspirou.

- Já deve saber uma hora dessas.

- E como acha que reagirá?

- Bem. Ela é muito controlada. O único problema é que ela despreza o Sasuke, então pode ficar um pouco revoltada de ele ter-lhe dado 23 genes. Mas não creio que possa ter algo mais sério.

- Manterei segredo, não se preocupe. – elas sorriram novamente e Sakura levantou-se para ir embora – Sakura, só mais uma coisa.

- Hai?

- Não conte que para ninguém que tenho sake escondido ou que bebi um pouquinho.

- Hai, shishou! – as duas sorriram novamente e Sakura retirou-se.

Ela deu um suspiro enquanto andava pela rua. Agora iria para casa dormir abraçada a seu Ita-kun e assim que estivesse descansada, iria castigá-lo por ter aparecido sem blusa na frente das amigas dela. Sim. Era um bom plano e sorriu seguindo para a casa da Hokage.

Porém sua felicidade não durou muito tempo, pois Rock Lee encontrou-a no meio do caminho e parou para conversar e chamá-la para ir a casa de Hinata e Naruto almoçar, para apoiá-la nesse momento difícil. Sakura concordou em ir, mas após tomar um longo banho e mais algumas xícaras de café.

Já era por volta de uma da tarde quando ela chagou na casa de Hinata e todos já se encontravam lá. Porém ela não cumprimentou nenhum deles, apenas seguiu até o canto mais afastado, no qual se encontravam Itachi e Saki. Ambos estavam em pé e encostando as costas na parede, suas expressões eram indecifráveis e seus olhos permaneciam fechados.

Sakura ficou na frente da filha e, quando esta abriu os olhos, revelou o magenta do Sharingan. A rosada estreitou os olhos e Saki engoliu em seco, ela sabia muito bem o que aquilo significava.

- Por que veio?

- Acordei com vocês saindo apressados e decidir ir junto, porque poderia ter acontecido _alguma coisa_. – Sakura estreitou ainda mais os olhos.

- Não era para você ter vindo. – _"Mas agora que veio, pode até ter alguma utilidade."_ "Inner, depois. Por hora não quero pensar nos benefícios de ela ter vindo." _"Hump!"_

- Eu sei que deveria ter ficado em casa cuidando dos meus irmãos...

- Não.

- Oõ.

- Não era para você ter ficado na base para cuidar deles, ou vigiá-los. Eles sabem se cuidar.

- Então...?

- Era para você vigiar os Akatsuki. – as esmeraldas endureceram – Se, quando voltarmos, mais uma pessoa estiver: explodindo coisas, correndo por aí com um cosplay de pirulito, fazendo tudo por dinheiro, realizando rituais sanguinários, falando que peixes são amigos, usando toneladas de pircings, se transformando em papel, se auto-proclamando 'bom menino', freqüentando bordeis, bebendo sake até entrar em coma alcoólico, querendo dominar o mundo, falando na terceira pessoa, dentre outros, será culpa única e exclusamente sua. Por tanto espero que entenda que, mesmo sendo minha filha, não hesitarei em te matar juntamente com aqueles imprestáveis.

Uma gota de suor escorreu pelo rosto de Saki, sua mãe estava mortalmente séria e emitia intenções assassinas, apavorando ainda mais a primogênita.

- Hai. – respondeu em um fiapo de voz.

- Ótimo! – Sakura sorriu como se nada tivesse acontecido e foi cumprimentar os demais presentes, mas antes deu um olhar irritado ao marido, que entendeu a mensagem.

Durante toda a semana seguinte todos os ninjas se encontravam na casa da Hyuuga e passavam o dia lá. Nesse período os filhos de Naruto permaneceram na casa do avô e seus amigos passavam o dia com eles, tentando consolá-los.

Ao final dessa semana Sasuke recebeu alta e foi visitado pela Hokage, que avisou-lhe que ele estaria recebendo apenas missões Rank-D e, caso reclamasse, ou receberia um time ou se tornaria professor na Academia. Naturalmente ele não ficou nada feliz, mas sabia que a Godaime falava a verdade, então apenas abaixou a cabeça.

Durante todo o primeiro dia fora do hospital, o Uchiha recebeu inúmeras ameaças/tentativas de tortura e/ou assassinato, principalmente de Ino e Temari, que não mediram esforços para machucá-lo. Obviamente todos acabaram descobrindo o que as duas loiras estavam fazendo, mas ninguém sentiu-se inclinado a pará-las.

Enquanto isso, Sakura, Itachi e Saki passavam agradáveis momentos em família, mesmo que os dois adultos tentassem de tudo de tudo para se livrarem dela e ficarem sozinhos (coisa que falhava, pois ela não desgrudava deles).

Sasuke caminhava cautelosamente até sua casa, na esperança de despistar as duas loiras psicopatas que haviam tornado seu dia um verdadeiro inferno. Mas o moreno estava tão concentrado no chakra delas, que não percebeu um outro vindo a seu encontro.

- Sasuke-kun? – ele sobressaltou-se com a mão que encostara delicadamente em seu ombro, porém soube esconder isso muito bem.

- Maiyu. – ele a reconhecera pela voz, tanto que sequer se dera ao trabalho de virar-se para vê-la e continuara a caminhar – O que faz aqui? Pensei ter dito que você não deveria vir me visitar em Konoha.

- A menos que fosse uma emergência. – ela completou com uma voz cansada.

- E qual é a emergência? – perguntou irritado.

- Vim deixar o Seyia com você. – ele parou.

- Por quê? Eu já disse que não o quero perto da Yume e do Yuuki. – ela deu um sorriso triste e amargo.

- Nem eu. Mas não tenho escolha.

- Eu sei que eu disse que iria visitá-los e não fui, mas isso foi porque houveram alguns imprevistos e...

- Não é isso, Sasuke. É que eu não estou mais em condições de cuidar dele.

- Se for dinheiro... – ela o cortou.

- Também não é isso. – gentilmente virou o Uchiha na sua direção – Eu estou morrendo, Sasuke. – os olhos dele se arregalaram em surpresa – Sim, exatamente o que escutou.

- Como?

- Estou doente. Muito doente. Vim até Konoha para despedir-me de você e entregar-lhe nosso filho.

Sasuke permaneceu em silêncio. Ele não amava-a, assim como ela não amava-o; porém gostava da companhia dela, assim como ela gostava da dele. Eles tinham alguma ligação e poderiam até se chamarem de amigos, mesmo um não sendo tão especial para outro. Em outras palavras, eles se encontravam apenas para sexo, e acabaram encontrando paz um no outro, logo não queriam abrir mão um do outro.

- E se Tsunade-sama ou...

- Elas não aceitariam me ajudar: eu sou sua amante. – o Uchiha suspirou passando a mão no cabelo.

- Sim, elas aceitariam. Eu tenho certeza. Mayiu, minha mãe foi morta quando eu tinha oito anos. Não quero que nosso filho cresça sem a mãe dele.

- Não há esperança para mim, eu sinto.

- Pelo menos não morra sozinha. Deixe-nos estar ao seu lado. – eles se encararam. Ambos os olhos estavam preenchidos pelo nada. Após alguns segundos, ela concordou. Assim feito, os três rumaram para o bairro Uchiha e Sasuke hospedou-os na casa principal, sob os protestos de Yume e o olhar de ódio de Yuuki.

Dia seguinte

- Saskura-sama, por favor, acorde. – a garota mexeu-se na cama e embolou-se nos cobertores enquanto murmurava algo que lembrava "Un, ramen!"

Naru e Hizashi inspiraram e expiraram.

- Nee-san, hoje okaa-san nos deixará visitar otou-san. Então levante-se. – de imediato a primogênita de Naruto levantou-se e correu para o banheiro, deixando os outros dois com gotas nas cabeças.

Neji e Tenten esperavam os garotos se aprontarem para poderem sair. Ambos tinham expressões sérias e preocupadas. Toda aquela semana havia sido muito difícil para todos eles, principalmente para Saskura, que era extremamente apegada ao pai. O casal Hyuuga tinha uma idéia do que a Uzumaki estava passando, afinal, ambos haviam perdido o pai na infância.

Tenten pegou na mão de Neji, que apertou um pouco mais forte. Embora ele não demonstrasse, a morena sabia que o marido estava profundamente abalado, tanto pela doença de Naruto, quanto pela descoberta da história de Sakura e os Uchiha, pois após a partida de Sasuke, o Hyuuga e a Haruno haviam se tornado grandes amigos.

Eles esperaram mais alguns minutos e os três garotos desceram, então eles se dirigiram para a casa de Hinata.

Em poucos minutos já haviam chegado ao destino deles. Saskura ostentava uma expressão resolvida e cheia de esperança, embora, para quem olhasse atentamente, havia um pouco de preocupação e tristeza, além de uma total incompreensão da situação.

A garota sentiu a mão de Neji em seu ombro e deu um fraco sorriso, andando em direção a sua casa e abrindo a porta da cozinha lentamente.

- Tadaima. – Hinata olhou para a filha e deixou as vasilhas que segurava caírem, no momento seguinte ela estava abraçada a filha, ambas chorando.

- Okaeinasai, Sas-chan.

Hizashi aproximou-se da mãe, que o abraçou também.

Após alguns minutos eles se separaram e Saskura deu um grande sorriso herdado do pai.

- Senti sua falta, oka-chan. E o Hiza-chan também.

- Eu também senti falta de vocês dois. – ela deu um sorriso triste, fazendo o da filha vacilar um pouco.

Hizashi percebeu o quão cansada sua mãe estava pelas olheiras e expressão melancólica, porém não tinha certeza de como agir. E, felizmente, percebeu que isso não seria preciso, uma vez que sua irmã já animava-a inconscientemente.

Nesse meio tempo o casal Hyuuga e Naru já haviam adentrado o recinto e cumprimentado os demais, que esperavam apenas por eles para almoçarem.

O almoço foi rápido e silencioso, com uma atmosfera estranha e cinza. Após retirarem a mesa e lavarem os utensílios, Sakura levou os gêmeos de Naruto para vê-lo.

Fim da tarde

Os três Uchiha andavam em silêncio pelas ruas de Konoha rumo a casa da Godaime quando Sasuke apareceu do nada pedindo para acompanhá-lo até o bairro Uchiha. Ele estava transtornado e falava coisas ininteligíveis, porém Sakura conseguiu entender o principal: "Ela está morrendo."

A médica tomou conta de si e ela acompanhou o cunhado, seguida de um Itachi e uma Saki extremamente irritados (mas, naturalmente, apenas Sakura percebia isso).

Em poucos minutos, os quatro Uchiha se encontravam na casa principal, indo em direção a um quarto um pouco mais isolado e protegido por uma barreira, o que Sakura e cia. achou, no mínimo, suspeito, mas nada comentaram, apenas seguiram Sasuke em silêncio.

O mais novo dos irmãos abriu a última porta do corredor e todos puderam ver uma mulher deitada em um futon. Ela tinha profundas olheiras e estava consideravelmente abaixo do peso, além de seu cabelo castanho estar sem brilho e morto.

Sakura imediatamente começou a examinar a mulher e os três Uchiha ficaram em silêncio apenas observando.

As mãos brilhavam, seu rosto estava contraído, gotas de suor escorriam até seu queixo e seus olhos estavam tristes. Não havia cura e muito menos esperança para a mulher, fosse ela quem fosse.

A Uchiha anestesiou a mulher e aliviou suas dores, depois levantou e pediu para conversar com o cunhado em particular. Naturalmente seu marido e sua filha não gostaram nem um pouco disso, mas a obedeceram.

- Sasuke, ela vai morrer. – pelos olhos dele passou a tristeza, surpreendendo-a – Se a doença tivesse sido descoberta há alguns meses, haveria chances.

- Ela tem quanto tempo?

- Dez dias, no máximo. – ele ficou calado por um tempo.

- Querem ficar para o jantar?

- Hã? O.õ

- Sakura?

- Se Ita-kun concordar...

Sasuke saiu do quarto e foi perguntar o irmão, que aceitou, e depois foi avisar Yume.

Sakura permaneceu no quarto com a mulher e após alguns minutos ouviu alguém engatinhando e batendo de leve na porta. Ela levantou-se e abriu a porta, permitindo que um bebê muito parecido com Sasuke entrasse e fosse em direção a mulher.

A rosada não pôde deixar de sorrir para o bebê e muito menos de não pegá-lo no colo, ele era tão adorável.

Seyia gostou de imediato da estranha de longos cabelos rosa que o carregava no colo e brincava com ele. Porém ele estava hipnotizado pelas esmeraldas dela e não desviava o olhar dos olhos dela.

Ela fez cócegas nele e ele riu e deu um sorriso.

- Sasuke era a mesma coisa. – ela ouviu uma voz sexy bem próxima a sua orelha.

- Como assim, Ita-kun?

- Ele ria a toa. – ele se pôs ao lado dela e olhou para o sobrinho, que tentou pegar a franja dele, mas não conseguiu – Ele teve cinco descendentes. – os olhos de Sakura se encheram de lágrimas – Não chore, minha flor. – ele abraçou-a e enxugou-lhe as lágrimas – Não foi culpa sua. – ela assentiu e continuou brincando com o bebê.

Na cozinha

- Yume, Sakura e meu irmão e a filha deles jantarão conosco. – Yuuki, que ajudava a mãe a preparar o jantar, ia protestar, porém ela o impediu.

- Claro, Sasu-kun. – e sorriu, coisa que o Uchiha ignorou e apenas retirou-se sem dizer nada a mais.

- Kaa-san! – o garoto começou assim que o pai não poderia mais ouvi-lo.

- Acalme-se, meu filho, eu sei o que estou fazendo. – e sorriu novamente, sendo acompanhada pelo filho. Ele entendera a mensagem.

Às oito da noite, os nove Uchiha estavam reunidos na sala de jantar prontos para jantar. Sasuke e Yume estavam nas pontas; Sakura, com Seyia no colo, Itachi e Saki estavam a direita de Sasuke, de frente para os três filhos dele.

- Itadakimasu! – falaram em coro.

Yume e Yuuki trocaram um sorriso quase imperceptível ao ver Sakura levar um sushi a boca. Porém Itachi viu.

Sakura mastigou a comida lentamente, apreciando o saber, mas sentiu um gosto estranho e uma substância entrando em seu organismo.

"_Veneno!"_

"Eu sei, Inner." Ela olhou para Yume enquanto retirava a substância nociva de seu organismo. – Está delicioso, o sushi – e sorriu, fazendo a mulher franzir o cenho. "Ita-kun, Saki-chan, a comida está envenenada."

"O que, kaa-sama?"

"Ela envenenou tudo."

"Ela não pode ter feito isso. Se não ela matará o marido e os filhos, kaa-sama."

"Acho que a idéia é essa. Itachi, o que acha?"

"..."

A rosada suspirou mentalmente.

"Meu otouto gosta de víboras."

Mãe e filha seguraram uma risada.

Enquanto isso, Yuuki e a mãe trocavam olhares exasperados que foram vistos por Sasuke.

- Algum problema, Yuuki, Yume? – perguntou indiferente.

Uma veia pipocou na cabeça da dupla. Seguida de outras.

- Algum problema!? – gritou a mulher, chamando a atenção de todos – Você pergunta se há algum problema!? É claro que há algum problema! – apontou para Sakura – ELA é o problema! – todos olharam para a rosada – Morre sua puta!

Itachi e Sasuke levantaram-se de um pulo. O olhar do primeiro continha toda sua intenção assassina, e o segundo emanava-a em fortes ondas.

Yuuki, sentindo toda essa... _hostilidade_... também levantou-se de um pulo e se pôs na frente da mãe.

- Coloquei litros de veneno em toda a comida e ela apenas engole e continua viva!

- Veneno? – Sasuke estava surpreso, assim como os dois filhos.

- Sim, otou-san, veneno. Um veneno imperceptível. O melhor que se tem no mercado.

- Um veneno que eu percebi. – todos se viraram para Sakura, que tinha uma expressão de tédio.

- Como então você ainda não morreu? – gritou Yume exasperada, beirando a loucura – Era para você ter morrido! Eu te odeio! Você roubou meu Sasu-kun de mim! Sua vadia! – Itachi fez menção de se mover.

- Deixa, Ita-kun. Ela está louca.

- Ela não está louca! – gritou Yuuki contorcendo-se de raiva. Sakura suspirou.

- Sim, ela está; assim como você. – Sasuke se fez ouvido.

- Sasu-kun? Você está com eles?

- Sinceramente? Sim. Eu concordo plenamente com eles. Nesse aspecto. – ela olhou-o sem acreditar – Sabe, você teria me matado e matado os garotos na tentativa de matar a Sakura. – olhos dela se arregalaram, ela não havia pensado nisso.

- Mas agora não tem mais esse problema. Você já sabe e então nós, você, Yuu-kun e eu podemos ir embora daqui e viver felizes para sempre bem longe dessa vaca de cabelo rosa e...

PAF

Todos olharam para Sasuke completamente incrédulos.

- Nunca mais chame-a assim! – a fúria em seus olhos era intimidadora.

- Sasu-kun... – ela tinha mão onde Sasuke batera e olhava-o com medo. Após alguns segundos, recuperou-se do choque – Ótimo, então! Vamos, Yuuki. Vamos embora daqui!

- E só mais uma coisa, vocês dois. – eles se viraram para Sasuke – No momento em que saírem dessa casa, não mais serão Uchiha. Serão dois traidores sem nome e sem importância. – o menino estreitou os olhos – Espero que isso esteja claro.

E com isso mãe e filho saíram da casa, do clã e da vida dos demais Uchiha. Ou assim pensaram.

Na sala o silêncio reinava.

Ninguém ousava mexer-se.

Por vários minutos.

- Sasuke. – Sakura foi a primeira. O moreno estava de costas, olhando para o jardim, pela porta aberta.

- Por favor, deixem-me sozinho por um tempo. Preciso pensar.

- Hai. – a mulher fez sinal para todos a seguirem.

O casal Uchiha colocou os sobrinhos para dormir e sentou-se com a filha em uma das varandas. Itachi estava no meio, abraçando-as.

- Teria sido tudo muito mais fácil para ele se não tivesse seguido o caminho que lhe mostrei.

As duas olharam para ele e puderam ver uma sombra de tristeza em seus olhos negros.

Sakura apertou o abraço.

- Se ele não fosse tão burro, provavelmente não estaríamos aqui. – deu-lhe um selinho e os três permaneceram abraçados por algumas horas, até Sakura olhar para Itachi e este corresponder-lhe olhar – Bem, Saki-chan, não creio que o seu tio saiba cuidar de um bebê. E muito menos de um bebê, duas crianças, a casa e uma mulher doente.

A garota estreitou os olhos. – Aonde você quer chegar, okaa-sama? – Sakura sorriu brilhantemente.

- Você ficará aqui para ajudá-lo. Qualquer coisa, entre em contado comigo ou com Ita-kun. Ja ne!

Saki nem teve tempo de se despedir, pois seus pais desapareceram em um PUF.

Ela levantou-se murmurando alguns palavrões e decidiu dormir com o pequeno Seyia, que, por ser bebê, deveria ser o menos problemático.

Três dias depois

Saki andava pela rua principal de Konoha carregando várias sacolas com as compras que fizera. Sasuke, na opinião dela, era um inútil que não sabia escolher comida saudável (ele comprava o que era mais prático), os dois primos eram dois imprestáveis que só queriam treinar, e Seyia era um bebê super fofo (menos quando estava com fome ou quando sujava a fralda). E a amante de Sasuke realmente estava em seus últimos momentos, então ela conversava com Mayiu.

A Uchiha deu uma bufada ao entrar em _mais_ uma loja. E de tão distraída que estava xingando Sasuke, não percebeu que trombou em um garoto da sua idade saindo.

- Gomenassai. – desculpou-se se curvando de uma maneira desajeitada.

- Não foi nada, Uchiha-san.

"Hã? Ele sabe quem sou?" Olhou para o garoto. Parecia-lhe familiar. Deu-se um tapa mental. É claro que ele era familiar. Era aquele Hyuuga. Qual era mesmo o nome dele?

- Naru-san? – "Espero que seja isso."

- Hai? – ela sorriu-lhe. "Lembrei o nome dele! Yuhuul!" Isso era um fato, a memória de Saki para nomes era uma desgraça.

- Ano... Gomenassai, não te vi saindo.

- Não há problema.

- Ano... Hai. Ja ne, Naru-san! – ela despediu-se indo em direção a seção de roupas masculinas.

Naru olhou-a surpreso por mais alguns instantes. Era estranho vê-la demonstrar alguma expressão facial.

A garota chegou na mansão Uchiha um pouco antes do almoço, juntamente com três bushins, todas carregavam muitas sacolas.

Ela levou as que continham comida para a cozinha, mandou os clones guardarem as compras e chamou os dois primos, para 'treiná-los'. Saki sorriu malignamente ao pensar no _tipo_ de treino que daria a eles.

Na hora do almoço Sasuke, seus três filhos e Saki sentaram-se a mesa para comer. O mais velho levantou a sobrancelha em questionamento: a disposição dos utensílios na mesa estava uma bagunça. A garota deu o sorriso Uchiha.

- Foram os meninos que puseram a mesa. – Sasuke olhou surpreso para os filhos – E eles também fizeram o almoço. – o sorriso dela se alargou ao ver o homem engolir em seco e sentir as intenções assassinas dos primos.

Basicamente, os pratos não tinham uma aparência muito boa e o cheiro deles era suspeito. No mínimo. "Mas é isso o que torna a situação tão divertida!" pensou a garota.

Sasuke deu um sorriso amarelo, pegou o hashi e catou uma 'comida' qualquer e levou-a a boca. Ele mastigou o treco calmamente sob o olhar atento dos filhos e de Saki.

Mastigou.

Mastigou.

E mastigou.

Enquanto isso, a menina tinha dificuldades de segurar o riso, porém mantinha o rosto desprovido de qualquer emoção.

O ex-vingador engoliu e correu para o vidro de shoyu, despejando todo o conteúdo na boca de uma vez só.

Saki fez um barulho estranho, chamando a atenção para si e tentou se recompor rapidamente, mas levou alguns minutos para fazê-lo. Quando o fez, pediu desculpas e disse que iria dar mamadeira ao pequeno Seyia.

- Você queria era ferrar comigo, não era, Saki? – a menina olhou para o tio e deu-lhe um sorriso irônico ao caminhar em direção a saída.

- Estou indo comprar mais algumas coisas que vocês precisam. E mais tarde irei te ensinar o básico sobre cuidar de um bebê. – calçou as sandálias – Ah! – virou-se para ele – Antes que me esqueça. – tirou um pergaminho do bolso e entregou-lhe – Aí está explicado detalhadamente como se cuida de uma casa e pus até algumas receitas. Não sei se seus filhos gostarão, mas o povo da Akatsuki adora. Principalmente o Tobi. Tsk. – e sem dizer mais nada, ela se desfez em um vendaval de pétalas de sakura.

A filha de Sakura andava pelas ruas de Konoha um pouco mais feliz do que da última vez. Dessa vez ela havia sido inteligente o suficiente para se lembrar que existe uma coisa chamada 'pergaminho', e que ela poderia selar as compras naquele objeto. Ela sentia-se tão orgulhosa de si mesma por ter pensado nisso, que nem viu uma mancha roxa indo de encontro a ela.

No momento seguinte ao trombo com a mancha roxa, esta a abraçou fortemente na altura da cintura e ficou lá chorando.

Saki estava completamente atônita e sem saber ao certo o que fazer. Então abraçou a mancha roxa e deu uns leves tapinhas nas costas da mancha roxa, de quem ela tentava (em vão) se lembrar o nome.

A Uchiha e a Uzumaki ficaram abraçadas por quase meia hora, quando os soluços de Saskura diminuíram e ela enxugou as lágrimas.

- Obrigada... – ela olhou para a Uchiha – Saki... – esta estreitou os olhos. Ela havia concluído que não era fácil fazer a mancha roxa desanimar. Porém aqui estava ela chorando.

- O que houve, Uzumaki-san? – perguntou enquanto ajudava a outra a se levantar.

- Tou-chan... – murmurou quase 'inaudívelmente', porém a morena escutou e compreendeu tudo.

- Ele vai ficar bem. Okaa-sama irá curá-lo daqui a oito dias. – a mais nova olhou-a com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- E se ele não resistir?

- Ele irá.

- Como sabe, Saki? – a morena deu um sorriso de canto.

- Ele é o tipo de pessoa que não se deixará dominar por um demônio após conseguir tudo o que sempre quis: se tornar o Hokage e ter uma família.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? – Saki sorriu como a mãe.

- Ele é o ninja número um hiperativo, barulhento e cabeça-oca. – disse olhando nos olhos azuis da menina – Agora eu acho que seria uma boa você lavar esse rosto e a gente dar uma volta pelo parque. Ouvi dizer que lá é muito bonito em qualquer estação.

Isso distraiu Saskura e as duas foram para o parque.

Naru corria por Konoha procurando por sua prima. Ele estava extremamente preocupado com ela, pois fora justamente na hora em que a menina estava com o pai que a Kyuubi tentou tomar o controle sobre o corpo do Hokage.

O Hyuuga lembrou-se da expressão de temor no rosto de Saskura e de suas lágrimas enquanto ela corria da casa, fugindo. Assim que garota passou correndo por ele, que se encontrava na sala, ele soube que havia algo errado, embora não pudesse sentir o chakra vazando por Naruto, uma vez que o quarto no qual o Rokudaime estava havia sido selado por Sakura.

A Uzumaki saiu correndo da casa ignorando todos os que a chamavam, aumentando a preocupação do primo, que, sem hesitar correu atrás dela. Porém ela havia sido muito rápida e ele não conseguia achá-la. O que Naru mais achou estranho foi o fato de ele não conseguir achar a assinatura do chakra da prima, o que aumentou ainda mais sua preocupação.

E, para completar, a filha de Hinata estava desaparecida há horas.

Ele fechou a mão e enterrou as unhas na palma. Ele tinha que achar Saskura. Custasse o que custasse.

No presente momento ele encontrava-se vasculhando o terreno da academia e acabou por entrar no parque que ficava perto.

Saki e Saskura haviam passado o dia no parque, sob uma cerejeira. As duas haviam conversado bastante (Saskura falava e Saki escutava) e o humor da Uzumaki havia melhorado consideravelmente, embora ainda não tivesse recuperado o sorriso característico.

Já era crepúsculo e a roxa estava adormecida no colo da morena, que não sabia o que deveria fazer. Bem, já estava tarde, e ninguém sabia onde elas estavam. Embora duvidasse que Sasuke se importasse com ela, sabia que os familiares da outra se importavam, então decidiu levar a garota adormecida para aquela casa na qual seus pais (e metade de Konoha) passavam o dia inteiro.

Levantou-se lentamente para não acordar Saskura e colocou-a nas costas, de cavalinho. Andou sem pressa pelo parque, pensando no que a outra garota desabafara.

Saki tinha que admitir que estava profundamente desconcertada pelo comportamento de Saskura. Afinal, elas mal se conheciam, a Uchiha evitava contato com pessoas que não fizessem parte da Akatsuki, além de ser fria, ter uma postura um tanto arrogante e superior, e dar medo, de maneira geral, às pessoas, por ter poder demais.

Porém as circunstâncias levaram a Uzumaki a trombar exatamente na Uchiha e, indo contra todas as expectativas, a roxa, por livre e espontânea vontade, passou o dia com a morena e chorou e falou todas as suas mágoas para ela. Porque quis.

Mas por que quis?

A Uchiha não tinha a capacidade de responder a essa pergunta.

E não teve mais tempo de ponderar mais a respeito, pois sua concentração fora quebrada pela mão de um moreno de olhos perolados em seu ombro.

"Eu o conheço de alguém lugar..." pensou tentando lembrar-se de onde. E conseguiu.

- Saki-san, explique-se. – ele exigiu friamente.

"Sem educação! Estranho. Ele é um Hyuuga. E Hyuuga são educados." ela encarou-o e limpou a garganta.

- Eu não seqüestrei sua prima, Hyuuga-san, caso isso seja o que você está imaginando. Trombamo-nos e ela resolveu passar o dia comigo. – disse em uma voz polida – Embora eu não saiba o porquê. – murmurou para si. Naru levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Como disse?

- Nada. Apenas que já estava levando-a para a casa do Hokage, porque deveriam estar preocupados.

- Sim, nós estamos.

- Ótimo.

Ficaram se encarando por alguns minutos.

- Não vai pegá-la?

- Você disse que iria levá-la.

- É. Iria. Você apareceu. Não preciso mais.

- Mas se eu não tivesse aparecido, você precisaria. O que te impede de levá-la agora?

- Você apareceu.

Cri cri cri.

Naru deu um suspiro derrotado e eles se encararam por mais um tempo.

- Não vai passá-la?

- Hã?

- Saskura-sama. Eu irei levá-la para casa.

- Não.

- Como?

- Eu iria levá-la. Então levá-la-ei. – Saki recomeçou a andar.

- Mas você disse...

- É passado. O que interessa é o presente. – continuou andando e o Hyuuga passou a segui-la.

- Problemática. – murmurou para si, mas ela ouviu.

- Perdão? – ela parou e virou-se para ele.

- Nada.

- Hn. – eles caminharam lado a lado rumo à casa de Naruto, com o sol poente às costas deles, fazendo sombras nas ruas pelas quais passavam.

Três dias depois

- Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu! – Saki cuspiu uma quantidade imensa de fogo.

- Sugoi, Saki-nee-san! Nunca tinha visto um Goukakyuu tão poderoso! – ela olhou espantada para o terceiro filho de Sasuke: ela havia cuspido pouquíssimo fogo! – O máximo do Yuuki – ela reparou no ódio mal contido na voz do mais novo ao falar o nome do irmão – era mais ou menos um décimo do seu.

Saki apenas levantou uma sobrancelha, não havia o que falar. E nem houve tempo.

- Saki! Saki-sensei! – ela fez uma careta mental ao ouvir o grito estridente do outro filho de Sasuke. – Saki-sensei! – ele corria e acenava exasperadamente; seu rosto estava suado e seus olhos, preocupados.

Saki estreitou suas esmeraldas quando o garoto parou em sua frente arfando e apoiando as mãos nos joelhos. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? – o menino aquiesceu enquanto ainda tentava recuperar o fôlego – O que?

- Mayiu. – as orbes esmeraldas estreitaram-se um pouco mais e no segundo seguinte a garota havia desaparecido em um vendaval de sakuras, deixando os dois meninos para trás.

A jovem Uchiha materializou-se no quarto da enferma, onde estava um Sasuke muito agitado. Como se não bastasse seu melhor amigo estar desacordado, lutando contra a Kyuubi, sua amante, a mãe de seu caçula e a mulher que lhe dera um pouco de paz, estava morrendo na sua frente e ele não poderia fazer nada. Exatamente como quando Itachi matara seu clã.

Saki rapidamente caminhou para o outro lado de Mayiu, evocou chakra de cura e diagnosticou a mulher. Mesmo sabendo que não havia nada que pudesse ser feito, fora tentar diminuir a dor que ela sentia.

Sasuke não olhou esperançoso para a garota a sua frente, pois sabia que não havia mais esperança. Sua amante morreria, isso era um fato. Ele apenas queria que a morte dela não fosse muito dolorosa e nem prolongada.

- Não há nada que você possa fazer? – ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- O máximo que posso fazer é amenizar a dor. – a garota disse com uma voz derrotada.

Eles ficaram em silêncio enquanto a mulher morria lentamente.

Os orbes negros expressavam toda a sua dor. E arrependimento. Ele deveria ter ficado com Sakura. Não deveria ter se casado com Yume. Deveria ter passado mais tempo com Mayiu. Porém não ficou, se casou e não passou. Agora simplesmente era tarde de mais. "Talvez esteja pagando os meus pecados." Pensou fechando os punhos e enterrando as unhas na carne, rasgando-a.

Os orbes verdes estavam distantes, encarando o chão de madeira corrida. Ela odiava deixar pessoas morrerem quando agia como médica. Sentia como se não tivesse se esforçado o bastante ou que era uma inútil sem poder suficiente. E ela odiava se sentir fraca, sem poder. Parecia vulnerável. Coisa que não era. Por isso ela odiava ser médica. Porque não era fria, ou indiferente; era humana (e passível de erro).

Ambos foram retirados de seus pensamentos por um acesso de tosse da enferma, que abriu os olhos mel esvanecidos de vida e buscou pelos ônix de seu amante, enquanto tentava levar sua mão direita de encontro à dele.

- Sasu... – a mulher começou com uma voz fraca e quase inaudível.

- Não se esforce. – Sasuke pediu ao pegar a mão dela, fazendo-a dar um sorriso triste.

- Arigatou... – falou bem divagar – Onegai... cuide do nosso filho. Onegai... – ela teve outra tosse violenta e cuspiu um pouco de sangue. Suas pupilas pesavam e sua mão que estava entre as de seu amante ficou mole – Onegai, Sasuke-kun...

Os orbes mel se fecharam e sua mão caiu sobre a coberta.

- Mayiu... Mayiu. Mayiu! – os olhos do vingador estavam tristes.

Saki mordeu o canto da boca entre as presas. Fraca. Inútil. Imprestável. Ela se sentiu assim ao ver sua paciente falecer diante seus olhos, devido a sua impotência.

Sasuke enterrou ainda mais as unhas nas palmas de suas mãos, agora sangue escorria livremente pelas feridas. Porém ele não se importava: mais uma pessoa importante havia morrido. E mais um filho cresceria sem mãe. Exatamente como ele.

O Uchiha levantou os olhos e viu sua sobrinha. Ela não estava com a postura fria de sempre, embora não chegasse a estar triste.

Ele inspirou e expirou profundamente. Depois se levantou bruscamente e virou-se para deixar o quarto, chamando a atenção da garota.

Os olhos verdes vagaram pelo símbolo do clã nas costas do homem.

- Você fez o seu melhor. – ela surpreendeu-se pela dureza e pela frieza na voz dele.

- Está na hora na mamadeira do Seyia. – disse levantando-se – Eu cuido de tudo por hoje. – retirou-se do cômodo e foi para a cozinha esquentar o leite.

Dia seguinte, cemitério Uchiha

Sasuke enterrou a amante no cemitério do clã, próximo ao túmulo dos pais, na parte principal. Com ele estavam Sakura, Itachi, Saki com Seyia, e seus dois filhos.

O Uchiha mais velho estava indiferente como sempre, mesmo estando entre os túmulos daqueles que matara em uma única noite; Saki estava um pouco desconfortável, porém nada demonstrava; os dois irmãos queriam sair dali o mais rápido possível; e Sakura não se sentia muito bem no meio dos túmulos das vítimas do massacre.

As esmeraldas da rosada releram o que estava escrito na lápide "Uchiha Mayiu – uma gentileza estendida a um pecador". Sakura deixou uma lágrima escorrer por sua bochecha esquerda. Ela sentia-se mal por não ter sido capaz de fazer alguma coisa (qualquer coisa) para ajudar Mayiu.

Mais uma vez seu antigo companheiro de time estava sozinho. Mais uma vez ele estava perdido. Mais uma vez ele era apenas um menino que tivera seu porto destruído. E, acima de tudo, mais uma vez ele não aceitaria ajuda.

Ela suspirou ao pensar nisso. Ele era simplesmente orgulhoso demais para pedir (ou aceitar) ajuda.

E somado a isso ainda havia ela com seu odiado irmão, Naruto desacordado, Kakashi ignorando-o, praticamente toda Konoha querendo matá-lo e a traição de Yume e Yuuki.

Ele estava pagando todos seus pecados. Definitivamente.

E Sasuke sabia disso. E aceitava o castigo divino ou o que quer que aquilo fosse. Nesses últimos dias ele havia pensado muito a respeito de sua vida até os oito anos, sua existência da destruição do clã até o retorno à sua vila, sua felicidade durante aquela semana com Sakura, seu desespero nos meses seguintes, seu inferno a partir do momento que Yume apareceu em sua vida e seus raros momentos de paz na companhia de Mayiu.

Sim, ele havia feito tudo errado. Mas não poderia consertar nada. A vida é apenas uma, não importa o que se faça, não se pode voltar no tempo.

Ele havia meditado muito e agora entendia e aceitava as ações de Sakura, além de realmente esperar que ela fosse feliz. Ela havia ensinado-lhe o que amar realmente significava. Ele havia aprendido que seu irmão não era o mesmo desgraçado com todos (embora ainda o odiasse).

Sasuke pensou em Itachi e seus olhos se estreitaram. _Ele_ tivera uma segunda chance e não a jogara fora ou desperdiçara, ao contrário dele. Odiava-se por isso. Realmente ainda era o mesmo garotinho tolo que sempre fora. Ou talvez não. Mas agora era tarde de mais. O que estava feito, estava feito.

Ele sentiu uma mão delicada em seu ombro.

"Sakura..."

Sakura. Ele ainda não entendia plenamente a conversa deles no hospital. Ela se preocupava com ele. Mesmo depois de tudo o que ele havia feito. Se fosse ele no lugar dela, não ligaria a mínima e o mataria durante a cirurgia. Mas não era ele, era ela, então de nada adianta o que ele faria, foi ela quem fez.

Deu um longo suspiro. Não sabia o que queria. Desejava ficar sozinho, porém queria companhia. Olhou para a mão de Sakura em seu ombro. Quando sua família fora exterminada, não havia nenhuma. Deu outro suspiro cansado. Não sabia nem como pedir e muito menos como aceitar ajuda.

Saki olhava para a mão de sua mãe com moderada curiosidade. Ela simplesmente não entendia como funcionava a cabeça da rosada. Quer dizer, ela sempre evitou falar do Sasuke, quando falava, era com rancor; no reencontro deles ela demonstrara apenas ódio e nojo; depois ela o salvara; em seguida o ajudara quando ele pedira. A garota deu um suspiro mental em total frustração: sua mãe era boa de mais.

Os olhos de Saki arregalaram-se um pouco em surpresa ao ver Sasuke, timidamente, colocar sua mão por sobre a de Sakura em seu ombro. Ele estava aceitando o consolo que lhe era oferecido. Recuperando-se do choque, olhou de esgueira para o pai.

Itachi não havia gostado de sua esposa se aproximar de seu otouto e colocar a mão em seu ombro, entretanto, estava seguro que Sasuke iria desvencilhar-se. Porém não se desvencilhou, o que irritou Itachi. Mas até aí, tudo bem, quer dizer, seu irmãozinho parecia realmente pensativo e poderia não ter percebido a ação de Sakura.

Mas, apenas, por precaução, não iria deixar de vigiá-lo.

E então Sasuke reconhece o consolo de sua flor.

Se Itachi não fosse tão controlado, Sasuke já estaria morto.

Sasuke sentiu o olhar do irmão fazendo uma cratera em suas costas. Deu um sorriso. Por alguma razão, adorou irritar seu aniki.

Sakura rolou os olhos. O criminoso rank-S, membro mais forte de Akatsuki (depois de Pain), assassino do clã mais poderoso de Konoha, Uchiha Itachi, às vezes podia ser tão 'sexymente', gostosamente, lindamente, perfeitamente (_"Oe, Sakura, você está brava com ele."_ "Cala a boca, Inner!")... Erm... Ele estava sendo ridiculamente infantil, possessivo e ciumento. ("Mas isso é tão lindo!" _"Sakura..."_ "Inner! Ò.Ó").

Os Uchiha ficaram mais algumas horas no cemitério, em luto pela perda de Sasuke, até os dois meninos reclamarem que estavam com fome e Seyia começar a chorar.

Educadamente, Sasuke pediu para Sakura cuidar de seus filhos, porque ele queria passar um tempo sozinho, para pensar um pouco. A rosada concordou e mandou as crianças irem à frente, que ela já ia.

Saki apressou o passo imaginando que seus pais quisessem conversar em particular.

- Saki-chan, espere. – ela virou-se para a mãe.

- Kaa-sama? – Sakura deu um longo suspiro, fazendo a filha estreitar os olhos – O que foi? – a rosada virou-se para Itachi.

- Ita-kun, se importa de nos deixar sozinhas por um tempo? – o moreno levantou uma sobrancelha – Por favor...? – Sakura fez a cara do gatinho Shrek, aproximou-se do marido e ficou na ponta dos pés, para sussurrar-lhe – Você domina hoje à noite. – o Uchiha pegou Seyia, virou-se e foi embora, enquanto Saki apenas levantava uma sobrancelha e olhava para a mãe.

- O que você disse?

- Nada. – Sakura deu um sorriso sapeca e fez menção para ser seguida.

Sakura guiou a filha até um lago de carpas, na porção mais distante do jardim da casa principal e sentaram-se em um banco. Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, observando os peixes.

- Kaa... – Saki começou a falar virando-se para sua mãe, porém parou ao ver sua mãe chorando silenciosamente. "Ótimo. A impressão é minha ou todo mundo está vindo se consolar em mim?"

- Eu sempre maltratei o Naruto. E ele sempre fez tudo por mim. Depois que o Sasuke foi embora, nós ficamos bem unidos. Foi por ele que eu comecei a treinar com Tsunade-shishou. Para eu ser menos inútil. Depois que ele voltou do treinamento dele com Jiraiya-sama, ficamos ainda mais próximos. – ela virou-se para a filha – Ele é como um irmão para mim. Uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida.

Saki abraçou a mãe, por não saber o que fazer.

- Quando ele voltou, toda vez que ficava muito nervoso ou gastava muito do próprio chakra, o chakra da Kyuubi vazava e Naruto acabava perdendo o controle. Yamato-taichou era o único que conseguia controlá-lo nesse estado, suprimindo a Kyuubi.

"Porém houve uma vez na qual ele não conseguiu, e então comecei a pesquisar a respeito. Quase meio ano depois, eu consegui uma solução."

- Como assim, kaa-sama? – Sakura afastou-se um pouco de filha e olhou-a nos olhos.

- Desenvolvi um jutsu que iria reforçar o selo feito pelo Yondaime quando Naruto nasceu.

- Uau.

- Mas para isso seria preciso muito chakra. Então escolhi Tsunade-shishou, Jiraiya-sama e Kakashi-sensei para contribuírem com chakra e Yamato-taichou para segurar o chakra da Kyuubi.

Novamente fizeram silêncio.

- E por que você está me contando isso, kaa-sama? Ainda não entendi. – Sakura demorou um pouco para responder.

- Porque já se passaram quinze anos. Eles envelheceram e não possuem a mesma quantidade de chakra que possuíam antes.

- Mas por que eu?

- Você possui o Mangekyou Sharingan.

- Otou-sama também. – Sakura deu um sorriso acre-doce.

- Ele passou os últimos (praticamente) vinte anos querendo a Kyuubi. Você é mais indicada. Além do mais, – ela olhou para a filha e sorriu – eu sei que você é capaz.

- Hai.

Observaram as carpas por mais alguns minutos e foram almoçar na casa principal, onde encontrava-se um Itachi extremamente irritado pelos irritantes dos sobrinhos, que simplesmente não tinham a capacidade de calar a boca.

Véspera da lua minguante

Sasuke novamente encontrava-se no cemitério, junto ao túmulo dos pais. Ele havia feito isso com muita freqüência nestes últimos dias.

Às vezes ele apenas observava o túmulo, algumas vezes ele conversava, outras ele lembrava da infância e algumas ele até imaginava como teria sido a vida se uma coisa ou outra tivesse sido diferente.

E no presente momento, ele estava contando aos pais como Sakura o havia apoiado após mais uma perda e também como seu irmão sem coração a amava.

- Pessoas normais não vêem e muito menos percebem isso. Elas não tem os mesmos olhos que nós temos. Elas não passaram pelo mesmo sofrimento que passamos. Então não sabem ver e nem ler esses pequenos e quase imperceptíveis atos que são a prova máxima do amor dele por ela.

Sasuke desviou o olhar para as estrelas.

- Acho que estou começando a aceitar isso. Não que tenha outra escolha. Mas ainda assim... – não completou o pensamento, pois era o óbvio.

Desviou o olhar para o nome da mãe.

- Pelo o que parece, amanhã a Sakura vai poder curar o Dobe. Hinata está muito feliz por isso. O Dobe tem sorte de ser o idiota que ele é. Muita sorte.

Voltou a olhar as estrelas, e acabou por adormecer ali mesmo.

- Sasuke...? – ele abriu lentamente os orbes negros ao ouvir uma voz angelical chamar-lhe.

- Sakura? O que foi? Que horas são?

- Posso falar com você? – ela perguntou aproximando-se dele.

- Pode. – ele sentou-se e fez sinal para sentar-se ao seu lado – Cadê o Itachi?

- Por que pergunta?

- Ele não desgruda de você.

- Posso ou não falar com você?

- Ele sabe?

- Sasuke! Sim ou não? Se for não, não tem problema, tem muita gente querendo pegar esse lugar!

- Hã? – a mulher deu um suspiro.

- Amanhã, nove da noite em ponto, é para você estar em uma clareira há exatos 18 km oeste da Torre da Hokage. E é para você estar com sua capacidade máxima de chakra.

- Para quê?

Sakura hesitou por milésimos de segundos e Sasuke percebeu.

- Refazer o selo da Kyuubi.

Os olhos dele se arregalaram em surpresa e quando procurou por ela, havia apenas algumas pétalas de sakura onde Sakura previamente estivera.

* * *

Oi! (de novo) Eu, particularmente, não gostei muito desse capítulo como um todo, ele não flui. Várias partes, considerando-as individualmente, eu gostei muito, e algumas outras, simplesmente odiei. Mas, como o Andrade faz questão de me dizer quase diariamente, minha opinião não conta, então espero, sinceramente, que a demora tenha sido compensadora (foram 26 páginas na configuração padrão do Word, porém quantidade não é sinônimo de qualidade T.T). Como devem ter percebido, enchi lingüiça e fiz experiências no que diz respeito ao meu estilo de escrever (estou tentando mudá-lo para algo mais detalhista e, proporcionalmente, com menos diálogos). E, apenas para alertá-los, há algumas partes que parecem não ter nexo, mas serão importantse para a segunda parte da história (pelo menos foi o planejado). E, por falar nisso, essa primeira parte acaba no próximo capítulo (que não tem previsão).

Acho que é isso.

**Quadro de recados:**

**Uchiha Polyana**: espero que tenha amado esse capítulo tanto quanto o anterior, quero dizer, demorei tanto tempo.

**Hatake Sakura XD**: lol Ita-kun possessivo! Mas acho que o deixei meio de lado nesse capítulo. T.T

**Meygan Kaname**: obrigada pelas boas-vindas. Desculpa não ter feito o circo pegar fogo, é que acho que eles são superiores, então barraco não é com eles. Embora eu tenha sacaneado um pouco com a Saki com essa história de ela ter que ficar de babá.

**Srta Hatake**: se eu responder sua pergunta, perde a graça. Desculpa fazer o Itachi ter que aturar a Sakura perto do Sasuke, é um mal necessário. E me perdoe a demora, você me pediu para atualizar rápido.

**Lemuria-Hime**: T.T maldito mangá. TT.TT Espero que tenha gostado da historinha dedicada a Aya.

**miyuki-sakura**: obrigada pelos elogios e perdoe a demora.

**Neko Sombria**: acho que estamos em um barco parecido, prometi a mim mesmo que até o final do ano termino a fic. E perdoe a demora.

**taliane**: a relação entre eles não mudou nada, a Sakura apenas a chutou para a casa do Sasuke porque ela queria privacidade.

**Hyuuga Florine**: o Sasuke está sendo redimido (a intenção era essa), mas não tem chance de ele ficar com a Sakura, não tenho coragem de matar o Ita-kun (principalmente depois do mangá).

**Sabaku no Mayuri**: na verdade, tinha pensado em um dia não muito ensolarado com algumas nuvens branquinhas com formatos divertidos no céu. Perdoe a demora.

**Uchiha Midori**: o problema do tapa é que não fui eu quem deu T.T

**hika-lly**: obrigada.

**Natty-nee-chan**: sem problemas ter contado, a idéia era compartilhar. O Sasuke esqueceu-se desse detalhe com todo aquele alvoroço e depois ele estava convalescente, então toda e qualquer tentativa seria infrutífera. E é a Sakura e não alguma de nós justamente porque o Ita-kun é única e exclusivamente perfeito, e não há perfeição entre meros mortais TT.TT (que dramático... ¬¬). Perdoe por ter te feito esperar tanto.

**lucia almeida martins**: não esqueci da fic enquanto estava estudando (na verdade, minha cabeça estava mais na fic do que na matéria, por isso não fui muito bem. Mas, quem, em sã consciência prefere uma reação química à escrever uma fic? (inner: muita gente eu: mas não eu!) Porém tive que concentrar nos estudos. TT.TT

**-'- Haruno Rukia -'-**: obrigada. E perdoe a demora.

**Pquak**: demorei, mas continuei.

**suley-selia**: yo! (abraça) espero que esteja melhor. Muito obrigada pelos nomes. Devo-te uma. Bjssss para você e para a bu.

**Lalau-chan**: obrigada. Perdoe a demora.

**Uchiha Pandora-sama**: perdoe-me, por favor. E obrigada, estou meu melhor nos hentais.

**sabaku no hikari**: oi, coisinha. Como você pôde ter percebido, não deu para postar naquele final de semana três meses atrás. E pra que estou te respondendo? A gente se vê praticamente todo santo dia. Whatever. E obrigada pelos palpites. E por ter paciência de me escutar lendo. E mais uma coisa, por que não foi ontem? Não que você vá lê isso, já que está sem net, mas tem a biblioteca. Ah! E antes que me esqueça, a Belquis me mandou te intimar a ir à festa junina, porque o povo da Fábrica de Sonhos estará lá.

**Bruxa Bu**: não se preocupe, não tenho a menor intenção de separá-los. Também os acho perfeitos juntos. Perdoe a demora.

**Juja-senpai**: sim, idolatro a Sakura. Eu me identifico muito com ela, temos várias coisas em comum, e, além disso, a personagem dela é incrível e tem muito potencial (pena que o maldito Kishimoto não vê isso). Perdoe a demora.

**Uchiha Laríh**: obrigada.

**Narume Inahi**: a idéia está legal. Você já postou? Se importa de me mandar o link ou o título, é que não tive tempo de ler muitas fics.

**Uchiha Evangeline**: perdoe a demora e espero que ela tenha valido.

**Aline Aghata**: não, eles não se tornaram a mesma pessoa. O que acontece é que quando o selo estivesse perdendo a validade, a Sakura ficaria sabendo. Bem, não fiz exatamente o que me sugeriu, mas a Aya e o Hiro eu pretendia desde o início deixá-los juntos. A Saki, na verdade, eu tinha pensado com outra pessoa, mas no final será com uma outra pessoa ainda. E com relação a matar o Yuuki, essa sempre foi minha intenção, porque ele foi criado para eu descontar minha raiva. E perdoe a demora.

**susan**: no próximo capítulo será o jutsu e aí ele ficará bem. Perdoe a demora.

**Carol Aglae**: muito obrigada e perdoe a demora.

**estrelinha negra**: perdoe a demora.

**lore dark**: perdoe a demora.

**Débora-chan**: perdoe a demora.

**Haruno.Sakura.Akt**: eu não esqueci, jamais esqueceria. Perdoe a demora.

**Maryh-chan**: muito obrigada pelos elogios. Fico sem palavras. Jamais se passou pela minha cabeça abandonar a fic, principalmente porque tenho a idéia toda pronta desde o final do ano passado.

**MELODY**: sinto-me honrada de essa ser a primeira SakuIta que você lê, e uma nas quais você não odeia a Sakura. Obrigada pelos elogios.

**Hyuuga Lira**: obrigada e perdoe a demora.

**Kalinka Malfoy**: obrigada e desculpe ter te magoado.

**Rafeala**: obrigada.

**Ari13**: obrigada e perdoa a demora.

**nina-sama**: obrigada e perdoe a demora.

**Panqueca**: perdoe a demora.

**Jenny chan**: obrigada.

**Amanda tenten-sama**: muito obrigada pelas sugestões, realmente gostei delas. Gostaria muito de ler sua fic. Bjssss

**Fran Yamani**: obrigada, sobrinha! E perdoe a demora.

**Paula DeMaria**: que bom que está gostando. XD

**Vicky-chan 11**: perdoe a demora, mas a situação está realmente complicada (pelo menos falta apenas três provas para as férias XD).

**Merrik Kirie**: obrigada e, como já disse, não vou parar de escrever por causa do plágio. Para falar a verdade, até que ele foi uma boa coisa, porque significa que a história está boa, já que uma outra pessoa quis colocá-la sob sua autoria (mesmo que isso seja errado).


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer – no presente momento estou com raiva do mangá, então não tenho a intenção de comprá-lo tão cedo.**

Oi, pessoas. Finalmente atualizei. Demorou porque meu amado dad _**ME**_ mandou fazer o trabalho _**DELE**_, para que ele pudesse ficar à toa. Pelo menos ele vai me pagar e me dar um fone novo XD (o meu está em um estado lastimável). E um agradecimento especial à Pet (a única pessoa que eu pedi para revisar que revisou). Desculpem-me por não responder reviews (ainda estou executando trabalho escravo TT.TT). e muito obrigada pelo apoio com relação ao plágio. Espero que gostem (10 páginas, sendo praticamente duas de non-sense (presente para a Pet)).

A Flor do Uchiha

por Nicole

Capítulo XVI

Dez para às nove da noite, clareira à 18 km da torre da Hokage

Todo o chão da clareira estava coberto por inscrições feitas por Sakura com o sangue dos participantes, que haviam chegado por volta de oito da noite e agora esperavam os dez minutos que faltavam para começarem a cerimônia.

As inscrições pareciam uma grande rosa dos ventos estilizada. Sakura ao Norte, Saki ao Leste, Sasuke ao Oeste, Kakashi, Tsunade e Jiraiya ao Sul, Naruto no centro e Yamato do lado fora, suprimindo o chakra do demônio.

Quinze anos antes, na primeira vez que o selo do Yondaime fora reforçado, Kakashi estava ao Oeste, Tsunade ao Leste e Jiraiya permanecia no Sul. Porém com o passar do tempo (e o aumento das idades e a diminuição do chakra), Sakura achou que seria mais seguro deixar os três idosos juntos e colocar Saki e Sasuke no Leste e no Oeste, respectivamente.

Sakura olhou ao redor. Sua filha mantinha uma expressão fria e distante: a máscara que sempre usava em público; Sasuke estava parcialmente confuso e ela podia sentir seu nervosismo; os dois Sannin e seu antigo sensei estavam ansiosos e suavam frio; e Yamato estava totalmente concentrado no chakra da Kyuubi.

Nove horas.

Os seis ninjas juntaram as mãos e começaram a fazer os in da barreira que colocariam em volta de si.

Nove e um.

Começaram uma outra seqüência de in e se sentaram no chão.

Nove e três.

Escuridão total.

Ping.

Ping.

Ping.

Lentamente abriram os olhos.

Era um corredor mal iluminado, paredes douradas ou bronze; havia água no chão, que pingava do teto e escorria pelas paredes.

Tsunade, Jiraiya e Kakashi haviam ido àquele lugar apenas uma vez, quinze anos antes, mas mesmo assim lembravam o caminho para a prisão da Kyuubi.

Sasuke estivera em Naruto uma vez também, porém ele havia entrado diretamente na sala onde estava o selo. Ele se lembrava perfeitamente daquele dia no qual quase matara seu melhor amigo por puro capricho.

Saki olhou em volta buscando memorizar cada detalhe do ambiente e estudar as expressões dos demais. Os três idosos estavam apreensivos e Sasuke estava... aquilo era culpa, em seus olhos? Provavelmente.

A garota procurou por Sakura, e não a encontrou. Porém não se surpreendeu, sabia onde a mãe fora.

- Creio que devemos ir até a sala onde está o selo. – os adultos concordaram com um movimento rápido da cabeça e a seguiram silenciosamente, sem se preocuparam com o fato de ela saber o caminho.

Foi uma caminhada rápida até aquela sala mais alagada que os corredores e de teto incrivelmente alto.

Adentrando o ambiente, Saki pôde ver altos portões dourados com um selo desgastado fechando-o. Atrás desses portões estava um chakra poderosíssimo, frio e sinistro. Não tanto quanto o de Madara-sama, mas ainda assim era assustador.

Ela sentiu os demais ninjas se arrepiarem diante tamanho poder e reparou que eles mantiveram uma certa distância dos portões, o que era mais prudente. E exatamente o contrário do que a Uchiha fez.

Era como se algo a atraísse, algo invisível a puxasse para os portões. Ela não sabia explicar.

Andou lentamente até estar frente a frente com o lendário Bijuu. O único que Pain-sama não tinha e, provavelmente, jamais teria.

Os olhos vermelhos da raposa se encontraram com o Sharingan.

- Tão nova e já domina o poder amaldiçoado de seu clã com maestria, criança. – ela contraiu os músculos da mandíbula, não era uma criança, nunca o fora. O demônio riu do ato dela e olhou para os demais. – Vocês envelheceram. Não possuem mais poder para me selarem. – os ninjas estreitaram os olhos. – Discordam? A maior prova é o fato de vocês chamarem dois Uchiha. Dois Uchiha poderosos e que dominam o poder amaldiçoado deles com perfeição. Dois Uchiha de sangue próximo. – os olhos de Saki se estreitaram. – Dois Uchiha que possuem um elo muito forte. – o demônio riu das expressões deles. – E um desses Uchiha possui o Mangekyou, não é, criança? – Saki serrou os punhos e olhou sem emoção para a Kyuubi.

- Sim. Eu posso te controlar.

- Seu mundo perderia a luz. Está disposta a pagar esse preço, criança?

A garota deu uma risada sardônica.

- Meu mestre foi Uchiha Madara-sama. Não me subestime.

- Seus olhos não são como os dele. – apontou para Sasuke – Os daquele garoto eram. O chakra dele era tão sombrio quanto o de Uchiha Madara. – olhou diretamente para Sasuke – O ódio pelo irmão o fez poderoso. – voltou sua atenção para Saki – Suponho que vocês o amoleceram. Mas ele deve estar orgulhoso, você conseguiu o Mangekyou.

- E por que eu o estaria? – perguntou Sasuke com desprezo e foi ignorado.

- Quero ver se consegue me controlar, criança.

- Uchiha Saki. – ela disse entre os dentes. A Kyuubi deu uma risada sardônica. Saki estreitou os olhos, a risada fora igual a sua.

- Igual a ela. – virou-se para Sasuke – Você é fraco, comparado a ela, mesmo tendo o Sharingan. Jamais derrotaria o seu irmão, ao contrário da garota.

"Do que, diabos, ele está falando?" perguntaram-se os ninjas.

"Não teria como. Teria?" Saki perguntou-se. "Sim, teria."

- Apenas me surpreende ela ter tido o mestre que teve. – ele continuaria a falar, a testar a paciência deles, se não tivesse sido cortado por Saki.

- Você sabe para o que estamos aqui.

- Claro que eu sei. E justamente por isso que há dois Uchiha aqui. Dois Uchiha com um elo mais forte do que o elo dividido pelo Assassino e pelo Vingador. Um elo mais forte que o ódio. Um elo mais forte que o sangue de dois irmãos. – todos estreitaram os olhos diante as implicações. – O elo de sangue de genitor e descendente. – Sasuke arregalou os olhos.

- Nani?

- Elo de pai e filha. – e a Kyuubi calou-se e observou todos atentamente.

Saki enterrou as unhas nas palmas das mãos, rasgando a carne e fazendo seu sangue pingar na água que estava por toda parte. Os três shinobis estavam completamente surpresos, e não esconderam isso. Tsunade mordeu o canto do lábio com força, fazendo um corte.

- Tsu... – ouviram Sakura começar a chamar do lado de fora.

- Ora, ora. Se não é a vadia das melenas róseas? – cumprimentou a Kyuubi ao ver Sakura entrar. Esta lançou um olhar indiferente para o demônio, que jamais esperava tal atitude dela, e virou-se para os demais ninjas.

- Consegui achá-lo. Mas ele está muito fraco. Vamos ter que fazer uma barreira no portão para não deixar o chakra vazar e depois trazê-lo.

- Hai. – os seis tomaram suas posições e começaram a fazer os selos e a liberar chakra em grandes ondas. Seus chakra se misturaram e tomou a forma de uma tampa.

Naturalmente, a Kyuubi não se deixaria ser 'tampada', então liberou seu chakra. Borbulhas foram se formando e saindo pelas grades dos portões, sem formato definido, até se chocarem com a 'tampa', quando tomou o formato desta para tentar empurrá-la.

Os shinobis aumentaram a quantidade de chakra que estavam emanando, porém não estava surtindo muito efeito, porque a barreira estava sendo repelida.

Saki olhou para a mãe como que pedindo para deixá-la fazer algo. Sakura assentiu e sua filha fechou os olhos.

Todos sentiram que ela passou a mandar apenas 10 do que estava mandando para a barreira. Os outros 90 e mais um pouco que ela estava pegando de outras reservas dela, foram direcionados para o mínimo espaço entre a barreira e o chakra da Kyuubi.

Parte desse chakra ela modelava para formar um espécie de rede para reter o crescimento e outra parte, na forma de uma lança, para que pudesse furar e, conseqüentemente, dissipar o chakra do demônio.

Enquanto Saki fazia isso, os demais tentavam manter a Kyuubi distraída, para que essa não percebesse a idéia da garota.

Os segundos se arrastavam de forma agonizante. Suor escorria pela face de todos. Suas expressões estavam sérias e o que fora previamente dito, esquecido. No momento a única preocupação deles conter aquele chakra imenso e salvar Naruto.

Sakura mordeu o canto da boca por dentro, sentindo o gosto metálico do sangue. Olhou pelo canto do olho para a filha. Quase lá. Só mais um pouquinho. Apenas mais alguns segundinhos.

A Kyuubi estreitou os olhos. Definitivamente seus oponentes eram mais fortes e determinados que o previsto. A seu ver, o tempo não havia afetado a Haruno. Como ele a amaldiçoava. Se não fosse por ela, com toda certeza, já teria tomado conta do corpo de Naruto. Maldita vadia.

- Argh... – ele havia distraído-se com seus pensamentos e foi pego de surpresa por um 'empurrão' repentino da 'tampa'. Ele teria que colocar mais chakra contra aqueles seres insignificantes.

Saki deu um sorriso Uchiha.

A Kyuubi aumentou o chakra e, praticamente instantaneamente, uma rede envolveu-o, apertando-o e reprimindo-o.

Um grunhido de raiva foi ouvido e Saki furou todo aquele poder, fazendo o demônio gritar obscenidades dirigidas a ela, que sequer ouviu-as.

Os ninjas pararam o fluxo de chakra e mudaram a formação, enquanto Sakura buscava Naruto.

Ao voltar, a água estava drenada em um canto e o chão estava coberto por inscrições que lembravam o padrão do selo no umbigo de Naruto.

Novamente o loiro ficou no meio, porém desse vez, os demais shinobis fizeram um círculo ao redor dele.

Sakura começou a liberar pequenas quantidades de chakra e usava-o para acariciar o de seu amigo, para despertá-lo. Com o passar dos minutos, e uma maior interação entre seus chakras, um a um, os demais ninjas passaram a imitar Sakura, até o chakra do loiro estar consideravelmente forte.

Todos retiraram um selo em branco e morderam o dedo indicador para escrever mais inscrições, depois colocaram um pouco do próprio chakra e mais um pouco do de Naruto. Feito isso, fizeram a barreira posta na Kyuubi recuar até passar pelos portões e estar dentro da sela juntamente com o bijuu.

Fizeram mais alguns in e Sakura puxou um pergaminho, para onde todos mandaram os selos. A Uchiha fez mais uma série de in e o pergaminho mudou de forma, tornando-se um selo idêntico ao que estava nos portões. Ela aproximou lentamente destes e trocou os selos rapidamente.

Imediatamente, os presentes sentiram a aura de Naruto crescer e ficar mais forte, ao passa que a do demônio diminuía em progressão geométrica, até ficar quase inexistente.

Sakura olhou para o melhor amigo e sorriu. Tudo dera certo. Ela deu um suspiro cansado e espreguiçou.

- Acho que já podemos ir. Tenho certeza que estão todos esperando ansiosamente por nós. Principalmente porque já se passaram seis horas desde que começamos. – olharam surpresos para ela.

- Seis horas?

- O tempo passa mais lentamente aqui. – ela bocejou. - Vamos? – recebeu vários movimentos de cabeça como resposta, fizeram uma última série de in, fecharam os olhos e, ao os abrirem novamente, já haviam voltado à clareira.

Sakura sorriu novamente e fez um jóia para Yamato, que havia liberado o jutsu de controle da Kyuubi e agora caminhava para perto de Tsunade, Jiraiya e Kakashi, para saber os detalhes.

"Elo de genitor e descendente. Elo de pai e filha." Sasuke lembrou-se das palavras da raposa.

Saki era sua filha.

Sakura tivera um filho dele.

Ele tinha uma filha com Sakura.

Sasuke sorriu.

Agora ele precisava apenas se livrar do irmão para ficar com sua Sakura.

Sorriu novamente.

Começou a andar na direção da garota, que permanecia parada, sentindo o vento da madrugada acariciar-lhe o rosto.

Não pôde evitar sorrir novamente. Ele tinha uma bela filha. E seria feliz com ela e a mãe dela assim que matasse o irmão e vingasse o clã.

Pensou no que faria com sua amada. Pensou na felicidade que teriam juntos. Pensou na vida perfeita deles dali para frente. Pensou no sorriso dela. Sorriso este que sempre estava em suas esmeraldas quando...

Parou de andar.

...quando olhava para Itachi. Quando estava com Itachi.

Seus olhos ficaram tristes.

Sakura amava Itachi. Isso era um fato. Que não poderia ser mudado.

Ele suspirou. Sakura jamais seria feliz com ele. Ele a machucara vezes de mais e não estivera com ela quando ela mais precisava. Itachi estava com ela.

Desistiu de seu plano. Se ele realmente a ama, é melhor deixá-la feliz. Com seu odiado irmão. Que ela ama, e que a ama de volta.

Deu outro suspiro e tentou se animar. Pelo menos a primogênita era dele. Ele, e não Itachi, havia começado a reconstrução do clã. Deu um sorriso Uchiha. Agora era só falar para sua filha que ele era seu pai.

Recomeçou a andar e foi até Saki, que não parecia ter sentido sua presença.

Há três metros de distância dela, abriu a boca para chamá-la. No mesmo instante ela levantou a cabeça e abriu os olhos.

Olhos escarlates.

Olhos Uchiha.

Olhos Sharingan.

Mangekyou Sharingan.

Thud. Foi tudo o que ouviram.

Era um baque seco e um Sasuke desmaiado no chão, de barriga para baixo.

Todos olharam para Saki inquisitivamente. A menina dirigiu seus olhos para o Copy-nin e os dois Sannin.

- A Kyuubi nada disse. – Sakura levantou uma sobrancelha – A menos que queiram ter a memória alterada. – Sakura levantou a outra sobrancelha e pensou em perguntar o que acontecera na ausência dela, até ver a expressão da filha.

"É. Seja lá o que for, a Kyuubi nada disse." Pensou para si mesma ao fazer questão de esquecer o que acabara de acontecer. Depois bocejou, espreguiçou, catou Sasuke e jogou-o sobre os ombros, que um saco de batatas.

- Acho que deveríamos ir andando. Todo mundo deve estar preocupado. – "E eu quero uma massagem do meu Ita-kun. Esse jutsu foi bem cansativo. "

Os demais concordaram e rumaram para a casa de Hinata.

Chegando lá, resumiram rapidamente os acontecimentos, Sakura garantiu que Naruto deveria acordar nas próximas 12 à 24 horas com muita fome (então seria uma boa idéia ter muito ramen a mão), Tsunade despachou quase todos de volta para suas casas e Hinata prometeu avisar quando Naruto acordasse. Sobrou assim Hinata, os gêmeos, Naru, Sakura, Itachi, Saki, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi e o inconsciente Sasuke.

De fato, a casa era grande, mas não tão grande a ponto de caber todo mundo sem improviso. Hinata ficaria com Naruto no quarto deles; Sakura e Itachi, no quarto de hóspedes principal; Tsunade, no outro quarto de hóspedes; os gêmeos, no quarto deles (eles dividiam); Saki e Naru, no quarto que este tinha na casa; Jiraiya e Kakashi no último quarto de hóspedes; e Sasuke, na sala (ele já estava desmaiado mesmo, não tinha como reclamar u.u).

.

Quarto de hóspedes principal

- Como foi? – perguntou Itachi desabotoando a capa

- Normal. – respondeu Sakura tirando a blusa e revelando as bandagens ao redor dos seios. O Uchiha levantou uma sobrancelha – Nada fora do esperado. – tirou a calça – Eu acho.

- Hn? – tradução: 'Eu acho?' Ele terminou de tirar a roupa e ficou apenas de boxer.

- Preciso de uma massagem. – respondeu afrouxando as bandagens, Itachi sorriu de canto e foi para trás dela, ajudando-a a retirar aquele pedaço de pano (na visão dele) desnecessário.

Ele terminou de desnudá-la e deitou-a de bruços na cama. Tirou um óleo do bolso (não que haja bolso na cueca, mas ele tinha que tirar aquilo de algum lugar u.u) e passou-o nas costas dela, massageando-a. Sakura emitiu um som de alívio (vulgo: gemido de prazer).

- Pensei que quisesse uma massagem. – disse gozando.

- Mmmmm. – deu outro sorriso de canto ao estudar a expressão da esposa. Seus olhos estavam fechados e um sorriso de satisfação adornava seus lábios.

- Se continuar fazendo esses barulhos, a noite será longa. – outro gemido – Sakura... – tentou intimidá-la; ela sorriu maliciosamente.

- Ummmm... – o sorriso dele se alargou.

- Hn. – tradução: Eu avisei.

- Adoro noites longas. – respondeu virando-se para ele e beijando-o.

.

Quarto do Naru

- Pode ficar com a cama. – disse Naru ao estender um futon no chão.

- Não.

- Por quê?

- A cama é sua.

- E daí?

- Eu sei lá o que faz nela.

- ¬¬' Tenho 12 anos.

- E...?

- Como assim 'E...?'

- Meu irmão tem 10 e Kisame já tentou levá-lo a um bordel.

- E...?

- O Hokage é seu tio.

- E...?

- Ele foi discípulo do Jiraiya-sama.

- E...?

- Que é o autor de Icha Icha.

- E...?

- É natural você ser um pervertido.

- O que? òó

- Ainda bem! – ele levantou uma sobrancelha – Estava começando a achar que você só sabia falar 'E...?' – ela deu-lhe um sorriso Uchiha.

- Eu não sou um pervertido.

- Quem me garante? – ele grunhiu.

- Você não deveria ficar sem falar e fazer aquela cara sem emoção?

- Por quê?

- É o que você sempre faz.

- O que isso tem haver?

- Quando você está daquele jeito, não me enche o saco.

- E como adivinhou que é exatamente isso o que quero fazer?

- O que?

- Encher-te o saco. Não pense besteira.

- Eu não pensei.

- Duvido.

- Duvide, então.

- Hn. – ela cruzou os braços e fez uma expressão emburrada.

- Não faça isso.

- Isso o que?

- Emburrar.

- Por quê?

- Você é filha de dois assassinos. Foi criada na Akatsuki. É uma assassina.

- E assassinos não podem fazer birra, é?

- É.

- Quem disse isso?

- Vai matá-lo?

- Tem futuro.

- ??

- Vulgo: é uma possibilidade.

- Então não direi.

- Foi você.

- Não.

- Quem foi, então?

- Senso comum.

- Leigos.

- Ninjas também.

- O mundo não é preto e branco.

- O que isso tem haver?

- Vocês são muito maniqueístas.

- Aonde quer chegar?

- Nós somos humanos.

- Vocês?! Os heróis?! – ele riu sardonicamente, ela estreitou os olhos.

- Está vendo, maniqueísta. Preto e branco.

- Vocês são ou não são?

- Lógico que não. – ele abriu a boca para responder, mas ela o cortou – E nem vocês.

- E posso saber o porquê?

- O mundo é cinza.

- Em outras palavras...?

- Não existe bem e mal. Certo ou errado.

- Vocês matam.

- Vocês também.

- Mas nós o fazemos para defender a vila.

- Nós, para defender nossos interesses.

- Vocês são egoístas.

- E vocês não são altruístas.

- Sim. Nós somos ninjas para...

- Ter dinheiro. Vocês realizam missões porque alguém paga. E bem, dependendo do serviço.

Ele permaneceu calado.

- Está vendo, eu posso sim emburrar. Hn! – e sorriu de canto, havia deixado-o sem palavras (e irritado).

- Por que isso tudo começou mesmo?

- Hã... – ela mordeu o canto da boca para pensar – Porque você queria que eu dormisse na sua cama.

- Então vá dormir nela.

- Não. – ele abriu a boca para retorquir, mas não chegou a fazê-lo.

- CALEM A BOCA!! – os dois olharam para a porta quebrada, onde encontrava-se uma Saskura soltando fumaça (literalmente).

- Por quê? – perguntaram os dois em uníssono.

- Eu quero dormir.

- Então vá. – respondeu Saki calmamente.

- Não tem como com vocês brigando.

- Não estamos brigando, Saskura-sama.

- PÁRA DE ME CHAMAR DISSO, NARUUUUUU!! – Saki e Naru deram um sorriso de canto.

- Por que, Saskura-sama?

- Até tu, Saki-chan? – Saki levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Saki-chan?

- Sim. _Saki-chan_. – ela virou-se para Naru.

- Morre, Naru-_chan_. – os olhos dele se estreitaram.

- Kun.

- Chan.

- Kun.

- CHAN!! Naru-CHAN! – os dois voltaram sua atenção para Saskura.

- Obrigada, Saskura-_sama_.

- Oe! Eu te ajudei nessa, você deveria me chamar do eu quero que você me chame!

- Por quê?

- Gratidão.

- E se eu não tiver?

- Grrr...

- Cão que ladra não morde. – disse a Uchiha com um sorriso de canto.

- Ah!! – Saskura pulou em cima de Saki e uma linda briga começou.

As duas saíram rolando pelo chão e derrubaram Naru, fazendo-o participar da distribuição gratuita de socos, chutes, pontapés, mordidas, unhadas, tapas, cotoveladas, dentre outros.

Da porta, Hizashi observava os três um tanto admirado. Esperar aquele tipo de comportamento da irmã, ele esperava, afinal, era Saskura, uma (quase) perfeita cópia de Naruto.

Esperar aquilo de Naru, bem, ele não esperava, quer dizer, era o 'todo-certinho-e-perfeito' Naru; estóico e sem emoção, o orgulho do clã. Mas, aparentemente, Naruto tivera uma influência sobre ele. Influência demais, em seu ponto de vista.

Já a garota Uchiha, ele jamais esperaria aquilo de qualquer Uchiha (com exceção do estúpido do Yuuki, porém esse sempre foi um caso à parte. E, talvez, da Aya, que apesar de ser um prodígio, ainda tinha cinco anos e era bem extressadinha). Principalmente de Saki. A garota era fria, indiferente, assassina, estóica, austera, sóbria, anti-social, parca, séria, calada, membro do clã Uchiha, temperante, cria da Akatsuki, comedida, filha de Uchiha Itachi. Como, por que diabos ela estava, no presente momento, rolando pelo chão socando sua irmã? Isso, definitivamente, estava além da sua capacidade de entendimento.

.

Uma da tarde

Hinata havia levantado a pouco e encontrava-se na cozinha preparando o café-da-manhã. Um sorriso adornava seu rosto e seus olhos tinham um brilho renovado.

Naruto ainda não havia acordado, mas ele murmurou coisas (envolvendo ramen) enquanto dormia, exatamente como fazia todas as noites desde a primeira noite deles juntos.

Seu sorriso aumentou. Era tão bom ter seu Naruto-kun de volta.

Ela terminou de preparar a comida e pôs a mesa, instantes depois chegaram os adultos, fora Sasuke (ainda estava desmaiado).

Comeram em silêncio e, após terminarem, continuaram a mesa, não tinham mais o que fazer.

Minutos depois desceram os garotos. Primeiro uma Saki com uma expressão relaxada, um sorriso de canto e um brilho de divertimento nos olhos; seguida de um irritado (na verdade, entretido, mas ele jamais admitiria) Naru; depois uma Saskura com vários hematomas e curativos; e, por último, um Hizashi impressionado pela tamanha idiotice e falta de tutano dos outros três.

Os adultos levantaram uma sobrancelha para eles em questionamento. Saki apenas sorriu.

- Amistoso. – sentou-se ao lado da mãe e começou a comer.

"Amistoso!" Grunhiu Naru mentalmente lançando-lhe um olhar. "Como ela consegue mentir na cara dura com a maior naturalidade?" Sentou-se e se serviu de onigiri. "Provavelmente da mesma forma que ela consegue ser infantil como foi hoje de madrugada e parte da manhã e depois agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, ou que aquilo não fosse algo extraordinário."

Hizashi lançava olhares a toda hora para Saki. "Como? Como que a pessoa de hoje de madrugada é a pessoa de agora e a pessoa de todos os demais dias?"

E Saskura, sendo quem é, encarava Saki abertamente. "Nunca imaginei que a Saki-chan tivesse senso de humor. Embora eu já soubesse que ela gostava de falar complicado."

Os adultos (fora Itachi) olhavam de uma criança para outra, tentando descobrir o que teria acontecido no amistoso. Se é que foi um amistoso.

Enquanto isso, Saki apenas ignorava os olhares e agia como se eles não estivessem acontecendo.

Terminado o café-da-manhã, ficaram mais um tempo sentados em silêncio, até esse ser quebrado.

- RAMEN!!

Hinata deu um gritinho de felicidade e correu para seu quarto. Saskura tentou acompanhá-la, mas foi impedida por seu irmão falando que a mãe deles merecia passar um tempo a sós com Naruto.

Tsunade prontamente avisou os amigos e, em pouco minutos, todos já estavam na casa esperando sua vez de ver o loiro.

Foram entrando no quarto aos poucos, não ficavam muito tempo e todos (sem exceção) haviam levado ramen do Ichiraku para Naruto, que engolia que nem um condenado.

O dia acabou e o outro começou, e o loiro ainda estava recebendo visitas de companheiros ninjas e até alguns civis. Não que estivesse reclamando disso, pelo contrário, adorava ser visitado, era apenas que estava se saco cheio de ficar em uma cama.

Levantou-se hesitante, com medo das pernas fraquejarem e ele cair. Tentaram ajudá-lo, mas ele recusou. Lee e Gai murmuraram qualquer coisa a respeito do "Magnífico Fogo da Juventude do Rokudaime Hokage-sama". Deu mais alguns passos desengonçados e quase caiu, mas recusou-se a se deixar ser carregado. Continuou tropicando pelo corredor até chegar à sala, onde estavam alguns amigos seu e vários desconhecidos. Deu um sorriso a todos e continuou andando até onde estavam as crianças.

Saskura e Hizashi sorriram para o pai, juntamente com os demais filhos de seus amigos. Ele fez sinal para o abraçarem, coisa que fizeram prontamente, salvo uma garota morena estranhamente familiar. Principalmente os olhos v...

- Sak... – a menina fez um rápido movimento de cabeça indicando o jardim, e cortando o Hokage. Este não entendeu o que ela quis dizer, então ela repetiu o gesto e sorriu. Sorriu exatamente igual a mãe. Naruto sorriu de volta e foi para o jardim.

Não havia nada extraordinário. Era exatamente a mesma coisa que sempre fora. Pelo menos era o que achava, afinal, jamais havia parado para observar aquele lugar. Deu mais uma olhada em volta e viu um movimento pelo canto do olho. Decidiu ver o que era.

Aventurou-se pelo jardim até chegar a uma construção pequena, uma casinha. Abriu a porta, entrou e fechou. Deu uma olhada em volta e abriu a porta novamente. Seus olhos se esbugalharam.

Em frente a construção, estava Uchiha Sasuke, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e a mesma expressão de tédio barra superioridade de quando eram crianças.

- TEME!! – Naruto gritou e saiu correndo para abraçar o amigo.

- Dobe. – respondeu o moreno dando um cascudo em Naruto para não ser abraçado.

Uma risada cristalina se vez ouvida e ambos se viraram em sua direção.

De trás de uma cerejeira, saía Sakura com um belíssimo sorriso.

Parecia um sonho.

Era um sonho.

O Time Sete novamente reunido, após dezenove anos.

- SAKURA-CHAN!! – o loiro correu para abraçar a amiga e os dois caíram no chão com o impacto. Rolaram um pouco pela grama e apertaram ainda mais o abraço, com medo do outro poder desaparecer.

Em pouco tempo as lágrimas de Sakura encharcaram a roupa de Naruto, assim como as dele encharcavam o cabelo dela.

Após alguns minutos, ou horas (jamais saberiam dizer) levantaram-se e foram para perto de Sasuke.

A princípio, nenhum deles sabia como agir ou o que falar. A atmosfera estava um pouco constrangedora, nem coragem de se encararem, eles tinham.

Por fim Sakura deu um suspiro e tomou a iniciativa. Virou-se para o melhor amigo.

- Como você está se sentindo, Naruto?

- Bem, Sakura-chan, obrigado. – ela sorriu.

- Você tem uma bela casa. E belos filhos. – Naruto deu seu sorriso característico.

- Você também, Sakura-chan! XD Eles são muito legais. Principalmente a Aya. Ela uma cópia sua. E parece que ela gostou do Teme. – o sorriso dela vacilou um pouco, mas nada perceptível.

- Sim, ela gostou dele. Na madeira dela. – Naruto assentiu e ficaram em um silêncio confortável, até o loiro mudar sua expressão para uma séria.

- Sakura-chan, eu já sei o que aconteceu, porque a Saki-chan nos contou, seis meses atrás... Mas... eu gostaria de ouvir de você o que aconteceu.

A rosada deu um suspiro e levantou-se.

- Vou pegar bebida e comida. Será um longo final de dia.

.

Dois dias depois, portão principal

- Tem certeza, Sakura-chan? – Sakura deu outro suspiro.

- Sim, Naruto, tenho certeza.

- Mas...

- Naruto. Eu. Faço. Parte. Da. Akatsuki. Qual parte dessa simples frase você não entendeu?

Ele coçou a parte de trás da cabeça se riu sem jeito. Depois assumiu uma expressão meio triste, meio séria, meio gatinho Shrek.

- É só que você é a minha melhor amiga, e nós ficamos tanto tempo sem nos vermos e... – ela colocou a mão na bochecha dele.

- Seu bobinho. Nossos laços jamais se romperão. É uma promessa.

- Mas... – ela pegou a mão dele e colocou entre seus seios, ao mesmo tempo em que levava sua outra mão até o meio do peito dele.

- Porque você está aqui e eu estou aqui. E ponto final. – ele pareceu convencido e ela sorriu novamente. – Não se preocupe que iremos nos encontrar novamente.

- Como sabe, Sakura-chan? – ela hesitou por breves segundos, nos quais olhou para Itachi, mas sorriu novamente.

- Eu tenho essa sensação.

O loiro abraçou-a fortemente e deixou as lágrimas rolarem por sua face.

- Eu queria tanto que você tivesse vindo para ficar, Sakura-chan. Mas estou feliz por você ter vindo. Foi tão bom te rever. Você nem imagina.

- Eu sei. Também foi maravilhoso te rever. – ela separou-se um pouco dele olhou-o nos olhos. – Iremos nos reencontrar. É uma promessa.

- Tem certeza mesmo?

- Claro que sim, Naruto.

- Não é isso. Tem certeza que você não pode ficar? – ela deu mais um suspiro.

- E quanto aos meus filhos?

- Você poderia buscá-los.

- E a Akatsuki?

- Nós vamos protegê-los contra qualquer coisa que eles possam fazer e...

- Não foi isso o que quis dizer.

- O que foi, então?

- Eles são importantes para mim. Quando eu mais precisava, eles estavam lá. Esses anos que passei com eles foram maravilhosos. Eles são como uma família para mim.

- E a gente?

- Vocês também.

- Então...

- O meu lugar é lá, Naruto. Eles precisam mais de mim do que vocês.

- Mas...

- Não se preocupe, nossos caminhos se cruzarão novamente. – abraçaram-se novamente.

.

Enquanto isso, alguns metros para o lado

- Foi... interessante.

- Digo o mesmo, Naru-_chan_.

- Você não vai deixar isso passar, vai, _Saki-chan_?

- Lógico que não, _Naru-chan_. Você não sabe como eu precisava encontrar alguém com quem pudesse manter uma conversa descente por mais de um minuto.

- Nossas conversas não foram muito descentes.

- Algumas delas envolveu arte?

- Não.

- Peixes?

- Não.

- Dinheiro?

- Não.

- Doces?

- Não.

- Dominação mundial?

- Não.

- Papel?

- Não.

- Jashin-sama?

- Não.

- Como era o mundo há sei lá quantas centenas de anos atrás?

- Não.

- Piercings?

- Não.

- Planctons?

- Não.

- Ramen?

- Não.

- Sake?

- Não.

- Ciúmes do irmão do meio?

- Não.

- Kunais coloridas?

- Não.

- Sua inner problemática?

- Não.

- Excesso de línguas e bocas?

- Não.

- Bordéis?

- Não.

- Métodos de tortura?

- Não.

- A melhor maneira de se matar sem fazer muita bagunça e gastando o mínimo de energia?

- Não.

- Então nós tivemos conversas descentes.

- Por quê?

- Porque são essas conversas que se conversa na Akatsuki. Quando não estão tentando se matar, é claro.

- Não me admira que você seja problemática.

Olhar mortal.

- Eu o que?

- Você ouviu. – ele disse com um sorriso de canto. No momento seguinte, o mundo estava preto, vermelho e branco.

- Este é o mundo de Tsukyomi. Eu controlo o tempo e o espaço. Posso te manter aqui por dias ou segundos, enquanto no mundo real se passou apenas um mísero segundo. Não há como escapar do meu genjutsu. – "A menos que você tenha uma inner que nem a da kaa-sama, mas só a Aya tem, então não tem como quebrar essa técnica."

- Por quê?

- O que, _Naru-chan_?

- Você fez isso?

- Você me provocou.

- E por isso você vai desperdiçar um pouco da sua visão?

- Como sabe?

- Kakashi-san também tem o Mangekyou.

- Mas eu sou uma Uchiha, ele não.

- Sua visão é deteriorada do mesmo jeito. – ela deu um sorriso de canto.

- Sou médica-nin. E agora cale a boca porque tenho que decidir o que faço com você.

- Por quê?

- Você me irritou, _Naru-chan_.

- Como adivinhou que intenção era essa, _Saki-chan_? – ela deu um sorriso igual ao da inner de sua mãe.

- Já seio que farei com você, Naru-chan. Pelas próximas quatro horas.

- Só isso?

- Duvido que você agüente esse 'só isso'.

- Se eu agüentar?

- Quer apostar?

- Quero.

- Apostado.

- O que ganho?

- O que quer?

Ambos deram um sorriso de canto, sabiam exatamente o que cada queria: a mesma coisa.

.

- Alguma última coisa que gostaria de dizer? – ela olhou para os lados, eles estavam mais afastados dos demais, poderia dizer.

Olhou-o nos olhos. Olhos tão fortes, hipnotizantes e intrigantes quanto suas próprias esmeraldas.

- Preste atenção no Norte e no Leste. Não ignore o resto, mas jamais deixe a guarda baixa com relação a esses dois.

- Por quê? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Isso é única coisa que posso lhe falar no momento.

.

Os três Uchiha (Sakura e Saki, na verdade) despediram-se dos ninjas de Konoha e seguiram para casa a máxima velocidade, Madara-sama e Pain queriam todos no País da Chuva.

Tsunade viu sua antiga aprendiz se desfazer em sakuras, enquanto sua filha se desfazia em pétalas da mesma flor e seu marido, em penas de corvo. Olhou por alguns segundos o lugar onde os três Uchiha haviam estado.

- O que ela disse?

- Para não baixar a guarda com o Norte e o Leste.

- Que problemático.

- Jura, Sora? – perguntou Naru um pouco irritado.

- O que você acha?

- Por que você pediu só a opinião dele, Sora? – a Nara se virou para Saskura.

- Porque ele tem cérebro. E a Uchiha falou para ele em específico.

- E o que devemos fazer, Sora-san? – ela virou-se para Hizashi

- O que a Uchiha falou: não baixar a guarda com o Norte e com o Leste.

- Tem certeza que podemos confiar nela, Sora? – perguntou Izume.

- Sim. – o tom de voz de Naru não deixava espaço para discussão.

.

Dia seguinte, Sala de reuniões da Akatsuki

- E agora, o que fazemos, yeah?

- Lutamos. O mundo será nosso e de mais ninguém. – respondeu Pain resoluto.

.

Fim da primeira parte

.

Mudei a classificação porque teve uma quantidade bem grandinha de coisas para maiores e vai ter masi um monte, além de que a segunda parte será um pouquinho violenta de mais.  
Até o próximo capítulo.


	17. Nota

Olá galera!

Aqui quem fala é a Giu. O negócio é o seguinte a Nick (a escritora) não vai continuar a história. Não adianta mandarem mensagens implorando para ela continuar porque não vai. O último capítulo foi postado em 2008 e já estamos em 2012, acho que já deu para sacar que não vai rolar continuação.

Eu sinto muito mesmo. Eu também amava esse fic, mas a gente cresceu e Naruto estava dando na telha; além de que nós duas estamos na faculdade e atoladas até a tampa.

Eu sei que não é justo, mas é assim que a história permanecerá: incompleta.

Beijos,

Giu


End file.
